digimon adventure 2: my way
by Austin Whitaker
Summary: its the second season of digimon and it's me and my friends instead of the original second group. plus, new digimon, new digi-eggs, but the same feel. please read and review
1. Enter Flamedramon and Mikarimon Pt1

"Run for your lives! It's the Digimon Emperor!" The Digital World was in mass chaos. A middle-schooler with frizzy blue hair and thick yellow sunglasses was wreaking havoc already that early morning. Groups of rabbit-like digimon were tearing through the undergrowth, pushing anything out of their way. In their rush to get away, they passed a small white cat digimon that was fleeing a black ring-like object that was chasing her. The cat dodged it and managed to get away.  
"That was close..." She breathed, looking at her purple-striped tail. A pair of red, glowing eyes peered at her through a bush. The cat spun around, "Huh?" A Pegasusmon shot a laser her way. The cat screamed, throwing her body away from the burst of light.

"Within the darkness of the room something is moving. A cocoon seems to be stirring...but will come out of it? Will it be, as to be expected, a beautiful butterfly? Or it will it be some sort of monstrosity, there to suck the blood of the livin-Oof!"  
"Shut it, TK! I get it! I'm getting up!"

Fourty minutes later, Kitty Ishida walked out of the bathroom to find her twin brother, TK, grinning at her over his bowl of rice. She did her best to glare at him, but only got as far as narrowing her pale blue eyes in a ridiculous matter that only caused him laugh.  
"You could have just waited for my alarm to go off." She grumbled.  
"Yeah, but that was way too much fun." He answered. Kitty rolled her eyes, ate her breakfast as quickly as she could, and stalked off to her room to get dressed. She closed the door silently, resisting the urge to slam it, and opened the blinds. Kitty looked out the window for a moment and walked to her closet to change. She paused before leaving the room to look in the mirror.  
The face reflected back to her was familiar: pale blue eyes and gold-blonde hair that was pulled up into two large, spiky panda-ear knots and quite a bit falling to her waist, as well as her pale skin. It had been foolish of her to believe otherwise. Moving in within another parent did not entail a change in appeance. Besides, living with her mom and her brother hadn't been to awful; her mom had even taken her shopping, something Kitty had been hard pressed to get her father or older brother to do. Her eyes scaled the new outfit she had chosen: a light blue tank-top underneath a pale green zip-up hoodie that cut off at her chest and white shorts. All in all, not a bad look for her first day at a brand new school.  
"Hey, are you going to spend all day looking at yourself in the mirror or our we actually going to get a move on?" Kitty screamed and turned to see TK grinning at her again. She stuck a small pink tongue at him, but immediately smiled and nodded. Grabbing a small white object as well as a necklace off her bedside table, Kitty was pratically pulled from the room.  
"Sorry kids," a woman on the computer called from another room, "I really wanted to take you to school today, but I have a big story that's due early."  
"That's okay, mom," TK called back.  
"Yeah, we'll be okay." She and her brother raced from the room, barely hearing the call of, "Have a nice day! And good luck!" their mother shouted after them.  
The walk to the elevator was not a long one, but was fairly new for both children. When Kitty had made the sudden discoing a few months ago to start living with her mother and twin brother, it had startled both sectors of her family. The moved had already been planned by that point and Kitty had moved in only a few weeks after she had decided. Still, it was both her and TK's first day of school at a brand new school and Kitty couldn't help but feel nervous.  
The elevator dinged to a stop and Kitty came back to the present to watch the door slide open to reveal a gaggle of children about their age. The girl to the right was the tallest, with long purple hair and round glasses, to her right stood a girl slightly younger, with brown hair and blue eyes and wearing a bright blue helmet with a smiley face on it. There was boy about the second girl's age with a buzz cut and dark eyes, as well as other girl green eyes, spiky black hair, and a yellow helmet. The four of them stood stunned, staring at TK's warm smile.  
"Hello. My name is TK Takaishi and this is my sister, Kitty. We just moved in." TK explained. The tallest girl stepped forward.  
"Hey, that's cool. My name is Megan Inoue. Would you like to walk to school with us? It only takes 12 minutes when there isn't any wind!" The black haired girl laughed.  
"Don't freak them out too much Megan. Wait until we know them for a little longer," The girl with black hair said, "By the way, I'm Jeanna Ozonoki and this," she said gesturing towards the younger girl, "is Midnight Ikijyun." Midnight looked up shyly and didn't say anything.  
They parted to make room for the two new additions to the elevator. The boy grinned up at TK.  
"Nice to know there are some boys moving in," he said, "I'm surrounded by girls constantly. My name is Dakota Hido."  
"Please to meet you," TK said, shaking Dakota's outstretched hand.  
"Hey, Megan," Dakota said, "Our computer is broken again. Can you come by after school and fix it?"  
"Only if your mom makes her special brownies again," Megan sang. The elevator opened and they continued on their way, Midnight falling in step with Dakota and Jeanna following Kitty closely.  
"Hey, what grade are you two in, any way?" Jeanna asked, mostly to Kitty.  
"8th," TK answered confidently.  
"Cool that means you're with me and Jeanna." Megan said, "Midnight and Dakota are in 6th." The school came into view, and with it came the shouts of middle-schoolers. Kitty watched a friendly soccor game for a few moments before finally speaking up.  
"What do you guys do around here? I mean, clubs, sports, that sort of thing?"  
"Well," Megan began, "I'm president of the computer club." Kitty instantly perked up.  
"No way! A computer club? That sounds so cool." Megan looked a little less uncomfortable.  
"Yeah, we don't have a lot of members though. Just me, Jeanna, Midnight, and Dakota."  
"Count me in! I love computers!" Kitty said, looking excited. Just then, the ball from the game Kitty had been watching before came whizzing out of nowhere towards TK's head. He caught it with both hands and a frizzy red-headed boy with goggles came racing up. TK stared at the goggles on the boy's head.  
"Do I...know you?" He asked as the other boy took the ball.  
"Huh?" He asked.  
"Yo Austin! You getting the ball or what?" some children called. Austin gave TK one last 'okay, crazy new kid' look before leaving, TK still staring after him. Kitty shook her brother's shoulder.  
"What are you talking about TK? Tai's a much better soccor player than that."  
"I guess you're right," TK answered, rubbing the back of his head. The school bell interrupted the rest of the conversation.  
"Bye everyone," Dakota said, waving before he set off. Midnight gave Kitty and Megan a quick good-bye and rushed off after him.  
"I'd better get going, too." Megan said, "What classroom are you guys in?"  
"Um...5-A, I think." Kitty answered.  
"That's my class," Jeanna said, "I'll take you there. Bye Megan. See you after school."

"Hey Kari! Are we lucky or what? We're in the same class again!" The goggle-clad boy from before was talking to a girl wearing a pink shirt, yellow shorts, and a very short light brown hair cut.  
"I wouldn't call that luck," Kari teased.  
"Hey, you know what's weird? On my way in, a new kid told me I looked familiar. Probably thinks I'm a famous movie star or something."  
"Yeah right, Austin." Jeanna walked in, passing the pair, "As if you could be famous for anything."  
"You want to say that to my face, Jeanna?" Austin asked.  
"Oh, I'm just kidding. You know that."

An orange dinosaur fell to the ground with an oof. "Tai! Help!" He called. An orange cat with angel wings fell beside him.  
"I don't know if we're going to make it, Augumon!" The cat said, wincing.  
"We will!" Augumon said, "Tai and Tiffany will be here! TAAAIIIIII!"

"Huh?" A boy with messy brown hair looked at a silver electronic device on his waist as it began to beep.  
"Is your's beeping, too, Tai?" A girl with red waist-length copper strength hair asked. Both were in a green school uniform and standing on the steps of their school.

"Hello," A man at the front of the classroom addressed the assembled 8th graders at large, "I'm Mr. Hazanaki and I'll be your teacher this year. I'd like you all to join in me in welcoming two new students." Austin looked bored, but then startled as Kitty and TK entered the room.  
"It's nice to meet you." TK said after taking his white hat off, I'm TK Takaishi."  
"I'm Kitty Ishida." Kitty said, "It's a pleasure to be here."  
"It's that kid..." Austin muttered to himself after seeing TK.  
"Please take a seat next to the girl with the...the camera around her neck." Mr. Hazanaki told the pair. Kityy looked up and then gasped with delight.  
"Kari!" She raced up to her and threw her arms around her neck, "I didn't know you went to this school."  
"Nice to see you again, Kitty," Kari laughed as TK took the seat right next to her.  
"Together again!" TK said while Kitty took the seat next to him.  
"Just like old times," Kari confirmed. Austin became incredibly angry.  
"Hey!" He whispered violently to Jeanna, "That guy's trying to make a move on my girl!" Bethany raised an eyebrow.  
"Your girl? Since when has Kari been "your girl"?"  
"Our teacher looks like Ogremon!" TK joked.  
"Hey, has anyone ever told you two that you look alike?" Austin broke in.  
"We're twins," Kitty said, looking confused.  
"But...but you don't have the same last name." TK shrugged.  
"Divorced parents. Kitty lived with our dad until recently."  
"Oh," Austin said, sitting back down and looking embarassed.  
"Smooth," Jeanna commmented.

"We can't let Snimon catch us!" A computer-istic ladybug told an orange creature with bat-wing like ears, a pink bird, and a fiery-lion, "It'll cut right through us!"  
"Thanks for the update, Tentamon!" The lion said sarcasticaly between heavy breaths, "Why do you think we're RUNNING?"  
"Twin Sicles!" A large, pre-historic beetle said, whipping two blades through the air. The four digimon were seperated.  
"Oh no!" The orange creature cried as it got stuck in a tree with the lion, "Biomon! Tentamon!"

Meanwhile, Tai and the girl from before were running through the forest. Suddenly, Augumon and the orange cat came into view.  
"Augumon!" Tai cried at the same time the girl shouted, "Nekomon!"  
"Tai! You're here!" Augumon said said as Tai lifted him up.  
"I'm so glad you came Tiffany." Nekomon said, hugging her friend.  
"You've got to digivolve!" Tai said, holding up a fist. Tiffany nodded. Both teenagers held up their digivices. When nothing happened, both looked at them.  
"That's why we need your help, guys!" Augumon said, looking worried, "I can't digivolve!"  
"I can't either!" Nekomon moaned.  
"Did you forget how?" Tai asked, "It's just like riding a bicycle! Now start pedaling and DIGIVOLVE!"  
"Tai, there has to be a reasonable explination," Tiffany said, "We don't want another Skullgreymon incident."

The Digimon Emperor was in his lair, watching all of this on the monitors. When he heard Tai's call, he laughed.  
"It's no use," He said to no one, "As long as I have the black digivice, there's no way any of you are digivolving." He began laughing again.

The bad news was the Scimon was still chasing Patamon and Coronamon. The good news was that they had managed to catch up with Tai and Tiffany. The Scimon in hot pursuit, the five raced through the trees.  
"Move your tails!" Gatomon suddenly appeared, pointing in another direction with one claw. They started dumbstruck for half a second and the followed. Finally, they found the shelter of a cave.  
"Oh, I hope Gotsumon is okay!" Tiffany moaned, huddled in the safety of the rock. Tai took out a keyboard.  
"We're going to need a lot more help," He said, typing frantically, "I'm contacting the others!"

Megan was on the computer, doing her routine check before the club started, when suddenly a message bleeped onto the screen.  
"What's this?" She said, clicking in open, "Come to the Digiworld right away; the digimon need our help? Must be a link to an online gamesite...Let's see who sent it. Tai Kamia...there's a girl in the 8th grade with the same last name! This e-mail is probably her's!"

"So this is my new locker..." Kitty said, cocking her head back and forth, "Okay...who's bright idea was it to give me a top locker?" TK and Kari laughed.  
"So TK, how is your mom enjoying the new aparment?" Kari asked, shouldering her backpack.  
"She hasn't seen it yet," TK answered, "She hasn't got off the computer since we got there." Austin ran into the room, causing the three kids to turn to look at him. Jeanna followed at a slower rate, looking amused.  
"Hey buddy!" Austin began. Kari looked angry.  
"His name's not buddy, it's TK." She told him sternly.  
"Alright, whatever, TJ or DK or whatever your name is! How do you know Kari?" All three of them stared at him for a minute, Jeanna looking like she was going to burst out laughing at any minute.  
"How do I know her?" TK repeated, "I get it! You're jealous of me!" Kitty laughed.  
"Omigosh! He totally is!" She placed an elbow on Kari's shoulder and leaned in consipiratoraly, "You never told me you had a boyfriend." Kari sighed. Austin blew up.  
"Ergh! I'm not jealous of anybody!" Jeanna looked like she was about to comment, but was interrupted by Megan thundering into the room with a letter.  
"Hey!" She called, panting.  
"Hey! It's Megan!" TK smiled.  
"Thank you, Sir Pointsouttheobviousalot," Kitty said, rolling her eyes. mimi walked up to Kari.  
"You're Kari Kamia, right?"  
"That's me. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, are you related to Tai? He sent you a letter. He said the Digiworld is in danger." Kari's eyes scanned the paper and then she looked up at TK and Kitty.  
"My brother needs us." She told them. Kitty grinned.  
"Ya-hoo! I haven't been to the Digital World in ages!" They took off, racing to the computer room, but were intercepted by a short, red-haired boy.  
"Izzy!" Kitty smiled, tackling him to the ground with a hug.  
"Hi, Kitty," Izzy laughed, pushing the girl off. He stood up and straigtened his tie.  
"Megan, I'm glad I found you," He said, addressing the taller girl, "I need to use the computer room right away." Megan gasped.  
"You mean the legendary former-computer club president is actually looking for me? I'm so flattered."  
"Don't hold your breath," Kitty muttered, folding her arms across her chest.  
"What's up, Izzy?" TK asked, polite as always. Kari stepped forward.  
"Tai sent us an urgent e-mail."  
"Yeah, I know," Izzy said, "I got one, too."  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kitty asked, standing up, "We've got a world to save, shouldn't we be in more of a hurry?"

Izzy was sitting at a computer while Austin, Jeanna, Kari, TK, Kitty, and Megan watched. He continued his story.  
"Unfortunately, right after I got Tai's message, my batteries went dead. I knew I should have recharged it last night!"

"On our way, Tai.  
TK, Kitty, and Kari are with me."  
"It's from Izzy!" Tai called to Tiffany as his communicator received the message; He's got TK, Kitty, and Kari with him!" Tiffany breathed a sigh of relief.  
"That's good."  
"Tai! Tiffany!" Augumon called, "Come here, quick!"

"What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park?" Megan asked, smiling. Kitty glared at her.  
"That's not something you need to know," She answered, leaning over Izzy's chair to watch him connected the computer. Megan ignored her.  
"I bet they have some great rides." TK and Kari looked uncomfortable.  
"I heard about it from Tai once," Austin said, scratching his chin, "He said there were a lot of "digimon" there. Whatever they are." Kari looked at him.  
"You know Tai?" TK asked.  
"They used to play on the same soccor team," Kari explained.  
"Hey guys!" Megan interrupted, "I've got an idea. Let's all go to the Digital World."  
Mimi," Dakota's voice suddenly came from the door, "Aren't you coming over? Remember you were going to fix my computer."  
"Oh, sorry!" Megan apologized, "I forgot." Mimi wandered into the room and settled herself on the chair next to Izzy.  
"Since Tai and Tiffany are there," Izzy told no one, "the gate must be open." Mimi cocked her head and looked on with interest.

"Look at that!" Augumon said, pointing towards a round object on a stone. It was red with a flame pattern and had a large, silver horn protruding from it with the symbol of courage on it.  
"That's your crest's symbol, Tai." Tiffany said once she saw the sun engraved on the object. Tai best down on his knees to look at it.  
"You're right. That's weird." He said, standing up. The five Digimon looked on, just as confused about it as the two humans, "Is it an egg?"  
"I've never seen an egg with a spike in it," Augumon pointed out.  
"Yeah, it would have cracked," Nekomon agreed.  
"It must have been some chicken that layed that," Gatomon said, staring on with wonder.  
"Let's take a look at this thing," Tai said, reaching down to grab it. Fire erupted from the egg, filling the cavern with light. Tai and Tiffany squinted in the sudden glare. The egg didn't budge, but as the light faded, five glowing objects could be seen hovering over the egg.  
"They look like fireflies," Tai said, mouth agape. The objects suddenly shot upwards, leaving the cavern, "...Really FAST fireflies."

Dakota and Megan had left the computer lab. Megan was slightly put out over missing out on whatever the Digital World was. Dakota looked up at her crest-fallen face and sighed.  
"You did promise, you know." He told her.  
"I know..." Megan sighed.

"We're going back to the Digital World!" Izzy exclaimed, "Prodigous!"  
"I'm going with you!" Austin proclaimed.  
"If that idiot is going, I'm going, too." Jeanna said, "Someone needs to make sure he doesn't kill himself."  
"That's impossible," TK said, looking worried.  
"You can only get in with one of these," kitty told the boy, showing him her own digivice.  
"Not just anybody can go," TK added.  
"If you can go, so can I!" Austin said with force. As he said it, the computer began to make popping noises and the screen glowed. All seven kids in the room turned to look at it and suddenly multi-colored beams of light burst forth from the computer. Austin screamed as the blue laser flew into his hand. A light purple one did the same for Jeanna and Mimi, who had remained silent throughout the ordeal, found that a gold and blue light had fallen into her hands. The last two, red and yellow, went out the door and straight into Megan and Dakota's hands respectively. Austin stared at what the light was left and then looked up.  
"Woah! What's this?" He asked, holding up a blue device.  
"A Digivice!" TK awed.  
"No way!" Jeanna said, looking excited, "I got one too!" Mimi still said nothing.  
"It's a different model than the one we have," Kari stated, looking at her own.  
"Makes ours look out of date by comparison," Kitty said. Izzy shook it off first.  
"We'd better get going while the gate to the Digital World is still open." Izzy said, looking behind him at the computer.  
"Yeah...how long will it stay open for?" Jeanna asked.  
"I don't know," Izzy replied.  
"Be right back!" She said, headed out the door, "I've got to go show Dakota and Megan! Megan is going to be so jealous!"  
"I don't care how long we have," Kari said, taking a step forward, "I'm going now."  
"Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Austin asked. Izzy gave him a look.  
"It's not a game. If the Digital World sent you a digivice, then there's a reason. You have to take it seriously."  
"I'm not waiting any longer," Kari said, holding her digivice to the screen.  
"I'm with you," Kitty said, doing the same. The computer screen glowed even more than before and suddenly Austin, Mimi, TK, Kitty, and Kari found themselves being sucked inside the computer. Izzy lifted his own digivice to the screen when suddenly:  
"Whoa! What's going on in here?" Megan skidded into the frame of the doorway, followed closely by Dakota and Jeanna.  
"Ah! What? Nothing!" Izzy said, flailing to hide his digivice from prying eyes. He laughed nervously.  
"Izzy, what was that light?" Megan asked, coming closer. Jeanna looked around the room.  
"The computer must need a new screen saver."  
"Hey...where'd everybody else go?"  
"Everybody else? What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"Whoa, my first time being downloaded," Austin said, looking around with a look of awe on his face, "Pretty cool. This is the Digital World, huh?" Mimi looked around as well, marveling, but still didn't say anything. She still didn't feel comfortable around the new kids and it would take a lot more than a new world to get her to that point. Austin looked down and gave a start, "Whoa, this place comes with new clothes." Austin was now wearing a flame colored jacket. Mimi looked down to find her own clothes changed into a light blue shirt, yellow vest, and yellow sneakers. Panicking, she grabbed the top of her head and was relieved to find her ski hat still in its place.

"Well, well, well," the Digimon Emperor mused, watching the children come to the Digital World, "it looks like I have some visitors in my garden. And they weren't even on the guest list."

Kari was holding her digivice out in front of her and leading the way. TK was right behind her with Kitty beside him; Mimi and Austin were following, still looking around excitedly.  
"It's over this way," She said.  
"This place doesn't seem so scary, does it Mimi?" Austin asked. Mimi shook her head, "The way Tai put it, there were monsters everywhere." He suddenly spotted a vending machine, "Hey you guys, check it out! There's a vending machine. I am a little thirsty." Austin walked towards it, only to see several slug-like digimon shoot out the hole in it. Austin shouted as he was stampeded by the slimey creatures, causing Kitty, TK, Kari, and Mimi to turn to look at him. TK and Kitty laughed, Kari and Mimi joining in.  
"Ha ha, very funny," Austin said as he stood up. They went on their way again, "So, were those things Digimon?"  
"Yup, and there's tons of other ones, too," Kari told him, "And a lot of them are much cuter than those."  
"And a lot scarier," TK said.  
"And a lot meaner," Kitty added.  
"Do they all come out of vending machines?" Austin asked. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, Austin. All Digimon are actually a type of snack food,"

"They should be this way," Tai said, pointing in a direction. All five digimon, plus Tiffany, were following his lead,"...There!" The five others were spotted somewhere down the road.  
"TK!" Patamon exclaimed, rushing ahead of the group to greet his partner.  
"Patamon," TK cried, embracing the digimon, "Boy am I glad to see you!" Mimi looked on with interest while Austin spazzed out. At that moment, Tai and Tiffany came around the bend.  
"Hi guys!" Tai said.  
"We're so glad you could make it!" Tiffany said. Austin walked around Kitty, TK, and Kari.  
"Tai!" He said, holding his arms out, "I told those guys you'd be all right!" Tai looked dumbstruck.  
"A-Austin? What are you doing here?"  
"Kari!" Gatomon said, leaping into Kari's arms.  
"Coronamon!" Kitty called, rushing forward to hug her own digimon.  
"Gatomon," Kari said with a smile that disappeared as she looked at Gatomon's tail, "Your tail rings! Tell me what happened!" Gatomon quickly relayed her story of being attacked by a rogue Unimon as the group walked back to the cave.  
"I missed you so much, Coronamon," Kitty said.  
"Same here," The lion said, "Me and Patamon got attacked by a Scimon!"  
"One day this awful human came to the Digital World nad began making digimon into his slaves," Gatomon explained, "He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor.' I heard we're all going to have to punch a time clock, too."  
"Another human?" TK asked, "You mean somebody comes here besides us?  
"They must be letting everyone in these days," Kitty said.  
"There goes the neighborhood," TK agreed.  
"Yeah," Gatomon nodded, "And he's got this strange new dark digivice that make us unable to digivolve." TK looked at Austin.  
"Show her yours," He told him. Austin gave him a questioning look and then pulled out his blue digivice.  
"Like this one?" He asked, turning to Gatomon. Gatomon pointed at him.  
"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!"  
"What? I don't work for anybody!" Austin protested, "Besides, mine's not dark! I just got this thing when it came out of the computer. Mimi's got one, too." He looked pointedly at Mimi. The girl relunctanly pulled out her own, "See? We can't ALL work for the Digimon Emperor. I didn't even know he existed until you mentioned him."  
"So that's what came out of the egg when you picked it up," Tiffany mused, "Five new digivices,"  
"Let's just hope they aren't all total noobs," Kitty said.

But why did Austin get one? What's his purpose in the Digital World? And more importantly, who got the other four digivices?" Tai asked her. Tiffany shrugged.


	2. Enter Flamedramon and Mikarimon Pt2

"Where did everyone disappear to, Izzy?" Megan demanded, leaning towards the older boy.  
"I-I told you already, Megan, they went home!" Izzy stammered, trying to silently communicate to Jeanna not to give it away. Megan, however, wasn't buying it.  
"I'm not letting you off the hook that easy," Megan said, folding her arms across her chest, "I know you're hiding something Izzy. Now WHAT is the Digital World and what exactly are Digimon?" Jeanna suppressed her laughter at the Izzy's expression of discomfort.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Izzy said frantically. Megan gave him a deadpan stare and then went for something in her pocket.  
"Then what do you call this?" She asked, holding up a red digivice, "Don't try telling me it's nothing; Jeanna already showed me hers and Dakota got one, too."  
"Huh? Where'd you get that?" Izzy asked, looking startled.

"No, Megan's not coming over," Dakota was telling his mother over the telephone, "We have to stay after school for computer club, but since you already made the brownies, I'll come home and pick them up first." His fist tightened over the yellow digivice.

"The Dark Digivice is draining our power and making us all weak as new born kittens," Gatomon complained, shaking.  
"That's why you couldn't digivolve," Tai said, looking at Augumon with sudden revelation. Augumon looked at Nekomon and folded his arms across his chest.  
"Yeah, if I could Digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance."  
"It's also preventing me from using my psychic power," Nekomon said, gesturing towards the red stone on her forehead.  
"The Digimon Emperor," Gatomon told Austin, Mimi, and TK, "uses these dark rings to control the digimon."  
"Yeah, that's right," Patamon chimed in, "And once the ring captures you, you're his slave for life."  
"The callers do everything but get rid of flees," Gatomon joked weakly.  
"Stupid Digimon Emperor!" Kari burst out, "I'm going to slap a dark ring on him!"

The Digimon Emperor laughed.  
"Oh, you think so, do you?" He asked Kari's face on the monitor, "Well, this is just a game anyway. And I'm afraid if you can't play by my rules, I'll have to disqualify you." He lifted a finger and a square of red boxes appeared, "Hm, who will I have destroy you all?" He mused, "Eenie, Meenie, Minnie, Mon." A black tri-ceratops like creature with a dark ring around his middle appeared on one of the screens. "Attack, Monochromon!"  
A series of lights flew down a dark corridor lined with cages. Hundreds of pairs of red eyes lit up the darkness. Finally, the lights stopped at a cage holding the same digimon on screen. With a squeak of bolts, the Monochromon was let loose from its prison.

"Looks like a deflated beach ball." TK commented after they were shown the Digi-Egg laying on the rock.  
"Well, it DOES have a spike through it," Kitty said, bending down to get a closer look.  
"Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf," Tai said, hands on his hips.  
"Both Tai and I tried to lift it," Tiffany said, "It was a no go." Without a word, TK walked up the small incline the egg was sitting on and bent down to pick it up. He grunted a few times, but to no avail.  
"It won't budge!" He said. Kari sighed and walked up.  
"Move aside, this is a woman's job." She, too, tried to lift the egg.  
"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help," TK teased. Kitty elbowed him.  
"Let me try." Kitty wrapped her hands around the egg and pulled as hard she could, but she couldn't lift it from its place either.  
"Guys, I pump iron all the time!" Austin exclaimed, "Let me do it." He rolled up his sleeves and rushed to where the rest of them were standing. He braced himself and slowly went for the egg. He strained and then gave a pull. The Digi-Egg easily popped out of place, causing Austin to fall on his rear. "What I tell you? Light as a feather." Everyone stared, mouth agape, "You guys need to work out a little more."  
"There's a problem," Tai warned, as magma began to spew out the hole left by the egg. Austin gasped and looked up. Suddenly a shape appeared in the hot red liquid. It becomes clearer and clearer until a blue digimon could be seen. One eye popped open, then another, and then the digimon leapt at Austin with a huge grin on its face.  
"Free at last! Free at last!" It chanted, hoping in circles around a startled Austin. Augumon and Tai exchanged confused looks, "You moved the Digi-Egg of Courage!" The little digimon lifted a claw up to Austin, "My name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon." Austin stared.  
"Hi, I'm Austin." He said.  
"I've heard of Veemon before!" Nekomon said with a grin. Augumon nodded.  
"Supposedly he's a fun-loving, adventure-seeking little digimon that brings good luck!"  
"But I thought they were just a myth," Coronamon said, looking at the pair of digimon.  
"Nope, I'm real alright," Veemon said, still looking at Austin, "And I've been waitin' a very long time to meet ya Austin."  
"Uh, I think you've got the wrong guy," Austin said.  
"Nope, you're the one alright, because you're the only one who could move the Digi-Egg of Courage."  
"That's right," Tai murmured to Tiffany, "Even though I had the Crest of Courage, I couldn't move the Digi-Egg, but Austin could."  
"Hey, there's another Digi-Egg over here," Kitty called, pointing towards the rock wall of the cave. The group walked over and stared at the pale gold egg that was glittering in the half-light of the cave.  
"I don't recognize that symbol," TK said, squinting at it.  
"Either do I," Kari confirmed.  
"That," Veemon said with an air of importance, "Is the Digi-Egg of Innocence."  
"Innocence?" Tiffany repeated, "I don't think we've ever had anyone with the Crest of Innocence."  
"Let's see," Kitty said, ticking the crests off her fingers, "Light, Hope, Compassion, Friendship, Courage, Harmony, Love, Serenity, Reliability, and Knowledge."  
"Nope," Tiffany agreed, "No Innocence."  
"Well, maybe it's Mimi's," Austin said, looking pointedly at the girl, "She has a Digi-Vice, too." Mimi's hazel eyes widened and looked at the egg in the wall before she quickly shut them and shook her head.  
"What's the matter?" Veemon asked, walking to stand next to the girl, "Don't ya want a Digimon?" Mimi nodded, "Well, what are ya waitin' for?" He asked. Mimi opened her eyes and looked more determined. She slowly walked forward towards the hole in the wall. Arms shaking, she reached forward and grabbed the egg. It came out easily and bright pink light exploded from the hole left behind. Mimi toppled over and fell to the ground, still clutching the Digi-Egg.  
"Ya-hoo!" A voice came from the hole, "Thank goodness! It was getting cramped in there." Suddenly, a white dog with huge pink, feathery wings soared out of the hole. It's blue eyes fell to Mimi and it immediately dropped to the ground in front of her.  
"You're the one!" The digimon exclaimed, "You're the only one who could move the Digi-Egg of Innocence. That means you and I are paired together. Please to meet you. I am Rikumon."  
"Wow, a Rikumon," Coronamon said, eyes widening, "They're really rare. They are known throughout the Digital World for their beauty."  
"Riku...mon?" Mimi asked, speaking for the first time.  
"I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Rikumon said. Rikumon really was beautiful. Her snout was pink, as well as it's belly, and she had a flower-like pattern over one of her eyes.  
"I'm Mimi," Mimi told her partner, reaching out one hand. Rikumon bent down her head and whipped her flame-tipped tail around her frame happily to allow Mimi to pet her, "You're very soft. And you really are pretty." Mimi said.  
"Don't think that means I can't fight," Rikumon said, "I'm legendary for my fighting skills, too." Suddenly the whole cavern shook and everyone pitched forward.  
"What's that, an earthquake?" Austin asked, looking wildly around.  
"No, look up there," TK shouted, pointing straight to the top of the cave. The Monochromon had made it and was gouging a huge hole in an attempt to get the kids at the bottom.  
"It's a monster!" Austin screamed. Rikumon leapt in front of Mimi, teeth barred.  
"No, that's a Digimon!" Kari shouted over the loud sounds of falling rock.  
"A Monochromon!" TK added. The Monochromon growled and plunged into the cave.  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon attacked.  
"Pepper Breath!" Augumon said.  
"Psychic Blast!" Nekomon said, shooting a rainbow beam towards the attacker. But everything glanced off the Monochromon's diamond hard shell.  
"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon called, a fire ball blasting from his mouth.  
"Come on, let's go!" TK shouted and ran the other direction. Mimi, Kari, Tiffany and Tai followed. Tai turned around.  
"Austin!" Austin screamed and ran after them just as the fireball came for him.  
"Austin, hurry up and open the Digi-Egg!" Veemon said. Austin panted and looked at him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" The Monochromon was in hot pursuit, still flinging fire balls at the fleeing teenagers. Finally, Veemon and Austin got out of the cave, only to find themselves looking over a cliff with the Monochromon right behind them.  
"Austin, get down here!" Tai shouted from below. Monochromon sent another attack towards Austin's turned back. Veemon tackled him, and the pair fell to the ground below the cliff. The fire ball sailed forward and Kari and Kitty ducked as it came their way.  
"Are you okay?" Veemon asked, standing over Austin.  
"Everything but my earlobes," Austin groaned.  
"You own the Digi-Egg of Courage! You've got to use your courage to open it up!" Tai came running up to them with Tiffany right behind him.  
"Austin, get up, it's not safe!" He called. Austin sat up.  
"I can digivolve if you open the egg," Veemon said, "But you have to have courage to do it."  
"It worth a try." Tai said. TK and Patamon rushed up to them.  
"We've got to get out of here!" He said, pointing at Kari.  
"Kari?" Gatomon asked.  
"I can't move my ankle," Kari said, wincing in pain.  
"Kari is injured!" Kitty called to them, kneeling next to the girl.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mimi asked. Rikumon looked at her.  
"You need to open the Digi-Egg of Innocence so I can digivolve!" Rikumon said. Mimi looked at her.  
"How am I supposed to use Innocence, though?" She asked, "That doesn't sound possible."  
"We're sitting ducks here," Tai said. At that moment, Monochromon sailed into the clearing and straight towards the three girls. All three, plus Tai, gasped.  
"Austin!" Veemon cried desperately.  
"Mimi!" Rikumon said, looking up at her.  
"Have courage," Tai told Austin.  
"Kari's in trouble!" Austin said. Mimi looked around and decided panicking would not help. Focusing inside herself like Dakota had taught her, Mimi tried to find her innocence. She opened her eyes, held out her digivice and said:  
"Digi-Armor Ener-gize!" Austin clutched his Digi-Egg harder then ever and then stood up, whipping his goggles off of his head.  
"You want courage? I'll show you courage! Digi-Armor Energize!" He held up the egg, which exploded with red light.  
"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
"Rikumon Armor-Digivolve to...Mikarimon, the Warrior of Innocence!"  
Veemon was replaced by a tall blue creature with flame-like armor on different parts of his body and Rikumon was replaced with feminin human form wearing blue and pink armor and weilding an enormous shield and sword. Mikarimon slashed at the Monochromon with her sword, causing it to go flying. Flamedramon landed next to her.  
"Armor Digivolve?" Tai asked.

"Armor Digivolve, huh?" The Digimon Emperor asked, folding his fingers together and leaning forward, "Against the power of my Dark Digivice, they shouldn't be able to Digivolve at all. They're more resourceful than I thought."

The Monochromon raced towards the defending digimon. Flamedramon easily stopped it in its tracks. He threw it behind him towards Mikarimon and nodded at the warrior. She slung at it with her shield and sent it flying into the trees where a loud crash told them it had fallen to the ground.  
"Volcanic Strike" It said, hurtling even more fireballs towards them. Flamedramon merely ran forward, extinguishing each one with the armor on its wrists. Growling, the Monochromon head butted Flamedramon who was lifted upwards into the sky. He flipped over and becoming covered in flames.  
"Rocket Blaze!" Flamedramon shuttled downward towards the Monochromon.  
"Barbecue that Dark Ring, Flamedramon!" Gatomon cheered. Flamedramon hit at the precise point and the ring shattered.  
Flamedramon landed behind it and shook hands with Mikarimon. Then both were enveloped in light that shot towards their partner's digivices, which lit up and caused a communicator like Izzy and Tai's to form in the pockets of their jackets. Both Digimon shrunk back to their original forms.  
"That's a good Monochromon," Kari said as she and Kitty stroked the now exhausted dinosaur.

A green, caterpillar-like Digimon slunk into the Digimon Emperor's look out.  
"You called me, oh evil emperor?"  
"I believe we've found ourselves a worthy foe at last." The boy told the digimon.  
"Great, just one question...what's a foe?"

Kari, Kitty, and Mimi waved after the departing Monochromon.  
"Bye Monochromon! Don't forget to write!"  
"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice digimon into such a nasty creature," TK said.  
"Nice workin' with ya Austin, let's do it again some time," Veemon was saying as he shook Austin's hand.  
"Great!" Austin said.  
"That was amazing, Mimi!" Rikumon said, flying in circles over Mimi's head, "With you, I'm powerful than ever."  
"Hey guys," Tai said, walking over to Austin and Veemon, "That armor digivolving was pretty cool."  
"Yeah," Augumon agreed, "Even though we can't digivolve, I know you guys will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor with no problem."  
"And we'll always be there to help," Nekomon said. Tiffany nodded.  
"Yeah, leave it to me," Veemon said. Tai's face grew serious.  
"Austin, I thought you were really brave back there in that battle," He began, "But I noticed you broke your goggles. And as we all know, the leader of the Digi-Destined wouldn't look right without them. So here. I want you to have mine." Tai took his own goggles off and handed them to Austin.  
"Wow," Austin said, putting them on and blinking.  
"They look real cute," Kari said with a smile. Austin blushed and grinned.  
"Good, the sun's going down. Now we can relax." Patamon said.  
"Why's that?" TK asked.  
"The Digimon Emperor never appears at night," He explained.  
"Excuse me, Tai, but it is getting late," Augumon said, "Shouldn't you be taking Tiffany home?"  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if we can even get home," Tai said, looking worried. He turned his head to speak to Mimi and Austin, "Be careful. Never stay too long." Just then, the voices of Megan, Izzy, Jeanna, and Dakota came from a little ways off.  
"Now that Dakota's here can we go to the Digital World?" Megan asked.  
"It's too dangerous," Izzy answered.  
"But at least I got the brownies," Dakota said. Walking towards the voice, the group found a TV set laying on the ground with a picture of the four others eating brownies on it.  
"These are the best things I've ever tasted," Izzy said, chewing happily. Megan looked at the screen.  
"What does it mean when the light on that goes on?"  
"What thing?" Izzy asked.  
"That thing on the computer," Jeanna said, pointing, "We just saw the light go on." Megan looked again and screamed. The group in the Digital World could be seen on a small square in the screen. Austin's face filled up the whole screen.  
"Hey guys, let me in, it's Austin!" A light came out of the screen and suddenly the entire group had landed in a heap on top of the other four.  
"Hey, get off, you're squishing my brownies!" Izzy's muffled shout came from the bottom of the pile.


	3. The DigiTeam Complete? Pt1

"Where are we?" Tai groaned, seeming not to notice he was on top of a pile of other students.  
"This the computer room," TK said.  
"Hey, when you guys came through the computer, where did you guys come from?" Dakota, the only one remaining standing, asked.  
"Where?" Austin repeated. He stood up and clenched both fists in front of him, "The Digital World, of course. That place is the coolest ever!" Austin launched into story mode, "There we were when a dinosaur-like digimon attacked, and that's when I jumped into action."  
"Enough," Megan snapped, "Let's go back." Dakota, meanwhile, was staring at Mimi, who was still on the floor.  
"Are you okay, Mimi?" He asked, pulling her up. Mimi nodded.  
"It was really cool, Dakota. I wish you could have been there."  
"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Dakota told Megan.  
"Aw, man!" Jeanna said, slapping her forehead, "I was RIGHT THERE! If I hadn't gone to find you guys, I'd have already been!"  
"Don't you want to go to the Digital World, Dakota?" Megan asked.  
"'Course, seeing all those monsters and stuff would be fun, but today is macaroni and cheese night and I doing want to miss out."  
"That's right," Tai groaned, "its pork surprise at my house"  
"Stuffed peppers and a salad," Izzy said.  
"TV dinners in the microwave," The twins chorused.  
"No fair, I wanna go!" Megan whined. Kitty glared at her and shook her head.  
"Let's hope whoever gives out digivices knows what they were doing when they recruited this whiner." Tiffany laughed.  
"Soooo...are you coming to dinner, Tiffany?" Tai asked, looking hopeful. She grinned and nodded.  
"As long as you'll have me, I'll be there." Tai smiled.  
"Great!" The group walked out the door.  
"But wheeeeen?" Megan whined some more. Izzy turned back and walked back into the classroom.  
"Whoops, almost forgot to turn off the computer," He said. He paused at the screen, "The gate's closed..."

"You're leaving already Matt?" a boy called.  
"We're not done with rehearsal yet," added another.  
"Sorry guys, there's something I've got to take care of," A blonde boy answered.  
"Dude, I thought you said your sister moved out." Matt turned to look at them.  
"She did. What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Nothing, I guess I just assumed you were meeting her." Matt rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

The park was nearly dark when the old Digi-Destined gathered there. An orange-haired girl in a school uniform was perched on the jungle-gym, Kari leaning on a pole nearby. An older boy with glasses and long navy-blue hair was crouched on another web of poles not far away. Tai and Tiffany were sharing a bench with Izzy on a bench next to theirs, and TK was standing up. Kitty was too excited to sit still and was swinging on the swing set, the chains squeaking quietly as she moved back and forth.  
"Here he comes," TK said, looking out for his older brother. Kitty gasped and a smile lit up her face. She flew out of her swings, landing on both feet, and sprinted for Matt.  
"Matt!" She squealed, hugging him and burying her face into his chest.  
"Hey, kiddo," He replied, hugging her back, "I missed you."  
"I missed you, too," She said, stepping back and looking slightly embarassed.  
"Hey Matt," Tai said, waving.  
"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Sora slid down the jungle-gym.  
"It's been a long time," She said, "It's nice to be back."

Dakota was standing on his balcony practicing his bushido. Mimi was sitting on the railing between it and the house, simply watching. Dakota swung his stick in the air, staring into nothing.  
"What's it really like, Mimi? To travel into the Digital World?" He asked, still not looking away from whatever it was he was staring at.  
"It's amazing," She answered, looking up, "And there are wonderful digimon there. I have a Digimon called Rikumon. She's beautiful."  
"Wow,"  
Megan was inside fixing Dakota's computer and still fuming over the fact that she had missed her chance to go to the Digital World.  
"I don't care if they don't want me along, tomorrow I'm going to the Digital World."  
"Megan, are you staying for dinner?" Dakota's mother asked, "It's Mac and cheese."  
"No, thank you. I need to be getting home."

Austin was lying on his bead, throwing a soccor ball up and down. He caught it once and looked at the ceiling. A vision of Veemon swam to the front of his eyes.  
"Man, I just can't stop thinking about Veemon," He told himself.

Jeanna was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. She twisted and turned and then flipped over. She saw her digivice lying on her bedside table and reached for it.  
"Tomorrow for sure." She told herself out loud, "Tomorrow I won't miss out."

"Digi-Armor Energize, huh?" Matt asked, after everyone had explained the day's events to him.  
"It's a form of digivolving I've never seen before," Tai said, deep in thought, "Somehow Austin's digimon was able to digivolve but Agumon and the others weren't." Matt looked at Tiffany.  
"Can Nekomon not see how to get around that?" He asked her. Tiffany shook her head.  
"She says whatever's going wrong is preventing her from using her psychic power."  
"Wait, you mean Austin from the soccor club went to the Digital World?" Sora asked.  
"That's right, and the kids from our apartment, Mimi, Dakota, Megan, and Jeanna, got new digivices, too." TK said.  
"Well, if they've got digivices, that means they're the new Digi-Destined," Joe pointed out.  
"That's just what I thought," Tai said.  
"Just one question," Sora interjected, "If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting Digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?" Everyone looked worried at the predicament their digital friends were in.  
"I got an e-mail earlier from our Mimi in America," Kari said, "She was asking the same question."  
"I think we should just go there," Matt said, "And do things our way."  
"We can't. I went back to check the computer and the gate was already closed." Izzy told him.  
"That means...we can't help them?" Matt said, looking downcast. Izzy tried to cheer him up.  
"I'm going first thing tomorrow to check the computer to see if the gate opens up again." Tai nodded in agreement.  
"I'm going with you,"  
"Me, too." Tiffany said, "After all, I've got a promise to keep."  
"Me three," Sora said.  
"Mm-hm," Kari and TK agreed.  
"Count me in," Kitty said, looking excited.  
"I can't," Joe said, "I've got an oral test of Laryngitis."  
"Yeah, and my band's got a big concert coming up and we've go to practice."  
"I'll make sure Gabumon is okay," Kitty told him, "Don't worry about a thing."  
"Don't worry guys; we'll handle it," Tai confirmed.  
"Okay," said Matt, "But let us know if you need us."

The school bell rang, releasing the middleschoolers from their classroom drudgery. Izzy was already in the lab when they made it there.  
"Just as I thought," he said, "It's still closed. I need to find a way to the Digital World."  
"Izzy!" Megan's voice came suddenly from behind him. Izzy looked up, "What are you doing here?" She, Dakota, and Mimi walked into the room.  
"Just trying to find some more information on what happened here yesterday."  
"I couldn't sleep last night, I kept thinking about it. Izzy, will you take me with you to the Digital World?" Dakota asked. Izzy looked back at the computer.  
"I can't 'cause the gate's cl-" His sentence was interrupted as the computer made a noise as if something had gone back online, "Huh? Look, it's open." Kari, Jeanna, Austin, TK, and Kitty came into the room.  
"How's it going guys?" Austin asked, holding a hand up in hello. Sora, Tiffany, and Tai showed up behind them.  
"Hey everybody," Sora said in greeting.

Austin, Mimi, Dakota, Megan, and Jeanna stood in a circle and showed the older Digi-Destines their digivices. Blue, marble, yellow, red, and nettle green respectively, everyone stared, mouths agape, at the digivices.  
"Those are the new digivices? How cool." Sora said.  
"That's right, those are the ones released by the Digi-egg when Tai touched it," Tiffany said.  
"Well, what are we standing around here for? I say we get going," Megan said, looking to Austin for support.  
"Hold it, I think I should give you a few pointers about the things you're about to see," Austin said. Kitty snorted.  
"Gimme a break, you've only been there once," Megan said, "What do you know?"  
"I think we should be prepared for a little danger." Dakota said, looking up at them and then to Mimi. Izzy, meanwhile, had been going up and down the rows of computers.  
"My suspicions have been confirmed. I just checked the other computers. None of them seem to be effected by this; the gate is only open on this one here." He sat back down in front of it, "And that's not all. The gate has never been opened two days in a row before."  
"Then I say we get started," Austin said, "All ashore that's going ashore." The group nodded.  
"Tai Kamia, is that you?" An adult voice came from the hallway. Tai started and sweat dropped, "We haven't seen you in awhile." Everyone turned to see a teacher with thick glasses in the door way.  
"Mr. Fugiyama," Tai said.  
"And Tiffany, Sora, and Izzy are all here as well," Mr. Fugiyama continued with a smile, "Didn't you all graduate?"  
"Yeah we did and...what are you doing here?" Tai asked.  
"I'm the new head of the computer club," He announced to the general surprise of the room.  
"But what do you know about using computers?" Tiffany asked.  
"Not a single thing," Mr. Fugiyama answered. The high-schoolers groaned.  
"I just remembered, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, Mr. Fugiyama. You got a minute? Ah, well I've been having problems adjusting to high school! It's the girls, heh. They're so much older, heh!" Tai said, pushing the older gentleman out the door with Tiffany in quiet hysterics.  
"Thanks Tai, we owe ya," Sora said.  
"First his goggles and now this," Tiffany laughed.  
"All right, let's get going," Izzy told them. Everyone lifted up their digivices and was sucked into the Digital World.

"Is everyone okay?" Izzy asked as they reached the ground. Tiffany smirked.  
"Somebody forgot to calibrate it correctly," She sang. Izzy glared at her.  
"Now is hardly the time for a computer-smarts competition," He told her sternly.  
"I feel like I've just been through the rinse-cycle on the dishwasher," Austin complained.  
"Wow..." Dakota awed, "So this is the Digital World," he gasped, "I'm wearing different clothes." Dakota was indeed wearing new clothing: a long tan shirt with a purple-ish outline and shorts the same shade of purple. Mimi walked up to him and grinned.  
"Pretty cool, huh?" She asked. Dakota nodded.  
"I'm so jealous you came here without me!" He teased. Mimi blinked and then smiled abashedly back.  
"Hey, I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd," Megan said, looking her brand new ensemble that included a bright-orange fabric helmet up and down, "  
"I forgot the part about the new wardrobe," Austin said, hands on his hips.  
"I love this helmet; it makes my glasses look smaller," Megan enthused.  
"I wonder if they have anything in a surfer style," Austin added.  
"Wait until I tell my sisters I got free clothes!" Megan agreed. Meanwhile, the group comprised of people already used to the Digital World looked on. Jeanna looked slightly depressed.  
"What's wrong, Jeanna?" Mimi asked, looking concerned.  
"I didn't get any new clothes," Jeanna told her. Mimi looked at her for a moment.  
"Maybe that means your clothes are so awesome they couldn't give you anything better." Jeanna looked a bit happier.  
"Maybe you're right," She chuckled.  
"Kids today have no value," Sora said, "When I was their age, I showed a lot more respect when I got free things."  
"You sound like a grandmother," Kitty laughed, Kari and Tiffany joining in.  
"Sora, I hate to say this, but you're sounding just like my mom," Kari told her. The entire group had landed in a scenic area full of grassy hills. Once the initial excitement over new clothes finished, they went on their way.

Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor was watching again. He watched as Sora and Izzy began calling for their digimon. He chuckled out loud.  
"I've been waiting for you," He told them, although they couldn't hear, "Now let the games begin. Scimon! Attack!"

"Veemon!" Austin called slowly, "Where are you? Veemon!"  
"Austin!" Veemon's perky little voice came from the not-too-far-away distance. Austin grinned and laughed as his friend came into view, "Austin, I'm over here!"  
"Veemon!" Austin cried as the little blue digimon ran up to him. The pair shook hands.  
"Austin, I brought Patamon and his friends with me," Veemon turned to look behind him as Patamon's ears came into view, the rest of him following with Biomon, Tentamon, and the others in toe.  
"Biyomon!" Sora called.  
"Gotsomon!" Tiffany said, rushing to meet her second digimon.  
"Tentamon!" Izzy cried. Tentamon came and clutched his companion's arms.  
"Izzy, you're a sight for big green sore eyes." Sora and Biyomon were hugging each other.  
"I missed you, Sora."  
"I missed you, too." Everyone was reunited and hugging, Megan, Dakota, and Jeanna looking slightly uncomfortable. But the happiness was interrupted as a giant shadow over took the meadow. A giant green bug with scythes for claws went straight for Sora.  
"Sora, no!" TK and Tiffany called together, jumping and pressing her to the ground as the Scimon barely missed her. The Scimon turned for another attack.  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon cried, shooting a green spiral from her beak.  
"Boom bubble!" Patamon joined in.  
"Super shocker!" Tentamon shot a bolt of electricity from his antennas.  
"Physic blast!" Nekomon said, shooting a beam of rainbow light from her twitching ears. The Scimon easily dodged all of the attacks.  
"Lightening claw!" Gatomon said, jumping towards the bug.  
"CoronaKnuckle!" Coronamon said, punching with a fist incased in fire.  
"Soulfull Kick!" Gotsomon said, aiming a kick towards the Scimon. Although the attacks hit, they didn't have any effect and it knocked all three of them to the ground with its metal claws.  
"I'm sorry, but without my tail ring, I don't have enough power," Gatomon said. Nekomon rushed to her side.  
"It's okay, none of us were able to do it either." She assured her friend.  
"Don't worry about it," Veemon told the group, "I'll just armor digivolve." He looked at Austin, "Get ready,"

"Not so fast," The Digimon Emperor said from his hide-out, "This is not a drill, Drimogimon."

The ground beneath Austin suddenly collapsed and the boy fell in, screaming. He managed to grab a rock on the way down, halting his descent. A Drimogimon wearing a black ring growled from beneath him.  
"Are you okay?" Veemon asked Austin from above.

Data ran up and down the screens in front of the Digimon Emperor.  
"It's your turn Mogyamon."

A white, shaggy, big-foot like creature pushed through the trees towards the kids.  
"Bone Boomerang!" It shouted, throwing a bone that hit Veemon and sent him hurtling into the hole after Austin, who caught him with his other hand before Veemon went sailing onto the Digimon bellow's horn. They fell anyway, and the Drimogimon caught them in its claw and sank back into the shadows.  
Megan fell to her knees, "Oh my. They're gone. The ground just opened up and swallowed them."  
"I want to go home now," Dakota said, shivering. Even Jeanna looked a bit shell-shocked.  
"It's okay, guys." Mimi said, trying to comfort them, "We faced something yesterday and we got through unscathed."  
"Yeah, but that was ONE digimon. Now we've got three." Kitty pointed out.  
"First we have to protect ourselves," Izzy said.  
"What about Austin?" Dakota asked, still staring after the boy. Patamon, Tentamon, and Biyomon were still attempting to defeat the Scimon.  
"Austin will be fine; he's got Veemon. Our Digimon are only at half-strength. We've got to get away." Sora told the boy.  
"Oddly enough, Sora, I don't think that helped a lot," Kitty said.  
"Yeah, I'm sure your comment about the extra digimon helped a lot," Tiffany said, "But now is not the time to argue." Sora tried to pull Megan to her feet.  
"I can't take this," Megan said, her eyes filling up with tears, "I want to go home." She started to sob.

Austin woke up chained to a cliff.  
"Great, musta been walkin' in my sleep again," He said, "But where am I?"  
"You're just hanging out," Came a voice from above.  
"Who are you?" Austin asked. The voice laughed.  
"I'm your worst nightmare come to life," The Digimon Emperor said with a smirk, "Frankly I'm disappointed I was able to catch you so easily."  
"Are you the Digimon Emperor?"  
"Speaking."  
"But you're a kid, just like me." The Digimon Emperor threw back his head and laughed.  
"I'm nothing like you, because if I were, I'd be the one strapped to a cliff. Oh, which reminds me." He snapped his fingers and a panel of cliff across from Austin pulled away to reveal Veemon.  
"Veemon!" Austin gasped.  
"Austin! Nice view, isn't it?" Veemon asked.  
"I haven't had time to look! Quick! Armor-Digivolve!"  
"Um, just one problem," The Digimon Emperor said, holding up Austin's digivice and communicator, "Aren't you going to need these to Digivolve?"

The rest of the group was trudging through a thickly wooded forest, apparently having escaped the other two digimon.  
"Hold up," Dakota said as his, Mimi's, Megan's, and Jeanna's digivices began to emit shrill beeping sounds, "This digivice you were nice enough to give me is starting to make noise."  
"My Digivice is going off, too; I think something's near by." TK said his, Kari, and Kitty's digivices began to beep as well.  
"A building of some sort," Sora said, looking at her own Digivice.  
"There are no building around here," Biyomon said, looking to Tentamon for support.  
"Nope, just the temple," Tentamon said.  
"Temple?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah, but it's run down now," Biyomon told her.  
"They couldn't get enough Bar Mitzvahs or weddings," Tentamon added.  
"Well, these are going off for something, and I don't think it's the caterers." Sora said.  
"Let's go take a look!" Tiffany exclaimed.

The group was sweltering in the sun as they climbed the staircase up the temple. About half-way there, Megan started to complain:  
"Hasn't anyone ever heard of escalators?" Kitty growled; Megan was beginning to get on her nerves.  
"Look at it this way Megan," Biyomon said, gesturing towards the final staircase with her pink wings, "Only a few more steps to go!" Several people sighed, a couple groaned, and they went on their way again.  
At the top there were three stone pillars. The left one was carrying a golden dig egg, the right a silver one, and the middle had a Digi-egg with an unrecognizable symbol.  
"They look like Digi-eggs," Sora pointed out.  
"Well, that would make since. We did do the Digi-Egg thing yesterday," Kitty said.  
"This must be what our digivices were responding to," Dakota said with a smile.  
"Look, that one has the Crest of Love on it," Sora said, pointing to the silver egg.  
"And that one has the Crest of Knowledge," Izzy said, "I don't recognize the middle one." The two looked at each other, shrugged, and went to pull the eggs up. Although they grunted and strained, neither egg would move.  
"It's just no use," Sora said.  
"We'll never be able to move them," Izzy added.  
"The same thing happened with Tai yesterday," Tiffany said, "Although the egg had the Crest of Courage, he couldn't get it to move, but Austin could. Maybe that means that Sora's egg is Megan's and Izzy's is Dakota's. And since Mimi had a new sign on her egg yesterday, maybe the one in the middle is Jeanna's."  
"Makes sense," Sora said, "Megan, I think you should try this."  
"And you, Dakota." Izzy said.  
"What? You want us to try it?" Megan asked.  
"Uh...okay," Dakota said.  
"Heck yes!" Jeanna cried, rushing forward before the other two could even move. When all three were in place, Jeanna counted down, "Three...two...one!" All three eggs slid easily from their places. Everyone except Kitty gasped.  
"They were able to lift them!" Kari said with an air of wonder.  
"Just like Austin did yesterday!" TK concurred.  
"And yet we're still surprised!" Kitty said with a roll of her eyes. Just then, red light exploded from Megan's pillar, purple light from Dakota's, and green light from Jeanna's. A form appeared in each. In Megan's red light, a hawk-like Digimon with feather on a band on his forehead looked around, spotted Megan, and gave a delighted cry before flying towards her.  
"It feels so good to get out from under that stuffy rock and spread my wings," It said. An armadillo-like Digimon appeared in Dakota's light with a grin and jumped out of it.  
"Why'd you wake me up?" It asked, "I was having such a wonderful dream!" A shape was also appearing in Jeanna's green light. A Digimon that had a scarf around its neck and appeared to have stitches for a nose appeared. It gave a dazzling grin and leapt from the pillar.  
"Jeanna! I missed you! It's so good to see you again!" It cried.  
"Greetings," The Hawk Digimon told Megan, "I am Hawkmon. I've been waiting to make your acquaintance."  
"Uh..." Megan stammered, "You talking to me?"


	4. The DigiTeam Complete? Pt2

"Zoinks, I think my shell fell. asleep," The armadillo-like Digimon said with a yawn, "You and I are partners." he told Dakota.  
"For real?" Dakota asked.  
"Wait..." Jeanna asked, staring at the Digimon in front of her, "What do you mean you "missed" me? I've never been here before." The Digimon frowned.  
"Does that mean you don't remember, Jeanna?" It asked.  
"Remember what?" Jeanna asked.  
"That you're already a Digi-Destined! That I'm Chibimon and you and I are partners?" It asked. Jeanna stared, dumbstruck. And then all of a sudden it all came crashing back: the moment when Draggamon had given up her life to save the Digital World and Jeanna's old digivice had been destroyed.  
"OMIGOSH! CHIBIMON!" Jeanna exclaimed, "OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH!" She hugged the startled Digimon to her chest. The previous Digi-Destined all stared and then remembered as well.  
"Wait...Jeanna?" TK asked.  
"Jeanna...was a Digi-Destined?" Kitty gasped. Jeanna was crying with happiness. Chibimon looked abashed and nodded.  
"When her digivice was destroyed, everyone was supposed to forget. It was supposed to make things easier." She told everyone, "But now I'm back, Jeanna! So don't worry!"  
"I can't believe I'm meeting you again," Jeanna said, wiping her eyes. For a few moments, the temple was filled with exclamations as everyone who had previously been to the Digital World was washed with old memories and re-greeted their old friend. When everyone calmed down Hawkmon looked at Megan.  
"So, Megan, we'll be working together as partners, then?" He asked.  
"What? I don't fight; except for with my sister over who gets the last cookie," Megan said, taking a step back.  
"Are you saying you don't choose to fight? Why do I get stuck with the defective human?" Hawkmon asked with an edge to his voice. Sora looked surprised and the smiled.  
"Megan?"  
"What is it, Sora?"  
"I have this friend...her name is Mimi Tachikawa, and she's a lot like you. She used to tell me she didn't want to fight either, even though she knew she had to. She did it for the Digital World. And for us." Sora said, "The more you do for your Digimon, the closer you two will become. And that's a friendship worth carrying with you for the rest of your life. And you've got another friend for life, too. Me." Megan gasped, eyes shining.  
"So tell me, what do you think of the Digital World so far, Dakota?" Izzy asked.  
"I don't know," The boy answered, "After all, I've only been here for a short time."  
"You must have some sort of opinion."  
"Well, I try to get all the information I can before I make up mind, but this world is so wonderful I have too many questions left unanswered. I'm afraid I don't know where to start first."  
"You sound like a curious kid who just wants to know all the facts, just like someone I know."  
"What should I do?"  
"Do just what I do-learn to trust your instincts, and if there's a problem you can't solve, just come to me, and you and I will solve it together." Dakota closed his eyes in a contented smile.  
"Okay." At that point, Dakota, Jeanna, and Megan turned to face their Digimon, holding out their eggs. Each egg let out a flurry of sparks the same color as the light that had come from the pillars.  
"Pardon me," Hawkmon said, holding up a wing, "But for us to Armor-Digivolve, you must say 'Digi-Armor Energize'." All three exchanged curious glances and then looked forward with determination.  
"Digi-Armor Ener-gize!"  
"Come on Mimi; let's get in on the action!" Rikumon said, running to stand in line with the other three.  
"Right! Digi-Armor Ener-gize!"  
"Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve to...Halsemon, the Wings of Love!" Hawkmon was replaced by an elegant armored-bird with the Crest of Love on his helmet.  
"Armadillomon Armor-Digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!" Armadillomon was replaced with an insect-like drilling Digimon with the Crest of Knowledge on his head.  
"Chibimon Armor-Digivolve to...Draggamon, the flower of Graciousness!"  
"Rikumon Armor-Digivolve to...Mikarimon, the Warrior of Innocence!"  
"Now what do you say we find the others?" Digmon asked, as Megan and Dakota stood dumbstruck.

"Let Veemon go! He has nothing to do with this!" Austin shouted, still pinned to the cliff.  
"Yeah right," The Digimon Emperor replied, "Both of you have been trespassing in my garden without permission. And as your punishment, you get to watch Veemon as he becomes my slave." He snapped his fingers again and Dark Circle began gliding its way towards Veemon.  
"Veemon, no!" Austin cried.  
"Ha! You'll never get me to be your slave." Veemon said, "You might as well destroy me right now and get it over with."  
"As you wish."  
"Hey, take it easy, I was just kidding. Come on, buddy, don't you know a good joke when you hear one? You know, a little comedy to lighten the mood? Ha-ha?" Veemon backtracked as the Dark Circle drew nearer.  
"Veemon...no..." Austin said, stunned.  
"I don't hear anyone laughing now, Veemon," The Digimon Emperor told the little blue Digimon.  
"Leave him alone!" Austin shouted.  
"Tempest wing!" A streak of bright pink light came from out of nowhere, destroying the Dark Ring.  
"What is that?" The Digimon Emperor asked as Megan riding Halsemon came around the cliff corner.  
"Austin!" Megan shouted, "Hold on!"  
"Save Veemon!" Austin called in answer, but before anyone else could do anything, the cliff wall around Veemon crumbled. Digmon clutched Veemon.  
"Sorry to drop in on you like this," He said.  
"You could knock" Veemon laughed.  
"Great," The Digimon Emperor said, turning to walk away. Unfortunately, Coronamon, Gatomon, and Nekomon stood in his path.  
"This litter box ain't big enough for the both of us," Gatomon said. Suddenly a little green Wormmon scuttled in front of him.  
"Keep your paws off of him, you big bully," Gatomon hissed and rushed forward, punching the Wormmon in the face.  
"Wait to go, Gatomon!" Coronamon cheered. Wormmon sailed into the Digimon Emperor and knocked Austin's communicator and Digivice out of his hand.  
"You're worthless!" The Digimon Emperor shouted as they fell into the abyss.  
"Thank you!" Jeanna called, sailing past and catching them while riding Draggamon. The Digimon Emperor growled. He flipped a whip towards Gatomon.  
"Here, Kitty," He sneered as the whip wrapped around her face. He pulled her to the ground beside him.  
"Gatomon!" Nekomon called in anguish.  
"Scimon! Mogimon! Drimogimon!" The Digimon Emperor called. All three appeared in various places around the cliffs. Austin made it to the ground.  
"Here ya go," Jeanna said, handing him his items.  
"Thanks a lot." He said, "Now it's time for a little payback. What do you say, Veemon?"  
"Yeah!" Veemon cried enthusiastically.  
"Digi-Armor Ener-gize!"  
"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the fire of Courage!" The Scimon rushed forward.  
"Hold on tight!" Halsemon told Megan.  
"All right!"  
"You, too, Jeanna," said Draggamon. Both flying Digimon sailed to meet it.  
"Let's show them what Armor Digimon can do against the slaves of the Emperor," Flamedramon said.  
"I'm with you," Mikarimon said, "I'm up for another tag-team." Digmon began drilling into the earth.  
"Ice Blaster!" The Mogimon called, attacking them.  
"When its fire against ice, fire always wins," Flamedramon said, catching the huge icecicle in one claw, "Fire Rocket!" The fire blazed across the Mogimon, weakening the band.  
"My turn!" Mikarimon said, and sliced it through with her sword.  
"Yeah, you destroyed the dark ring guys!" Austin shouted.  
"Shining Sickles!" The Scimon called as it attacked. Halsemon and Draggamon turned upside down to avoid the attack, Megan cheering and Jeanna crying with delight.  
"Time for Tempest Wing!" Halsemon said, attacking.  
"Deathly Tsunami!" Draggamon joined in. The two Digimon swerved and flew off as the Scimon's ring shattered.  
"You did it, Halsemon!" Megan cheered.  
"Great job, Draggamon!" Jeanna complimented.  
Digmon and Mogimon met underneath the ground.  
"I guess we're the drill team." Digmon said, "Gold rush!" The drills hit, destroying the Dark Circle.

"They're better than I thought," The Digimon Emperor said, already back in his hide-out, "This makes things a lot more interesting."

The group was together again, all Digimon back to their normal forms. The three former slaves Digimon were looking dejectedly at them.  
"Sorry we had to fight you, but we had to destroy those Dark Rings." Veemon said, "I hope we're still buds."  
"It's okay. Thanks for saving us. Being his slave was the worst! All day long 'destroy this', 'destroy that', 'get me a cappuccino'." Mogimon said. The three of them left, the humans and their partners staring after them.  
"He makes me so mad! Digimon Emperor!" Austin shouted angrily, "I'll show him who's in charge around here."  
"Settle down," Hawkmon told him, "So Megan, will I be able to count on your assistance from now on?"  
"Absolutely, 100%!"  
"What about you, Dakota?" Armadillomon asked, "Will we be a team when I'm not napping?" Dakota nodded.  
"Of course. I'd be honored to be your partner."  
"Well, it looks like the new Digi-Destined team doesn't need us around anymore," Sora said.  
"I don't know, I think we still have a lot to teach them," Izzy said.  
"I don't care what you two say, I'm sticking around for a long time," Tiffany said.  
"We can still help train them," Biyomon said.  
"And we can still provide them with assistance and guidance," Tentamon added.  
"What a team," Sora said.  
"Well, it's time to go home!" Austin announced.

"The birds and the bees, huh? Thanks Mr. Fugiyama," Tai stammered, looking very mentally scarred as he walked out of his old teacher's classroom, "When it comes to girls, this guy has a lot to learn." Tai looked up as he saw a flash of light from the computer room.  
"Are you guys okay he asked?"  
"Don't ask," Megan groaned.  
"The Digimon returned to their In-Training form," Tai said, "Well, except Gatomon and Patamon." Austin looked up at the thing on his head and gasped.  
"Wow, he's so cute," Megan said, petting hers.  
"I don't understand how something so small can turn itself into a great big Digmon," Dakota observed, looking at his own.  
"Yay! Poppimon, you came, too!" Jeanna said.  
"Nyamon!" Tiffany squeezed her Digimon.  
"I'm going to have to tell mom you're a lamp or something, Sunmon," Kitty mused.  
"Whoa. How many different forms do you have?" Mimi wondered out loud to hers.  
"Are we going to have to do this every time we come back?" Kari asked.  
"And I thought Digivolving was hard," TK said, "At least we made it back to the real world safe and sound."  
"Except Biyomon and Tentamon," Sora said.  
"Sora!" Biyomon's voice came from the computer, "We'll both be safe here because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night."  
"Imagine all that power and he's still afraid of the dark," Tentamon shrugged.  
"Well, get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." Sora told them.  
"Yeah, that's when we'll go to the Digital World and beat that Digimon Emperor once and for all!" Austin said.

"Really? Excuse me if I don't start shaking in my boots." The Digimon Emperor said, a disbelieving smile on his face.


	5. A New DigiTude Pt1

The blue glow of a computer screen was all the lit a small dark apartment room. In front of the computer sat a boy with grey eyes and long, blue-black hair. He was typing diligently and talking to himself.  
"Just a few more modifications...let's see..." the boy murmured. A pair of yellow sunglasses blipped onto the screen, "Perfect."

"The classroom is empty. I think it's safe to come out now," Patamon said from his perch atop a lighting fixture.  
"Hold on, I'm still taking a spelling test," Gatomon said from her hiding place on top of the cabinet. She crouched down to listen as the six in-training digimon hidden next to the computer giggled, "Shh! I hear someone." Two silhouettes appeared at the door. Demiveemon sniffed.  
"Smells like Austin," He said. Austin confirmed the fact as he walked through the door with TK, Kitty, Jeanna, and Kari behind him.  
"Are you saying I stink?" He asked, sounding affronted.  
"It IS AUSTIN!" Demiveemon said instead of answering the question. He leapt from his position and ran on his stubby little legs to his friend.  
"Hey, Demiveemon! Did you guys have a good day at school?" He asked, hugging the small blue Digimon as Sunmon, Oompamon, Poppimon, Rishumon, and Poromon bounded towards the other kids.  
"Hey, where's Megan?" The pink ball-shaped bird asked.  
"And Dakota?" Oompamon added.  
"And Mimi? Where's Mimi?" Rishumon chimed in.  
"Don't worry about it. They're all on their way over." Kari assured them.  
"Ah, here comes someone now." Austin announced. Megan skidded through the doorway.  
"Sorry I'm late! I brought goodies from my family's convience store." She said, holding up a plastic bag full to bursting with food.  
"Good idea," TK said, "In-Training Digimon are bottomless pits." As if to prove this point, Sunmon clamped his mouth around Kitty's arm.  
"Ah! Sunmon! What are you doing?" Kitty asked, flailing her arm wilding in an attempt to get the digimon off.  
"I'm hungry and I thought you'd taste good! Now hold still so I can see if I was right!" Sunmon mumbled through his mouthful of arm.  
"If my family owned a convience store, I'd eat candy all day long until my teeth fell out." Austin said. Megan put the bag on the ground all the digimon clustered around it. Seeing something else interesting to do, Sunmon stopped biting Kitty and bounced over to look as well.  
"It's not that glamorous." Megan said, "I have to pay for everything I eat, even when I work there. But the job comes with a great pension plan."  
"Huh?" Austin asked. Jeanna laughed.  
"Be careful, Megan. Using large words like "pension" confused Austin. And we don't have time to clean up his brain mess if it explodes."  
"What is it?" Oompamon asked.  
"Can we eat it?" Poromon joined in.  
"I wonder if the wrappers are edible." Poppimon mused.  
"'Course you can eat it." Patamon said, stepping forwards and grasping a tube between his hooves, "Watch me."  
"And no, you can't eat the wrappers." Nyamon said, walking in to the group suddenly.  
"Hey guys," Tiffany said, walking into the room, "Sorry I'm late."  
"Hey Tiffany," Everyone said. Patamon continued sucking on his tube of bean paste.  
"Cannonball!" Oompamon said, startling the circled digimon by diving straight into the middle of the bag. Gatomon and Nyamon gave him the same look of disbelief and disgust, "DELICIOUS!" The small yellow ball began bouncing up and down very rapidly, "This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my whole life. The entire two days of it!"  
"I agree," Demiveemon said, his mouth stained with chocolate. Poromon cautiously gripped a tube in his mouth and then gulped. His cheeks turned pink and then he flew into the air, flapping his wings wildly.  
"It's hot! It's hot!" He screamed, "Owowowowowowww!" He turned around and headed back to the ground where he collided with Demiveemon. The pair laughed. Sunmon and Poppimon shrugged and then grabbed food of their own, partaking it slightly more quietly then the other in-trainings.  
"I hope my first litter doesn't act like this..." Gatomon said, the same look on her face.  
"Tell me about it..." Nyamon said, her face a reflection of Gatomon's.  
"Let's check to see if the gate's open." Austin said. Tiffany nodded.  
"I'm sure I'll be able to do it if it's not. I'm ten times better than Izzy at this sort of thing."  
"It's open!" Megan shouted, racing towards the computer. She switched on the computer and the gate appeared on the screen, "Perfecto!"  
"Great! Let's go to the Digital World!" Austin said, taking a step forward.  
"Wait a minute guys," Kari said, holding up her hand, "We can't leave yet. Mimi and Dakota aren't here yet."  
"Dakota and Mimi? What's taking them so long?"  
"They're still in the lunchroom," Megan said, "Last time I checked; he was still chewing the same carrot fifty times. And Mimi refused to leave without him."

Dakota was rolling a single baby tomato around on his plate with his fork.  
"I'm so stuffed," He said, "I still have one more tomato to eat."  
"You can do it Dakota," Mimi cheered.  
"You don't have to eat every bite, Dakota," A rotund woman who was apparently his teacher said.  
"You should never waste food unless it smells bad," Dakota said. Mimi shook her head in agreement, "My father used to say that before he passed away." The teacher looked sympathetic.  
"Oh...I see." Dakota sliced the tomato with his fork and brought it up to his nose.

"Do they know we're waiting? They're holding us up." Austin said, staring at the doorway along with Kitty.  
"Cody's a good kid. I'm sure he's doing what he thinks is right," Kitty said, "Either way, we're stuck here without them."  
"Let's watch some TV to pass the time," Megan said.  
"Great idea, Megan," Jeanna said, walking up to the computer.  
"Yeah, let's see what's on." Kari said. They all gathered around the computer. An anchorwoman in a green suit with a microphone stood in front of the camera.  
"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this latest story," She said. Austin blinked. The woman continued, "The results of a national computer contest were just announced and the winner was just announced. His name is Chris Ichichouji" A picture of a boy with long blue-black hair on the computer was shown. He turned around and looked at the camera.  
"There were many deserving geniuses out there and I am humbled to think that the judges picked me to win the top prize," He said. Kitty looked at him.  
"We go right to the site of the contest with our field reporter, Jimmy Rivera," The woman said. The digimon continued gorging on Megan's offering of food.  
"Thanks Jackie," A man with a wavy brown mustache and glasses said, "Chris wowed the judges by creating a computer program that can actually brush your teeth for you. I hear he's now planning something with floss!" Dakota and Mimi walked into the room. Dakota picked Oompamon up with a laugh and Mimi kneeled down to quietly talk to Rishumon, "I can't wait. Back to you!"  
"Chris's talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone watches," The woman said, "Just last week, he balanced the world's largest checkbook. And that's not all! He's a champion in judo and a star on the all state soccor team." The screen flickered with pictures of Chris playing chess, smiling as people clapped at his checkbook, and scoring a goal against a much older, orange-clad opponent, "And girls- he's single!" Kitty gasped and then felt Tiffany's eyes on her. She blushed and quickly turned back to the screen.  
"Wow, he's almost as good as I am." Austin awed. Now a woman with short brown hair wearing a yellow trench coat was on, standing with an older couple.  
"Now let's speak to Mr. and Mrs. Ichichouji," She said, "What's one of the best things about being the mother of one of the most intelligent children in the whole world?" She asked Chris's mother.  
"Oh it's great! In the kitchen he invented dishes that clean themselves!"  
"Like father like son; I once guessed how many jelly-beans were in a pickle jar." Chris's father said.  
"I heard this kid is so smart that one time he gave his teachers homework." Dakota said, announcing his presence suddenly. The group watching the computer turned to look at him.  
"Dakota? Mimi? When did you guys get here?" Kari asked.  
"About a minute ago." Cody said matter-of-factly.  
"Maybe Ken knows how to defeat the Digimon Emperor." TK said.  
"I'm sure Kitty would LOVE to volunteer for the job of requesting his help, wouldn't you, Kitty?" Tiffany said, nudging the younger girl with her elbow. Kitty turned bright red.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Tiffany."  
"Oh come on. It's always the smart guys with you." Tiffany teased. She turned to TK, Kari, and Jeanna, "Remember when she was little and had huge crush on Izzy?"  
"D-did not!" Kitty stammered, turning redder.  
"Oh yeah, I remember that." Jeanna laughed, "Guess you got over that."  
"Aw, Kitty's got a crush on Chris!" Tiffany teased, ruffling Kitty's hair. Kitty said nothing. Megan turned the computer off with humph.  
"I know more about the Digimon World then that stupid kid." she said crossly.  
"I don't think Kitty's going to date you whether that's true or not." Jeanna snickered.  
"He may be stupid, but he's still a genius." Austin said. Megan sighed.  
"Hey Kari?" Gatomon began, stepping forward. Kari turned to look at her.  
"Yeah?"  
"We're ready to go back to the Digital World now." Patamon said.  
"All present and accounted for. Let's get going!" TK said.  
"The gate to the Digital World is open!" Megan announced.  
"What are we waiting for?" Austin inquired.  
"Yeah, enough of all this talk about geniuses." Megan said.  
"Next stop, the Digital World!" Austin declared, holding out his digivice.

Chris Ichichouji was walking serenely down the street, dressed in his usual grey outfit with his briefcase in his hand. His face was taken over by a smug smirk as he listened to the murmurs all around him.  
"Is that the boy who won the computer contest?"  
"He's a genius, isn't he?"  
"And cute to boot."  
Chris paused as a puppy walked up and sniffed his shoe.  
"Hm?" He looked down. He grimaced, "Beat it, you mangy little mutt. Or I'll call the pound." The dog whimpered and raced away with its tail between its legs.

"Oh Chris, you're home." Chris was greeted the moment he walked through the door to his house by his mother's voice. She was carrying a tray of food, "I have to go to work now, sweetie; I'll just leave your snack on the table. Oh, and I bought a new label maker today." She bustled off to place the snack food on the table, "I just can't stop playing with it. I even labeled the toilet." Chris didn't answer his mother and instead walked straight up to his room without a word. She sighed, "Chris sure spends a lot of time in his room..."  
Chris closed the door behind him, retreating once more into the secluded darkness.

The Digimon Emperor stood on top of a tree observing a large, black pointed object in the distance. He raised his arm and cracked a whip, causing a red and purple rabbit-like digimon to flee from a bush nearby. He leapt from his tree, cloak billowing behind him, and landed calmly on the grass. The digimon moaned, staring at the boy in front of him.  
"It's no use trying to hide from me!" The Digimon Emperor snapped as the digimon cowered in front of him, "Come out!" Instead, the Digimon fled, shouting for help, "Oo, a chase. Interesting." The Digimon Emperor placed his fingers to his mouth and whistled shrilly. An enormous green dinosaur-like digimon came to halt in front of him, its eyes gleamed red from its mind control, "Let's go. We have a little errand to run."  
He boarded the dinosaur and went stomping after the frantic rabbit. When he got close enough, he whipped it again. The digimon fell to the ground, writhing in pain and still attempting to get away.  
"It's not as fun if I catch you right away."

The Emperor took his captured pray to a large coliseum. Without any ceremony, he kicked into a stone pit in the center. A cluster of rock digimon gasped in horror as they watched.  
"He caught another digimon," One said.  
"They all change once they have those dark rings around them," Another added, "If he thinks he's going to catch us, he's got rocks in his head." The Digimon Emperor strolled by their hiding place, still smiling.  
"We've gotta run!" One said desperately.  
"We can't abandon our friend Elekmon." The second one told him. The Digimon Emperor sat in a throne suspended high above the building. Another Elekmon with a dark ring on sprinted towards the cage holding the recently captured one. As he neared, the bars lifted and it ran inside. The two digimon came out, wrestling frantically, then separated, staring at one another. The controlled one electrocuted the other and fell to the ground, steaming. The rock digimon watched in horror.  
"He's making them fight each other!"  
"Digimon who are friends would never hurt each other if they weren't under his evil spell."  
"He enjoys watching their agony."  
"What a terrible person!" The Gotsumon kicked angrily at a plant. The Digimon Emperor saw and with a scowl, shot his whip towards them. The Gotsumon scattered. One ran off while the other two sat unmoving, as the Emperor walked towards them.  
"You two are next." He told them. He placed dark rings around their next and watched as they head butted and violently attacked each other. The one that got away sobbed, watching.  
"How could they attack each other? They're best friends!" The Digimon Emperor simply watched and laughed.  
"Master?" Wormmon inquired, looking beseechingly up at the Emperor, "Is this really the kind of thing that makes you happy?"

The Digi-destined were once again in the forest. Patamon was hitching a ride on TKs head while Gatomon, Nekomon, and Coronamon were standing next to each other. Chibimon, Veemon, Rikumon, and Armadillomon walked up to the group.  
"Hey, you guys are back to normal." Dakota observed.  
"Yup." Veemon confirmed.  
"We change back when we go back to the Digital World," Armadillomon explained in a drawl. Hawkmon landed beside them and gave a piece sign with his claws. Just then, everyone's digivice began to beep again.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Kari asked.  
"Another Digi-Egg," Dakota said. Veemon strolled confidently forward.  
"Where is it?" he asked. Dakota looked up at Austin.  
"The Digivice says it not far from here." He said.  
"More Digi-eggs? We already have ours." Austin said.  
"What are they for?" Megan asked.  
"We'll never know-unless we look for them." said Kari.  
"Count me in! Another adventure!" Jeanna cried excitedly.  
"I'll do anything you want Kari." Austin said. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
"You're wasting your time pining over her." Kitty muttered so quietly no one heard, "TKs already got dibs."

The Digimon Emperor's solid black digivice began to beep as well. He growled and clenched it in on gloved fist.  
"It's those kids again. I've had enough of them." He snarled. The fighting Gotsumon grunted in the background.

"Hey, it's getting pretty dark in these woods," Austin observed, "Here, Kari. Let me hold your hand so you don't get scared."  
"I'm not scared." Kari told him in a strangled voice.  
"And that's not her hand, it's MINE!" TK said in annoyance as Austin attempted to grab Kari's hand and wound up with his.  
"Oh...sorry, TJ." Austin said. Kari glared at him.  
"And that's not his name. It's TK!" Both Kari and Kitty shouted the last part of the sentence.  
"Whatever." Austin said, unimpressed. The Digivices started to beep again and Austin held his out in front of him like a compass, "I've got something. It's just up there ahead of us."  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mimi screamed and Megan shouted as a hologram of the Digimon Emperor appeared to the side of where they were walking. Austin, however, didn't realize that it was a hologram and went after it.  
"I'll get you once and for all!" Austin shouted, attempting to punch the image. Instead, he went on through and fell face down in the grass.  
"It's just an illusion! He's not really there!" TK said, to the astonishment of the others. Tiffany gave him a look.  
"Um...duh. He's see through. How many see through people do you know?"  
"Who do you think you are, sneaking into the Digital World?" The hologram asked, "What do you think this is? A movie theater or something?" Instead of answering, the group turned to face each other in a sort of huddle.  
"What's he talking about?" asked Dakota.  
"Ordinary children are not allowed in the Digital World," The Digimon Emperor said, "Only the Digi-Destined are." Austin, meanwhile, had stood up, shaking, and was holding his arm while he glared at the hologram in front of him. Everyone stared, dumbstruck, at what had just been said.  
"Huh?" Everyone said collectively.  
"We are the Digi-Destined, Wonder Boy!" Austin snapped.  
"Wonder boy?" Jeanna repeated, looking amused, "Does that mean Austin is Batman?"  
"You? The Digi-Destined? That's physically impossible." The Digimon Emperor scoffed, not even turning around to acknowledge Austin.  
"I don't understand how this has anything to do with being "physically" impossible." Kitty blinked, "What does any part of our physical bodies have to do with being a Digi-Destined?"  
"Why is that impossible?" TK said.  
"Yeah, why can't we be?" Kari asked.  
"And why do YOU get to choose?" Mimi asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
"It's simple. Based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human being can be Digi-Destined. And of course, I am the only perfect human being."  
"Wait...what? How does ANY law of physics help you determine that one?" Kitty asked, now riled up and annoyed about being told that she couldn't be a Digi-destined for a completely stupid and un-provable reason.  
"Yeah, well what about Kari?" Austin snapped, but the hologram fizzed away. Jeanna and Kitty face-palmed. But they didn't have any time to berate Austin as the real Digimon Emperor, astride a dinosaur, crashed through the trees only seconds later.  
"Oh no!" Austin shouted.  
"You are intruders in a place that you don't belong. You are hereby required to evacuate the premises without further notice." The Digimon Emperor said.  
"Oh yeah?" Jeanna asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"The landlord told my mom the same thing." Austin said. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
"We have just as much right to be here as you!" TK yelled back, his arm thrown protectively in front of Kari.  
"This world and everything in it belong to me; now all of you get out." The Emperor said, ignoring them.  
"Try and make us!" Megan cried.  
"Megan, don't." Mimi pleaded.  
"Why must EVERYONE question my authority? Does it always have to turn into a great production?" the Digimon Emperor muttered, "Get 'em Tyranomon."  
"Blaze blast!" The Tyranomon said, fire licking the outside of his mouth. The Digi-Destined turned and ran, shouting. The fire exploded where they had been only moments before. Austin and Veemon turned on the spot, looking fierce.  
"Is that all you got?" Austin inquired. The Digimon Emperor growled.  
"Are you ready for me Austin?" Veemon asked.  
"Yeah! Digi-Armor Ener-gize!"  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the fire of courage!" The Digimon Emperor leapt to the ground and smirked.  
"See? This is why I'm a genius and you're not. You keep using the same attacks against me, yet I always bring something new."  
"I don't want to hear your babbling, let's get to it." Austin said.


	6. A New DigiTude Pt2

"Fine." The Digimon Emperor shrugged, "Have it your way." The Tyranomon rushed forward and easily flicked Flamedramon into the air. Flamedramon managed to leap off of a tree and back into the air, where he shot several Fire Rockets towards the attacking Digimon. The Digimon Emperor smiled as the Tyranomon negated the attack with a sweep of its tail.  
"No!" Austin gasped, "He blocked it!"  
"Now Megan?" Hawkmon asked. Megan nodded and punched the air with a fist that held her digivice.  
"Digi Armor Energize!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon, the wings of love." Megan leapt upon Halsemon and the two flew into the sky. The Tyranomon shot another attack, but Halsemon managed to dodge it, "Tempest Wing!" Halsemon's attack hit and the Tyranomon roared as it fell backward.  
"You think you can defeat me with a little addition?" The Digimon Emperor asked, snapping his whip in between his hands, "Well how do you like multiplication?" Several more Tyranomon roared as they appeared above the tree line.  
"How can this be?" Austin asked, turning around and around to look at the recent additions to their party.  
"The more the merrier!" The Digimon Emperor laughed. The kids were surrounded.  
"There are eight of them now." Megan moaned.  
"You ready Armadillomon?" Dakota asked.  
"Whenever you are."  
"Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon, the drill of power!"  
"I think we should get a slice of this action!" Jeanna cried indignantly, "Let's do this, Chibimon! Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Chibimon Armor Digivolve to...Draggamon, the flower of graciousness!"  
"Mimi, we should help to." Rikumon urged. Mimi nodded.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Rikumon Armor Digivolve to...Mikarimon, the warrior of Innocence."  
"Why not let us digivolve so we can fight?" Gatomon asked.  
"Yeah what are you afraid of?" Patamon asked.  
"He's afraid we'll be able to best him," Nekomon hissed, ears flat against her head.  
"A reasonable fear as its likely to happen." Coronamon growled.  
"As long as I have the Dark Digivice, you'll never digivolve!" The Digimon Emperor taunted, "And you four are useless. I might as well destroy you first." Tiffany's Gotsumon was standing determinedly in front of his friend. Kari, Kitty, Tiffany, and TK got closer together.  
"Leave them alone!" TK demanded.  
"What have they ever done to you?" Tiffany shouted. Several Tyranomon chased after the fleeing rookies and champion as they shot fire at them from behind. Another stamped a massive foot in front of them to block them. They stopped, gasping, and the Tyranomon flung them into a tree with its claw.  
"I thought cats were always supposed to land on their feet." Patamon complained from beneath the four cat-like Digimon.  
"Oh shut up." They all breathed together. They got up and ran away as it attempted to squish them again. They fled into another fire, but got away as Digmon and Mikarimon blocked the attack.  
"Hello boys," Digmon greeted, "I think you have some cavities that need filling. And my nurse is here to help me make sure we give you the best service possible."  
"Nurse?" Mikarimon asked with a smile.  
"It's not fair! We're out numbered!" Austin shouted, looking wildly from Tyranomon to the next. Gatomon, Coronamon, Patamon, and Nekomon were lying bruised in the grass.  
"Remember that saying 'It's not how you play the game, its if you win or lose'?" The Digimon Emperor asked.  
"We don't stand a chance like this," Dakota said, "We need to go and try to find the other Digi-eggs!"  
"But Dakota, we don't even know who they belong to!" Megan said.  
"It doesn't matter. It's worth a try." Austin decided.  
"I agree. There's no way we're winning the way we are now." Tiffany said.  
"I'm getting something! This way!" Dakota sprinted off.  
"Gatomon, let's look for the other Digi-egg!" Kari said.  
"Patamon, come this way!" TK called.  
"Let's go, Nekomon!" Tiffany said.  
"Coronamon, we've got to hurry!" Kitty cried. The four Digimon raced off after their partners.  
"Now open wide," Digmon said, as the Tyranomon came closer.  
"That's it. A little wider." Mikarimon encouraged with a smirk.  
"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon attacked another Tyranomon.  
"Deathly Tsunami!" Draggamon attacked again.  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon joined in.  
"Gold Rush!" Digmon called.  
"Sword Slash!" Mikarimon cried. But although they were able to attack, it seemed to have no effect on the situation. Dakota, Kari, TK, Tiffany, and Kitty escaped.  
"You can run, but you can't hide!" The Digimon Emperor shouted after them. The Tyranomon he was riding stomped after them, only to be stopped by Flamedramon.  
"Going somewhere?"

They soon had to fight a group of Tyranomon of their own at the same time.  
"Boom Bubble!"  
"Psychic Blast"  
"Corno-Knuckle!"  
"It's no use, guys! Run!" Gatomon shouted at them. They all listened and ran off after her.  
"We can hide in that cave!" Dakota panted as a cave came into view. They tore into and fell, gasping for breath, to the ground. The Tyranomon looked into the cave and then walked away. Dakota saw a glimmer at the back of the cave.  
"Huh? What are those?" TK, Kari, Kitty, and Tiffany stood up and looked as well.  
"There they are." Kari said.  
"Great. What are we supposed to do, wait for another new kid to come along so they can lift it and a new Digimon will be born?" TK voiced.  
"But there aren't any more Digi-destines left." Kari said. Tiffany frowned in puzzlement.  
"What are the symbols on the front of them?" TK asked. A gold egg sat next to a white egg shaped like a pair of wings and a bright red one that sparked every few seconds.  
"Huh? One of them is the Crest of Light!" Kari said in amazement.  
"What?" TK asked.  
"And the other one has the Crest of Hope. And the one on the far left has the Crest of Compassion! Whoa, come on!" Kari said. She ran to the cavern where the three Digi-eggs were. Tiffany, TK, Kitty, and Dakota followed.  
"You're right..." TK said, as he looked at the golden egg.  
"That's definitely the Crest of Compassion..." Kitty said, looking at the red one.  
"Those eggs must belong to you three." Gatomon said.  
"Go ahead and try to lift them up you guys." Patamon commanded.  
"Yeah, but-" TK began.  
"We're just as confused about this as you guys." Coronamon said.  
"But what do you have to lose by trying?" asked Nekomon.  
"If you don't try, you'll never know." said Gatomon.  
"But we've already got our Digimon." Kari protested.  
"Tiffany has two." Nekomon pointed out.  
"But Gotsumon can't digivolve. He's not her partner." Kitty pointed out.  
"Just do it." Gatomon said.  
"Gatomons right." TK said.  
"Huh?"  
"Come on guys! Just think of how much help it will be if they ARE yours." Tiffany said. The three looked at each other and then walked towards their eggs, TK in the center with Kitty and Kari on either side. But before they could take another step, their digivices made a strange sound and started glowing.  
"The Digivices are glowing!" TK gasped. Pink light from Kari's merged with green and and white from TK's and Kitty's. They each took their old digivices in their hands and watched as them turn into the same style as the newer ones. Kari's was pink, TK's green, and Kitty's white.  
"These are the same Digivices as the new kids." Kari said. Without any further interruption, they reached for the eggs. Although the expected them to not budge, each came easily from the stone. Kari observed hers at eye level.  
"Wow. It's light."  
"I'm stronger then I thought." TK mused  
"Guess Austin isn't as strong as he thought..." Kitty said. Before they could do anything else, pink, gold, and white light shot out from the Digi-eggs.  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, flying hope!"  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon, the angel of light!"  
"Coronamon Armor Digivolve to...Leodramon, the flame of compassion!"  
"Coronamon, Gatomon, and Patamon were able to Armor Digivolve." Dakota said, stunned. Even Tiffany couldn't mask her surprise.  
"Oh wow. I'm so jealous."  
"Nefertimon, you're beautiful, but the best part is that now that you can fly we don't have to walk any more." Kari said.  
"Well, don't get too excited; these wings aren't broken in yet." Kari hugged her Digimon's neck. TK did the same to Pegasusmon.  
"All right! My very own Armor-Digimon!"  
"Whoa, Leodramon, you look like a Chinese dragon!" Kitty enthused. Leodramon laughed.

Meanwhile, Megan, Jeanna, Austin, and Mimi were cornered. Their backs were to a cliff and the only things in front of them were the same Tyranomon. Armadillomon, Chibimon, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Rikumon were lying on the ground, writhing in pain and back in their rookie forms. The large group of Tyranomon had been too much for them.  
"Do you guys give up yet?" The Digimon Emperor inquired.  
"Not a chance!" Austin shot back.  
"Look behind you. Where do you think you're going to run to?"  
"Austin, we're here!" Dakota called from his seat in front of TK on Pegasusmon. '  
"Dakota!" Megan and Mimi gasped. The Digimon Emperor turned to look as the three Digimon and their riders landed behind him and dismounted. The Digimon Emperor angrily landed on the ground.  
"Don't think that Armor Digivolving will save you. It won't be long before I figure out how to stop that, too." He snapped. The Tyranomon lined up and shot fire at them at the same time. The three Digimon leapt into the air.  
"Golden Noose!" A string appeared between each of their front claws and they tied them up.  
"Star Shower!" called Pegasusmon.  
"Rosetta Stone!" cried Nefertimon.  
"Sky Fire!" shouted Leodramon. The attacks hit the dark rings around the Tyranomon's necks. They fell over and the rings shattered. The foe defeated, light went back into Kitty, TK, and Kari's digivices and their Digimon went back to their normal states. The Tyranomon were no longer under the control of the Emperor.  
"They're rings are gone." Megan said. They got up and tramped off into the sunset.  
"I want to get a digital photo of this to put on my online scrap book." Kari said, taking the shot.  
"Tai would love to see that." Tiffany said with a smile.

"These photos turned out great!" Kari said with a smile. They were all back in the computer room at school, "Except the Tyranomon all have red eye. Oh wait, I forgot, they always have red eyes."  
"They have BLUE eyes, Kari." Kitty pointed out. Austin wasn't paying attention. He punched his hand with a fist.  
"I'm so mad! Just wait until I get my hands on that Digimon Emperor."  
"You'll defeat the Emperor, won't you TK?" Kari asked. Kitty laughed. Austin looked insulted.  
"I'm not sure Kari." TK said modestly, "But we'll give it our best shot."  
"You bet we will!" Kitty said, punching the air.  
"The problem is, we've never faced an enemy that was human before. How do we fight him?" The baby Digimon were eating while the rest of the group watched over them. Gatomon and Nekomon were staring with the same expression as before.  
"Dakota brings up a very interesting point that we should consider." Kitty said.  
"Oh yeah?" Austin asked, "And what is that?"  
"Well, this is quite a little army we've put together so far. We've met our four new Digimon and they've been able to Armor Digivolve. And even Gatomon, Coronamon, and Patamon have found a way to bypass the Digimon Emperor's Dark Digivice as well. But even with all our power combined, we still haven't had the strength to defeat the Digimon Emperor in the Digital World. And we still keep forgetting he's a human like us."  
"Yeah, I get that, but what's the point?" TK asked.  
"He means we have to fight differently." Kari translated.  
"How do you suggest we do that?" Megan asked in annoyance.  
"Whoa, back off on the attitude." Kitty said crossly. Megan gave her a startled look that changed to a glare.  
"If we find out his human identity," Dakota continued, "Maybe we can defeat him from this side where his powers aren't as strong."  
"What do we do? Knock on doors and ask for the Digimon Emperor?" Austin asked sarcastically.  
"Well, you're a little young to be thinking about those things, Dakota," Megan said as if she were talking to a child. Mimi scowled.  
"Yeah, just let us older kids come up with the plan." Austin said. Mimi's scowl became more pronounced. Megan bent down again to watch the in-trainees chow down.  
"Aren't they cute?"

Chris Ichichouji was sitting at his computer again. The same glasses as before were on the screen.  
"Tomorrow's another day." He said. And the computer went dark.


	7. Iron Veggiemon Pt1

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon's attack broke through the steel bars of a cage.  
"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon head butted them, causing the rest of them to crumble. He went inside and pushed the two Gotsumon inside forward, "Come on! Let's get a move on!" The Digi-Destines, minus Jeanna, Megan, and Mimi, plus Tiffany and Tai had come to the Digital World and were now in the middle of struggle to set the imprisoned Digimon inside the coliseum free. The group ran off with a large group of Gotsumon in tow.  
"That...was...easy!" Austin exclaimed in between panting. They finally made it to the relative safety of the grass and the Gotsumon fell down, completely exhausted.  
"You guys are officially fugitives!" Agumon encouraged them. Coronamon folded his arms.  
"And that's suppose to help how?"  
"Hey, lay off," Nekomon said, punching Coronamon lightly in the arm. He winced and glared at her in a friendly manner.  
"If that's the kind of fugitive the Digimon Emperor is going to put up with, this fight will be over in the first round!" Austin said. TK, however, wasn't sure they were home free yet.  
"Something was wrong." He told the group. Patamon leapt off of his hat and he caught him in his arms.  
"What?"  
"Well, the fact that it was so easy for us to break them out of that prison. I mean, there wasn't a single guard anywhere; it was like he wanted us to do it. I think he's up to something."  
"You're crazy!" Austin said, "He took one look at our awesome skills and he hit the road. Isn't that right, Kari?"  
"Um...actually Austin, I'm going to have to side with TK on this one." Tiffany nodded.  
"Yeah. Rule number one of the Digital World: if you think it was too easy, it probably was." She said. Austin sighed.  
"This guy isn't going to let us go that easy without a reason." Kari continued. Tai placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully.  
"We'll worry about it later. For now, let's get back to the real world. I'm starving." Tai said, "I can practically smell the cafeteria from here."  
"That's my peanut butter-and-jellybean sandwich I've had in my pocket since last week." Austin said. Kitty made a face and Gatomon made a sound that suggested her deep disgust. But as the Digimon turned around, she spotted a tall, thin obelisk-like structure in the distance.  
"What's that tower?" she asked herself.

The Digimon Emperor was sitting on his chair and looking over a large map of the Digital World on one of the screen surrounding him. Wormmon was sitting nearby, watching worriedly.  
"The next one should be going up right about now." The Digimon Emperor said. A black dot replaced one of the white ones on the map, "There! Now to let everyone know who's the boss."

"This control spire is the most dominating object in the Digi-World. Wherever I build one, that area will be under my control and all those surrounding shall be my slaves." He was speaking to group of grey jackrabbit-like Digimon. A line of vegetable-like Digimon guards stood in front of him and in the group of rabbits, Gabumon could be spotted, "It's useless to try and escape. Those who do will have to answer to my soldiers." Gabumon and the rabbits hung their head in submission.

The bell rang at the Digi-Destines school and the gang headed back to the computer room for another attempt at beating the Digimon Emperor. Once gathered there, Megan sat at the computer and let out a screech. The early group had brought the group of Gotsumon back with them.  
"Are you crazy?" Izzy shouted at them, "What are you thinking, bringing the Gotsumon to the real world?"  
"We didn't have a choice." Tai said, "We couldn't just leave them there for the Digimon Emperor to make into slaves, right?" He asked, turning to Tiffany and Kari for support.  
"Yup." They chorused, nodding.  
"But how are we going to explain this if Mr. Fugiyama happens to come in here?" Megan asked, now intently looking at the screen.  
"Don't worry," Dakota assured her, "I'll tell him I'm talking a sculpting class and these are some of my early masterpieces. Hit it boys!" Each of the Gotsumon in the room took different positions.  
"...Rejects might be a better phrase..." Megan muttered. Izzy walked over to the computer and bent over Megan.  
"Megan, I have a favor to ask. Would it be all right if I borrowed your digivice?"  
"But what for?" Megan asked as she stood up.  
"Well, it's obvious the power from your digivices open the gate to the Digital World. Our old Digivices don't seem to work."  
"Izzy's right." Tai chimed in, "I've tried mine, but no luck. The only way we can get into the Digital World is if one of you open the gate for us."

The Digimon Emperor's guards wailed as he shot a whip at them. He straightened.  
"Let's move out, I've got an early tea time," The Digimon Emperor huffed. Gabumon watched as they picked up his throne and carried him out from the window of his cell.  
"We're busting' out tonight boys...oh, why wait? Everyone stay to the back of the cell!" He turned and let out a blue blaster attack that caused piece of the wall to fall and hit one of the guards posted outside the prison. The escapees began sprinting for safety, but something hit Gabumon, causing him to fall backwards onto the jackrabbits, knocking the over like bowling pins.  
"Apparently you don't listen to instructions very well," Whatever had hit him said.  
"Who are you?" Gabumon asked.  
"I'm the Digimon Words largest salad bar, Redveggiemon!"  
"Try and stop us, stinky!"  
"For trying to escape, you get to smell my roots! And I have root-rot!" He said, attacking Gabumon with his roots again and again, "Smell that! Smell it again!"  
"That's disgusting. No more, please!" Gabumon begged.  
"You kidding? I'm just getting warmed up." Redveggiemon blinked as Gabumon didn't move, "Hey, if you can't stand the smell, get out of the kitchen!" He shot him once more with his root and pushed Gabumon off a steep cliff. Gabumon fell, screaming, until he hit the water at the bottom. He had to struggle to keep above the waves.  
"My fur is dry clean only!" He called as he sank.  
"Let that be a lesson to all of you: don't try to defy the power of the Digimon Emperor!" Redveggiemon addressed the rest of the Digimon.

Gabumon coughed up water as he was finally washed ashore. For several moments, all he did was gasp for breath. When he looked up, he spotted a television set.  
"I've got to tell the others. They need to be warned." Gabumon wheezed. He began crawling towards it, "I have to find Matt." But before he could get any further, his exhaustion took over and he fell unconscious.

Matt stared at his reflection in the glass door. He had just finished a concert and found Kitty and TK in desperate need of a meeting with him.  
"Listen guys. Just because I happen to be in a rock band doesn't mean I can hide a bunch of Digimon."  
"Well, think about it. Maybe they could be your backup singers." TK pointed out.  
"They sound too gravely."  
"Maybe you could change to hard rock-genre?" Kitty asked hopefully.  
"I don't think so." Just then, a girl with short ruby hair pelted into the room.  
"Omigosh!" She shrieked at Matt, holding out a pen, "Can I have your autograph?"  
"Sure." Matt said, taking the pen. Kitty and TK had to move quickly out of the way before the girl ran into them. The girl bent over to allow him access to her back, "What's your name?"  
"Make it to Meg Motomia." She said. Kitty and TK started.  
"Did you just say Motomia?" TK asked, "You wouldn't happen to Austin's sister, would you?"  
"Yeah, that's right. Who are you guys?" Meg asked, standing up since Matt was done.  
"That's TK and Kitty. They're my younger siblings." Matt explained.  
"It's nice to meet you, Meg." TK said politely, "Your brother Austin and I are in the same class together."  
"Same here." Kitty said, "I'm on the soccer team with him, too." Meg ignored Kitty and walked up to TK, clutching his arm.  
"Will you sign my shirt, too? I get all the cute boys to sign it." She gave him the pen and bent over again, "You may not know it, but I haven't washed this shirt in two years." Kitty stuck out her tongue and made a face. Matt saw and stifled his laughter.  
"There's not a lot of room." TK observed.  
"I know." Meg said, "I think all boys are cute." Matt turned towards the glass again and looked at his digivice. Red lights were flashing and it was making a dull beeping sound. Kitty walked over to look over his shoulder.  
"Something's wrong in the Digital World." He said.  
"I just got an e-mail." TK said, "It's from Megan." Kitty took out her own computer and saw she had received one as well.

_EMERGENCY!  
Hurry back to school.  
Megan._

TK read it out loud and the two brothers look at each other.  
"Emergency?" TK repeated.  
"That's what the letter said." Kitty said.  
"I hope Gabumon's okay." Matt said. Without another word to Meg, the three of them ran off.

"Back off Austin. You're making me nervous." Megan snapped.  
"Can't you go any faster?" He snapped back. Tiffany sighed, hand on her head. She was just about to do it herself when Megan announced that the gate was open. Austin and the gang lifted their digivices and were off.

"Gabumon!" They had arrived on the island to find Gabumon still on the ground and unresponsive. When he heard them, he pushed himself to his hands and knees and looked up.  
"Oh Matt." He said. Matt rushed to his partner's side.  
"Gabumon are you okay?"  
"Let's just say I'll never look at steamed vegetables the same way." Matt gave him a strange look.  
"Okay, I want you to tell me everything that happened." He said.  
"Good. We never talk anymore."  
"Hey everybody," Megan's face was on the TV screen. Apparently she was still in the real world, "I'm going over to Izzy's to get my digivice back and then I'll meet up with you there." She stood and walked off.  
"Don't be worried while Megan's gone. This place will be protected by Poromon." Poromon said.  
"Great." Austin said, giving Poromon a thumbs up.  
"Why do they call those things on the TV 'rabbit ears'?" Gatomon asked, "They should call them 'cat ears'. After all, when was the last time you saw a rabbit sleeping on top of a TV?"  
"Never." Nekomon said with a laugh.  
"This is what you think about?" Kari asked. TK and Kitty, along with their Digimon, were standing next to Gabumon as he relayed his story to Matt.  
"Okay, break's over. Let's get back to work." Patamon said.

They were off again, Gabumon leading the way. He poked his head out of a sheaf of dense foliage and saw a village carved out of the mountain ahead.  
"It's a small village called Santi Diago." He explained.  
"Cool. Sounds like it's in California." Austin said. Kitty and Jeanna shushed him and waited for Gabumon to continue his story.  
"It's always been a quiet place; everyone minded their own business. And then the Digimon Emperor came along." Gatomon spotted another one of the black structures she had seen earlier.  
"Look that's one of those things I saw while we were rescuing the Gotsumon." She said.  
"The Emperor calls them control spires." Gabumon said.  
"Let's go!" Austin said, beginning to walk off.  
"Right behind you." Jeanna said as she and Chibimon followed.  
"Wait!" Matt cried, "We can't just rush in there. For all you know he's in there waiting for us and this whole thing is just some kind of ambush."  
"All we have to do is Armor-Digivolve and blow them apart." Austin scoffed.  
"Hey, remember what you told Dakota yesterday?" Mimi told Austin and looking miffed, "About you being older and letting you sort it out? Well, Matt's older then you."  
"So I suggest you shut your mouth." Kitty said coldly.  
"Anyway, it's not that simple." TK reprimanded him, "He could be using some of the hostage Digimon as shields to protect himself."  
"TK's right. We have to find a way to rescue the hostages and make sure none of them get hurt." Kari chimed in.  
"I second the motion. And since I'm older, too, my vote counts twice." Tiffany said. Jeanna and Austin groaned. Patamon, all the while, had been observing the prison from high up in a tree.  
"It's being guarded by Veggiemon." He warned, "Watch out for the Digi-sludge."  
"Patamon, tell us everything you know about Redveggiemon." Matt said.  
"Well, it looks like we're not needed around here." Austin muttered to Dakota and Jeanna, "Let's go off and do things our way."  
"I think we should all stick together." Dakota said and jaunted off to join the rest of the group. Only Jeanna remained with Austin. The rest of the group started walking off.  
"Okay, I've got a plan." Matt said.  
"Wait a minute!" Austin shouted after them, "It's too dangerous. We can't take the chance of any of us getting hurt, especially Kari. It's Digi-sludge."  
"It's no big deal." Kari said.  
"Yeah, we've been attacked by far worse than that, right Kari?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Argh, I can't even believe you're not worried about Kari's well being, TA." Austin said.  
"TA?" TK asked.  
"It's TK, moron." Kitty scoffed.  
"He forgot how to spell TK!" Dakota laughed. Kitty, Tiffany, Kari, and TK joined in.

They were now at the entrance to the prison. Before they could go any farther, however, they were stopped by the Veggiemon.  
"Stop right there," The head guard commanded, "State your name and purpose." Gatomon held up a paw.  
"It's alright. We're with you." She assured them, "We just captured the Digimon and their friends." They were allowed through.  
"What was with the paw waving? Were you trying to use the force?" Coronamon teased, only to get punched by Nekomon again.  
"Quit being mean to people."  
"I'm just teasing."  
"Well, tease nicer." All the kids were tied together. The Digimon walked all around, wearing belts disguised as Dark Rings.  
"Where are you taking us?" Dakota wailed.  
"I want my mom!" Mimi cried, playing her part.  
"Pipe down. You're all going to jail where you belong." Armadillomon said.  
"But I'm too young to go to jail!" Kitty whined.  
"Don't you guys have juvie?" Jeanna asked. The Veggiemon stayed behind, laughing mockingly.  
"All right." Patamon said, coming to halt at the top of some stairs, "Those guys didn't even notice these were plastic."  
"Don't start feeling too frisky yet," Gatomon warned, "The first set of guards were just flunkies. We haven't even faced the pick of the litter and if we get past them we still have to figure out a way to destroy the control spire."  
"Ergh. Sounds like a lot of work." Coronamon groaned. The two female cats gave him looks, "I mean, in a good way?"

They were all tossed to the ground in a cell already full of jackrabbit-Digimon.  
"They've already brought the prisoners in. The Emperor will be pleased." One of the Veggiemon outside gloated, "I was going to go after them after my guard duty, but I guess you beat us to the punch." He blanched as the Digimon took off their fake dark rings.  
"By the way, speaking of punch...Lightening Claw!" Gatomon punched the Veggiemon in the face. He went sailing and hit his head on the bars. TK and Dakota gave her identical peace signs. Soon, each of them had beaten a guard black and blue and released them.  
Patamon flew ahead and turned a corner. He did a quick back pedal as the rest of them caught up.  
"There are more guards." He whispered frantically.  
"The exit is blocked." Veemon complained, "We'll never get out now."  
"I'm tired of hiding any way. Let's fight." Austin said. Matt took him by the shoulder.  
"Easy there, junior. You've got to learn that fighting isn't the only answer. It should only be your last resort."  
"Let's go back this way," Gabumon suggested, "We'll come up near the control spire."  
"Good idea." Patamon said, flying ahead again. They raced off again. Austin was left behind, angry.  
"Why won't anyone listen to me?" He shouted. He slowly followed them. Eventually they began walking up the mountain, Austin still sullenly trailing behind.  
"Hey Austin, I forgot. We met your sister today." TK said.  
"Yeah? So what?" Austin asked in an angry tone."  
"So...nothing." TK said, sensing a fight was nearing.  
"Probably had a lot of bad things to say about me, didn't she?"  
"Well, actually-"  
"I know. She said I bite my toenails and spit them on the floor? I used to suck my thumb until about a month ago? That I wet the bed every other Thursday? (That's laundry day so it's all right). She talks too much. When I see her, I'll teach her a lesson."  
"Wow. I just learned more about Austin than I ever wanted to." Kitty said.  
"Scared for life." Jeanna agreed with a nod.  
"Thanks for sharing but she didn't say any of that." Matt chastised Austin.  
"Say what?" Austin asked.  
"She didn't say anything bad about you. In fact, she didn't even mention you. You're the one with the big mouth."  
"Big mouth? If you've got a problem why don't we settle this right now?" They got into fighting positions.  
"Matt no!" TK and Kitty cried, holding him back while Tiffany did the same thing to Austin.  
"Don't fight! He's younger than you and doesn't know any better." TK said. Matt slowly straightened.  
"I don't care how young he is, he better learn some respect." Matt spat, and then walked back. Austin angrily pulled from Tiffany's grip. She gave him a "don't mess with me" look and went to walk next to Matt.  
"Who does he think he is?" Austin asked Veemon vehemently, "She's my sister. If I want to call her names, that's what I'm gonna do. After all, that's what brothers are here for." This time, Kari was riled up.  
"That's enough Austin." She snapped at him, "I can't STAND anyone who talks bad about their brother or sister."  
"Me?"  
"Well, that was minus 20 points on your Kari score." Jeanna told Austin. She to catch up with the group. Austin was left behind.  
"Austin, what's the matter?" Veemon asked.  
"It's Kari. She hates me. She thinks I'm a disgusting, worthless piece of dirt."  
"Knock Knock." Veemon said, deciding that telling a joke would get his friend back to normal. Austin simple moaned. He walked slowly behind them again. When the reached the top of the cliff, they walked to edge and looked down.  
"How are we supposed to get down there?" TK asked.  
"It's impossible." Kari said.


	8. Iron Veggiemon Pt2

"If we only had a rope or something, we could climb down." Matt said, still staring off the cliff.  
"A rope, right. I'll go look for one." Gabumon said, turning to wander off and find a rope. The jackrabbit-Digimon, however, barred his path.  
"You don't need a rope. We'll just hold on to each other and you can climb down the bunny slope." one said.  
"That's a great idea," Gabumon complimented, "Let's go." They turned to go, but were suddenly bombarded by pink Digi-sludge. Redveggiemon and his troops were back.  
"Ha. No body is going anywhere." He chided.  
"I'm gonna take that over grown tomato and make him into vegetable soup!" Veemon said. Redveggiemon laughed and sauntered forward a few paces, "I'm gonna make vegetarians around the world proud, that should perk you up." Veemon pelted towards the enemy, but his attempted Veeheadbutt was eliminated and he was forced into the air by Redvegimon's roots.  
"And now for a side dish: chili pepper pummel!" Redveggiemon burped and shot red stuff that burst into flame on impact at Veemon's face. Seeing that he needed help, Nekomon raced forward to take the rest of the attack. The Redveggiemon just laughed again and pushed Nekomon with all his might. She went sailing right towards the edge of the cliff.  
"Nekomon, no!" Tiffany shouted, leaping forward to catch her. But Nekomon's velocity was too much and Tiffany went flying off the cliff with her.  
"Tiffany!" Mimi screamed. They all raced over to look at the edge of the cliff. Tiffany was dangling several feet below with one hand clutching a branch and the other holding Nekomon. As they watched, an ice blue light burst from the pocket where Tiffany's digivice was and shot into the sky.

Back in the real world, there was a girl in her bedroom, sketching. When she brushed her light blonde hair out of her face, the picture was revealed. It seemed to be a collection of strange creatures standing next to some kids that went to her school. The girl was wearing an ice-blue tank top, a black skirt, and a black headband. She sat up a bit to look at her drawing. She nodded, approving. Just then an ice-blue something shot out of the computer and landed next to her hand.  
The girl screamed and toppled off the bed. For a few moments, she sat there listening to her heart beat. Then, after convincing herself that whatever it was probably wasn't dangerous, she stood up and looked at it. Her blue eyes widened.  
"It can't be...can it?" With shaking fingers, she picked the ice-blue digivice up. A slow smile crossed her face, "Finally. An adventure of my own." Without any one telling her what to do, she walked towards the computer, held out the digivice, and was transported into another world.

The other Veggiemon had tied up the children. Once certain that none of them could get away, they also pulled Tiffany and Nekomon up and tied them up with the rest of the group. Redveggiemon wrapped his roots around Veemon and lifted him into the air.  
"Let me down or I'll toss you like a salad." Veemon threatened, thrashing wildly.  
"In case you've forgotten, I have the upper hand!" Redveggiemon retorted. He threw Veemon to the ground. It was right at that moment that something strange happened. A ice-blue light formed a bit to the right of the group and the blonde girl from before stepped through it. She looked around for a moment and then saw the Digi-Destined.  
"Tiffany! Hey, Tiffany!" She called, waving. Tiffany looked over and her mouth fell open.  
"Bethany?" She gaped. Kari, Matt, and Kitty looked over at the name, "Bethany, what are you doing here?" shrugged.  
"I don't know. You tell me. One minute, I'm sitting and drawing and the next I have a digivice and I'm here."  
"That must have been the light that came out of Tiffany's digivice when she fell." Matt deduced.  
"Bethany! RUN!" Kari shouted.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Redveggiemon had meandered over to Bethany, "Another trespasser in the Emperor's land. When will they learn?" He wrapped Bethany up in his roots and flailed her about next to Veemon before smashing both of them into the ground.  
"Veemon!" Austin shouted, struggling against his bonds.  
"Bethany!" Tiffany screamed.  
"The key to good cooking is to always tenderize!" Redveggiemon said. He began punching Veemon repeatedly. Bethany took her chance to rush to Tiffany's side, but was tied up with the rest of them when she tried to untie it.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Dakota." Said Dakota, always trying to be polite, "Who are you?"  
"This is my little sister, Bethany." Tiffany explained.  
"You have a sister?" Jeanna asked. Tiffany nodded.  
"Yup." Bethany answered for herself, "You never told me that the Digital World was so full of crazy Digimon!" She told her sister. Meanwhile, Veemon got shakily to his knees.  
"That the best you got?" He asked Redveggiemon weakly.  
"Are you kidding? We're just getting started. How do you feel about flying?" He punched Veemon in the same manner he had Nekomon earlier.  
"I can't watch this!" Gabumon said, squeezing his eyes shut. Bethany screamed as Veemon took the brunt of Redveggiemon's attack.  
"Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him." Matt said. Austin was still struggling forward, hindered by the Veggiemon wrapped around his legs.  
"Veemon, I'm coming!" He called as he fell to the ground.  
"Combine all your ingredients into a bowl," Redveggiemon dictated, "Then stir and mix. Frappe and wa-lah! The perfect first course!" He whipped Veemon again and again. When Veemon couldn't take any more, Redveggiemon pressed his face into the dirt, "Now for the main course!"  
"No matter what you do, I'll never get up," Veemon said, struggling to his feet, "I have to do my best to cheer Austin up, whatever the cost." Austin immediately felt guilty. He stood up again.  
"Veemon, you can stop now! I'm happy! I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy!"  
"What?" Veemon turned around and Redveggiemon took his chance to smash Veemon's head into the Dark Tower.  
"Leave him alone, you hear me? He's had enough!" Austin shouted. Redveggiemon laughed.  
"I don't doubt he's filling a little full, but I'm sure he's left room for dessert and I've cooked up a sweet surprise."  
"If only I could digivolve!" Gabumon bemoaned. Matt struggled to lift his digivice enough to look at it.  
"There must be a way." Matt said, staring at the digivice as if it would suddenly give him the answer.  
"I wish there was some way I could help! If I could just manage to Digivolve!" Nekomon cried. Tiffany agreed, also looking at her digivice.  
"But how?" Gabumon asked. Veemon was once again smashed into the tower.  
"Veemon!" Austin cried desperately.  
"And now here's the surprise I promised you," Redveggiemon said, stretching his roots out to their fullest extent, "A double helping of spike punch!" Everyone gasped as his roots went flying full tilt at their target. At the last moment, Veemon dodged and the roots became embedded in the tower. Blue electricity crackled as it traveled up the length of the Control Spire. The Veggiemon tying them together leapt apart, freeing them. Just then, Tiffany and Matt's digivices began to emit shrill beeps.  
"Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!"  
"Nekomon Digivolve to...Starmon!"  
Gabumon's place was taken by a huge wolf-like creature with blue tiger-stripes all over its body while Nekomon became a person with paws and ears. A metal mask covered Starmon's face and her blue silk dressed shimmered in the wind. The Redveggiemon gave a huge start as the two Champion Digimon made their way towards him.  
"Garurumon, how did you digivolve?" Matt asked. He looked at Tiffany to see if she understood either. She shook her head no. The rest of the Veggiemon ran off, afraid to face their wrath.  
"Blue Blaster!" Garurumon shouted, shooting ice at their retreating backs.  
"Heart of the Cosmos!" Starmon cried, holding her hands above her head as a six-pointed star started swirling at super-high speed between. Understanding from last time they had seen Starmon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Coronamon gave up a bit of power. Starmon nodded her thanks and shot the star after them as well.  
"Digi-Armor Ener-gize!" Austin shouted.  
"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" Redveggiemon shot more chili-pepper at Flamedramon, but he easily blocked them with his hand.  
"Flame fist!" He punched the Redveggiemon.  
"Boy am I glad to see you, Flamedramon." Austin said with a smile, "It's time for a little pay back. I think we should give this over-grown house plant a REAL cooking lesson! Flamedramon, get 'im!"  
"You want a piece of me?" asked Redveggiemon. They both shot their fists at each other and sat at a stand still for a few seconds before Flamedramon pulled him forward and began bashing him back and forth to the ground.  
"That hurt." Redveggiemon said when he was released, but he didn't have time to get his bearings before Flamedramon shot a fire-rocket at him, "I've heard of grilled-vegetables, but this is ridiculous!" When the flame subsided, Redveggiemon was on the ground.  
"You did it!" Austin said, rushing to his companion's side.  
"Austin!" He turned to see Megan, Izzy, Tai, and the Gotsumon running up to where they were. Tai stopped in front of Starmon and Garurumon.  
"How were you two able to Digi-volve?" Agumon asked.  
"I'm not quite sure." Garurumon answered.  
"Neither am I." Starmon added.  
"You know what I think?" Patamon asked, "I think that when Redveggiemon cracked the control spire, you guys were able to break free from its power."  
"That's certainly going to need a lot of glue." Hawkmon mused.  
"Not my problem." Coronamon said dismissively, "If that brat wants them up that badly, he'll come fix them himself."  
"We don't want them fixed, we want them broken." Chibimon said, popping him over the head.  
"Women..." Coronamon muttered, rubbing his head.  
"We should destroy the tower once and for all, and who better to do the job then Digmon?" Armadillomon said.  
"Don't forget Mikarimon!" Mimi chimed in.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" The pair shouted together.  
"Armadillomon Armor-Digivolve to...Digmon, the drill of power!"  
"Rikumon Armor-Digivolve to...Mikarimon, the warrior of innocence!"  
"Rock Crakin'!" Digmon said, drilling into the spire's side.  
"Sword Slash!" Mikarimon joined in destroying it with her sword. Within seconds, the control spire began to fall over, the blue electricity around going absolutely wild.  
"Sorry, we forgot to yell 'timber'." Digmon joked as it lay on the ground amid clouds of dust. Redveggiemon stood up, holding the dark ring in his hand.  
"Whoa...did I get married while I was asleep?" He asked, causing Chibimon and Coronamon to groan. Seeing their leader freed, the other Veggiemon took off their own rings.  
"Oh, now I see how it works." Megan said as she watched. Hawkmon flapped down to nearly her level.  
"May inquire as to what you're talking about?" He asked. Megan looked at him.  
"The spire...it acted like an electricity rod." Megan explained, "The Digimon Emperor set it up to send out power to the Dark Rings, making it possible for him to control ALL the Digimon throughout the area."  
"Sounds more like a radio tower to me." Kitty said. Megan glared at her and turned to Izzy for support.  
"Isn't that right, Izzy?"  
"Yeah. I'm quite impressed with your theory Megan."  
"I wonder how many more control spires are scattered throughout the Digital World." Tai wondered out loud.  
"Well, whatever the number is, the one thing we know for sure is that they all have to be destroyed." Matt said, "Quite a tough mission for the new Digi-Destined, don't you think?"  
"Leave to us, we can handle it." TK said.  
"Remember, four of us have done the whole 'saving the Digital World' thing before." Kitty reminded him.  
"You said it, TM." Austin said.  
"And remember, I'll be here to help in any way I can." Tiffany said, "And now Bethany's a Digi-Destined, too." Tai looked wildly around, first at Tiffany's face and then to Bethany.  
"Bethany? When did you become a Digi-Destined?" He asked.  
"Just this afternoon." She remarked with a smile, "A digivice shot out of my computer and when I held it up, it brought me straight here."  
"Interesting..." Izzy said, "That means your computer opens a gate as well. I wonder why only yours and the computer room at school does it." Bethany shrugged.  
"Somebody should take the Gotsumon back to their home." Agumon pointed out.  
"I'm all over it." Gatomon volunteered.  
"I'm coming with you." Starmon said.  
"And don't forget me. It's not often I get to go back to my roots." Tiffany's Gotsumon said with a smile.  
"Come on, I'll lead the way!" Tai said, racing ahead. The Gotsumon followed with Kari, Tiffany, and Bethany closely behind. Meanwhile, Matt had boarded Garurumon for old time's sake. Garurumon walked over to the jackrabbits.  
"Garurumon will stay here and protect you guys from the Emperor." He told them. The rabbits rejoiced, chanting Garurmon's name over and over again.

"I'm glad the Gotsumon are back home. Every time they touched one of my CDs, they scratched them." Megan said when they got back to the real world.  
"Oh what a tragedy." Kitty said.  
"And they clogged the drain when they brushed their teeth." Megan added.  
"How did they manage that?" Mimi asked with a laugh.  
"I thought they were kinda cool, though." Austin said.  
"Me, too." Jeanna said.  
"Hey everyone," Izzy said, "I really think you should take a look at this." They all clustered around the computer and leaned in to see what Izzy was showing them.  
"Wow." Megan said, "What is that?"  
"I found it while I was examining your digivice, Megan. It seems to be a map of the Digital World. Do you see this white square?" He pointed at a white square with the end of his pencil, "Well, it used to be black before we destroyed the Control Spire. Unfortunately, there are a lot of black squares left and they all have spires."  
"Gee, it's going to take a long time to change all those black squares white." Dakota said.  
"And we've got homework." Mimi said. Jeanna mussed up her hair with a smile.  
"Like you have to worry about that, Mrs. I-get-perfect-scores-on-everything."  
"And how do we know he won't fill NEW spires?" asked Austin.

Back in the Digital World, another Control Spire fell in front of a group of watching Gotsumon.  
"They don't make control spires like they used to." Greymon said. Tai gave him a thumbs up.  
"Way to go, Greymon!" He and Tiffany cheered.

The Digimon Emperor's black digivice started to beep.  
"What? A control spire was destroyed? It must be those meddling kids." He growled, "Oh well. It doesn't really matter anyway. That area was pretty unimportant in the grand scheme of things. In a year, I'll have every area under my full control." He stood up, "And then finally ever living thing in the Digital World will become my slave forever. And that includes those kids, too." He began to laugh manically into the night.


	9. Old Reliable Pt1

A group of furry orange Digimon pushed through the snow as the Digimon Emperor behind them whipped them again and again. The blizzard was not letting up making it even worse of the orange Digimon.  
"Where this, it's cold." Wormmon said, walking up and clutching a coat between two of his purple pincers. The Digimon Emperor scowled.  
"Leave me alone!" He shouted, kicking Wormmon. He went back to torturing the orange Digimon. One fell over, completely exhausted from all the manual labor, "Get up!" He shouted, whipping it as the others of its kind crowded around.  
"Hey quit it!" A white and purple Digimon with an orange main had grabbed the whip between his two flipper-like claws, "They're all tired and need rest. Maybe someone should use this whip on you, you big bully."  
"Number one- don't ever talk to me without calling me 'sir'. Number two- don't ever talk to me." The Digimon Emperor snapped, pulling his whip back so quickly it knocked the white and purple Digimon over, "Whoever among you can defeat this creature will win a surprise package. The rest of you will get some lovely parting gifts. So who's up for the challenge?" The squat orange Digimon growled as they encircled Gomamon.  
"I know all about Gizamon." The Digimon Emperor told Gomamon, "They're amphibian Digimon. Their fins cut through the water like knives."  
"They won't attack me." Gomamon said. But he was incorrect. At that exact moment, the Gizamon leapt into the air and curled into wheels. Spinning at an enormous clip, they ran into Gomamon. He fell on his back into the ice, bruises blooming all over his small body.  
"That was way too easy." The Emperor said, standing over Gomamon. Wormmon stepped in front of him.  
"Now they've defeated him, Master. Now give them their reward."  
"Right." The Digimon Emperor said with a smile. He drew his whip back into his handle and watched as dark rings swarmed into the air and collared the Gizamon.  
"Here is your reward," He told them, standing in front of the now mind-washed Gizamon, "You get to be my slaves. Now get back to work building the prison!" The Gizamon hopped away to do their bidding.  
"Move it, Workman," The Emperor snapped, "I want you to make me a hot chocolate."  
"But Gomamon..."  
"Let him freeze." They left the battered Digimon lying in the snow. Once the coast was clear, he opened his eyes and struggled to get on his belly. When that was done, he began crawling across the ice.  
"Just got to climb up this little hill...Okay, maybe it's not such a little hill after all." After a lot of struggling, he made it to the top where the winds and snow flew around even more forcefully. Half-way covered in the snow was a TV set, "Huh? What's that?" He crawled towards and then, his strength gone, he wrapped his arms around it and moaned, "Joe..."

A tall boy with long-ish navy blue hair and glasses gasped as the Digivice on his belt loop began to flash red and beep.  
"Gomamon!" Joe gasped.  
"So are you guys ready for that big anatomy test today?" One of the boys he had been talking to asked.  
"Yeah, I spent the hold night studying," The other said, "How about you Joe?"  
"Uh...I just remembered that forgot to remember something. Gotta go." Joe rushed off leaving the two boys behind him very confused.

The bell at the middle school rang, signaling the end of another day. Dakota and Mimi were walking down the stairs when Austin called to them.  
"Hey Dakota! Mimi" Austin shouted. Dakota turned around.  
"Oh, hi guys. What's up?" He asked.  
"What's up?" Austin repeated, "Are you crazy? Where ya going?"  
"We're going home. We've got Kendo practice this afternoon."  
"What? Practice later! The Digi-World is in danger!" Austin said, jumping up and down frantically.  
"Sorry, Austin." Dakota apologized, "My grandfather is the teacher. He'd be very disappointed if I missed a lesson."  
"Besides, you don't need us little kids tagging along." Mimi said, still sore about the conversation they had had a few nights ago.  
"See ya." Dakota said, bowing his head. The two younger kids turned around and walked away.  
"Yeah, but..." Austin called after them to avail. Kari and Bethany happened to walk up.  
"What's the matter with you?" Kari asked. Austin instantly cheered up.  
"Kari, great! I'm going to the computer room. Why don't you come with me?"  
"Sure." Kari said, "Let's go."  
"Really? You and I together alone in the dangerous Digital World? Finally, it'll be my dream come true."  
"Excuse me? We're both coming, Austin." Kari said. Austin looked up and noticed Bethany. He squinted at her for a minute.  
"Oh, that's right...who are you again?" Bethany turned a light shade of pink and Kari gave Austin a suspicious look.  
"This is Bethany. She's a Digi-Destined now, remember?" Austin didn't look like he did, but went on to say:  
"O-Oh yeah. That's right. Besides, I said, 'I'm studying French...Par Le Vou?'"

If Austin had been disappointed when he'd found out Bethany was coming with Kari and him, it was nothing compared to the disappointment he felt when they made it and found TK, Megan, Jeanna, Kitty, and Tiffany already there working with the computer.  
"I just can't win." He mumbled, hanging his head as Kari walked fully into the room. Bethany lingered for a moment and then followed.  
"What's going on?" Kari asked, immediately sensing that something was amiss.  
"We just got a message from the Digital World," TK explained, "It's a distress call from one of the Digimon."  
"Who?" Kari and Bethany together.  
"We're not sure." Kitty said.  
"I've got it." Megan said, "The signal is coming from one of the black areas controlled by the Digimon Emperor and it's a lot farther than any area we've been to."  
"Well, this should add to our frequent flyer miles." Kari joked.  
"Oh, did we get a free to trip to California after this?" Kitty asked.  
"According to this map the Digimon Emperor's area is getting longer." Megan said.  
"His ego is, too." Jeanna said, "They're probably proportional."  
"It won't be long before he controls the entire Digital World," Austin growled.  
"And every single Digimon is in danger..." Kari said, looking on the verge of tears. This, of course, caused Austin to go into "hero mode".  
"All right, I've had enough of this clown. Let's all head to the Digital World."  
"Yeah, we're gonna find Bethany's Digimon today." Tiffany said, giving her sister and fond noogie.  
"Tiffany..." Bethany said in a strangled voice.  
"Wait! We have to wait for Dakota!" Oompamon said in a high pitched voice while he bounced up and down on one of the chairs.  
"And Mimi!" Rishumon added, doing the same.  
"They aren't coming." Austin snapped.  
"What are they doing?" Rishumon and Oompamon chorused.  
"They say they have kendo practice," Austin said with a sigh.  
"One question...what's kendo?" Oompamon asked. Austin slapped each of them with a rolled up magazine. Oompamon flew into a furry and shouted:  
"What ya hit us for?"  
"You wanted to know what kendo is."

Mimi had taken off her face mask and was sitting on the floor. Sweat covered her now pink face and every once and awhile she would take a few swallows from the water bottle beside her.  
Dakota was still in session. He and his grandfather had come to a standstill and you could hear Dakota's heavy breathing in the silent room. He took a faltering step forward and was beaten by his opponent. Soon, they had taken their armor off and were sitting in a circle with Mimi.  
"Let's take a break." Dakota's grandfather announced, "What is the matter with you today, Dakota? You just don't seem to be concentrating enough." Dakota bowed his head.  
"I'm sorry, grandfather." His grandfather stood up and turned has back on the two children.  
"You have not lost interest in the martial arts, have you? Or hanging out with your old grandpa?"  
"Of course not!" Dakota said.  
"Yeah, we love this class!" Mimi said.  
"I can read faces. Something is troubling you both deep inside. Dakota, your father acted the same way when he was a boy. I have been to many lands and met many people and in all my travels I have found only one thing I can count on: PRUNE JUICE!" Dakota and Mimi reacted in different ways. Mimi fell over and Dakota's facial expression twisted.  
"Yeah, take two big glasses! You'll be fine!" He continued, "You want some?" Mimi sat up and both kids looked at him with straight faces.  
"No thank you," Dakota said as Mimi shook her head, "My problem is a bit too big for prune juice. There are others who are counting on me and I'm afraid I'm going to let them down."  
"And I'm upset that they won't let me help because I'm too young." Mimi said in explanation of her own problem.  
"I once told Dakota's father that people only rely on you to the extent that you rely upon yourself." Dakota's grandfather said sagely, "Trust in yourself and you will not let anyone down. As for you, Mimi, just do what you think is right and they'll trust you in the end."  
"Right. We got to go, Grandpa!" Dakota said, "Come on Mimi!" Mimi started and then quickly began to gather up her things and follow Dakota out, "Thanks for the advice." They ran out the door. They bowed at the door and told him good bye.  
"No problem is too big for prune juice." Dakota's grandpa said after they had left.

"Oh boy!" Oompamon screamed at the top of his tiny lungs, "I knew Dakota and Mimi would show up!"  
"It's not Dakota or Mimi, now everybody hide!" Austin said. The room was in a panic for a few seconds as everyone grabbed their Digimon and ran about in circles. The door slid open and everyone stopped.  
"It's Joe!" Kari said.  
"Thanks for the update." Jeanna said sarcastically.  
"Hi, guys." Joe said, holding up a hand to the room. Rishumon and Oompamon looked dejected, "Wow, even though Tai and Tiffany told me about it, it's strange seeing the Digimon here in the real world."  
"This is Joe," TK said, introducing him to Austin, Megan, and Bethany, "He's the old friend we told you about."  
"Oh, the doctor." Austin said. Demiveemon leapt out of his arms as Austin waved, "That's really cool."  
"Would you mind looking at my tonsils for me?" Megan asked, hugging Poromon closer to her body.  
"Nice to meet you. Tiffany has told me a lot about you," Bethany said.  
"Joe, this is Megan and Austin." Kari told him.  
"And this is my little sister, Bethany," Tiffany told him.  
"Joe isn't really a doctor yet." Kitty said.  
"Good to finally meet you Bethany." Joe said, shaking her hand.  
"I'm glad you're here," TK said, suddenly turning serious, "We got a distress call from the Digi-World."  
"I know. It's from Gomamon."  
"So your digivice was triggered, too? That's why you came." TK said.  
"Candy!" Demiveemon said as he tugged on the plastic sack in Joe's hand. Joe lifted it up and the little Digimon started jumping up and down in an attempt to get a hold of it.  
"Hey, these are supplies for an emergency," Joe said with a laugh.  
"Do you plan on coming to the Digital World with us, Joe?" Kari asked, "We could really use your help."  
"Absolutely. I'm worried about Gomamon. Besides, you think I'm going to let Tiffany have all the fun? No way!" Tiffany stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner and Kitty and Bethany laughed.  
"These are the digivices of the new Dig destined," TK said, showing Joe his green one, "They're the only things that can open the gate to the Digital World."  
"Yeah, Izzy gave me a heads up about them. And he also told me about this jerk that calls himself the Digimon Emperor."  
"All right," Megan said, "Let's open the gate." They each held their digivices up the screen.  
"What about us?" Dakota chose that exact moment to come bursting into the room dramatically, Mimi behind and not looking nearly as worried.  
"Dakota! You made it, you made it, you made it, you made it, you made it, you made it!" Rishumon gave her own greetings to Mimi and joined Oompamon in repeating "You made it!" for several more minutes.  
"You'll have to excuse them. They're hyperactive." Dakota said apologetically to Joe.  
"Okay everybody. The gate is open!" Austin announced.  
"Come on, let's go!" Megan exclaimed.

They landed on the top of a snowy mountain lined with pine trees. Austin immediately began to shiver and hug his arms to his chest.  
"Great, I hate the cold." He slouched over to Kari.  
"Kari, are you okay?" Kari nodded a yes. Joe was off to the side, digging through his plastic sack.  
"I'm sorry, we weren't properly introduced before we took our trip," Dakota said as he and Mimi walked up to him, "My name is Dakota and this is my friend Mimi." Mimi gave a shy smile and bobbed her head.  
"Hey, I'm freezing my butt off over here and you're introducing yourselves? Let's get going!" Austin snapped.  
"Aren't you cold, Jeanna?" Kitty asked.  
"Nope. I thought you'd be cold with your shorts, Kitty." Bethany answered.  
"I guess Austin is just sensitive to the cold." Tiffany laughed. Joe took something out of his bag and handed one to Dakota and another to Mimi.  
"Here you can use these. They're hand warmers." He passed them out to the rest of the group. Kari and Kitty chorused a thank you.  
"Leave it to you," TK said with a grin after taking his, "Good old reliable Joe."  
"M-hm!" Tiffany agreed.  
"I watch all those survival shows on TV." Joe said in explanation to Bethany's half-way amused, half-way wondering look. Megan, meanwhile, was desperately attempting to rip hers open.  
"It won't open!" She complained. The packet flew out of her hands and lay in the snow, where it started to steam. She bent down to pick it up and noticed that where it had melted the snow, a closed eye could be seen, "Joe, look!" Joe rushed over.  
"Whoa! Gomamon!" He leaned down and frantically began digging his friend out. When the rest of them realized what was going on, they joined in, too. Eventually they managed to get all of him out, "Gomamon, speak to me!" Gomamon sat up a bit and looked blearily at Joe.  
"Joe?"  
"What day of the week is it?"  
"It's Saturday."  
"Actually, it's Thursday. But you never did know the days of the week, so you're back to your old self."  
"I heard from Tentamon we could use that TV to contact you when we were in trouble."  
"Boy, looks like you're going to wipe out my whole first aid kit."  
"I always get sappy at reunions," Armadillomon remarked, "I think I'm actually going to cry."  
"Don't, your tears will turn to icecicle," Gatomon warned.  
"You look terrible, Gomamon," Joe said as he stroked the side of Gomamon's face, "But I mean that in a nice way."  
"I picked a fight with the wrong guy: the Digimon Emperor." Gomamon explained. Just then, the Digivices started to beep again. Instinctively, everyone but Joe and Bethany held them up to get a look at it. The other two quickly caught on and did the same.  
"I'm getting a Digi-Egg reading somewhere to the left," Kitty announced, pointing in a general direction.  
"Me, too." Mimi said.  
"Well, nothing to do but look for it," Jeanna said with a grin, "That's probably where we'll find Bethany's Digi-egg."  
"What are we waiting for?" Tiffany asked, "Let's go!" They began to travel towards the place their digivices were indicating. About twenty minutes later, they found two nearly buried in the snow. Tiffany bent down and brushed the ice off of each of them.  
"The Crest of Harmony?" Kari asked, looking at the one on the left.  
"And another new Crest." Jeanna said, looking at the one on the right. Tiffany stood up and looked at her sister.  
"Well, give it a shot." She said, gesturing towards the Digi-Egg of Harmony.  
"Why should I pick that one up if it has your Crest on it?" Bethany asked, looking a bit confused.  
"Tai couldn't pick of the Digi-Egg of Courage. Only Austin could." Tiffany said, "Look, I can't pick it up." She walked over, braced herself, and then tried to pick of the egg. To her surprise, it lifted straight up and since Tiffany had really put some muscle into it, she fell over onto her back, "...Ouch."  
"Tiffany, you got a Digi-Egg!" Mimi exclaimed, pointing at as though no one else had noticed.  
"I did?" She sat up and looked at the Digi-Egg beside her, "I mean...I did!"  
"I can Armor Digivolve now!" Nekomon said, doing a happy little dance.  
"Okay, Bethany, you know that what that means!" Tiffany said, holding her egg out to show Bethany.  
"What does that mean?"  
"That the other one is yours!" Bethany backed up a few paces.  
"I'm...I'm not sure, Tiffany."  
"Aw, come on!" Bethany shook her head, "For me?" She still shook her head. Tiffany walked up to Bethany and made her eyes big and pouted, "Pwease?" Bethany looked at her, quickly looked away, and then tapped her foot impatiently.  
"Fine. But it's not going to get unstuck for me." She sighed dejectedly and walked up to it. She bent down, picked up, and showed to the others, "See? It didn't move." But they weren't paying attention. Right where the Digi-Egg had been a few moments before, blue light was flashing, "What are you guys staring at?" They pointed and Bethany looked around too.  
An ice blew something tore out of the light and ran straight into Bethany's legs. Everyone bent over to look at it. It grinned and righted itself.  
"Hello. I'm puppymon. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Puppymon looked like an ice blue puppy with floppy ears and a purple color that held a gold tag. She looked around the circle for a moment until her gaze fell upon Bethany, "You must be my partner."  
"Me?" Bethany asked, pointing to herself.  
"Yup! You and me!" Puppymon announced. Bethany paused, stunned for a moment, and then picked Puppymon up.  
"I'm Bethany. I'm so glad to meet you!"  
"Great...just what we need. A dog." Nekomon groaned.

They went back to their original mission of destroying the control spire. When they spotted it, Austin ran to the top of a snowy hill and turned to face the group.  
"He's built another control spire here, too!"  
"We already knew that." Kitty pointed out, "Megan told us before we even came here."  
"What's that?" Joe asked.  
"A control spire." Jeanna answered.  
"It's the Digimon Emperor's secret weapon," Kari explained to him.  
"He captures these Digimon and puts dark rings on them, turning them into his slaves." said TK.  
"Sort of like the Black Gears from when we were younger," Kitty said.  
"The control spires are the power source for the rings," TK continued.  
"And no one can digivolve." Kari finished.  
"Dude! I'm gonna rip it down!" Austin said.  
"But we're going to have to cross this ice if we want to destroy it," Kari warned.  
"Now I know what Matt means when he says I'm walking on thin ice," said TK.  
"Did you bring any skates?" Megan asked Joe, "We need several pairs."  
"Sorry, I'm all out."  
"Hey Joe...you have any rope?" Austin asked.  
"Yeah."

They began the task of chopping down the trees. The Digimon grouped together to help each other cut down the trees as quickly as possible. Pretty soon they had enough lumber to make a small make-ship raft/sleigh. Using the rope they borrowed from Joe, they tied the logs together. Austin stood up and wiped the sweat off of his brow.  
"Well, that's done."  
"It's beautiful!" Bethany said.  
"Now all we have to do is ride!" They tied the Digimon (minus the injured Gomamon) to the sled with Puppymon at the front.  
"That's easy for you to say," Armadillomon said, "We're pulling."  
"Leave it us!" Puppymon said. Bethany smiled.  
"Come on guys." Dakota said, "We're counting on you!"  
"Okay!" Patamon said cheerfully. The humans and Gomamon boarded the sleigh and the Digimon turned to face the direction they were pulling.  
"Now mush!" Austin called.

"So they're here?" The Digimon Emperor snapped, turning around and looking away from the work he had been overseeing, "And they brought another one?"  
"M-hm." Wormmon said with a nod.

The Digimon were tearing through the snow and the children riding were laughing as the sleigh they had built flew across the ice.  
"Go Veemon!" Austin cheered.  
"What a way to travel!" Megan called.  
"Uh-Oh." Patamon said, "We've got visitors." As the Control Spire neared, a line of Frigimon came into view.  
"Oh look," Megan said, "Snowmen! How cute."  
"Yeah...not so much." Kitty said, "They've got a dark ring around their legs!"  
"Attack!" The Digimon Emperor commanded from his vantage point. Each Frigimon punched forward and sent out ice towards the kids. The Digimon frantically tried to avoid all the attack and the sleigh lurched heavily back and forth with their movements.  
"I think I'm getting snow-sick!" Jeanna said.  
"Forget about the Frigimon. They aren't very fast and we can out run them!" Joe told the Digimon.  
"What?" Austin asked.  
"Our mission is to destroy the Control Spire, right? So it's better to keep going than to waste time fighting!"  
"But they're attacking us!" Austin protested.  
"Joe's right!" TK told him, "Run pass them!"


	10. Old Reliable Pt2

The digimon pulling the sleigh sped up, faster and faster, until they were past the Frigimon. Jeanna turned around to stick her tongue out at them as Austin shouted:  
"We made it!"  
"Aim for that hill!" The Digimon Emperor ordered. The Frigimon shot at the snowy hill the sleigh was racing towards.  
"They missed!" Austin shouted.  
"I don't think they were aiming for us!" Kitty said as the attack caused an avalanche. The digimon narrowly avoided it, pulling the sleigh into a right angle at the very last second only to find a crevice in the ground. Bethany and Mimi squeezed their eyes shut tight as the sleigh went sailing over it. The digimon pulling it made it, but the sleigh didn't. The digimon scrambled at the ice to pull it up and were on their way again.  
This time the land suddenly stopped and the ocean began. The sleigh and its pullers skidded to halt only inches in front of the waterline. Dakota went flying off the side and into the water.  
"Dakota!" Mimi screamed.  
"I've got him!" Gomamon shouted. He dove in after Dakota and hit the water with a splash.

It was dark inside their shelter. Lucky for them that Joe was with them and able to start a fire. Dakota sat shivering by it with Mimi hovering nearby, doing her best to keep him comfortable.  
"Warmin' up yet?" Armadillomon asked as Joe brought Dakota some herbal tea.  
"It's 10 percent herbal and 90 percent tea." Joe assured him.  
"Thank you, Joe." Dakota stammered. Rikumon curled up near him to keep him warm. Mimi nodded her appreciation.  
"Joe really comes prepared." Megan observed.  
"That's nothing." Kari said.  
"Wait until you see him in hay fever season." Kitty said with a laugh.  
"We'll have to leave Dakota here." TK said. Everyone nodded but Austin.  
"What?" He demanded.  
"TK is right," Joe said, "I'll stay back here and take care of Dakota."  
"Do you mind if I stay and help?" Mimi asked.  
"If you're sure you don't want to go with them, I'll be glad to have your help." Joe answered. Mimi smiled and settled down next to Rikumon and Armadillomon.  
"Thanks Joe." The girls chorused. Everyone got up to leave, but Dakota stood up.  
"I'm coming, too." He announced, "My grandfather told me if I rely on myself and try my hardest I won't let any of you down."  
"You're not letting us down." Kari assured him.  
"And besides, you need to conserve your strength." Joe told him.  
"That's right, Dakota," Armadillomon said, "We've got a long fight ahead and we're gonna need ya."  
"You're an important member of the team. We can't do it without you." Mimi said.  
"I guess you're right." Dakota said reluctantly and then turned to the rest of the group, "I'll stay here and wait. Don't be gone long."  
"We'll be back quicker than you can say 'Digimon Emperor'." Austin said. They said their goodbyes and left. It wasn't long before Dakota started shivering again.  
"You okay?" Joe asked.  
"A little tired."  
"Me, too." Armadillomon said, "I could really use a little nap. I vote we take this opportunity to get some shut eye."  
"You always want to sleep, Armadillomon," Rikumon chuckled.  
"I couldn't sleep. I feel I should be out there helping the others." Dakota said.  
"I know exactly what you're feeling." Joe said, "I used to feel that way, too, but I thought it was nausea. But I slowly began to realize something. All of are here for a reason. There's a big picture that we don't see yet, but I don't mean in a wide screen TV. So the three of us staying behind is for a reason."  
"But what?" Dakota asked. But Joe didn't have time to answer. The cave they were in began to shake a bits of rock started raining on their heads.  
"We have to get out of here!" Joe said. They ran out, Joe cradling Gomamon in his arms. When they got out of the cave, they were met by a huge pink turtle-like digimon and the Digimon Emperor.  
"It appears I've discovered your secret hide-out." He said smugly. Joe took one look at the Control spire behind them and then addressed Gomamon.  
"Gomamon, I think I know the reason we were supposed to stay behind: so the others would have time to destroy the spire. I need you to create a diversion. Keep him busy with some of that great Gomamon charm of yours."  
"Gotcha." Gomamon leapt from Joe's arms and landed in front of the Shellmon, "Why did one Shellmon take the other Shellmon's lunch? Because it was shellfish!" The Shellmon growled and lifted one stubby hand to smash Gomamon. He dodged, "Guess you heard that one already."

The others had finally made it to the Control Spire. Austin got up quickly and ran to it.  
"Time to get to business! Veemon, let's do it! Digi-Armor Ener-gize!"  
"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the fire of courage!" The line of Frigimon attacked again, but Flamedramon dodged and shot an attack of his own. The fire rockets hit three of them and they toppled over.

"You don't have much of a sense of humor!" Gomamon chided as another one of his jokes fell short and the Shellmon made a grab at him.  
"Try the knock-knock jokes!" Joe suggested.  
"Or physical humor!" Mimi called. Dakota turned to his digimon.  
"Are you ready?"  
"You bet!"  
"Wait for me!" Mimi said.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" They shouted.  
"Armadillomon Armor-Digivolve to...Digmon, the drill of power!"  
"Rikumon Armor-Digivolve to...Mikarimon, the warrior of innocence!"  
"Armor, huh?" Joe asked, "Not too bad!" Shellmon's large pink fingers knocked Gomamon over. Just as they were about to grab him, Digmon got in front and the hands clasped around him instead.  
"Thanks Digmon." Gomamon said as he retreated.  
"You're welcome." Shellmon began squishing Digmon.  
"Hey, leave him alone!" Dakota said, stepping forward. Mikarimon stopped him with her shield.  
"You'll just get in the way and that will hurt him more." She said.  
"Aqua-Blaster!"  
"DAKOTA!" Joe and Mimi shouted together. Digmon got in front of Dakota, taking the part of the blow that wasn't stopped by Mikarimon's shield.  
"Don't worry, Dakota. I'll protect you." said Digmon.

"Strike three!" Austin said as Flamedramon made another successful attack.  
"Flamedramon can handle this by himself so it's up to us to destroy the tower." TK told the rest of the group.  
"Okay, but I think we're going to have to do it from the air." Kari said.  
"Got it." Megan said.

"Hold on tight,Dakota." Digmon warned as the Shellmon tried again. At the last moment, Digmon flipped over and shot two drills at the Dark Ring. It shattered and the Shellmon roared.  
"Alright!" Gomamon, Joe, and Mimi cheered. They didn't have long to celebrate, however, as another water digimon flew out of the water.  
"Ebidramon, destroy them all!" The Digimon Emperor commanded. The Ebidramon grabbed Mikarimon and Digmon and took them below the surface of the water. All three humans looked over the edge.  
"Digmon!" Dakota shouted.  
"Mikarimon!" Mimi screamed.  
"If only there was some way you could Digivolve..." Joe told Gomamon, looking back at the Control Spire, "What's taking them so long with the Spire?"

Halsemon, Leodramon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon, along with their riders, were attacking the control spire as hard as they could. With a final tempest wing from Halsemon, the spire crumbled in one place and then fell over.

"They did it! They destroyed the Control Spire!" Joe cried, "Now you can Digivolve!"  
"What?" The Digimon Emperor snapped.  
"He said, 'They've destroyed the Control Spire, now you can Digivolve." Wormon explained.  
"It's just a figure of speech!"  
"Gomamon Digivolve to...Ikakumon!" The shaggy beast dove head first into the water and wrested the two Armor-Digimon from the Ebidramon's grip. They floated to the surface while Ikakumon and Ebidramon continued their battle. From the shore, Mikarimon and Digmon shot their own attacks.  
"Finish it!" Joe cheered.

"Well, Gomamon, you're in charge here now." Joe said once they were done and they were all together again and their starting point.  
"Great, my very own frozen waste land." Gomamon said, "Just what I've always wanted."  
"Hey, you'll have plenty of time to practice you're strokes."  
"Very funny."  
"I guess we should be heading back home." TK said.  
"Before we go, there's just one thing I have to finish." Dakota said.  
"Oh really? What's that?" Joe asked.  
"Our introduction. Hello, my name is Dakota Hida."  
"I don't get it," Austin said, "What's the big deal?"  
"My grandfather says that, next to prune juice, manners are the most important thing a man can have."  
"You know, Dakota reminds me an awful lot of Joe." Kari said, "Always honest and stick to the rules."  
"I think he reminds me of Izzy." TK said, "Just loaded with curiosity."  
"Part Izzy and part me? That's a scary combination."

"Blast! They destroyed another control tower!" The Digimon Emperor shouted, "And that was a freshly conquered area, too! All right then, I'll just have to go to plan B. Wormon, what is plan B? Well?"  
"We all become friends?"  
"That's not plan B you fool!"  
"Well I can't spell."

"I bet he's home crying!" Austin boasted when they were all home safe in the real world, "'Mommy, those kids broke another one of my Control Spires!'"  
"It's not over yet." Kari reminded him.  
"Joe, will you come back and fight with us?" Dakota asked.  
"Sure. Who knows? Maybe I'll even find a Digi-Egg of my own some day, like Tiffany. But I have to watch my cholesterol."  
"Watch it, Joe." Tiffany warned.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house some time. I think you'd like my grandfather and I know he'd like you."  
"Sure. I love prune juice!"  
"Is it okay if I come over, too?" Kari asked, "I would just love meeting your grandfather."  
"If Kari's coming, I'm going too!" Austin butted in.  
"You always have to everything I'm doing?"  
"But you and I are partners!"  
"Sorry, Austin. But you already HAVE a partner." Austin looked over at Demiveemon.  
"Um...him?"  
"Yeah." Demiveemon said, "You got a problem with that?"  
"It's just not the same..." Everyone laughed.


	11. Family Picnic Pt1

"Attention passengers. East Meets West Airlines welcomes you to Tokyo. Again, we apologize for the pilots stepping out for popcorn during the in-flight movie." A plane landed and went up to the gate.  
"It's so bright," said a lingering passenger, "I wonder what time it is." She looked up at the clock, "8:45 in the morning? I'm still on New York time!" The girl was a teenager and had short bright pink hair that was studded with stars. She dug a digivice out her pocket and changed the time, "There. Now I'm caught up." She took a few steps and yawned.

Demiveemon was climbing the rubble of Austin's room. Climbing to one of the higher points of the room, he looked around.  
"Austin? Wake up!" He leapt on Austin's chest and began hopping up and down, "Austin! Austin!" Austin groaned, turning his face from the light, and then slowly opened his eyes to see Demiveemon smiling innocently at him a few inches from his face, "Good morning! Sleep well?"  
"Yeah. Until I heard all that screaming'" Austin said, slowly sitting up, "The next time I tell you to wake me up, try to be a little quieter so I can get some sleep."

"I turn my back on him for one minute and he disappears." Dakota muttered as he pulled on his sleeve, "Oompamon! Where are you?" He looked out his bedroom door and saw Oompamon on the kitchen table, hidden underneath a basket. Oompamon turned around to look at Dakota.  
"Dakota!" He squealed, leaping of the table and leaving the basket behind. Dakota bent down to pick him up.  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to wander around the house?" Dakota asked, "Mom might think you're a rodent."  
"Guess what? I think your mom is making us some candy over there!"  
"Candy? That's not candy, its sushi." Dakota explained as he walked Oompamon back into the room.  
"Does it taste like candy?"  
"Not really. It's seaweed and raw fish."  
"Yucky!"  
"That was my first reaction, too."

Kari was loading things into her backpack as Gatomon stared on.  
"I made you a nice little bed." said Kari.  
"You think I'm getting in there?" Gatomon demanded, "Think again."  
"Oh come on." Kari encouraged, "Be a sport. It'll be fun." She lifted a dejected Gatomon by the scruff of her neck and put her in the pink bag.

"Bethany, come on!" Tiffany shouted from the door way. She wasn't exactly in a good mood as she'd spent most of the morning keeping Woofmon and Nyamon from killing each other. Bethany hadn't been much help since she just thought it was funny and now they were nearly late, "Bethany!"  
"Coming!" Bethany skipped down the stairs, her own backpack bulging with Woofmon. Nyamon wasn't hidden, as her cover was that she was a pillow.  
"Great, get a move on."  
"Why, so you can flirt with Tai?"  
"No! Tai isn't even coming!"

"Bye Mom! We're headed to school!" TK said as his hand went over the metal gate.  
"Um, TK...aren't you forgetting something?" Kitty asked. Sunmon's flame barely poked out the top of her book bag. Seeing this, she squished him in further.  
"Oops, one more thing!" TK said, opening the door, "Patamon!" He walked in, stuffed Patamon into his green backpack and then walked back to where Kitty was waiting. The bag in his arms started move about violently.  
"Can we hurry up?" Patamon asked from inside, "Your gym socks from yesterday are in here!"  
"Sorry, I forgot." The twins rushed off to school.

"Okay, so if any body asks...?" Jeanna began, looking pointedly at Chibimon.  
"I'm a doll!" Chibimon chirped.  
"And?"  
"And I don't talk!"  
"Good." She put Chibimon carefully inside her backpack, shouldered it, and walked off.

"Okay mom, I think I'm packed. Besides the usual, I'm also taking potato salad, macaroni salad, tuna salad, chicken salad, fruit salad, and three bean salad."  
"Actually, it's only 2-bean salad today." Megan's mom said, "I was out of the third bean. That's an awful lot of food for one girl to eat for lunch."  
"I told you, I'm having a picnic with the computer club today, so I offered to bring salad for everyone."  
"And who's paying for it?"  
"Yeah...I need to talk to you about that...Talk to you later!"  
"Megan, wait!" Megan rushed out the door without stopping.  
"Megan!" Poromon cried from inside the gym bag at her waist, "Open up! It's an emergency!" Megan put the bag on the ground and unzipped it.  
"What is it?"  
"Sitting on this coleslaw is getting a little mooshy! And what has such a fowl smell?"  
"Deviled Egg."  
"Pee-yew!"  
"Poromon's right, I can smell it all the way from over here!" TK said from where he, Dakota, Mimi, Jeanna, and Kitty were standing on a street corner.  
"I guess the mayonnaise has gone bad."

"Aren't the others supposed to be here?" Austin asked as a plane flew over head.  
"Yeah, they're late." Kari said.  
"Maybe they got held up choosing salads?" Bethany offered.  
"That was just Megan's job. And at any rate, how hard is it to choose a salad?" Tiffany said.  
"Here they come now!" Austin called. The group stood up and ran to meet up with the other half, "Hey what took you guys so long?"  
"I stopped at a drink fountain to give Poromon a bath," Megan explained, "It's a long story."  
"Never mind." Austin said impatiently, "Let's go." The large group of nine kids traipsed off.

A line of heads popped up one by one from behind the hedge.  
"All clear," Austin said as a bell rang in the distance, "Now remember my plan! Crouch! Keep crouching!" They slunk off, keeping carefully low to the ground.  
"Listen, I know it's a Saturday and we aren't really supposed to be at school, but no body is within miles of this place. I refuse to crouch." Megan said, standing up straight with her nose in the air.  
"Fine." Kitty commented, "You're tall enough that they'll see you first. You'll be a nice distraction."  
"Actually Austin, I don't think it's really necessary for me to crouch." Dakota said. It was true. His head, as well as Mimi's, barely came up to where the older kids crouched.  
"Sometimes being small gives you an advantage." Mimi laughed. Finally, they made it to the computer room. Austin turned to look at them all.  
"Well, I got us here. Am I the best or what?"  
"Yeah!" Bethany cheered.  
"...Or what." Jeanna said with a smile. Austin gave her a mock-glare and Dakota, Mimi, and Megan groaned.  
"Let's go!" Austin said, leading the way to the room, "I wonder if the Digital World is open on Saturdays."  
"All right!" Megan said, pointing in the air from her seat at the computer, "I got us in! Am I the best or what?"  
"...Or what." Tiffany said. But just as they were about to go inside, the door to the room slide open. Everyone stared.  
"Huh?" Everyone asked together. A girl with bright pink hair looked into the doorway, looking just as confused as they were.  
"...I'm sorry, but...are you supposed to be here?" The girl asked. Mimi, Bethany, Dakota, Megan, and Austin screamed while Tiffany, TK, Kitty, Jeanna, and Kari looked stunned.  
"Momo?" They asked.  
"Momo?" The new kids asked.  
"Um..TK?" Momo asked, "Kari? Tiffany? Kitty? Jeanna?"  
"Yup!"  
"Austin, Megan, Dakota, Mimi, Bethany. I want you to meet someone." TK said, "This is our friend Momo. She's one of the original Digi-Destined. She moved to America." Momo walked into the room, looking more comfortable.  
"Hi Momo," Megan began, "Sora told us all about you."  
"I spoke to her," Momo said, "She told me about you guys, too."  
"Hello, Momo," Austin butted in, "I'm Austin, but you can call me...Austin."  
"Yeah, she definitely told me about you...Gatomon! Patamon! How have you guys been?"  
"What, no hello for us?" Sunmon asked.  
"Yeah, did you forget all about us, Momo?" Nyamon asked, gesturing to Chibimon as well.  
"I'm sorry. How have all of you been?" Momo giggled.  
"Pretty good, except for being stuffed in a knapsack like a wet towel." Gatomon said wryly.  
"It's so good to see you!" Kari said, "When did you get back?"  
"This morning," Momo answered, "I was passing by the school and just had to take a look for old time's sake. I just...walked in the front gate. Someone left it open!"  
"That was us," Austin told her, "We had to sneak in because the school was closed." Momo looked startled, "That's right. We all decided to go on a nice Saturday picnic in the Digital World."  
"Digital World?" Momo repeated.  
"Speaking of, wouldn't it have been easier to go through the portal on Bethany's computer?" Jeanna asked.  
"It was closed when I got home that night." Bethany said apologetically, "Besides, it wouldn't have been the same adventure."  
"Darn right!" Austin agreed. Bethany smiled at him.  
"Maybe Momo can come with us," Megan said with a smile.  
"I'd love to! I haven't been there in so long...Do you think it will be okay?"  
"Of course!"  
"Great to have you back, Momo." Tiffany said, hugging her friend.  
"Megan, we didn't bring enough sodas for an extra person!" Austin complained.  
"Oh man." Megan said.  
"That's okay. She can have my soda." said Dakota.  
"Mine, too." TK said.  
"And mine!"  
"Not mine! I like soda!" Jeanna joked.  
"Okay, let's go!" Megan said for a second time.  
"That's great. Now the rest of us don't have anything to drink." Austin groaned.  
"Digi-Port! Open!" Megan shouted. And they were off.

"Hey guys, good news!" Austin said upon arrival, "Look around! Do you see any Control Spires?"  
"Nope!" They chorused cheerfully. Momo looked around for a minute and then took a few steps.  
"How cool!" She gushed, "I'm back! The Digital World hasn't changed."  
"Bethany!" Puppymon leapt at Bethany the moment she was released from the bag. Nekomon sweat dropped and walked off to talk to Gatomon. Rikumon stretched her wings by soaring in tight circles around a thrilled Mimi. After a few comfortable moments, they began to walk up a grassy hill. As they walked, they Tiffany and Kitty brought her up to date on the recent happenings.  
"Digimon Emperor?" Momo asked.  
"Yep," Austin confirmed, "He builds these Control Spires, tries to take over the Digital World, yadda yadda yadda."  
"So if there's no Control Spires are we safe?"  
"Yeah, that's why picked this spot to go on our picnic." Megan said.  
"Gee, we never would have thought of having a picnic here in the old days because we'd be too worried about giant sized, Digital-Ants."  
"Well, we also would have never thought about it because we couldn't have done that in the old days." Tiffany pointed out.  
"Every time we come here, we have to destroy a Control Spire." said Megan, "But since its Saturday, we thought we'd just come here to have some fun."  
"I've only been a Digi-Destined for two days," Bethany said, "And it's already exhausting."  
"So how long have you had Puppymon?" Momo asked.  
"A day."  
"Wow. You two already get along great."  
"Thanks."  
"We should pick a spot around here to put the picnic blanket," Dakota said, "And then we can dish out the food."  
"Hooray! I'm starving!" Mimi said.  
"You're always starving." Jeanna laughed.  
"Sounds like a great idea." TK chimed in.  
"No it doesn't." Austin snapped, "Its way too early for lunch. Let's keep walking."  
"I am a little hungry," Kari said, trailing off at the end. Austin stopped walking and smiled goofily.  
"I'm starved. Let's eat."  
"Why didn't I think of that?" TK asked, deadpanning.  
"At least Kari can use Austin's infatuation for good and not for evil." Kitty said with a laugh.  
"Infatuation?" Bethany asked.  
"Yeah, Austin is head over heels for Kari," Jeanna said, "But so is TK. Our money's on TK to beat him out." Bethany paused to mull the fact over and then walked over to help the rest of them fold out an enormous orange blanket. Once the food and everything else was ready, the group sat down.  
"I brought this from my family's convience store," Megan told Momo, holding out some food, "Want some?" Momo's eyes started to shine with tears.  
"Is...Is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball? I haven't had one since I was a kid!" She took it.  
"Better eat it quick. Mimi's already on her third helping." Jeanna warned. Everyone looked over and, sure enough, Mimi's was filling her plate up again, her cheeks still bulging with food.  
"How do you stay so skinny?" Tiffany asked with a look of mix horror and amusement. Mimi shrugged, mouth too full to allow talking.  
"What'll you have?" Megan asked Hawkmon, who was sitting beside her.  
"I'll have what ever Armadillomon and Rikumon are having." He said. Megan looked over to where the pair of digimon were digging into their own lunch while Dakota watched on, Mimi still too engrossed in her own food to stop.  
"They're eating sushi." Megan said.  
"Excellent. I'll have one sushi, please!" Armadillomon grabbed from the box and bent his arm back.  
"Coming right up!" Dakota gasped and tried to stop him, but it was too late.  
"Never throw food!" He said sternly as the sushi rolled to a stop in the grass. Hawkmon went running off after it, Megan in hot pursuit.  
"Hawkmon, wait! It's just a California Roll!"  
"Yes, well it's rolling all the way back to California."  
"Hey! I want that roll!" Canimon said, leaping up.  
"Wait! He already called it! Canimon!" Jeanna raced off after them.  
Momo looked worriedly after them and after a bit, got up and looked for them. Surrounded by trees in the forest, she cupped her hands over her mouth.  
"Megan! Hawkmon! Jeanna! Canimon! Come ba-" Momo tripped and fell. Apparently the ground had in fact been only a canopy of trees from below. She tumbled through the air and hit the ground. It was night time when someone came to wake her up.  
"Wake up." Megan said, shaking Momo's shoulder, "Momo! Wake up."  
"I hope she's alright." Hawkmon said. Mimi moaned and opened her eyes.  
"She has to be." Jeanna said, "Momo?"  
"Are you okay?" Megan asked.  
"The last thing I remember...I fell."  
"Look at that." Megan said, looking away from Momo. Momo's own eyes followed the line Megan had pointed out. A Control Spire appeared on the horizon.  
"What is it?"  
"A Control Spire."  
"This guy is EVERYWHERE!" Jeanna complained, "We're gonna teach him a lesson, right Canimon?"  
"Right!"  
"That means the Digimon Emperor controls this area." Hawkmon pointed out. Just then, squeaks and mumbles began in the dense foliage to their left. All three turned their attention that way and saw red eyes begin to materialize.  
"I'm going to guess those aren't tail lights in a parking lot." Momo said.  
"Princess Momo! Princess Momo! Princess Momo!" The eyes were those of a group of gecko-like digimon with tubas entwined around their body and blue polliwog like Digimon. All had a Dark Ring on them. Momo's worried expression faded away and she actually smiled.  
"Relax. They're just geckomon and otoumon."  
"How do you know that, Momo?" Megan asked.  
"Because they're my friends."  
"They don't look too friendly." Hawkmon warned.  
"Not while they're wearing those Dark Rings." Canimon said.  
"Geckomon are push over's anyway," Jeanna said, stepping forward, "Whether they're being controlled or not, it shouldn't be a tough battle."  
"Huh?" Momo leaned forward to get a better look. The digimon marched and then began jumping in long lines at the Digi-Destined.  
"RUN!" Jeanna shouted. They all turned around and started running off. Momo tripped again and went sailing forward. Megan and Jeanna skidded to a stop and could only watch as the group of possessed Digimon came even closer.  
"Omigosh Momo!" Megan shouted, "If those are your friends, I'd hate to meet your enemies!"  
"It's not they're fault." Momo moaned from the ground.  
"She's right. They're being controlled." Jeanna said. They were sitting ducks.  
"Poison Ivy!" Long purple, sticky roots shot out from the undergrowth and then wrapped around each girl and their digimon's head. With a quick tug, they were moving away from the stampede.  
"Palmon?" Momo asked. At the very last second, they were pulled away. The Geckomon and Otoumon continued as if their prey was still right in front of them.  
"I thought you needed a vine." A green digimon with a bright pink flower on her head turned to look at them.  
"Palmon!" Momo sobbed, tears filling her eyes.  
"Momo!" Palmon cried, her eyes shining with tears as well. The pair rushed forward and embraced. Hawkmon and Canimon stared on from the safety of their partners' arms.  
"I missed you so much!" Momo cried.  
"Me, too!"  
"I've never been this happy in my whole life!"  
"I never knew what happiness was until now!" They continued you crying.  
"Please tell me this is not how I acted when we reunited..." Jeanna said, face-palming. Canimon laughed.  
"You did! But don't worry! It was very special and emotional!"  
"...Great."


	12. Family Picnic Pt2

Eventually, Momo and Palmon stopped crying. By this point in time, Jeanna had sat on the ground and buried her head in her arms to keep herself rolling her eyes or throwing up at the large amount of emotion present. Momo gave one last hiccup and then tried to pull away.  
"I'm caught in your vines."  
"I'm caught in your hair."  
"On three. One...Two...Three!" The pair pulled apart.  
"Enough reminiscing!" Palmon said, "We've got trouble. This area is called the Night Forest and the Digimon Emperor has taken control of all the Geckomon and the Otomamon."  
"I know! We have to destroy the control spire!" Momo said, pointing in the air festively, "No problem! I live in New York! Compared to getting attacked, this should be a piece of cake."  
"Oh...are we done now?" Jeanna said, lifting her head up groggily and looking around. Canimon laughed.  
"You're the best, Momo!" Palmon cried, hugging Momo's legs.  
"We can't destroy the tower alone," Megan said worriedly.  
"That is correct." said Hawkmon, "We need to contact the others and let them know where we are."  
"Right." Momo nodded and took out her digivice.

It was still day where the rest of the group was. Once they had realized Jeanna, Momo, and Megan weren't coming back, they had stopped their picnic and were searching for them.  
"Momo! Megan! Where are you?" Austin called.  
"Momo! Megan! Where are you?" The group behind him called. Austin paused and looked around.  
"Huh? This place has some echo." Tiffany sweat dropped.  
"Oh great." Kari said.

"I'm trying to contact them." Megan said, "But so far no luck."  
"Mine isn't getting through either." said Jeanna.

Tiffany's digivice started to go off. She took it out of her pocket and then gaped at it for a moment.  
"What's the matter, Tiffany?" Bethany asked, walking up to her. Kitty and Mimi went over, too, while Kari, Dakota, and TK went over to Austin. Tiffany turned her hand to let them look at it.  
"It's like yours."  
"Whoa! When did that happen?" Kitty asked. Tiffany's digivice instead of being the old, similar kind, was now the same as the new Digi-Destined's, only hers was lavender.  
"I don't know!"  
"It must have happened when you got your digi-egg yesterday." Mimi said.  
"Holy! That must be it! I was too busy liberating Gotsumon and his friends to notice!" Tiffany said. An evil smirk came over her face, "Tai's gonna be so jealous when I show him!"  
"Any way," Kitty said, looking pointedly, "Why's it going off?"  
"Beats me." Mimi, Bethany and Kitty groaned.  
"I think it's from Megan." Austin said. The other four crowded around with TK, Kari, and Dakota, "But the signal's weak."  
"Mine must be from Jeanna, then." Tiffany said.  
"They must be near by," said TK, "But in what direction?"  
"The Digimon Emperor must be blocking the signal." Dakota pointed out.

"What a wonderful way to spend a relaxing weekend," The Digimon Emperor purred. Megan, Jeanna, Momo, and their three digimon were on his screen, "Getting rid of unwanted weeds in my garden. Wormon!"  
"Yes, Master?" The little green caterpillar asked.  
"Who is the Digimon Dejur?"  
"The Roachmon Brothers."  
"Excellent! Summon them immediately. They're staying at the Roachmon Hotel!"

"There's no reply." Megan said, putting her hand down dejectedly.  
"What about you Jeanna?" Momo asked, "Any luck?"  
"No, Tiffany isn't responding. Although she probably hasn't even realized her digivice has been updated yet."  
"That does sound like Tiffany." Everyone sighed. Two cockroach-shaped silhouettes bounded from the trees.  
"No answer?" Came two voices together, "We didn't even hear the question!" The shapes scuttled closer, "We hope we aren't bugging you!" Two cockroach digimon with twin skull tattoos and bad teeth were revealed. They snickered at their own pun. Megan and Momo hugged each other.  
"OH MY GOD!" Jeanna shouted, her eyes bugging out, "!" Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to back pedal as quickly as possible.  
"Cockroaches!" The three shouted together. Palmon, Hawkmon, and Canimon leapt into action.  
"It's the Roachmon Brothers!"  
"You mean that's all?" Asked the Roachmon on the left, "I thought you said there were a whole bunch of kids."  
"Don't snap at me, I heard wrong!" The one on the left told him.  
"Is it really that hard to write down a message?"  
"Next time you take the call!"  
"Excuse me, but...do you always argue?" Megan asked. Jeanna was now hiding behind a tree, "And what's wrong with Jeanna?"  
"She's terrified of bugs. Always has been." Momo answered.  
"The Roachmon Brothers don't argue!" The Roachmon Brothers said, "Now stay out of this!"  
"Sorry. Go ahead." Megan said, clinging to Momo harder. Jeanna slowly crept out from her hiding place and stood next to Momo who swung a protective arm around her as well.  
"I think I should use my Garbage Dump attack to finish them off." said the first Roachmon.  
"Rubbish," said the second, "I'll just use my Yard Sale Bomb and we won't even half to bargain."  
"Better yet, how about neither?" Momo asked.  
"The Roachmon Brothers are not going to tell you again. Stay out of this!"  
"Just a suggestion." Momo snapped. Jeanna whimpered, "It'll be okay Jeanna."  
"I've got an idea, Roachmon. Let's use both attacks."  
"Roachmon, that's the first smart thing you've said."  
"Garbage Dump" A huge amount of rubbish flew at the Digimon and their partners, burying them in trash. Momo's head popped out, covered in filth.  
"That's it!" Momo yelled, "This is a designer blouse!" The Roachmon Brothers simply snickered. Momo looked a bit taken a back. Megan and Jeanna's heads popped out as well.  
"Now what?" Momo groaned.  
"Please no more bugs!" Jeanna cried. They looked up to see a massive piano fall from the sky. It crashed into the ground a few feet away from their pile.  
"Sorry, but I don't play." Momo said worriedly. A whistling sound caused them to look up again. This time, a refrigerator was headed straight towards them. The girls screamed, grabbed their digimon, and fled from the garbage as more heavy objects tried to hit them.  
"Yard Sale Bomb!" The Roachmon Brothers shouted, flying after them.  
"Palmon, Digivolve!" Momo cried.  
"I can't until the Control Spire is destroyed!"  
"They were 10 feet away and you missed them!" Roachmon chided his brother.  
"I missed? You missed!"  
"Boy," Megan said, "For brothers, they sure don't get along very well." For a moment, she was caught up in a fantasy.  
"Megan, I don't mean to interrupt your day-dreaming, but this is rather precarious situation!" Hawkmon called, "Don't you think it's time?"  
"Jeanna, if you let me Digivolve, I can get rid of the bugs!" Canimon tempted. Jeanna consider this for a moment.  
"Really?"  
"Would I lie to you?" Jeanna grinned.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" The two girls shouted together.  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon, the wings of love!"  
"Canimon Armor Digivolve to...Draggamon, the flower of graciousness!"  
"Megan, climb on my back." Halsemon instructed.  
"Right!"  
"We'll stay here and protect Momo!" Draggamon said. Jeanna nodded.  
"Let's go!" Megan called to Halsemon. They flew off, leaving Mimi stunned behind them.  
"Wow. The Armor-Digivolving is so fashionable."  
"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon attacked. The two-pronged red light hit the roaches.  
"I feel like someone just set off a bug bomb!" One of them said after they had recovered.  
"Come on, we out number them!" Said the other.  
"I guess they can't do math..." Draggamon said. She raced up beside Halsemon.  
"Roachmon Fly Swatter!" The pair of Roachmon came into kick them both. They dodged, only to have them turn around for another shot.  
"Roachmon Exterminate!" Halsemon and Draggamon dodged again, Draggamon looking rather bored.  
"That's it!" Momo cried, "I've got an idea."  
"What?" Megan and Jeanna asked.  
"Those Roachmon don't seem to be too smart! We can use them to destroy the tower!"  
"All right!" Megan said.  
"Perfecto! Serves those bugs right!" Jeanna exclaimed. Before the Roachmon could get to them again, the trio raced off.  
"Come on Palmon! Let's get ready!" Momo said as she ran off behind the other two. The Roachmon flew out of the tree line. Megan turned to look at them as she had the best vantage point from her flying digimon.  
"Here they come!" She warned Hawkmon and Draggamon.  
"You know what to do!" Jeanna called.  
"Roachmon Exterminate!" Jeanna, Momo, and Palmon were standing by next to a conviently placed light source. When Draggamon and Halsemon gave the signal, they heaved and moved it across and into the flight path of the two Roachmon. The Roachmon scrunched up their eyes, blinded, and flew straight into the tower.  
"Now!" Momo said.  
"Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon!" A massive cactus with punching gloves replaced Palmon's petite form, "Needle Spray!" Togemon spun around as fast as she could and sent a shower of needles at the two Roachmon who were now embedded in a hole on the side of the Control Spire.  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Deathly Tsunami!" The Roachmon fell from the tower, unconscious.

Another black square on the monitor became white.  
"My spire!" The Digimon Emperor screamed, absolutely livid. He stood from his chair, "They destroyed another one of my Control Spires! A wasted weekend! I'm going home. Lock up when you're done." He turned from the room.  
"Alright. Now I can watch my Saturday Cartoons." Wormon said.

"Hey! It's Megan's signal!" Austin said as two blue dots appeared brightly on his screen, "It's coming in crystal clear now." Tiffany looked at her own.  
"Yeah, I've got Jeanna's now, too."  
"That must be a good sign." Dakota said, "It must mean they're all okay. They were able to destroy the Control Spire in that area."  
"Wait. When did we figure out there was a Control Spire there?" Mimi asked.  
"That's a good point." Kitty said.  
"Way to go, Megan!" Austin said.  
"And Jeanna!" Kari said.

Momo, Hawkmon, Canimon, and Megan stood and watched as the Dark Rings fell off the Roachmon. Jeanna, however, was hiding behind Togemon who found this amusing but was trying her best to conceal her.  
"Now they'll be friendly." Momo said.  
"Yeah." said Megan.  
"Last thing I remember, we were at the Motel!" Roachmon one said. His brother glared at him.  
"Yeah! We were out by the pool and you took my towel!"  
"Well you ate the little chocolate they put on the pillow!"  
"I put those chocolates on the pillow! I brought them from home!"  
"From home? Those were my chocolates in the freezer!"  
"Oh yeah? Well, it's my freezer!"  
"It's my house!"  
"I'm paying rent!" A fight broke out. Momo and Megan gaped.  
"It just goes to show you, some families are better off having only one child."  
"That's right Megan. And in some cases they shouldn't have kids at all."  
"I think it's time we left these two alone."  
"FINALLY!" Jeanna rejoiced. The two Roachmon flew off, still bickering and now attacking one another.  
"From now on, you just stay on your side of the house!"  
"And you stay on yours!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"Oh, look," Megan said, looking relieved, "Here comes Austin and the others."  
"Guys! We're over here!" Austin called as he ran up. Behind him were all the rest, surrounded by an ocean of Geckomon and company. Momo was surrounded by cheering subjects. She smiled at their apologizes.  
"Momo!" Togemon called. Momo looked at her, "I will protect this area now. You can count on me!"  
"I've always counted on you." Momo said, hugging Togemon's punching glove.  
"Please don't start sobbing again!" Jeanna begged.  
"Who's that?" Austin asked.  
"That's Momo's digimon," Megan answered, "Togemon."  
"Wow."  
"She's SO cool!" Bethany enthused, "Can you Digivolve, Puppymon?"  
"Only Armor Digivolving," Puppymon said, "And no body's given me a chance to do it yet!"  
"Well, next time it's me and you!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Togemon!" Austin called, "Call us if you need us."  
"Good bye Togemon!" Everyone chorused.  
"Don't make me cry!" Togemon said, "Rubbing my eyes hurts too much!"  
"But you have on gloves," Tiffany pointed out.  
"But my arms still touch my face!"

"Bye Momo!" They had all gone to air port to see Momo off.  
"It seems a bit ridiculous to fly all the way to Japan just for a day." Tiffany said.  
"It was worth it just to see you all again." Momo said, "And I made some new friends. Bye everyone! Thanks for a great picnic!" She waved as they turned around to walk off. Megan turned around.  
"Oh Momo! I almost forgot! I wanted to say, when I get older, I want to be just like you!" Momo looked flattered. As they all walked away, Kitty muttered:  
"Don't get me wrong, I like Momo. But why couldn't she have picked Sora?"


	13. Gaurdian Angel Pt1

A collection of Digimon attacks, some lit up, some not, flew at a Control Spire, a cohogany of attack names accompanying it. TK, Kari, and Megan were with Dakota and Austin. Dakota and Austin cheered from the ground.  
"Great! That's another 12 Control Spires destroyed!" Izzy congratulated everyone over the intercom.  
Sora was with Bethany and Jeanna. As Birdramon knocked down the tower, all three cheered.  
"According to the map, Greymon is finished with this area and is moving on to the next." Tiffany and Mimi were accompanying Tai and his Champion level digimon. All three were perched on Greymon's head, "And Garurumon is doing the same thing!" Kitty and Matt were riding atop of Garurumon and moving on themselves. When they were done, the entire group assembled together in the school computer room.  
"There's still one more Control Spire to destroy today," Izzy told them. Tiffany rolled her eyes and made a "blah blah blah" motion with her hand, which, luckily, he didn't see.  
"Maybe Greymon can get that one, too." Matt offered.  
"I don't think he can. It looks like he's too far from that area." Tai said.  
"Tai's right." said Izzy.  
"In that case, we'll do it ourselves!" Austin said.

A gleaming city stood innocently underneath its protective bubble. However, inside it wasn't as innocent. Groups of red-eyed clay digimon were marching through the streets, all droning, "Intruder! Intruder!" The Gaurdramon shot several attacks at Digmon and Mikarimon.  
"Gold Rush!"  
"Sword of Innocence!"  
"Star Shower!"  
"Fire Rocket!"  
"Sky Fire!"  
Each attack hit multiple Gaurdramon and broke their mind-controlling rings. But every time one went down, 10 more seemed to take its place.  
"There must be millions of them!" Austin shouted.  
"Wow, you counted that high without even taking off your shoes and socks." Megan said. Jeanna laughed.  
"Air five, Megan!" The girls gave each other high-fives from where they were.  
"I think now's a good time to get back to our world." TK said in a worried tone, "We need to come up with a new plan."  
"I agree." Bethany said. Both Puppymon and Nekomon were in their rookie forms, watching the other enviously.  
"TK's right. We need to talk to Izzy." Megan said.  
"Intruder! Intruder!" droned the Gaurdramon.  
"Are you guys out of your minds?" Austin snapped, "We can't quit now! I've never been a quitter!"  
"What about that time you quit doing your homework?" Jeanna asked.  
"That doesn't count!"  
"Austin, let's regroup." Flamedramon broke in. The ground digimon shone for a moment and then were back to their rookie-forms. The flying digimon lighted on the ground and did the same. TK and Kitty started to run off. TK paused.  
"Austin, quit being so stubborn! There's far too many of them."  
"That's right. As the oldest here and the one responsible for all of you, I say 'fall out'!" Tiffany ordered.  
"I agree, we have to hurry." said Kari.  
"Right." Kitty and Mimi nodded. Austin growled for a moment.  
"Oh, all right. Head for the gate!" The group sped off, running through the maze of streets. As they neared the alley where the gate was located, Megan took out her digivice.  
"Digi-Port open!" Everyone raced in.  
"Wait for us!" Kari, Bethany, and Kitty shouted.  
"Grenade Destroyer!" Kari, Bethany. and Kitty neared the TV-set, but the attack hit and exploded it. They were left alone in the Digital World.

Tiffany, Megan, Austin, Mimi, TK, Jeanna, and Dakota landed in a pile outside of the computer. Megan immediately began complain.  
"Ouch. Hey! Shouldn't we put pillows here if we're going to keep doing this?"  
"Where's the fun in that?" Jeanna demanded.  
"Guys, I saw that the TV was blown up as we left, so we can't go back." Patamon announced from his perch on TK's back.  
"Wait a second!" Austin said, "Where did Kari go?"  
"Bethany and Kitty are missing, too." Mimi said. Dakota looked towards the computer.  
"They're trapped! In the Digital World!"  
"Tai's gonna kill me!" Tiffany moaned.

"I'll send a message to the others to tell them we're okay." Kari said.  
"Good call. Tiffany is probably having a panic attack." Kitty said.  
"Why's that?" asked Bethany.  
"She made a promise to my brother to keep me safe," Kari explained as she typed, "And you know Tiffany. She's probably beating herself up right now for breaking it; even though I'm okay...I don't think this has spell check."  
"Kari, if we find ourselves in any kind of jam, I can always armor-Digivolve." Gatomon said.  
"Me, too." Coronamon said, "I'd hate to see any of you ladies hurt." Gatomon slapped him upside the head, "You know, that is becoming a common occurrence and I'm not really likening it."  
"What about me?" Puppymon said, "I still haven't got a chance to armor-Digivolve!"  
"Well, we'll just save the Digivolving for a special occasion," Kari said.

"The gate to that area is closed." Megan said, moving the mouse around the screen, "We can't get to them."  
"TK, wasn't Kari right behind you when you were leaving the gate of the Digital World?" Austin asked.  
"Uh-huh."  
"Then it's all your fault! Why didn't you let her go first?"  
"Shut up, Austin! Just shut up!" Mimi surprised everyone by snapping at Austin, "Kari isn't the only one missing you know. TK's sister and Tiffany's sister are there, too. Now why don't you try being the leader your supposed to be and start caring about what happens to people other than Kari?" The room was silent for a moment until Dakota walked into the center of the circle comprised of Austin, Mimi, and TK.  
"Stop. It was no one's fault. It just happened."  
"What do you know?"Austin asked, "You're just a little kid!"  
"Yeah, well I still know when someone's being a jerk."  
"At this rate, these little kids are proving to be 10 times smarter than you, Austin." Jeanna said coldly with her arms folded against her chest, "Mimi's right. Either start acting like a leader is supposed to or we'll be giving the position to someone more worthy."  
"All right!" Tiffany said, speaking for the first time in a quite a while, "Break it up. All of you. We're all worried, but this arguing is not helping get any one back."  
"I guess I'm being the jerk." Austin said, looking a bit ashamed.  
"The thing is...he's right." TK said, "It really is my fault. I should have been watching out for them all along. Kitty's my sister and Matt's going to be disappointed in me for not taking better care of her." Jeanna touched him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Kitty's a big girl. She can take care of herself. I'm sure she'd say the same if she were here."  
"I could have been watching out more, too." Austin said dejectedly.  
"So could I." Dakota said, "That's what I mean. There's no one to blame."  
"Okay. Now everybody apologize." Tiffany directed.  
"I'm sorry." Everyone said in turn. In a few minutes, things were back to normal. Megan sighed, whether out of relief or annoyance it was hard to tell. The computer beeped. Megan turned to look at it.  
"Hey guys! It's an e-mail from Kari." She said, clicking it open. The group gathered around to look, "It says 'Don't worry, we're all right. And I'm sorry if any words are misspelled. Sincerely Kari.'" TK pushed Megan a bit to the side.  
"Megan, I've got an idea." He began to scroll through the black-and-white legend of the Digital World on the screen, "If we can find an area close to the one they're in, then I can reach them."  
"Move over." Tiffany said, taking the mouse, "I can handle the computer stuff better than anyone here. I know it's usually Megan's job, but the faster we get there the better." TK looked startled and then nodded as he took a step back, "Got it!"  
"Okay, I'll be back real soon." TK said, holding his digivice up to the screen.  
"I'm going, too!" Patamon said. They both were sucked into the computer.  
"Hey, wait up!" Tiffany shouted. She took out her own digivice and she and Nekomon followed TK and Patamon.  
"What should we do?" Megan asked.  
"If he thinks I'm going to stand by and let him be the hero he can forget it." Austin said. Demiveemon and Austin went to the Digital World, too.  
"What? Then I'm going." Megan said.  
"Tch. As if we'll let them have all the fun." Jeanna said.  
"Jeanna! Megan!" Dakota cried, "Wait a minute. It's almost dinner time right now. Somewhere between the green salad and the green gelatin, their families are going to wonder where they are. We need to tell Tai and the others. I think that's the best thing we can do to help Austin and the others right now."  
"Dakota, I know you're just a kid, but sometimes you have the wisdom of an old man of twenty." Megan said.  
"Good thinking, Dakota." Jeanna said. Mimi nodded.  
"All right, what are we waiting for?" Oompamon asked.  
"Let's get a move on!" Rishumon cried.  
"Let's go!" Poromon said.  
"I'm with ya!" Chibimon shouted. They started to run out the door.  
"Wait! You can't just go out in public!" Dakota called after them.  
"Chibimon, we talked about this!" Jeanna exclaimed. The four kids ran out after their digimon.

"This is great idea," Austin said sarcastically, "Crossing the desert without any water." Indeed they were in a desert. As far as the eye could see, there was pile after pile of sand.  
"Don't start that," Tiffany said, grinding her teeth together, "I'm the Digi-Destined of Harmony for a reason, and I'm nearing my last nerve Austin."  
"Look, I didn't ask for your opinion," TK shot back at Austin, "Or your help."  
"There's the city!" Austin said as they got to the top of another dune.  
"Looks like one of those things you shake and it starts snowing."  
"...A snow globe?" Tiffany said.  
"I'm gonna go get Kari. You two wait here." Austin said.  
"No, I'll go get Kari and you stay here." said TK.  
"Now is NOT the time to be having a fight over a woman!" Tiffany shouted, "Besides, may I remind you that YOUR SISTER AND MINE ARE IN THERE, TK?" Both boys took several steps backwards in fright, "If you two can't decide who is going, you can both stay here and I'll get them."  
"We'll flip for it." Austin told TK, taking out a coin, "Winner goes, loser stays here."  
"I'm going either way." Tiffany said, "Pair of love-struck idiots aren't going to be saving anyone."  
"Since it's my coin, I get to call. Tails." Austin flipped the coin in the air, where it spun several times before landing on his hand again, "Okay. If it's tails, I win and I get to rescue Kari. If it's heads, you get to go." He pulled his yellow-gloved hand away to reveal a tails up coin, "Tails! I'll tell her that you were worried about her and that yo-" TK snatched the coin up and gave it a good look.  
"Huh. A coin that has tails on both sides." He said with a smile, "That's how I used to be Matt and Kitty."  
"H-How about that?" Austin stammered. Tiffany sighed.  
"You're both idiots. Can we go now?"  
"Let's both go." TK said.  
"...Okay, TK." The three began to walk towards the city, "Did you really used to use one of those coins on Matt?"  
"Yeah, that's how I got all his baseball cards and his old guitar. And whenever we wanted to do anything, Kitty always sided with him. So that's how I got to do what I wanted for a change."  
Nekomon, Veemon, and Patamon made it to the top of the dune behind their partners.  
"TK and Austin sure argue a lot." Patamon mused, "How come?"  
"Something about Kari." Veemon said vaguely.  
"Men. They're obviously head over heels for them."  
"Hills?" Veemon asked, "Like what we're walking on?"  
"Well, they both have their heads above them..." Patamon sighed. Nekomon shook her head.  
"Never mind. It was foolish of me to think either of you would understand."  
"Human girls make human boys act sort of weird," Veemon continued his conversation with Patamon.

"Intruder! Intruder!" Nefertimon, carrying Kari and Bethany, and Leodramon carrying Kitty, were soaring in between the sky scrapers and trying to avoid the attacking Gaurdramon, "Intruder! Intruder!"  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon negated an attack from one of them. Bethany hugged tighter to Puppymon as a few shards of the attack flew in their direction. Leodramon and Nefertimon flew through the smoke after the attack and over the Gaurdramon's head.  
"Kari," Nefertimon said, "There aren't any TVs left in this area."  
"We'll have to go to another area to find one." Kari said.  
"But this place is completely shut down!" Kitty pointed out.  
"And there are controlled Gaurdramon everywhere!" Bethany added.  
"We don't know what direction to travel." Nefertimon said.

Back in the Digimon Emperor's hide out, close ups of Kari, Kitty, and Bethany filled each of the screens. He watched them frantically trying to escape and laughed out loud. Wormon shuffled into the room.  
"It's almost your dinner time. Should you be going home soon, Chris?" The Digimon Emperor slowly turned to glare at the green caterpillar.  
"NEVER call me anything but Master!" He shouted. Wormon started and then cowered with his front claws over his head.  
"Since they're all alone," The Digimon Emperor said, going back to his work and drawing a red square with his hand on one of the screens with Kari's face on it, "They deserve someone special." A black screen popped up with red text moving quickly across it.  
"Oh no, not that!" Wormon said, "Anyone but him!"

"Hello, can I speak to Tai please?" Dakota was outside Megan's convience store with a pay-phone in his hand. Mimi was hovering nearby, ready to race off and get someone in person if she needed to, "...No, I'm not selling anything!"  
Inside the convience store, Jeanna and Megan were bundling up more food while Megan's father watched.  
"You know, Megan," He began, "With all the snacks and drinks you take to give your friends, it's a wonder this store shows any profit at all."  
"Put it on my tab, daddy."  
"Mine, too, if you need to." Jeanna said. Meanwhile, Dakota had reached Tai and was relaying the story.  
"Anyway, that's where Kari is Tai."

"Okay, Dakota. Thanks for letting me know. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything. And when you see Tiffany, tell her I don't blame her and her promise is kept as far as I'm concerned. Bye!" Back in his own home, Tai hung up the phone and turned to his mother. Giving her a big grin, he began to speak to her.  
"Kari's at a friends house doing a science project on gravity and they need to see how long I can stand on my head! See ya!" He ran out of the apartment and outside, where he met up with Matt.  
"Hey Tai, I heard what happened," said Matt, "Are you going to go?"  
"Yeah, in just a minute. But first I have to stop by Austin's apartment. I have to make up a story to tell his family he's going to be a little late tonight."  
"Aw, don't worry about it. I've already called my mom to tell her TK and Kitty won't be home for a bit and that was much more awkward, I'm sure. I can handle it. You go on to them."  
"Right!" Tai said, turning on his heel and racing into the darkness, "Thanks Matt!" Matt stared after him for a few seconds then started.  
"Oh no! I left Momo on hold when she called from New York! Her phone bill!" He turned and ran back into this apartment.

"I told my mom we were working on a rescue project." Dakota said, "She said she's glad we're helping stray cats in the neighborhood."  
"Yeah, my dad was just glad we left without filling up another bag." Megan said. Mimi hung up the phone and gave them a thumbs up.  
"We're good. Jeanna and I are both allowed to stay out longer."  
"Great!" Megan enthused. Jeanna and her loaded down with shopping bags, the quartet walked off down the street.

TK, Austin, Tiffany, and their digimon were all huddled behind a hill of sand, peeking out above it in preparation for their entrance.  
"There's only one guard at the door." Austin said.  
"We're gonna have to take him out in the first attack." TK said, "Otherwise he'll call for reinforcements."  
"Not a problem." Austin assured him, "Veemon and I can handle that metal head. Veemon, are you ready?"  
"Yeah! Let's do it!"  
"Digi-Arm-"  
"Wait a minute!" Patamon interrupted, "I'll do it. There aren't any control spires in this area, right?"  
"Well...just the one inside the dome..." TK said.  
"But we're outside." Realization dawned on TK's face.  
"Yeah, that's right! That means you can Digivolve."  
"Oh for heaven's sake!" Nekomon shouted, waving orange paws in the air, "I don't care who does, just somebody do it!"  
"Go for it." TK told Patamon.  
"All right! Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!" Golden light surrounded Patamon, causing Nekomon and Tiffany to hold their arms up against the glow. When it faded, Patamon had transformed into a tall man with angle wings and flowing hair.  
"Angemon. I haven't see you in awhile." TK said. Nekomon rushed up the hill.  
"Wow, it is you! Long time no see!" She exclaimed. Austin and Veemon were staring, completely at a loss for words.  
"An-Angemon?" Austin gasped.  
"Hi, there...big guy..." Veemon said. Angemon turned to look at them and then turned back to the problem at hand. He leapt into the air and soared off above the hills. They all went back to watching from behind the sand.  
"Intruder! Intruder!" The Gaurdramon at the door said as he caught sight of Angemon.  
"Angel Rod!" Angemon spun his golden staff around and then flung it at the Gaurdramon. It stuck the center of its chest and the Gaurdramon flicked off. Angemon flew the rest of the way to stand by the unmoving digimon, "I nailed him."  
TK, Austin, Veemon, Tiffany, and Nekomon ran to him, Tiffany making it first with her longer legs. Once they got there, Angemon punched a hole through the metal doorway and opened it. He took the first few steps in and then transformed back to Patamon.  
"You know, those Control Spires really ruin my day." Patamon pouted.  
"You did great, Patamon." TK assured him.  
"So besides Armor-Digivolving, Patamon can Digivolve to Angemon?" Austin asked, "What about Gatomon?"  
"Well, she can Digivolve to Angewomon." TK answered.  
"Hello?" Nekomon asked, "I did this just the other day. Where were you when I Digivolved to Starmon?" Austin ignored her.  
"Angemon and Angewomon?" Austin asked, still stunned.  
"That right," Patamon said proudly from atop TK's white bucket hat, "We make a great team."  
"One question." Austin said.  
"Make it quick. We have people to save." Tiffany said.  
"Do they have a Veeangemon, too?"  
"Sometimes he says the weirdest things." Patamon chuckled to TK. TK laughed. Austin growled.  
"Veemon!" He snapped, "Tell me right now Digivolve into Ange-something, too!"  
"Uhh..." Austin grabbed Veemon by the shoulders, lifted him up, and started shaking him.  
"Angedinosaurmon? Angesoccorplayermon?"  
"I just don't have it in me!" Veemon cried, "Ask Nekomon, she's got wings." Nekomon looked up from where she had been giving herself a bath and ignoring them.  
"Don't look at me." She said curtly, "I just have wings in this form."  
"Austin has got a lot to learn." TK mused.  
"I'm sure Tai had a reason for making him leader..." Tiffany said, trying her best to look confident, "Anyway, we should get going."

"So anyway," Matt said, talking to an extremely thrilled June at her apartment, "Austin is over at my brother's house and so he probably won't be home until a little later on." June giggled, "What?" Matt asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"You're lying."  
"Huh?"  
"I can tell when people are lying because usually they start blinking a lot." Matt stammered a few times and June continued, "I won't tell my parents you were lying if you promise to go out on a date with me, okay? See ya Friday at eight!" And with that, she promptly shut the door in his face.  
"How did that happen?" Asked an extremely freaked-out Matt. He sighed.

Megan and Jeanna were sitting in the darkened computer room, the only light from the computer screen. Both were munching on snacks they had brought from Megan's store.  
"Oompamon has more candy then I do!" Poromon complained.  
"That's enough fighting, there's plenty more." Megan.  
"Yeah, unless I take it all!" Jeanna snatching the bag up and laughing as all the in-training digimon complained and started jumping for the bag. Dakota and Mimi opened the door.  
"We brought some reinforcements!" Dakota said, and he Mimi stepped to the side to allow Tai into the room.  
"Let's get to work." He directed.

"You summoned me, Your Highness?" Asked the silhouette on one of the Digimon Emperor's screens.  
"Please hold for the Digimon Emperor," Wormon said, "Line one for, you sir." The Digimon Emperor smirked and began to laugh again.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" TK and Austin, as well as Tiffany for the first time, shouted.


	14. Gaurdian Angel Pt2

"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
"Patamon Armor-Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
"Nekomon Armor-Digivolve to...Nigeriamon, the Tigress of Harmony!"  
All three transformed into completely new creatures. Tiffany stared for a moment and then tan at Nigeriamon.  
"Omigosh! That was so cool! You're so cool!" She grinned. Nigeriamon laughed. Nigeriamon took the form of a tiger with gold armor on her knees and face. She also had a gold-armor saddle on her back.  
"Okay, let's break it in!" Nigeriamon said. She crouched lower and Tiffany clambered onto the saddle. TK got on Pegasus back and then they were off. The three Armor-Digimon began attacking.  
"Fire Rocket!"  
"Star Shower!"  
"Harmony Lash!" Nigeriamon shouted as a light purple whip appear on her paw. She swung it at the enemies. Each attack hit and caused the Gaurdramon to turn off. While Pegasusmon flew over their stationary forms, Nigeriamon leapt over them.  
"Austin, over here!" Flamedramon called after getting to the other side. Austin was trying as hard as he could to get to them.  
"I can't jump as high as you can!" He shouted.  
"I'm getting Kari's signal." TK called to Tiffany from above, "We're close!"  
"Roger!" Austin nodded. She leaned down and Nigeriamon broke into a sprint. Flamedramon had got to Austin and had his arm wrapped around Austin's waist.  
"Ready to jump a little higher?" Flamedramon asked. He took Austin in a direction different then the other two and began leaping from building to building, Austin still held uncomfortable under his arm. Austin screamed and looked the other way, catching a glimpse of the three girls flying the same direction the were running.  
"Boy, are we glad to see you!" Kari called up to him as they soared past them. Bethany waved.  
"Speak for yourself, Kari." Kitty said, winking at Austin as she and Leodramon flew by. Two Gaurdramon below sent bombs at them. They glanced off Nefertimon and Leodramon and they fell to the ground. The girls fell of and hit the cement below with a groan. Both digimon reverted back to their rookie forms.  
"Intruder! Intruder!" A mass of Gaurdramon began marching towards them. Kari, Bethany, and Kitty struggled to get up as they came closer. Gatomon and Coronamon hissed. Puppymon leapt out of Bethany's arms and started barking ferociously at the Gaurdramon.  
"Aqua-Steed!"  
"Fire Rocket!"  
"Harmony Lash!" The attacks hit and turned off several of the marching digimon. The girls stared, dumbstruck, and then turned around to see Tiffany, TK, and Austin running towards them.  
"Hey Austin, TK!" Kari called with a smile, "You guys are my heroes!"  
"What am I, chopped liver?" Tiffany shouted.  
"Don't worry, 'Tiff, you can be my hero." Kitty said with a grin.  
"Actually, it was mostly my idea, but I decided to bring TK and Tiffany along for the ride." Austin said.  
"Whatever." said TK, "Huh?" He wheeled Pegasusmon around to attack a Gaurdramon coming from the opposite side.  
"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon attacked. This Gaurdramon turned off as well. Pegasusmon flapped to it passed it.  
"Come on, Kari. We better get going." Austin said.  
"He's right." Tiffany told Bethany and Kitty, "We need to get going. We can destroy the Control Spire later." They turned to go.  
"Huh?" Austin asked, freezing in place. A silver, mechanical man with glowing red eyes was standing in their path, "Why can't these guys ever be small?"  
"Andromon!" Kari gasped with glee. Kitty and Tiffany grinned and took a few steps forward was well. Andromon said nothing and Kari looked worried, "Huh?"  
"He's got a dark ring!" Kitty said, pointing towards the black collar on Andromon's neck.  
"Andromon?" Kari and Tiffany asked together in worried tones.  
"I am programmed to destroy the enemy," Was all that Andromon said, "You are the enemy. And I will destroy you."  
"Andromon?" Kari asked, taking a few steps forward with her arm outstretched, "Don't you remember us? We're your friends!"  
"Yeah, we met last time, remember?" Tiffany asked.  
"You guys are hanging around with the wrong people." Austin said.  
"I have a picture of him in my room!" Bethany gasped, "I drew it when you told me about him!"  
"Flamedramon, you're going to need to use all your power." Austin instructed.  
"You got it! Flaming Fist!" Flamedramon leapt high into the air and covered himself in flame.  
"Lighting Blade!" Andromon called, shooting off lighting shaped like a disk.  
"Why aren't you helping?" Austin demanded of Nigeriamon. She hung her head.  
"Andromon is my friend. I can't hurt my friends when its not their fault they're hurting people."  
"It's okay, Nigeriamon." Tiffany said. She walked over and pet Nigeriamon's head, "If that's why you feel is best, then that's what you do." Nigeriamon nodded and went back to being Nekomon. The lightning blade hit Flamedramon and he fell from the sky, going back to being Veemon.  
"Where is TK?" Kitty shouted, looking wildly around for her brother. Austin rushed to Veemon's side as he fell to the ground.  
"Veemon? Speak to me!"  
"Your knee is on my tail!" Veemon moaned. Pegasusmon chose that point to soar above. TK jumped off his back, landed on his feet, and ran to where Veemon and Austin were sitting.  
"Star Shower!" Andromon negated the attack by blocking it with his metal arm.  
"Lighting Blade!" It shot upwards and Pegasusmon dodged it. Unfortunately, it bounced of the metal side of a building and hit Pegasusmon. He transformed and fell as Patamon into TK's arms.  
"I'll have two cheese burgers and a large order of fries." Patamon groaned.  
"That didn't work." Austin said, "So what now?"  
"Andromon, don't do this!" Kari begged, stepping forward. Tiffany rushed in front of her.  
"Kari, he's dangerous! Don't get near him."  
"Get out of the way!" Kitty shouted, coming up next to Kari. Tiffany sighed, looked down, and stepped out of the way.  
"Remember how we fought evil together? Side by side?" Kari asked.  
"We were friends!" Kitty implored. Tiffany nodded.  
"That's right."  
"Guys, we have to get out of here!" TK called, "We don't even know if it's the same Andromon!"  
"I'm sure that it's him!" Kari said.  
"Yeah, but even if it is, he's under the control of the Digimon Emperor! He can't even hear your voice!" TK said.  
"You don't know that!" Kari snapped.  
"It's him alright!" Tiffany said. She had taken out her pink lab-top computer and was typing into it, "I've got a bio scan."  
"As much as I like TK and Kari agrueing," Austin said, pushing himself into the middle of the pair, "He's heading right for us!"  
Andromon was indeed marching stiffly towards them. His scanners gave him a close up of the six kids and then gave him a bigger picture of Austin's goggles. A picture of Tai and his goggles came up beside it and the red words below flashed "Same Item".  
"Let's go!" Gatomon said. She, Puppymon, Nekomon, Patamon, Veemon, and Coronamon ran at him and tackled him to the ground.  
"I thought you said you didn't want to fight 'im!" Puppymon growled at Nekomon.  
"If it's Tiffany or him, I pick Tiffany!" Nekomon hiss back.  
"Here comes help now!" Gatomon said, turning around.  
"I'm glad we're not too late." Halsemon said as he swooped down with Megan on his back.  
"Hi guys," Digmon said after tunneling to the ground near them, "I thought that since I was here, I'd build the city a subway system." Andromon started to get up, "Hold still, you pile of scrap metal. Gold rush!" His drills simply glanced off Andromon's chest armor, "Hey, that comment about scrap metal was just a joke."  
"Kari! Are you okay?" Tai asked, running in with Dakota, Jeanna, Canimon, Mimi, and Rikumon behind him.  
"Yeah, but Tai! It's Andromon!" She shouted back to him. Andromon's goggles scanned Tai as he went up to him.  
"Andromon," said Tai, "Slow down! It's me, Tai!"  
"Tai who?" Andromon asked. The image inside his goggles closed in on Tai and then paired it with same picture it had put with Austin. Underneath, the words "Same Human" were typed, "Oh...Tai." The Dark Circle began to short-circuit. Andromon shouted and then flailed towards Tiffany, Kitty, Tai, and Kari. Tiffany and Tai dodged, but Kitty and Kari didn't budge.  
"Kari, look out!" Tai shouted.  
"Kitty, get out of the way!" Tiffany exclaimed. Both girls stood still, staring solemnly up at Andromon. Andromon stared back. Glowing red eyes met red-brown and blue eyes. Andromon was silent for a moment and then grabbed each girl with one hand.  
"Andromon, no!" Jeanna shouted. The entire group rushed forward.  
"Hey, you put them down, now!" Gatomon commanded.  
"That's right!" Coronamon growled, flame on his forehead growing with his anger. The girls, however, weren't struggling.  
"Do you remember us?" Kari asked.  
"And all the times we shared?" Kitty added.  
"I am trying." Andromon said. Two red arrows inside his goggles closed in on Kari and Kitty's faces. A picture of them as younger children, standing side by side, was shown next to them. "Same Humans" flashed below the images, "Yes."  
"We all took a picture together," Kari said, eyes filling with tears.  
"You have to remember! You just have to!" Kitty chocked, tears spilling over onto her own cheeks. The two girls' tears ran down their faces and then dropped together onto Andromon's upturned face. The image inside his helmet turned to static and then showed him a picture of when the old Digi-Destines were younger. Tiffany, Kitty, Kari, and Tai stood out clear from the rather blurred images of the others.  
"A picture." Andromon droned. Kari and Kitty's digivice clanged as they fell out of their pockets and hit his neck. White and pink light exploded from them and expanded, covering the two girls and Andromon in a pink column light with a white swirl around it. Tai, Tiffany, Kitty, and Kari's faces moved backwards, and other pieces of the picture puzzle began to complete themselves in Andromon's mind, "Picture...Long ago...Digi-Destined...I love jigsaw puzzles...Now I see the complete picture!" The entire group now stood in his picture, together with their digimon, Ogremon, Centaurmon, and Genni. Andromon's eyes stopped glowing and went back to their normal selves. Slowly, he put both girls back on the ground.  
"Kari. Kitty. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." Andromon said, lifting his hands to the dark ring around his neck. He ripped it off with ease.  
"Andromon!" The two girls chorused with smiles.  
"Mm-Hm!" Andromon said with a happy nod. He turned fully around, "That Control Spire is responsible for all this. Well no more. Gatteling Attack!" Two torpedoes were fired from his chest and hit the Control Spire. They hit and the Digi-Destined watched from afar as it crumbled to the ground. The rest of the controlled Gaurdramon switched themselves off, no longer controlled.  
"Andromon, are all of these Gaurdramon going to stay broken forever?" Kari asked with concern.  
"They better not. Or I'm going to feel so guilty," Jeanna said, "I took out, like, 30 of them on the way in here."  
"They will be fine. Their programs were re-written by the Digimon Emperor. They just need to be re-programmed." Andromon marched towards a group of them, the rest of the group in tow, "Watch." He hit a Dark Circle off of one and then placed several wire into the openings on the Gaurdramon, "Actually, once I re-program the Gaurdramon, I'll stay here and protect them in case the Digimon Emperor returns."  
"Much appreciated." Jeanna said with a small smile.  
Andromon took his hand away, done, and the Gaurdramon held his hands up in celebration, "I feel fresh as a daisy."

Outside of the snow globe city, it was night. After stumbling for a bit in the darkness, they managed to find the TV that led back to the Real World.  
"Okay, guys. Let's get back home." Austin said.  
"Finally. I am so tired." Mimi yawned.  
"We'll get you home soon, I promise." Dakota said.

When they made it back, the entire computer room was dark, lit only be the screen of the computer they had just come from. A few feet away from the computer, Izzy was tilted back in a chair, arms crossed, and he was obviously ticked off.  
"Izzy, were you here the whole time?" Tai asked.  
"Shh!" Izzy said, putting a finger to his lips, "Let's go." They tip-toed out of the building and onto the school grounds. Tai went first and then motioned for the rest to follow. Once safe from detection, Izzy started to talk.  
"Matt just called and told me what happened to Kari, Kitty, and Bethany. And frankly, I'm angry you guys kept me out of the loop. Dakota called Tai for help and Tai called Matt, but no one ever calls me until the adventure is over!"  
"Maybe you just fail at life." Tiffany suggested, eyes wide and innocent.  
"Oo! No body asked you, Tiffany!" Izzy snapped.  
"Hey, Izzy, come on, don't be like that." Tai said, "There was just no time to call you. You know you're a big part of the team."  
"That's right!" Izzy shouted, spinning around to face Tai and Tiffany. Tiffany sweatdropped, "And as a team member, I expect to be treated with the same respect I give all of you. And that includes Tiffany! I may not be as strong as you two and Matt, but I've gotten us out of just as many jams with my particular skills."  
"I'm sorry I didn't call you." Tai said.  
"..." Is all that Tiffany did. Tai elbowed her and looked at her pointedly, "And I'm sorry I said you failed at life." Izzy smiled and stepped back.  
"Now that's what I call respect. And I forgive you both."  
"Wow. That was easy." Tai remarked.  
"Oh, and I forgot to tell you the only reason I came here. I examined the new digivices and determined that they have three different settings," Everyone took theirs out and looked at them, except Tai who looked a bit jealous and shuffled over to look at Tiffany's with her, "Digital, Detect, and Discover."  
"They all begin with Ds." Jeanna mused.  
"Maybe we should call them D3s from now on." Izzy said, "Prodigious little devices, aren't they? I had a lot of help with the research from my friend Willis in America. Maybe you guys will meet him someday. Anyway, I think Kitty and Kari's D3s might have sent a message to Andromon's brain, them made him-" He broke off as Demiveemon started snoring in Austin's arms.  
"Please finish talking after we eat!" He begged Izzy.  
"We forgot about dinner!" Austin exclaimed.  
"That's right; our parents are waiting for us." Tai said, "Foods probably cold and soggy right now. Of course, for my mom, that's an improvement. Let's go." Everyone ran off.

"Some girl named June called today Matt," Matt, Kitty, and TK's father was sitting at a table while Matt, dressed in his usual pink apron, was cooking; "She said you have a date with her on Friday. She wanted me to tell you she made dinner reservations for you two at Borialie's."  
"Borialies?" Matt repeated, "What's that?"  
"The most expensive restraunt in town." Matt growled and continued cooking. Smoke began to billow from the pan.  
"Hey Matt, something smells great. I can't wait to eat!""Uh...Dinner's ready!"

"Supper time!" Chris's mother rolled a tray up to the door of his room, "Chris dear, you're busy. I'll leave it outside your door." She walked away, leaving the food where she had left it.  
Inside, Chris was staring angrily at his computer screen with his arms folded.  
"Blast! Those idiot digivices are becoming a nuisance to me! I've got to get them away from those kids."


	15. Ken's Secret Pt1

"I got it!" A group of kids were playing soccer. One team was in red, the other in orange. The only girl on the field was Kitty, who was on the red team with Austin. The ball soared into the air and Kitty caught it with her knee. As it came down, she prepared to kick it.  
"Shoot it!" One of the kids shouted to Kitty. She lifted her foot to kick it, but at that precise moment, Austin slid in his own attempt to get in. Kitty tripped, falling face first onto the grass. The ball rolled over to where the others were watching. Tai caught it with his foot.  
"Walk much, Austin?" Austin laughed nervously as Kitty rose behind him, an evil glint in her eyes.

"All right, team," The coach said. It was sunset they had just finished practice, "Hustle in. Now. I've got an announcement to make. Alright, our first scrimmage is this Sunday. It's against last year's number one team the league." The team gasped.  
"That's the team with that braniac kid!" Austin said, "He's good at soccer, sports, he's good at everything!"  
"Everything your not?" Kitty asked, still sore about being tripped up.  
"Hey, hey, watch the name calling," The coach said, "He's Chris Ichijouji."

"As captain of his soccer team," Megan was reading off a screen with Chris's picture on it, "Chris Ichijouji led his team to victory last season by scoring a record setting 45 goals."  
"Wow," Tai said, blinking, "This kid might even be better than I am!"  
"I bet he could be in the Olympics if he wanted to," said Dakota.  
"He's not so tough!" Austin said, "I never even got a chance to beat him. We never got to play his team last season."  
"You guys got knocked out early; you never even made the play-offs." TK said.  
"They didn't have me on the team last year!" Kitty said with a wink.  
"Very funny, TK..." Austin growled at TK.  
"You think you can beat him?" Kari asked him.  
"Well, I don't have to flat out beat him. If I can just make it a close game against a guy like that, then I'd be a living legend. And everyone knows chicks dig living legends."  
"We'll see if you can stay on your own feet this game and I'll see what I can do." Kitty smirked.  
"How many times must I apologize for that?" Austin wailed.  
"Oh Austin," Megan cried in a sing-song voice and grabbing his hand.  
"Uh-Oh, it's happening already."  
"When you see Chris on the soccer field, will you get his autograph for me?"  
"Megan and Chris, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Dakota sang. Kitty growled. Mimi and Jeanna laughed.  
"Between you and me," Jeanna laughed, "I'm pretty sure he'd go for you instead." Kitty blushed.  
"What? Why would I want him?" She stammered. Jeanna laughed and walked off.  
"Hey Dakota, watch it." Megan glared at him, "Besides, I didn't say I wanted to kiss him, duh! I just said I wanted to marry him!"  
"..." Mimi, Kitty, and Tiffany simple stared at her.  
"Oh." Dakota said, as if that explained it.  
"If you want to meet him, why don't you ask for his autograph yourself?" Austin asked.  
"I guess I could do that." Megan pondered for a moment.  
"Let's all go to them game together and you can ask him then." Kari piped up.  
"Excellent idea!" Jeanna said.  
"Yeah, we can watch Kitty beat the snot out of Austin for tripping her again." Tiffany laughed.  
"I've always wanted to watch a soccer game!" Bethany said. Austin looked at her and she blushed, "I mean...I've seen them on TV a few times. But it must be different seeing them live..."  
"Don't you guys want my autograph?" Austin asked the group.

Demiveemon leapt onto the bed in Austin's room. For once it was clean and sunny and he was pretty sure that wouldn't last long.  
"Can I go to the soccer game, too, Austin?"  
"Sure, you can watch me wipe the floor with Mr. Perfect!" Austin said, clenching his hands into fists, "I'll show them who's the man!"

Sunday dawned bright and sunny. Kitty and Austin were on the field, stretching, and the rest of the group was already in the stands watching.  
"Good luck, Austin!" Kari shouted, Demiveemon in her lap, "You, too, Kitty!"  
"Give him a kiss, too!" Tai shouted. Only the In-Training digimon had come. Patamon and Gatomon had opted out for sleeping in. Kitty turned red, Austin gave a sarcastic laugh. Just then, a group of girls standing on the street above started screaming. A white bus with a green stripe rumbled up and stopped.  
"Enjoy the attention while it lasts, pal," Austin muttered. Kitty was still too intent with her stretching to bother with him. Meanwhile, Megan was squeezing Poromon so tightly his face was scrunched together.  
"Oh, I can't believe it's really him!"  
"Megan, watch out for Poromon!" Mimi said, trying without any luck to get the struggling digimon out of Megan's hands. Chris's team started filing out of the bus.  
"When I woke up this morning," Austin told Kitty, "I was just a regular kid. When I go to bed tonight, I'm gonna be king of the world."  
"Not if you don't do your stretches..." Kitty warned, bending over to touch her toes again.  
"I really hope Austin hasn't gotten in over his head." Tai told Tiffany.  
"Knowing Austin, I'm sure he has." She laughed.  
"I bet Tai and Tiffany think I'm in over my head." Austin murmured, "I'll show them."  
"M-hm." Kitty said, not paying attention. Austin gasped.  
"Where's Chris?"  
"Where is he?" Kari asked. Everyone was watching the other team unload.  
"Izzy?" TK asked, "No, we're waiting for Chris." Jeanna and Tiffany sweat-dropped.  
"Chris's not coming, is he Dakota?" Megan shouted at Dakota.  
"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?" Dakota asked.  
"No I won't!" Megan snapped, squeezing Poromon even harder.  
"Megan!" Mimi begged.  
"Come on, we're going to find out what's happening here." Austin told Kitty getting up.  
"Do I have to?" Kitty sighed.  
"As your team captain, my answer is yes." Kitty heaved another sigh and got to her feet. The pair jogged over to where the green team was congregating.  
"'Scuse me," Austin told the group, "Any of you know when that Chris kid is going to be here?" Two of the green-clad boys turned to look at them.  
"Well, he's got a soft drink commercial to shoot and meeting about having a soccer ball named after him." One boy said.  
"He hardly has time to play soccer anymore." said the other.  
"I'll never get to play." Austin sighed. Even Kitty looked a bit downcast at the news.  
"Hey, guys! Can we talk?" Tai called. Both turned around and ran to where he was standing near the field, "Even if Chris doesn't show, his teammates are still champions. If you aren't careful, they'll use you as the soccer ball."  
"You don't have to tell me twice, Tai." Kitty said.  
"No way." Austin said at the same time.  
"You gotta know if you play well against last years champions!" TK called down.  
"Win or lose, you'll still be a hero!" Kari added.  
"I'm rooting for you, Austin!" Bethany shouted.  
"Yeah, I'll still be a living legend!" Austin said, looking perked up, "Cool!"  
"Not if I score that goal first!" Kitty said with a smirk she turned around to walk off and Austin growled. Suddenly she turned back and stuck her hand out, "Truce?"  
"Wha?"  
"Truce." Kitty repeated, "We aren't going to help our team at all if we're at each other's throats. Let's play as a team." Austin looked suspiciously at her and then shook her hand.  
"We aren't staying here if Chris isn't here!" Megan snapped, still smashing Poromon to bits in front of a very freaked out Mimi, "It's not as if I don't have other important things I could be doing, you know!"  
"What about Austin?" Dakota asked.  
Back on the field, the teams were lined up. The referee lifted his whistle to his lips and blew. The game began. Kitty got a hold of the ball first and started running forward. Meanwhile, Kitty was trying to get in an open position in case he needed to pass the ball. The game went on without much excitement with Kitty and Austin working together the best they could and trying their hardest to play the best game they ever had. The group up in the bleachers cheered whenever they could. Suddenly, Austin hit the ball with his head, Kitty caught it and passed it back, and they had scored. The referee blew his whistle again. The score was 1 to 0 with the red team in the lead.  
"It's rewinding." Kari said, "There. You look good on camera." She showed Kitty and Austin a picture of Austin hitting the ball with his head.  
"Wow, I kicked butt out there, did I?" Austin asked.  
"Yeah!" Bethany cheered.  
"We both did!" Kitty said with a smile.  
"You kicked the ball really good, too." Demiveemon told Austin.  
"Yeah, that, too." Austin laughed.  
"You nailed that shot, Austin," TK complimented.  
"I couldn't have done it without Kitty's help." Austin admitted. Kitty chuckled and turned a light shade of pink at the praise.  
"You guys only lead by one goal," Tai reminded them, "The game's still wide open. Chris could still show up."  
"Tai!" Tiffany said, elbowing him, "Let them have their moment in the spotlight."  
"Yeah, but what's Chris gonna do?" Austin asked confidently, "If he was here right now, I'd show-"  
"IT'S CHRIS!" The group of girls who had been waiting for him earlier screamed at the top of their voices, cutting Austin off. He and Kitty turned around to look at where the sound had come from. Standing in the middle of the group of girls on the street, Chris Ichijouji was staring down at the soccer pit.  
"You and your big mouth." Kitty sighed.  
"It's Chris!" Megan swooned, going into hyper drive while squeezing the snot out of her digimon, "I can't believe it! I must be dreaming! Somebody pinch me! Ow!"  
"Sorry," Kitty said, "Thought I was helping." At Megan's exclamation, Chris had turned to look. As his blue eyes fell on the group below, a look of anger crossed his face.  
"He's looking right at us!" Megan cried, "Oh, I'm going to faint!" Chris smoothed his features over and walked to where his team was milling about.  
"For all of that attention he's getting, the guy sure knows how to keep his cool." Tai commented.  
"It's almost creepy..." Tiffany said, shivering a bit.  
"Hey, I'm cool!" Austin said.  
"More like Luke-warm." Jeanna joked.  
"That's so funny I forgot to laugh."  
"Hey Chris, glad you could make it." Chris's coach said as Chris approached the group.  
"Sorry I'm a little late coach," Chris began, "But there was something important that I had to do first."  
"Don't worry about it; we're just happy you found the time for us at all. Can I put you in the game now?"  
"If that's what you want." Soon, half-time was over and the two teams headed back to the field.  
"Now substituting, Number Seven: Chris 'The Rocket' Ichijouji!" The announcer said as Chris and Austin walked up to each other.  
"You must be Chris," said Austin, "I'm Austin, nice to meet ya." Chris didn't say anything, but merely cocked his head and gave a small, "Hm."  
"Omigosh, he looked right at me, Poromon!" Megan cried, giving Poromon yet another squeeze, "Can you believe he's even cuter in real life than he is on TV? I could just hug him all day!"  
"If you hugged him like you're hugging Poromon, he wouldn't last very long." Bethany mused.  
"He's just a kid like you, Austin!" Kari cheered.  
"You gotta out run him!" TK suggested.  
"You can beat him!" Tai shouted, "And even if you can't, we won't think any less of you, man!"  
"I will!" Jeanna called with wave.  
"You can do it!" Bethany and Tiffany cried together. Chris's eyes narrowed and he chuckled to himself.  
"Some nice friends you got there, Austin." The whistle blew and they were off. Chris snatched the ball away and shuttled pass Austin before he could even bat an eye. The game quickly went into motion and Kitty and Austin were once again all over the field, wildly attempting to get the ball back into their team's control.  
"Did you catch that move?" TK asked.  
"He's amazing!" Kari cried.  
"Back off, I saw him first!" Megan snapped. Chris finally lined up a shot and sent the ball into the goal.  
"GOOOOOAAAL scored by the Rocket!" The announcer cried.  
"Houston...We have a problem." Austin said, staring dumbstruck.  
"I guess that's why they call him "The Rocket"." Kitty said, blue eyes wide with disbelief.  
"He's so amazing!" Megan gushed, rubbing her face in Poromon's feathers, "And did I mention dreamy?"  
"Would you like for me to pinch you AGAIN?" Dakota asked. Mimi giggled.  
"Megan Ichijouji!" Megan cried, "Chris and Megan Ichijouji."  
"Now that Chris's tied up the game, I wonder how it's going to effect Austin' confidence." Tai said with concern. The game went on. Chris was playing circles around Austin and Kitty. He was quickly able to score another goal, bringing his team's score up to two. Then three. Then four. He got to five.  
"It's like they aren't even there!" Kari said. Another score, bringing it up to six, seven, eight.  
"Chris doesn't just have skill!" TK said, "He leads his team like a general leads an army!"  
"Come on Austin!" Jeanna shouted, "Get your head in the game!" Chris scored his ninth goal.  
"I can't beat this guy!" Austin shouted, "He's great!"  
"I know, right?" Kitty shouted as she ran past.  
"Standard to the play book I wrote everybody," Chris commanded, pointing forward as his team rushed pass, "We've got them on the run! All mid-fielders move up!"  
"GO CHRIS GO!" Shouted Chris's fan-girls. The ball soared into the air and Kitty caught it with he knee. As it came down, he prepared to kick it. But just then, Austin slid in with the same move he had used on Kitty a few days before. Chris went flying.  
"Nice, Austin!" Tai shouted, "Have a nice trip, Chris! See ya next Fall!"  
"Or not!" Tiffany shouted with a wink. The ball rolled harmlessly to the sidelines.  
"Time has run out!" The announcer announced, "And the Green Tomatchi team led by Chris "The Rocket" Ichijouji wins nine to one!" The green team massed on their captain and gave him a huge cheer. Kitty and Austin ran over, calling to Chris, who turned around.  
"Sorry about that tackle." Austin said abashedly, "I guess I caught you off guard."  
"He does that a lot," Kitty said, "He did it to me the other day." All three looked at the gash on Chris's leg.  
"That's okay. I barely felt it." He assured them both, "Too busy thinking about scoring goals."  
"So I guess you heard," Austin began, "Your teammates probably told you about how I was dominating the field, how unstoppable I was before you got here."  
"Way to share the credit, Austin." Kitty muttered.  
"I don't know," Chris said diplomatically, "Someone may have mentioned something about a couple of kids on the other team doing really well. If you guys keep it up, you might win a championship."  
"Once you came along and you got so far ahead, I just figured it was all or nothing, so I just went for it on that last play." Austin said.  
"You were amazing." Kitty complimented, looking at her shoes instead of him.  
"I was obviously focused on scoring another goal and didn't see you coming. That play never fails." Chris said with a smile.  
"Well, it did against me!" Austin said.  
"Indeed." Chris said, "Well my worthy advisories, farewell. Until we meet again in battle." He extended his arm to Austin, who looked startled. He took it.  
"Worthy Advisory?" He repeated.  
"M-Hm." He offered his hand to Kitty, who blushed and took her turn to shake it.

"And then we shook hands and he said he admired me!" Austin finished his story on the walk home. It was sunset and the water was stained purple by its reflection.  
"Funny, I don't remember that last part." Kitty said.  
"I've never seen you this happy before about losing a game." Kari said.  
"Wasn't so bad." Austin said, hands behind his head, "He called me his worthy advisory."  
"I can't believe you didn't get me his autograph!" Megan sobbed.  
"Need a pinch?" Dakota asked.  
"That body slide you did was ultra-cool, Austin." said TK.  
"Yeah, so cool!" Bethany said.  
"It made my toes tingle!" Demiveemon said.  
"You know what I predict?" asked Austin, "Chris and I are gonna be on the same championship team some day."  
"Good luck with that." said Jeanna.  
"I think you're getting ahead of yourself," Tai warned, "Maybe you oughta try something first. Maybe you oughta try scoring at least one goal against him."  
"Very funny Tai." Austin groaned, "But I guess you got a point. I'll have to try that." The group laughed, all except Megan who was still downcast.  
Chris had been watching the entire time from atop a bridged. As the group walked away, he laughed, "Go ahead, laugh while you can. For the time draws closer to when you shall bow before me. No one is my equal as you shall soon find out.

"Give me your hand." Megan demanded of Austin. It was the next day and once again everyone was gathered in the computer room.  
"Huh? Why?" Austin asked.  
"I'll tell you why," she answered tartly, "Because I said so!" Austin blinked and then held out his hand.  
"Here you go."  
"Since you shook hands with Chris, if I shake hands with you it'll almost be like I'm shaking hands with him." She reached for Austin's hand and then hesitated. Her hand hovered over his for a few moments before she drew it back to herself, "Oh, I can't do it! It's not the same. I'll have to wait to see my beloved in person."  
"Oh brother..." Tiffany, Jeanna, Bethany, and Kitty moaned. Dakota was at the computer, Mimi sitting next to him.  
"What are you doing, Dakota?" TK asked.  
"I can't believe it," Cody replied.  
"You're dreaming," Oompamon said, "Let me pinch you."  
"A control spire!" Mimi said, pointing to the completely white screen that now was spoiled by the black square in the center of it.  
"What's it doing there?" asked Kari.  
"Controlling, Spire-ing, the usual." Jeanna said.  
"It must have been built overnight." Dakota mused.  
"So just where is it located?" TK wanted know.  
"I'm not sure..." Dakota said, "This map doesn't locate any points of interest."  
"It's the Hidden Valley of No Return!" Rishumon cried.  
"Why do bad guys always pick names like that?" Kari asked.  
"It's right in the job description, right after really stinky breath!" TK told her.  
"I guess that means Tiffany is evil!" Bethany said.  
"Watch it, Bethany." Tiffany warned her, "Bad guys don't let their little sisters live with them without paying rent."  
"Too bad this place wasn't called the Hidden Valley of Bunnies and Duckies." Dakota said.  
"We've got to destroy it before he uses it to control all the digimon!" TK rallied them, "Let's go Austin!" Austin was still in place, hand stuck out, and looking very freaked out. Megan was still in front of him, trying to decide whether or not to shake his hand. Neither said anything for a couple of minutes.  
"Oh for Heaven's sake-!" Jeanna said, face-palming.  
"Are you sure about this?" Austin asked her, "Digi-port open!"

"Wow, this valley sure looks forbidden all right." Kari said. They had been taken to a grey, rock encrusted valley.  
"A few duckies and bunnies would spruce it up." Austin said, looking around. A Control Spire could be seen in the distance.  
"Or any sort of color." Tiffany said, "It's like this place is emo or something."  
"Quit kidding around," TK told the group, "The Digimon Emperor could be around anywhere, so stay alert."  
"Either way, we could be spotted for miles," Jeanna observed, "There's no cover here."  
"Let's stick together!" Dakota said, shuffling closer to Mimi.  
"I think this valley is kind of quaint and homey," Megan said as they started walking.  
"More like homely." Austin said.  
"Keep quiet you guys," Kari warned, "We don't want the Emperor to hear us coming!" Just then, Kitty and Megan shouted as the plummeted downward into the sand.  
"I bet he heard that." Kari said, turning around.  
"My gosh!" Gatomon said, "They're gone!" Everyone but Austin, Mimi, and their digimon were sucked under as well.  
"Guys!" Austin shouted at the same time Mimi cried:  
"Dakota!"  
"Did you see that?" Austin asked Veemon, "The ground just ate our friends!"  
"Maybe it will swallow us next!"


	16. Ken's Secret Pt2

Through the darkness they plummeted, watching thick clouds of purple and blue swirl about them. Their own shouting as well as shouts from the others filled their ears. Down, down, they fell.

Above, Mimi and Austin were desperately digging holes in the sand. Three holes between them were already done and they had moved on, each digging a new hole of their own. Rikumon and Veemon looked on.  
"I think you better call Tai to help us out." Veemon suggested to Austin.  
"I agree." Rikumon said.  
"No way, Veemon," Austin said, pausing to look behind him at the two digimon, "That'll take way too long!"  
"It's not like we're getting anywhere with this digging." Mimi said, sitting up for a second and wiping the sweat from her brow.  
"Help us dig before we get find more trouble!" Austin told Rikumon and Veemon.  
"More trouble has found you!" The Digimon Emperor's voice came from afar. Mimi and Austin stood up.  
"Digimon Emperor!" Austin shouted, "What have you done?"  
"Where are our friends?" Mimi called.  
"Your friends, as you call then, are here with me," The voice said, "Come and see for yourself if you dare."  
"Oh, we dare alright." Austin said, taking a step forward.  
"Wait, Austin," Mimi said. He groaned and turned back around.  
"What is it?"  
"I really think we should call for Tai."  
"Um, that's a no. We have to learn to do things for ourselves, Mimi." Austin told her. Mimi looked uncertain, "Look, we can handle it. If anything, Rikumon and Veemon can Armor-Digivolve. Now run, everybody! The ground could open up and swallow us at any second!" He took off before Mimi had a chance to blink.  
"Wait up!" She shouted after him and ran to try and catch up, Rikumon gliding close to the ground beside her.  
"I wanted to get more exercise, but running for my life wasn't what I had in mind!" Veemon cried.  
"I'm more worried about our friends right now!" Austin huffed.  
"We're comin'!" Veemon assured him. Mimi and Rikumon had caught up. They made it to the rocks outlining the valley.  
"The Emperor's voice came from this direction." Austin said decisively.  
"I hope so." Veemon panted.  
"There he is!" Austin said, clenching one of his hands into fist. The Digimon Emperor was standing at the top of the Valley edge, chuckling yet again, "You're gonna get it!"  
"Oh, I'm so scared." The Digimon Emperor said sarcastically.  
"Let my friends go!" Austin shouted, "What have done with them."  
"You better not have hurt them!" Mimi added.  
"Take a look." Both turned to their lefts, "Your friends are at my mercy and so, it would appear, are you." A thin rock connected the edge of the two contorted rock faces. All along it, their friends and their digimon were hanging precariously from where they were tied.  
"Oh no!" Austin exclaimed, "Guys!"  
"Austin! Mimi! Save yourselves!" Kari shouted.  
"Come on, you can still escape!" TK called.  
"Don't take your eyes off the Emperor!" Dakota directed.  
"What are you waiting for?" Jeanna asked, "RUN!"  
"Get a move on, you two!" Tiffany called to them.  
"I'll be fine." Bethany assure them.  
"It's not doing any good for the Digital World, you two standing there!" Kitty said.  
"What are you waiting for? Save me!" Megan demanded. Kitty sighed.  
"Don't worry, we'll think of something!" Austin assured them. Mimi nodded and both ran towards the tethered group.  
"Not so fast." The Digimon Emperor drawled. Mimi and Austin stopped and looked at him questioningly, "Your time is almost up. Whoops, time's up."  
"Oh no!" Austin and Mimi cried together.  
"Awaken, Deltamon!" The Digimon Emperor commanded. At that point, the entire area began to shake as though a terrible earthquake had begun. Mimi stumbled, trying to maintain her balance.  
"Maybe it's a duckie or a bunny?" Veemon suggested hopefully.  
"Probably not!" Rikumon said as the rock face behind the rest of the group crumbled. A huge navy-blue dinosaur, with a metal dinosaur head for one hand and a dinosaur skull for the other roared as it crashed through.  
"What is that, Veemon?" Austin asked.  
"Deltamon is a dragon type digimon with a metal head for one hand and a skull for the other!" Veemon answered.  
"As if he couldn't have seen that for himself..." Mimi sweatdropped.  
"What luck that you all dropped by," The Digimon Emperor continued, "You see, it's Deltamon's dinner time and I think eating all of you will make a well-balanced meal, don't you?"  
"Oh no you don'! We'll never let you get away with this!" Austin snapped.  
"It appears that you have no choice. If you want me to show mercy, you must BEG for it." The Digimon Emperor said. Austin growled and Mimi looked very worried, "You heard me, losers. On your knees and beg! 'Please, Master, spare my friends!'" Austin sighed dejectedly and slid to his knees.  
"Austin?" Mimi asked, uncertain. He glanced up at her.  
"Just do it. You want to save Dakota, don't you?" Mimi took a step back and then sighed. She got to her knees as well.  
"Guys, don't!" Rikumon begged.  
"Please, Master, spare our friends." Austin and Mimi said together.  
"Please, Master, spare our worthless friends." The Digimon Emperor dictated. Both bowed their heads to the ground.  
"Please Master, spare our worthless friends." Rikumon and Veemon gasped.  
"That's excellent!" The Digimon Emperor said, "Now Veemon and Rikumon, restrain them, I command you!"  
"Never!" They shouted.  
"It's okay, Veemon," Austin told his digimon, "Do what he says."  
"You, too, Rikumon." Mimi said.  
"What?" Veemon asked.  
"Are you sure, Mimi?" asked Rikumon.  
"For the others." Austin told them, "If it'll save our friends, obey the Emperor." Veemon winced and placed his foot on Austin's head while Rikumon wrapped her long, flame-tipped tail around Mimi's neck. The Digimon Emperor's shoulder shook with his laughter.  
"Seeing you squirm is so delicious." He said. Veemon and Rikumon stood up and moved away from their partners, glaring up at him, "You're so entertaining. Maybe I should take pity on you both."  
"Yeah?"  
"As you can see, Deltamon has only three mouths, but there are eight children. Therefore you may have five. Sadly, I cannot spare them all. Choose who will be spared."  
"So WE have to choose?" Austin asked. Mimi winced, "I can't do it. I don't want to pick any over the others."  
"This must be done delicately," The Digimon Emperor told them, holding a pink sand-timer in his fingers, "You have until the sands run out. And it isn't long, pretty boy and little girl."  
"Don't worry about me, Austin!" Kari called to them, "Pick one of the others!"  
"Get out of here, guys, go ahead, save yourselves!" TK shouted.  
"Don't worry about me, save Kari!" Tiffany told him. Jeanna nodded.  
"We'll be okay!"  
"Yeah, we'll figure something out!" Kitty shouted.  
"Oh, sure, make ME look bad!" Megan snapped, "Fine, don't save me!"  
"Whatever you do decide to do, guys, we trust you." said Dakota, "So think of something!"  
"He's right!" Bethany called. Austin and Mimi looked down, frantic.  
"I just don't know what I should do!" Austin said, looking at Mimi who was just as freaked out as him, "The sand is running out! How are we supposed to choose only five of our friends and leave the rest to die?"  
"Like sands in the hour glass, so are your friend's lives." The Digimon Emperor explained to them.  
"I...I just...I just can't do it." Austin said.  
"I can't either." Mimi murmured quietly.  
"Will you throw all their lives away?" The Digimon Emperor asked, "Is that what you call friendship?"  
"They're all our friends!" Austin shouted.  
"Yeah, you big bully!" Mimi screamed. Both grabbed their heads and screamed in frustration, much to the Digimon Emperor's enjoyment. The last grain of sand fell into the bottom of the hourglass.  
"And now Digi-Destined, time's up. Time to say goodbye!" The Deltamon roared as it opened all three of its jaws to swallow the rest of them.  
"Wait! Take me instead of them!" Austin shouted.  
"Me, too!" Mimi said, tears filling her eyes.  
"Hm? You think you two can satisfy his hunger? Alright then. Deltamon!" The Deltamon stopped what it was doing and stomped towards Mimi and Austin.  
"Guys!" TK shouted.  
"Guys, if you've been holding back and are hiding a surprise attack, now would be a good time to yell surprise!" Veemon cried desperately.  
"Uh...Surprise?" Austin said weakly. The Deltamon stomped forward, a snarl letting loose from its massive jaws. Suddenly one its feet plummeted downwards, causing a huge storm of dust and sand to erupt from the crater it created.  
"Huh?" The Digimon Emperor said.  
"Surprise?" Digmon said as his and Draggamon's forms appeared in the cloud, "It isn't even my birthday!"  
"Digmon!" Rikumon cried joyfully. Digmon gave her a wink.  
"It's Digmon!" Mimi and Austin called together, relieved smiles lighting up their faces.  
"Incoming!" Leodramon, Nefertimon, Halsemon, and Pegasusmon called as they swooped in from above. Mimi, Austin, and their Digimon turned to look at them. Veemon called each of their names as they pass and then the entire group, Tiffany riding on Nigeriamon, ran up to where they were standing.  
"It's an illusion." TK told them, "We're alright!"  
"Much better than the hologram he used the other day." Tiffany observed. She dismounted Nigeriamon, who ran off to assist Digmon.  
"But if you're here, who's that?" Austin asked, pointing at the line of copies tied to the rock.  
"Dakota, I'm so glad you're safe." Mimi said. He wrapped his arms around her protectively in response. Just then, all the fake Digi-Destines morphed and became old, pointy-teethed ghosts.  
"Ew! Gross!" Megan said in disgust.  
"What are those things?" asked Austin.  
"Despite their obvious dental hygiene problems, Bakemon are able to accurately impersonate any other creature!" Veemon said.  
"He made the Bakemon look like our friends!" Rikumon snarled, bearing her dazzlingly white teeth.  
"I can't believe it!" The Digimon Emperor shouted, "You dumb Bakemon, I had those kids right where I wanted them!"  
"It's not my fault." Wormon said as he scuttled up behind him.  
"I can't believe you pulled that trick on us!" Austin snapped, "Go get 'im, Veemon!"  
"Yeah!" Mimi said, pulling away from Dakota, "Let's show him what happens when you're mean like that, Rikumon!"  
"It'll be our pleasure!" Veemon said.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
"Rikumon Armor-Digivolve to...Mikarimon, the Warrior of Innocence!"  
"Bakemon, you fools, attack!" The Digimon Emperor commanded. The Bakemon went flying towards the collection of Digi-Destined in front of them. All the flying digimon hovered in the air, waiting.  
"Here they come!" Pegasusmon warned. The Bakemon began to swarm them, flying this way and that.  
"They're everywhere." Halsemon said, head spinning to keep one in his sights.  
"Like Mosquitoes." Nefertimon said.  
"Although these might be slightly tougher to swat!" Leodramon growled.  
"Attack them!" The Digimon Emperor shouted. The Bakemon made large blue fists come out of their tattered arms, pummeling all four of them again and again. The children below gasped.  
"The Emperor's controlling them!" TK said, "The Dark Rings the Bakemon are wearing are the key! He's ordering them around like a general leading his army!"  
"Didn't you say that earlier today?" Tiffany asked. Then realization dawned on her face, "ABOUT CHRIS?" No one but Chris and Mimi heard. Their eyes became round as saucers.  
"Omigosh!" Mimi said, "You're right!"  
"No way!" Kitty gasped.  
"Not for long!" Austin told TK, "I'm gonna get that guy." Draggamon, Nigeriamon, Mikarimon, Digmon attacked the Bakemon from the ground, trying to get the flying digimon out of the swarm.  
"Bakemon, finish them!" The Digimon Emperor shouted, "I have them now."  
"NEVER!" Austin shouted, falling out of the sky and straight towards the Digimon Emperor. They both toppled over the rock edge, screaming.  
"I'll stay and guard the hill." Wormon called after them. Austin and the Digimon Emperor were sailing down the side of the cliff. The Digimon Emperor's back scrap across it as he and Austin went bouncing down.  
"You tried to take over the Digital World and destroy me!" Austin shouted at him. The Digimon Emperor remained silent, "So I'm taking you with me! You can yourself the Digimon Emperor, what's with that?"  
"I am a genius!" The Digimon Emperor shouted back, "I cannot lose to a child like you!"  
"Like me? You are like me!" They hit the ground and the Digimon Emperor threw Austin off of him. Austin sailed a few feet and managed to land on his knees right in front of the Deltamon, "You're a kid just like us!"  
"I think not! Deltamon, Tri-Flex Force!" Each head on the Deltamon created a whirling blue sphere in its mouth, "Say good bye!" The Digimon Emperor dissolved into laughter.  
"Hello."  
"Flamedramon!" Austin cried as his friend showed up.  
"Why leave so soon?" Flamedramon asked the Digimon Emperor, "The party is just getting started." The Deltamon's attacks combined and were aimed the leaping Flamedramon.  
"Fire Rocket!" He launched himself at the Deltamon at the same time Deltamon shot its attack at him. He sawed the attack straight in half.  
"Flamedramon!" Austin called, "Aim for the Dark Ring!" Flamedramon adjusted his course slightly a hit, bounding away just as the Dark rings shattered.  
"It's working!" TK said. The Bakemon had begun to moan, shaking about in midair, "The Emperor's power over the Bakemon is weakening!"  
"It's now or never!" Pegasusmon told the others, "This is our chance to attack!" Halsemon and Nefertimon flew in the other direction while Leodramon and Pegasusmon stayed in place.  
"Star Shower!"  
"Sky Fire!" Their attacks hit multiple Bakemon, destroying the rings around their non-existent mid-drifts.  
"Target the Control Spire!" Digmon told Nefertimon and Halsemon.  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
"Rock Crackin'." Digmon joined in with them.  
"Harmony Lash!"  
"Sword Slash!"  
"Deathly Tsunami!" The attack struck home.  
"They did it!" The group cheered together.  
"They sure did!" Austin agreed.  
"No!" The Digimon Emperor shouted, "What went wrong? My master plan was invincible! I see I forgot to enter in that you're one of those 'all or nothing' types. I can't believe the same person made me look like a fool twice in the same day."  
"What do ya mean twice?" Austin asked, confused. That's when he noticed the gash in the Digimon Emperor's leg, "Hey, where'd you get that cut on your leg? Wait! Are you? Could you possibly be?"  
"I could and I am." Chris Ichijouji stood up and took the sunglasses off of his face, revealing his light blue eyes, "Chris Ichijouji!"  
"I'm dreaming'! Chris is the Digimon Emperor?"  
"The one and only. Well, Austin, farewell for now, my worth adversary. Until we meet again-in battle!" He leapt into the air and as if by magic, a dragon-like digimon flew in to catch him. With that, Chris Ichijouji, the Digimon Emperor, was gone, leaving Austin stunned and staring after him.  
"I really looked up to you Chris. I dreamed of being just like some day. Now that I know you're my sworn enemy, all I can say is-and I mean this-YOU CAN KEEP YOUR CRUMMY AUTOGRAPH!"


	17. The Emperor's New Home Pt1

"Uh-Oh, the Emperor's not in a good mood today," Wormon said to himself as the Digimon Emperor prowled down the darkened hallway towards him, "Which is like every other day. I wonder if I can cheer him up." He scuttled up and placed one pincer on his shoe, "Chris, did you hear the one about the-" The Digimon Emperor kicked him off and kept moving.  
After awhile, he made it to his usual chair in the center of the surveillance videos. Wormon scuttled up behind him.  
"Master, what are you watching?" The Digimon Emperor didn't answer, but continued watching the screen. A young female new-reporter was on it.  
"Join us as we talk to young genius, Chris Ichijouji!" She said as the news music played behind her. The camera switched and showed her from above, in the middle of two men, one holding a microphone and the other the camera. In front of them was the normal Chris, the real world Chris.  
"I'm just your average boy genius," The Chris on the screen said.  
"You're so modest." The reporter said, "Do you spend a lot of time studying?"  
"Some geniuses do, but I'd rather play soccer."  
"Oh, and funny, too!" She laughed. The Chris watching looked down at his knees, "They say genius is 1% brains and 99% hard work. Do you think that's true?"  
"Mine's two percent." The Ken on screen said with a flash of a smile.  
"You are funny. And to think you're from such humble beginnings in a humble apartment building! Are you glad you're just a normal, average kid?"  
"Yeah, there's absolutely nothing I love more than being average."  
"So, you've mastered chess, 3-D chess, and the Donkey Madness video game. Is there anything you can't handle?" The boy chuckled.  
"Reporters."  
"The big question on everyone's mind is what does a genius do for fun when he's not solving complex math problems? Though I already know that math is more fun that most people can handle."  
"Well I'm always busy writing one of my computer programs, but like I said earlier, my favorite thing to do is play soccer."  
"I'm sure you'll be a big success at that, too, Chris. I don't see how anything could possibly get in your way."

"Well," The News lady said as their interview came to a close, "That about wraps it up. Thanks for your time, Chris. Best of luck." She placed a hand on his shoulder and headed off.  
"You're welcome." He said as they walked away.  
"That went well, don't cha think Chris?" asked the older gentleman behind him.  
"Of course," Chris said, brushing his shoulder where the woman had touched him, "I always look good to the press."  
"That 1% 2% stuff was brilliant, although I'm not really sure I understand it."  
"I'll explain it to you later."  
"There's something else you can help me with, too." The man said, leaning in so he could whisper something into Chris's ear, "How do you get past level 4 on Donkey Madness? I just can't get the scepter." Chris's face darkened as the man pulled away, "Of course, you know I wouldn't tell anyone else your gaming secrets."  
"I'd be glad to tell you everything I know," Chris told him, replacing the scowl on his face with a smile, "I'll even come over and help you play the game. That is, of course, if you don't think you're too old to be playing video games."  
"Hm? Oh yeah, too old!" The man said, taken aback, "I always forget that I'm an adult. Oh! Look at the time! I've got to get to my advance joystick class." He puttered off, "Oh, could you do just one last thing for me, Chris?"  
"What is it?" Chris asked, not able to keep the note of annoyance from his voice.  
"Um, autograph?" The man held out his briefcase and a pen. He took it and signed it, "Here you go," He said, as if he were talking to a baby.  
"Thanks Chris, you are the best! Even better than a graphics accelerator card. Woo! The guy's will be jealous!" He walked off, admiring the signature.  
"Fool." Chris spat after he had left.

"Cheer up," Wormon said to the boy in the chair, "You can always destroy somebody tomorrow."

Chris slowly opened the door of his bedroom, only to hear his mother's voice the minute it had an inch and a half gap between it and the doorframe.  
"Oh Chris, honey. You're dinner is ready, dear." He sighed and walked to the dinner table, "Chris, its getting cold! It's your favorite, dear, liver, squash, and lumpy mashed potatoes." They sat down to eat.  
"Saw you on the TV today, tiger," His father said, "Soon you're going to need a stick to keep all of the ladies away. Just like your old, dad." Chris sighed again and put his chopsticks down.  
"I've lost my appetite." He stood up from the table and his parents gasped.  
"Well, what the matter?" His mom asked.  
"Nothing." He walked away, leaving his parents staring after him.

"Look at all of those fools out there," He said as he watched the sun set from the top of the apartment complex, "Dreaming away their meaningless lives. Running around like rats in a maze. Not one of them is worth HALF of what I'm worth." He grabbed the bars, one in each hand, and growled, "Nothing but fools!"

"Master? Master?" Wormon asked. The Digimon Emperor had not said anything for several minutes, not even the usual angry outburst at him for talking, "Master, I-" The Digimon Emperor suddenly got up. Wormon backpedaled to get out of the way quick enough. He walked to another side of the room and began typing into one of the screens, "Master, don't be depressed. I've got an idea. Let's grab some dark rings, we'll capture a couple of innocent digimon, and make their lives absolutely miserable. That should make you happy."  
The Digimon Emperor wasn't paying attention. His dark digivice was displayed on every screen in the room, titled at different angles on certain screens.

The school bell rang again. The Digi-Destined gathered in the computer room, where Izzy and Tiffany were already waiting for them.  
"You mean Chris's the Digimon Emperor?" Izzy asked after they had explained.  
"I already told you that." Tiffany pointed out.  
"Yes, well, based on previous scientific proof, Tiffany, I don't normally listen to you."  
"That's right." Austin said, "And as Emperor, he's not just a genius, he's an evil genius."  
"Duh." Jeanna said, smacking her face with her palm, "Did you really have to point out that he's evil?"  
"And he's a super evil genius at that!" Demiveemon cried.  
"No, really?" Nyamon asked in a sarcastic tone, "We hadn't noticed."  
"I just don't understand why such a talented and smart person would want to use their gifts to hurt others." said Dakota.  
"He seemed so nice." Kari agreed.  
"Yeah, when Austin and I met him the other day, he was nothing but polite." Kitty said.  
"You know, there was a report on him on TV yesterday." TK said, "I saw it on that show 'The Genius Parade."  
"There's a show call 'The Genius Parade'"? Bethany asked, "That can't be a very long running-program."  
"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor is a kid like us." Kari said. Izzy had remained deep in thought while the conversation had been going on.  
"Let's find him." He told the group.  
"What? Find him?" TK asked incredulously.  
"Yeah, we'll track him down and confront him in the real world." Izzy said.  
"Does this plan include a part where we get to eat?" Oompamon asked excitedly.  
"For you, anything." Izzy said with a smile, "Hey, I wonder where Megan could be." At that precise moment, she walked through the door.  
"Hey everybody, look what I've got!" She held up a plastic bag from her store.  
"CHOCOLATE!"  
"COOKIES!"  
"FISH!"  
"ICECREAMICECREAMICECREAM!" Megan was stampeded by the digimon that had come with them to the real world.  
"You're the best Megan," Demiveemon told her, "You could be head-chef in the cafeteria one day." Poromon was bouncing a bit behind the group, watching them gorge themselves.  
"So," Megan said slyly, "You're not hungry?"  
"What?" Poromon squealed, and flapped as fast as his tiny wings could carry him to the bag of goodies. In a matter of seconds, every digimon in the room was contentedly eating something.  
"I'm surprised they didn't eat my arm right off." Megan said as everyone stared at the group of voracious digimon. She grabbed something out of her bag, "Oh, I found this! There's an article in it about Chris."  
"I'll take that." Austin said, snatching it from her hands. He began to flip through the magazine, searching for the article Megan had spoken of.  
"Hey, you gave me a paper cut!" Megan complained.  
"Yeah, that's him, the evil kid." Austin said as he found the page. The rest of the group crowded around to look.  
"Who would think that such a normal looking boy could be the Digimon Emperor?" Dakota said.  
"His smile makes him look so gentle." Kari said sadly.  
"Uh, yeah, but his hair kind of makes him look like you, Kari." TK said. Izzy walked up to Austin, who started.  
"Let me see it." Izzy took the paper from him, "Oh, this kid. I've seen him on the news before."  
"Look at his IQ!" Megan gushed, "He could program my computer any day." Jeanna and Kitty sweat-dropped.  
"Are you crazy?" Austin demanded, "He may be smart, but that guy is completely rotten to the core."  
"Well, he's not just smart. He's got dashing good looks, too." Megan said smugly.  
"Megan, you aren't dating him." Mimi said.  
"Yet."  
"And he's also really athletic."Dakota added.  
"Hey!" Austin shouted, "I'm just as good at sports as that guy is!" The room was silent.  
"Okay, okay," Izzy said, breaking the awkward silence, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Austin. Let's just find him."  
"What are knickers?"  
"Never mind." Izzy slipped a CD into the computer and started typing away, "I'll use my map program to locate the apartment building behind Chris in his picture."  
"Looks like a nice place to live," Megan mused.  
"Yeah, living next to a heartless kid who wants to rule the world is nice." Austin snapped.  
"If my calculations are correct-"  
"Which they rarely are."  
"Oo, nobody asked you, Tiffany! Anyway, if my calculations are correct, he should live right around here."  
"Yeah, I know that area." Kari said, pointing to where the mouse was hovering.  
"You smudged my screen." Izzy said.  
"I think there's a building right there, underneath Kari's fingerprint." Austin said.

"Chris?" His mother called, walking softly up the stairs to his room, "Chris?"  
"What's up?" His father asked from the table where he was reading the newspaper.  
"Well...Usually I hear the furiously scribbled of him doing math problems, but today...nothing."  
"Hm, he's been awfully quiet since that soccer game."  
"I don't want to barge in. I might set off one of his booby-traps."  
"When you met with his teacher, did he say anything at all to you?"  
"No, all his teacher could talk about was something called 'Donkey Madness'."  
"Donkey Madness?"  
"I know, it's strange. I mean, we don't even own a donkey!"  
"Let's go in there." His father said decisively.  
"Oh, should we do that?" His mom asked worriedly.  
"I say we break down the door!"  
"What? No, don't break it down!"  
"Well, I'm gonna break something." He ran full pelt at the door and it opened. He fell into the room and ran the something a few steps away from the room's entrance. He took a few steps back, looking around, "Chris?" Nothing was in the room but a flashing computer monitor. Chris's father opened the door to the balcony, looking around.  
His mother, meanwhile, walked quietly in and went over to the computer, "Oh! Look at this!" she pointed to the screen.

_Goodbye to all of you.  
Your trivial lives will  
plague me no longer.  
My destiny awaits._

"What's this?" His father asked angrily, closing in for a closer look. He read the letter aloud while Chris's mother's eyes filled with tears, "No! He's run away!" Chris's mother began to sob uncontrollably.

Police sirens were going off, red lights flashing everywhere as the group of kids, minus Izzy who had gotten fed up with Tiffany and left, made it to the apartment complex.  
"Here it is." Austin announced, "This is the place we stop Chris, once and for all!"  
"Okay, I wrote down a battle plan. Mimi helped me think of it." Dakota said to them, clutching a folded piece of paper in his hands while Mimi clutched a pen.  
"Uh...does it include the police?" Megan asked.  
"Police?" Bethany cried, "Oh no! He told them some lie and now the police are after us!"  
"Calm down, Bethany." Tiffany said, "He has no grounds to charge us. Something else is up."  
"Man, that kid is trouble." Austin said.  
"I agree." Jeanna said with a sigh. The line of kids took off, racing towards the parked cards. As they passed a group of women, they caught snippets of their conversation.  
"Yes, Chris Ichijouji is missing."  
"No one has any idea where he is." They stopped as they saw the police interrogating his parents.  
"I think...he's run away from home." His father was telling the captain sadly. The group of Digi-Destined looked at each other worriedly.  
"Run away from home?" Dakota repeated.  
"I bet I know where he's gone." Austin said.  
"To the Digital World!" Kitty shouted.  
"Away!" Mimi added with a smile.

"Speak to me," Wormon implored of the Digimon Emperor's back, "Just two words? one?"

"I think you're right." Izzy told the group the next day after they had caught him up on what had happened the night before, "Chris is probably in the Digital World, but it would be dangerous to just rush in there."  
"But the longer we wait, the more time he has to plot against us." Kari pointed out.  
"We need to make a new plan."  
"And this one shouldn't involve the police." Bethany piped up. Izzy looked up thoughtfully.  
"I need to know what Chris is doing. Let's check the computer." He pressed a button and the screen lit up.  
"Does that mean what I think it means?" TK asked. Nearly the entire map of the Digital World was made up of black squares.  
"That jerk got ahead of us over night!" Jeanna spat.  
"He's taking over the Digital World faster than ever before." Izzy agreed.  
"Well then let's go." Austin said matter-of-factly.  
"We can't afford to be reckless." Izzy warned, "Remember the expression 'Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.'"  
"So what do you think we should do?" Kitty asked.  
"You know, being a fool is really low on my priority list, but we can't just sit here and do nothing." TK said.  
"Why we're all listening to Izzy anyway, I don't know." Tiffany muttered under her breath. Dakota picked up the magazine Megan had brought that was still sitting next to the computer.  
"Why do evil geniuses have to be so evil?" He asked.  
"Oh, he doesn't look capable of causing such trouble." Megan sighed, "You know?"  
"Well, he is." Izzy said, "And don't you forget it. You either, Kitty."  
"Dude, I was over that guy the second Tiffany figured out he was the Emperor." Kitty said, "You don't have to tell me twice."  
"Well, I've had enough talk!" Austin said, "The clock keeps ticking away and I keep getting ticked off! I want some action!"  
"I second the motion!" Jeanna said.  
"Me, too. Let's get it into gear." Kari said.  
"Yeah!" TK and Emi chorused.  
"I'm with you." Megan said, "I want to fight."  
"M-hm." Mimi said with a nod. Izzy stood up.  
"You've convinced me. No more hesitation."  
"Excellent! Digi-Port, open!"  
"Let's go get that evil cute guy!"  
"I'll be watching over you. Good luck guys." Izzy said.  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Tiffany asked. Before Izzy could retort, she and the others were gone.

"Why don't you have me fight instead of capture Greymon and Coronamon?" Wormon asked. Different shots of Greymon and Coronamon filled every screen in the dark room.  
"You? Fight?" The Digimon Emperor stood up and laughed. Wormon hugged his leg and rubbed his face onto the edge of the Emperor's pants. With one swift movement, he was kicked off.  
"I guess I'll take that as no." Wormon said dejectedly. The Digimon Emperor walked up to one of the screens. Wormon had been knocked onto his side and was unable to get up, "Um, Master, a little help here? I'm having some trouble standing." He finally flipped over, "I'm okay."  
The Digimon Emperor did not even acknowledge his presence. He simply grinned and began laughing, "That Control Spire will be their doom."

The area they had landed in was volcanic. Brown rocks mixed with the red and orange of the magma.  
"Keep your eyes open," Austin told the group, "Trouble could be anywhere." At that exact moment, a group of flame-covered digimon leapt from one of the magma pits.  
"Meramon." Kari said.  
"Let's show them who's boss!" Austin cried.  
"MY TURN MY TURN!"  
"Huh?" Everyone turned to look down at Puppymon, who was glaring at the group.  
"Bethany's had her egg for days now and I still haven't got to Digivolve. The rest of you got to Armor-Digivolve the day you met your partners, but me? NADA! It's my turn."  
"See, I told you dogs were nothing but trouble." Nekomon muttered.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" Bethany and Austin shouted.  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage."  
"Puppymon Armor Digivolve to...Goldenwolfmon, the Wings of Integrity!"  
Veemon transformed into his usual form. Puppymon had been metamorphosed, however, into a silver wolf with golden armor all over it. The armor had the Crest of Integrity carved into it and two golden wings sprouted out of her back.  
"Woooow!" Bethany said.  
"Finally!" Goldenwolfmon said, "Too cool."  
"Hate to break it to you, doggy, but we need to get a move on!" Nekomon called. The Meramon were headed there way. The group started running off, looking back every few seconds to be sure of their progress. Flamedramon and Goldenwolfmon stayed back to defend them.  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon called.  
"Golden Thunder Slash!" Goldenwolfmon as her claws began to glow gold. Lightening began to crackle all around them and she lashed out at the air. A rip appeared out of no where and lightening began to shoot out of it in all directions.


	18. Chapter 18The Emperor's New Home Pt2

However, Flamedramon's attack had no effect on the advancing Meramon.  
"Don't attack anymore," Austin told him, "You're just tickling them." Meanwhile, Goldenwolfmon had managed to make a few fall back, but wasn't doing much better on her own.  
"I don't think fire attacks are going to work on them." Kari said in a worried tone.  
"My turn." Hawkmon said.  
"Get 'em, Hawkmon!" Megan encouraged, "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Hey, wait for me!" Nekomon called, "No way am I letting some mutt get all the action."  
"Right-o!" Tiffany said, "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon, the Wings of Love."  
"Nekomon Armor Digivolve to...Nigeriamon, the Tigress of Harmony."  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Harmony Lash!" The Meramon that had Nigeriamon's whip shot at merely grabbed it in both hands and sent flame up it.  
"Nigeriamon!" Tiffany shouted as her digimon tried to get away from the flames. At the same time, Halsemon's wind attack only seemed to be making the fire around the Meramon stronger.  
"Halsemon!" Megan called, "You're making the flames bigger!" The pair of them stopped, at a loss for what to do.

While this was going on, the Digimon Emperor had boarded one of his dragons and he, along with his entourage, were flying about the Digital World. As they passed over a clearing in the forest, the Emperor shouted:  
"There's my prey!" Greymon was making his way down the path below. The Digimon Emperor took his slaves downward and blocked Greymon's path.  
"Come and get it!" Greymon said, "Why the whole team? Let's go at it, one on one."  
"As much as I appreciate your offer, Greymon," The Digimon Emperor said, folding his arm across his chest, "I'd rather replace fear with confidence." He lifted an arm up to the sky.  
"What?" Greymon gasped. A Dark Ring fell from the sky and started heading right towards him, "I hate these games!"

"Nothing is working." Dakota said, "We've got to help."  
"I'm right there with ya, Dakota!" Mimi said.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon,  
"Rikumon Armor Digivolve to...Mikarimon, the Warrior of Innocence!"  
"Rock Crackin'!" Digimon called as he buried the drill on his nose in the ground.  
"Sword Slash!" Mikarimon said, attempting to get to the Meramon with her sword. Most of the Meramon fell back into the magma when the ground they were standing on cracked. The rest of them flew down after being smashed into by Mikarimon's sword.  
"Way to go!" Jeanna cheered. But there was no time for celebrating.  
"Look!" Megan cried, pointing down into the pit. The Meramon were actually crawling back out of it, glaring at the children as they clambered over the rocks.  
"Nothing stops them!" Austin exclaimed.  
"My turn?" Patamon asked, turning to TK.  
"Let's do it!" TK said, "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Let's get to it, Canimon!" Jeanna called, "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
"Canimon Armor Digivolve to...Draggamon, the Flower of Graciousness!"  
"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon's attack froze two of the Meramon.  
"It's working!" Kitty cheered.  
"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon joined in the fray.  
"Death Tsunami!" Draggamon did as well.  
"Are you ready?" Kari asked Gatomon.  
"You, too, Coronamon." Kitty said.  
"Always am." Gatomon replied.  
"Whenever you are." Coronamon told Kitty.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" The two girls shouted.  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
"Coronamon Armor Digivolve to...Leodramon, the Flame of Compassion!"

A Dark Ring-ed Greymon was soaring through the air, suspended by rope tied to the Dragon Digimon in the sky.  
"Using Greymon to attack those kids is my best plan yet!" The Digimon Emperor gloated.  
"Um, what about the problems you had with Andromon?" Wormon piped up.  
"I've learned from my mistakes. If I can make a Rookie Digimon Digivolve while under my control, then I can control its other forms as well!"  
"Master, you give me chills when you act all tough."  
"Oh, be quiet!" The Digimon Emperor snapped, "Greymon! Digivolve to Metalgreymon and be my slave!" Purple light burst from his Dark Digivice and Greymon through back his head with a terrible roar.  
"Greymon Digivolve to...SkullGreymon!"

"Rosetta Stone!"  
"Sky Fire!" Nefertimon and Leodramon knocked over the last two Meramon and the rest of them team cheered.  
"That'll teach you to play with fire." Kari said. From above came a terrible roar. They all looked up and gasped as SkullGreymon came into view.  
"Oh no!" TK cried, "SkullGreymon!"  
"Agumon?" Nigeriamon asked, looking up sadly.  
"SkullGreymon?" The Emperor questioned as they reached the ground. SkullGreymon reached up and snapped the cords suspending it in the air. He fell the rest of the way and the Dragons screamed as they plummeted downwards as well. Only the one the Digimon Emperor was riding managed to stay aloft.  
"Suddenly this plan doesn't seem so good." Wormon said.  
"Shut up! Now's our chance to get Leodramon!" The Digimon Emperor shouted. SkullGreymon stomped over to where the last remaining Meramon was. The Meramon looked up and SkullGreymon smashed it with a bony hand.  
"How can we beat that thing?" Austin cried.  
"I have no idea!" Kari shouted.  
"Not even one?"  
"I have one!" TK said.  
"What?"  
"We run and after that, we run some more!" SkullGreymon turned as he was attacked by their digimon. But as each one tried to attack, he simple swatted them out of the way. As they fell, they de-Digi-volved.  
"Everyone run!" Nefertimon shouted after she and Pegasusmon were the only ones remaining.  
"But we have to fight SkullGreymon!" Kari said.  
"Are you okay, Tiffany?" Bethany asked. Tiffany gave a weak nod, her eyes filling with tears.  
"Yes, that's great. Stay clustered together and creates an easy target." Pegasusmon said sarcastically, "Get to safety!"  
"Dark Shot!" SkullGreymon stomped closer and began to attack them. The torpedo launched off of his back and went spiraling towards the Control Spire.  
"He's got good aim." Wormon remarked. The Control Spire lit up and then exploded. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon went flying.  
"I probably should have put on my goggles!" Austin said.  
"What good what that have done? They aren't shaded!" Jenna shouted.  
"You wanna play rough?" The Digimon Emperor demanded. He placed a whistle to his lips and blew hard.  
"I'm afraid to find out who he's calling." TK said.  
"What are those things?" Mimi asked as an enormous group of black-dinosaur like digimon stomped over the horizon.  
"They're DarkTyranomon!" Dakota shouted.  
"Why can't we ever fight anything short?" Kari asked.  
"Like some mice." Megan said as the DarkTyranomon stomped towards SkullGreymon. The group watched as they shot fire at him, only to be knocked out of the way in turn.  
"He's throwing them around like rag dolls!" Austin said.  
"Painful." Jeanna remarked.  
"Hope he doesn't get the idea to do that to us." said Megan.  
"He beat them all single-handed." Bethany said, surprised. Tiffany could only look on in horror. At that, he faded into Agumon, the Dark Ring still around his neck.  
"That's Agumon!" Kari said.  
"That slimy creature is going after him!" TK gasped as one of the dragons headed towards the unconscious Agumon, "And when I say 'slimy creature', I mean Chris!"  
"Grr, you may have beaten me, but I'm still going to walk away with prize!" The Digimon Emperor shouted. He thrust out his arm and a Dark Ring flew at light speed towards Coronamon. Kitty gasped.  
"Coronamon, No!" She shouted, rushing forwards. Just as it made its way to him, she stumbled and thrust her entire arm into its circle. It closed around her arm. Dark Electricity crackled up her arm and she feel to her knees, grasping at it.  
"Kitty!" The group gasped.  
"Well, not exactly what I had in mind, but she'll do." The Digimon Emperor said, "Get the girl as well." The Dragon grasped Agumon in its mouth and then snatched Kitty as well before the group had any chance to get to her.  
"KITTY!" Coronamon shouted, running forward, paw extended.  
"Agumon! Kitty!" Kari shouted.  
"Let them go!" TK demanded.  
"Agumon!" Nekomon, Tiffany, and Kari ran a few paces and froze, watching as they flew away.  
"Don't worry about me!" Kitty called, tears in her eyes, "Just don't let Coronamon get me! He can't have him! He just can't!" They were too far away for the group to reach them now.  
"You better not hurt them Chris!" Jeanna shouted, "Or I'll be hurting you!"  
"Yeah, you jerk!" Austin screamed. Kitty screamed as the electricity crackled all around her again. This time, she was overcome and fell unconscious next to Agumon.  
"From victory I snatch defeat." The Digimon Emperor said as they flew away.  
"TK! Austin!" Kari cried, "Do something! They're getting away!" But there was nothing anyone could do but watch as their two friends flew farther and father away.

Izzy watched silently as black squares swarmed over the recently white map of the Digital World.  
"Whoa, that's the strangest thing I've seen sine my Ethernet configuration collapsed." He said once it had stopped. He gasped and stood up as someone sent him an e-mail, "What? The entire area Agumon has been guarding has been taken over by the Digimon Emperor! Does that mean that Agumon is under his control? Or worse yet, what if Agumon has been destroyed! Then who's next? If he can get Agumon, that means every one of our digimon is in danger!"


	19. The Captive Digimon Pt1

Hold on, Agumon," Tai told the rain-streaked window as a clap of thunder sounded overhead, "I'll be there soon. Just a few more minutes." He squirmed uncomfortably in has seat as the teacher continued watching the class.  
"Are you holding up okay, Tai?" Tiffany asked sadly from her seat next to him. But Tai was too distracted to hear. She sighed and went back to taking her math test. Tai gave a start and went back back to his own. The bell sounded and the pair rushed out the door.

A parade of brightly colored umbrellas filled the middle-school grounds. The Digi-Destined were once again making their way to the computer room.  
"We're late!" Kari cried.  
"Hurry!" TK added.  
"Quit splashing!" Austin cried as Jeanna kicked a large amount of water towards him. Once to the safety of the building the group, minus Dakota, Mimi, and Megan, ran to the computer room. Tai, Mimi, Dakota, Tiffany, and Izzy were already there.  
"You're late." Tai told them.  
"We're so sorry, Tai." Kari breathed. Bethany nodded, blue eyes wide with concern.  
"Hey, don't blame them," Austin said, stepping forward, "It's my fault we're late. I had an appointment for a haircut, but when I looked in the mirror, I realized my hair was perfect."  
"What a completely helpful thing to be worrying about about at a time like this." Jeanna said, rolling her eyes.  
"The problem is that he was looking in the mirror for over an hour." TK said.  
"But what about Agumon?" Tai asked, "What about Kitty?"  
"They can make their own appointments." Austin said. Tai growled and began shaking. Tiffany narrowed her eyes and started fingering the silver whistle with the "A" writting in pink gem-stones around her neck.  
"Austin, if you're going to part of the group then you're going to have to think less of your hair and more of the team." Kari said.  
"Here here." Mimi piped up.  
"Okay." Austin said.  
"Now let's go save our friends." Kari said.  
"By the way, what did you tell your mom about Kitty missing last night?" Tiffany asked TK.  
"I just told her she was spending the night at Matt's." TK said, looking worried, "But I don't want to tell Matt yet."  
"You're going to have to soon." Tiffany said.  
"We'll find her today." TK said, trying to sound confident even though he didn't look it, "But where is Megan?"  
"She's cleaning her glasses." Izzy said as Poromon cried her name.  
"As big as those are, that could take hours." Bethany joked.  
"When are people going to learn to wear goggles?" Austin asked.  
"Well hurry up and go find her so we can leave already." Tai ordered.  
"Okay, okay." Austin said, hurrying out the door.  
"We'll go with you." Dakota said, and he Mimi followed him. But right as they exited the room, they found Megan standing right beside it.  
"Megan?" Dakota asked.  
"Hey. How you doin'?" She said in a monotone and walked in the door, slumped over.  
"Megan, we've been waiting for you so we can go to the Digital World." Tai said as the girl made it into the room, "We're going to save Agumon and Kitty."  
"And show that Digital Emperor just who's boss!" Austin said as he, Dakota, and Mimi followed Megan into the room. Megan said nothing.  
"What's wrong, Megan?" Mimi asked, walking up to her.  
"Don't you want to go to the Digital World?" Poromon asked.  
"I'm not going." Megan said.  
"Why not?" Demiveemon asked, "Tell us what's wrong so we can help."  
"Well, I can tell that you're the last person I'd turn to if I was in trouble and needed some help." Tai snapped.  
"Be nice, Tai." Kari said, touching her brother lightly on the arm.  
"I'm sorry," Tai sighed, "I'm just worried about Agumon."  
"And I'm worried about Kitty." TK said.  
"Well, she should be okay. I mean, if his Dark Rings can't control Ultimate Digimon, it's not likely they can control people." Tried to assure him. TK didn't perk up much.  
"I don't want any of you to put your lives in danger if you don't think you're up to the challenge." Tai said solemnly, "So maybe it would be best if you stayed here, Megan. I don't want anyone to go if their heart isn't into it."  
"M-hm." Kari said with a nod, still clutching her brother's arm.  
"And if it'll make you feel any better, Megan," Jeanna said, "You stay here and do my math homework. Just to keep yourself busy."  
"Mine, too!" Austin said.  
"Come to think of it, some of our kendo sticks need polishing." Mimi said, looking at Dakota with a grin.  
"And some of my pictures need framed and matted for the art show." Bethany said.  
"I don't...have to go?" Megan asked, looking confused.  
"Sure." Izzy assured her with a smile, "You can make a day of it. Cleaning, math homework, and all those other fun things you love."  
"You sure?"  
"What do we have to do, hold up a sign?" Gatomon asked, "If everyone says you should stay, then you should stay."  
"Gatomon's right, Megan," Poromon said in his squeaky voice, "If you don't feel like going to the Digital World, then I don't feel like going either."  
"Now that that's finally settled, let's go get Agumon and Kitty." TK said.  
"Right!" Tiffany said. She and Kari ran to the computer.  
"Everyone's ready, so let's go, Digi-Destined!" Kari cheered, "Digi-Port open!"  
And away they went.

"The Dark Rings keep failing." The Digimon Emperor said, "First there was Andromon. Then SkullGreymon. It doesn't work on the girl either." He lifted his fingers to one of the touch-screens floating in the air, "The Dark Ring...there must be a flaw with it, but what could be wrong? Is it not powerful enough."  
The screen switched to a view of Greymon laying on the ground, motionless. Next to him, the girl he had captured was curled up, still having not woke up from the shock she had recieved the day before.  
"Well, I can still experiment on those two." He said to himself.  
"Here we go again." Wormon sighed.

"It's good to have the whole gang back again." Tentomon said. He buzzed to stop on a limb, "Welcome to my treehouse. Actually, it's not much of a tree-house anymore, since SkullGreymon destroyed it. Now it's more a twig-house. But that's okay. I was planning on re-decorating anyway."  
"We don't care about your stupid tree, Tentomon." Austin said, "We're here to stop the Digimon Emperor from hurting more Digimon and people."  
"It's incredibly important that we stop him." Tai urged, "If he continues to get more powerful, he'll destroy the entire digital world!"  
"Watch it Dakota! Be careful!" Armadillomon cried as a stick came perilously close to smashing him in the head.  
"I'm sorry," Dakota apologized, "It's just that Chris makes me so angry!"  
"Yeah!" Armadillomon and Rikumon cried, "Me, too!"  
"Guys, you really need to learn to control your temper." Dakota said, putting the stick down. Mimi giggled.  
"How in the Digi-World are we going to find out where Agumon and Kitty are?" Patamon asked, watching as Tentomon buzzed to and fro.  
"Tentomon will help." TK said confidently.  
"Now that Tentomon is out of his tree," Veemon said, "We can climb and take a look around."  
"You bet!" Austin said.  
"Don't touch my tree!" Tentomon snapped. The pair sighed dejectedly.  
"Tai...you okay?" Kari asked. Tai didn't answer.  
"I haven't seen Tai this upset since Nekomon and I popped his soccorball with our claws." Gatmon said. Nekomon sweatdropped at the old memory.  
"He's really upset." TK mused.  
"You both have a right to be." Tiffany pointed out.  
"All this standing around is making my paws itch." Nekomon complained, "Let's get a move on."  
"Right," Tentomon said, buzzing off over a large pool of lava, "I'll go see what I can find out. But don't touch my tree! I know exactly how many pieces of bark on it." As he left, Jeanna poked his tree.  
"Oops." She laughed under breath.

Greymon was sprawled out on his stomach in the same room he had been left earlier. Kitty was now chained to wall opposite him, light blue eyes half-open.  
"Greymon!" The Digimon Emperor's voice came over the speakers, "Now is the time! Dark-Digivolve!" Greymon stood up.  
"Greymon Dark-Digivolve to...SkullGreymon!" Kitty's eyes flew open. SkullGreymon was now smashing all of his bony limbs into the surfaces of their prison room. Kitty screamed as he came racing towards her and began to headbutt the wall above her head. She screwed her eyes shut.  
"At least it isn't Coronamon, at least it isn't Coronamon!" She chanted. SkullGreymon gave up on that and walked off to try another means of escape.  
"Look, Master," Wormon said, "He's trying to escape. And we just had those walls re-done." The Digimon Emperor gasped.  
"He's too powerful! He's overloading the Dark Ring! I must transfer more power to it." At this point, SkullGreymon began to launch torpedos at the domed ceiling.  
"Greymon!" Kitty cried, "Stop! You'll kill us both!" But he could not or would not listen. Once he had made the hole began enough, he leapt towards it, only to have a huge wave electricity crackled over the walls of the room. Kitty screamed as it hit her and her vision began to fade, but this time she fought it.  
"That was close." The Digimon Emperor breathed as SkullGreymon faded back into Greymon.  
"Greymon..." Kitty whispered.  
"You can't control SkullGreymon, he's too powerful." Wormon warned.  
"Want a bet?" The Digimon Emperor asked. The Dark Ring on one of his screens disentegrated.  
"Please, Master. Let's just let him go."  
"Be quiet! Greymon! Dark-Digivolve!"

"Look, a Control Spire!" Bethany called to the group, pointing to the tall black tower on the hill.  
"Good catch, Bethany," Austin rewarded. Bethany turned a light shade of pink and beamed.  
"This is one of the areas the Digimon Emperor controls." Mimi said. Flamedramon strode a few paces ahead of the group.  
"Somethin's coming!" Austin warned. A large, dead-tree-like digimon rose from the dirt.  
"I am Woodmon," He announced, "And I am unbeatable."  
"Riiiight." Jeanna said, disbelievingly.  
"Fire Shield!" Flamedramon threw himself at the Woodmon, causing it to go sailing into the Control Spire.  
"Yikes." The Woodmon said as he caught the Control Spire before it smashed him into the ground. The Dark Ring around his forehead shattered, "Who are you? And where am I?"  
"Hey Woodmon!" Tiffany shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth, "Do you know where the Digimon Emperor is?"  
"I can't be sure, but I think he went that away." The Woodmon pointed with his foot.  
"Thank you!" Mimi called with a wave.  
"Go! Go!" Tai urged. The group began to run off in the direction they had been given.  
"Hey!" The Woodmon called after them, "A little help? Big tower! Really heavy!"

"Huh. I've cleaned my glasses three times now, but I still don't feel happy," Megan, back in the real world, said as she shut of the faucet. She picked up her digivice, "Tai? Guys? Is everything okay? They probably never want to talk to me again after I abandoned them. Well, it's time for me to get strong! Oops, I missed a spot."

"Accoridng to my calculations, Agumon and Kitty can be found in Rail Town." Tentomon told Izzy via the computer connection.  
"That's great, Tentomon," Izzy said, typing away at the computer, "I'll let them know."  
"And tell them to stay out of my tree!"  
"Uh...you bet!"  
"Is everybody okay, Izzy?" Megan asked, walking into the room.  
"Tentomon may have found Agumon and Kitty." Izzy told her with a smile, "Hey what's wrong?"  
"I wanna help." She walked over and took Izzy's seat, "Let me tell them, okay?"  
"Well, sure. Just tell them about Rail Town."  
"Yeah."

"Once more..." The Digimon Emperor said. SkullGreymon smashed his palm into the ceiling, this time only inches away from Kitty.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Kitty snapped. The Digimon Emperor ignored her.  
"The power-levels..." SkullGreymon began to headbutt things again. Soon after, he took up torpedoing once more, "Hm..."  
This time, the torpedo caused part of the ceiling to cave in. SkullGreymon growled as a large piece hit his head and Kitty screamed as one came close to smashing her.  
"Foolish creature." The Digimon Emperor muttered as SkullGreymon became Agumon, "You should know better than to fight me. But you gave me what I need. A Dark Ring can control an adult-stage digimon, but not a fully evolved digimon. It needs to be a different shape, like a cyldenir or a-" He gasped, "Of course! I know what I need to do now!"

"Tai! Tiffany! Slow down!" Dakota shouted. His and Mimi's shorter legs were having trouble keeping up with the older kids' pace. Neither slowed down.  
"We don't have time to slow down." Tai said.  
"Hey look!" Patamon said. A Control Spire stood on one of the small, flowery green hills that surrounded the area.  
"That must mean we're in Rail Town." Tiffany said excitedly.  
"Rail Town!" Mimi cried.  
"Rail Town!" Dakota shouted.  
"It looks more like Grass and Hill Town to me." Austin remarked.  
"Okay guys!" Tai said, rushing forward, "Kitty and Agumon are in this town somewhere! Now let's go find them! Every body split up and go looking for them."

"If Agumon escapes, then Chris will have to use me." Wormon's shadow fell over the sleeping Agumon. One pincer lifted to split the Dark Ring and electricity crackled around it, "But he's gonna be mad. Oh, I'll bake him some brownies." He scuttled out the door and tossed the Ring behind him.  
"The Dark Ring's gone." Agumon said, waking up to find the Dark Ring in front of him, "I'm free! Now it's time for a little pay back." He walked out the door. Because he hadn't known Kitty was there, he didn't take her with him.

"This new structure will increase the power ten-fold." The Digital Emperor spoke to the dark, empty room, "I won't even need the Control Spires! No one will be able to stop me from taking over the Digital World! Not a Dark Ring...but a Dark Spiral! With this I can control even a fully Digivolved Digimon. Now to test it on Agumon and that pathetic girl."  
He looked at the screen that was monitoring the room. Kitty was still hanging from the wall, glaring around the room. But there was something else that was missing.  
"What? Agumon is gone! But...but how?"

"Agumon's close." Austin said, "I'm following his tracks."  
"...Those are train-tracks, Austin." Tai said.  
"You know, sort of like the things that apparently did damage to your brain when you were little?" Jeanna piped up. Suddenly a sound came from the tunnel behind them.  
"What's that noise?" Canimon asked, she and Jeanna turning to look.  
"It's either the local or the express." Kari said as a light appeared in the tunnel. A train chugged out, spewing smoke.  
"And look who's driving!" Tiffany squealed. Agumon was driving the train from behind it, smiling happily.  
"It' Agumon!" Tai cheered, "Hey Agumon!"  
"Tai!" Agumon called back. Gatomon and Rikumon pulled the lever system, causing the train to change routes and slow to a stop after hitting the barrier.  
"That should slow him down." Gatomon said.


	20. The Captive Digimon Pt2

"Agumon! Are you okay?" Tai asked, running towards the orange dinosaur as he clambered off the train.  
"I'm fine. Tai!" Agumon said as he leapt off the train side and into Tai's arms. Tiffany and Nekomon ran up next to them.  
"We were so worried!" Tiffany said, patting Agumon's head.  
"I'm so happy to see you!" Tai cheered, "Give me a great big hug!" He smashed Agumon into his chest. Agumon winced.  
"Ouch."  
"Did he hurt you?"  
"No, you were just squeezing my ribs too hard." He put Agumon down.  
"Agumon!" Nekomon exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Agumon blinked, turned pink, and hugged her back. The two seperated, laughing awkwardly.  
"Guys, we should get going." Kari said, "I'm sure the Digimon Emperor will come back for Agumon."  
"And where's Kitty?" Bethany asked.  
"Kitty?" Agumon blinked, "Is she missing?"  
"Yeah, she's supposed to be with you." Jeanna said, "Did you not see her?" Agumon shook his head.  
"I didn't even know she was there. I was in such a hurry to leave, I guess I didn't check to look if she was around. I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault." Tiffany assured him, "You were unconsious when she got kidnapped and you've been controlled the entire time. Still, I think we should leave and make sure Agumon is safe before coming back and getting Kitty."  
"I...think you're right." TK admitted, "I just hate to think of what Matt's gonna do to me when he finds out I lost her."  
"Don't worry about that." Tiffany said, "I'll take care of it."  
"Thanks, Tiffany." TK said, looking relieved."  
"Are you kidding me?" Austin demanded, "We all came here to fight! Now you want all of us to turn around and go home?"  
"Look, I want to get the guy who captured Agumon just as much as you do," Tai said.  
"And we all want to make sure Kitty is safe." Mimi piped up.  
"But you gotta learn Austin, sometimes ya gotta think with your head and not with your heart." Tai compelted.  
"Remember, we're not at full strength." Tiffany said, "And Agumon's in not condition to fight. This most important thing right now is to get him to safety."  
"You mean we can come back later and get him and find Kitty?" Jeanna asked for clarification.  
"Oh yeah." Tai said with a smirk.

"How could Agumon have escaped?" The Digimon Emperor snapped.  
"An escape clause in his contract?" Wormon suggested.  
"I'm no mood for humor. At least I still have that girl."  
"Good, because I need to talk to you about something serious. Master?"  
"What?"  
"Oh, uh, I was just thinking that you could use me for your experiments. I mean, I'm a digimon just like Agumon. I could digivolve, too. What do you say?"  
"I saw you can forget about it!"  
"But Master, please. I've done everything you've asked me to do around here and more. I even cleaned that hair trap thing in the shower." The Digimon Emperor threw back his head and laughed, "Don't laugh."  
"And what kind of digimon would you turn into, huh? Prehaps you'd turn yourself into a giant butterfly with scary looking wings? Ha. You're about as useless to me as an old pair of underware that's made out of 100% poison ivy."  
"Just give me a chance, Chris, you won't be disappointed."  
"And will you stop calling me Chris? My name is the Digimon Emperor."  
"That doesn't sound like a name. More like a title." Kitty was standing in the room, leaning against a wall.  
"How the heck did you get out?" The Digimon Emperor demanded.  
"Guess I just have skills." Kitty said with a shrug.  
"All I'm saying is that, with Agumon escaped, I'm all you've got." Wormon said, trying to draw his attention back to him.  
"Enough!" The Digimon Emperor said, slinging his whip at Wormon.  
"I don't think so." Kitty growled, wrapping it around her wrist before it could hit the small green cattipillar. The Digimon Emperor growled and then looked up as movement showed on screen. A line of the Digi-Destined were walking down the train-tracks.  
"They're here." He growled, "And they've got Agumon."  
He turned to Kitty who was still glaring fiercly up at him.  
"Well, Miss Ishida, you are going to regret not booking it out of here with your little friend." He drew a Dark Spiral out of his coat, "Because as it is, I'm going to need a little leverage."

"And we'll have cookies and ice cream." Tai said, looking back at Agumon, who was riding on his back.  
"I want mine with chocolate sprinkles!" Agumon said.  
"Me, too! Me, too!" Canimon said as she pulled on the edge of Jeanna's yellow shirt, "Can I have choclate sprinkles on my ice cream?"  
"Canimon, you weren't the kidnapped digimon. You don't get icecream."  
"Aw, come on. Please?" She gave Jeanna her irriestiable puppy eyes. Jeanna sighed.  
"Fine. When we get home, you can have some ice cream and chocolate sprinkes."  
"Yay! You're the best Jeanna!"  
"How endearing." Everyone turned to look at where the Digimon Emperor's voice was coming. He was standing a top the cliff overlooking the tracks they were walking on. They collectively gasped.  
"It's Chris!" Kari cried.  
"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious." said Jeanna with a roll of her bright green eyes.  
"My name is the Digimon Emperor!" He snapped.  
"So now you don't want to be called Chris, huh?" Austin asked.  
"Austin, don't antagonize him." Mimi pleaded.  
"You really don't want to make me angry," The Digimon Emperor warned, narrowing his eyes.  
"So you're the one who threw Agumon in a cage like a wild animal." Tai said, bending his knees to allow Agumon to clamber off of his back, "And kidnapped Kitty."  
"You come down here and take your medicine like a man!" Austin shouted.  
"You do amuse me so." The Digimon Empror drawled, "I can defeat you just as easily as I defeated Agumon and that pathetic girl."  
"Try it!" Tai snapped.  
"And where are you keeping Kitty?" Tiffany demanded.  
"Keeping her?" The Digimon Emperor asked, "Why, she's right here." He stepped a bit to the side and revealed Kitty standing behind him, eyes glowing red and a Dark Spiral tightly wrapped around her upper arm.  
"Hello, losers." She said in a cool, flat voice.  
"He's controlling her!" Tiffany gasped.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself, Chris!" Dakota yelled, brandashing a stick upwards at him.  
"Yeah, you're the kind of bully that gives bullies a bad name." Bethany shouted. Dakota tossed his stick with all of his might, only to have it snapped into pieces by the Digimon Emperor's whip. Seeing that, Mimi grabbed a handful of stones and flung them up at him. The Digimon Emperor merely laughed as he knocked them out of the way.  
"You'll have to do better than that, little kids." The Digimon Emperor sneered as a group of large dragon-digimon showed up behind Kitty and him. With a flick of his whip, an enormous group of DarkTyranomon lumbered out from behind the rocks and surrounded the group.  
"We're surrounded." TK said, taking a step backward.  
"Say the words, Austin." Veemon urged.  
"You, too, Bethany!" Puppymon chimed in.  
"Right!" Austin said while Bethany nodded.  
"Digi-Armor Ener-Gize!"  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
"Puppymon Armor Digivolve to...GoldenWolfmon, the Wings of Integrity!"  
"Don't let them have all the fun, guys." Armadillomon told Mimi and Dakota. They looked at each other and grinned.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!"  
"Rikumon Armor Digivolve to...Mikarimon, the Warrior of Innocence!"  
"Flaming Fist!" Flamedramon cried, breaking two DarkTrynamon's rings without breaking a sweat.  
"Golden Thunder Slash!" GoldenWolfmon tore open the vortex again and sent a flurry of thunderbolts every which way. Several hit, breaking the Emperor's control over the enemy digimon.  
"Rock Crackin'!" Digmon buried his nose in the ground and several fell into the crevice.  
"Sword Slash!" Mikarimon sent several more tumbling in after those.  
"They're winning!" The Digimon Emperor shouted.  
"What should I do, Master?" Kitty asked. But before he could ask, Flamdramon sent a Fire Rockets their way. They leapt into the air with the Dragons and avoided the attack. They landed on the dragon's heads and began to fly off.  
"They're tough." Gatomon said.  
"I'll say." Patamon agreed.  
"But not tough enough." Nekomon hissed.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" Kari, TK, and Tiffany exlaimed.  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
"Nekomon Armor Digivolve to...Nigieramon, the Tigress of Harmony!"  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon sent a stream of pink light after them.  
"Wind Mane!" Pegasusumon shot needles out of his mane.  
"Harmony Lash!" Nigerimon shouted, but her whip fell short of the target.  
"Aqua Steed!" This time Pegasusmon's attack hit and Kitty and the Digimon Emperor fell to the ground. He managed to land on his feet, she did not.  
"Attack!" Agumon cried, rushing forward. Canimon, seeing a chance to leap into action, followed.  
"Agumon, wait!" Nigerimon called.  
"Agumon!" Tai and Tiffany ran after him.  
"So, you've come back to me Agumon," The Digimon Emperor said with a smirk, to even looking back as Kitty struggled to her feet. He took a Dark Spiral out of his jacket and held it up, "And look, I've got a new friendship bracelet for you." The Spiral glowed red and then he threw it at Agumon, where it clamped around his outstretched arm.  
"What is it?" Agumon asked, and then began to writhe on the ground in pain.  
"Agumon!" Nigeriamon cried in anguish.  
"You are mine again." The Digimon Emperor said in a gloating voice.  
"Agumon!" Tai said, but as Agumon turned around, he saw that Agumon's normally intelligent eyes were blank and red, "Are you okay?"  
"Look out!" Austin warned, lunging at Tai and forcing him to the ground as Agumon shot a fireball at him.  
"He's being controlled again!" Dakota cried.  
"Who's next?" Bethany asked, standing protectively close to GoldenWolfmon.  
"Now Agumon, Dark Digivolve!" The Digimon Emperor comanded.  
"Agumon Dark Digivolve to...MetalGreymon!" Nigeriamon bent her head and roared menacingly at the Digimon Emperor. He didn't even flinch. Tiffany placed one comforting hand on her flank and shook her head sadly.  
"He looks so different." Kari gasped.  
"And mean." TK added.  
"The Dark Spiral is working pefectly!" The Digimon Emperor gloated, "Agumon is mine again!"  
"MetalGreymon, you've got to fight the Emperor's control." Tai pleaded, "It's me, Tai! Don't you recognize me?"  
"Tai, it's no good!" Tiffany cried, "Whatever that new control divice is, it's more powerful than the Rings."  
"Yeah, or Kitty would have recognized us and snapped out of it!" Jeanna called. Tai stared up at MetalGreymon's face.  
"What a tense moment." The Digimon Emperor said, "Will he remember you? Will he not? Allow me to answer. MetalGreymon! Attack!"  
"Look out!" Austin called, yet again pulling Tai out of the way as MetalGreymon embedded his claw in the place Tai had been only moments before, "Tai, he doesn't recognize you!"  
"Nefertimon!" Pegasusmon called, "Help me stop MetalGreymon! Golden Noose!" They wrapped him in a long golden string.  
"Don't hurt him." Tai warned.  
"He's metal, he'll be fine." Flamedramon assured him. Tai tried to brake out of Austin grasp and run forward.  
"Hey!" Austin exclaimed, "Hold it."  
"We've got him trapped." Pegasusmon announced.  
"Can you get the Dark Spiral?" Nefertimon asked.  
"That won't be a problem for old Digmon." Digmon said, "If only he'd stop dancing around."  
"Hey, quit it!" Mikarimon said as MetalGreymon stamped from foot to the other.  
"Agumon!" Tai cried as he pulled Austin to his digimon. MetalGreymon growled and opened his mouth to reveal his long pointed teeth.  
"Okay, we're out of here." Austin said, "Jeanna, a little help?"  
"Right." Jeanna said, stepping forward to help Austin subdue Tai.  
"Let me go!" Tai said as the two teens pulled him backwards.  
"I'm still too scared to move." Mimi said.  
"I've forgotten how to move." Bethany said, arms around GoldenWolfmon's neck.  
"He's trying to break the Golden Noose." Pegasusmon called down.  
"Watch it!" Nefertimon warned. MetalGreymon continued to stomp the ground flat.  
"Just let me reach him!" Tai told Austin and Jeanna, still struggling with all of his might to get free.  
"The only thing you're reaching is the bottom of his footprint, Tai!" Austin said.  
"You'll be of no use to him once you're a pancake." Jeanna said, "Although you may be delicous with maple syrup." With a final grunt, MetalGreymon broke free of the gold rope that surrounded him. The shockwave sent Nefertimon and Pegasusmon tumpling through the air. Two of the parts of his chest armor opened up. Understanding what was about to happen, the kids scattered. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon came down to hover with Digmon, Flamedramon, Mikarimon, Nigeriamon, and GoldenWolfmon.  
"Giga-Blaster!" The torpedos exploded in a cloud of smoke. The Digimon Emperor laughed derisively.  
"With the new Dark Spirals, I will control the whole Digital World!" When the smoke cleared, he and Kitty were standing atop MetalGreymon's head, "See you later, Digi-Fools. And say good bye to your friend and your pet Agumon- for good!" All the Digimon faded back into their original forms, staring after it. Nekomon's eyes began to fill with tears.  
"Agumon..." Tai murmered as he soared off.  
"With the Dark Spirals and MetalGreymon I am invicible!"  
"Kitty!" TK shouted after her.

"MetalGreymon is the missing piece I need." The Digimon Emperor wasn't talking to Kitty, although she was standing behind him, completely entranced. MetalGreymon was smashing every rock formation they came across as they flew away, "There is nothing that can stop me now!"

"That kid is just begging to get beat up!" Austin snapped as the Digimon Emperor and his entourage faded into the distance.  
"But how can we beat him?" Dakota asked.  
"I let Agumon down just when he needed me the most." Tai said, looking down, "And I-" A clatter from the tracks caused him to break off.  
"It's Megan and Hawkmon!" Kari cried.  
"And Matt!" Jeanna exclaimed.  
"And Matt..." TK said, looking depressed.  
"I'm sorry about not coming before." Megan apologized as they came to a stop.  
"That's okay." Mimi said with a small smile, "We knew you'd show up eventually."  
"Well it's a good thing she did say or I never would have found you all." Matt said, jumping out of the train compartment, "Why don't you feel me in on what's happened until now. Hey...where's Kitty." Tiffany sighed and stepped forward.  
"She's gone, Matt." He looked at her, mouth agape, "It's not TK's fault. She was trying to protect Coronamon and the Digimon Emperor got here instead."  
"But let's start from the beginning." Jeanna said, launching into the tale.

"So it certainly sounds like you all had a full day." Matt said after Jeanna had finished explaining, "But you shouldn't have thought I was going to get upset with you, TK. I'm sad that Kitty is gone, but I would have understood it wasn't your fault. And I'm sorry to hear that Agumon has been captured as well."  
"That's right..." Tai said in a monotone, staring off into the distance, "And it's all my fault."  
"Tai?" Matt asked, striding up to him.  
"Huh?" Tai asked, looking up. That was when Matt balled up his fist and punched Tai full on in the face.  
"Hey, why are you hitting him?" Austin demanded.  
"You're supposed to be friends!" Mimi cried.  
"And friends don't fight friends unless they're on a boxing team and that's a whole different story!" Bethany called. The area dissolved into demands as to why Matt would have a reason to smash Tai's face in. Tiffany rolled her eyes, placed her whistle to her lips, and blew as hard as she could. Everyone stopped, hands over their ears, to glare at Tiffany.  
"I'm sure Matt has a good reason." She said, staring at them through narrowed eyes, "Now why don't we all shut up and listen?"  
"Are you all right?" Matt asked, extendeding his hand to Tai.  
"You're right." Tai said as he took Matt's hand and was pulled to a standing position, "Thanks Matt. I needed that."  
"Sure, any time. I'll do it again."  
"I really appreciate that. I know that I was just blaming myself for something that was completely out of my control. It also won't help if I just stand here and feel sorry for myself. Now we need to focus on getting my friend and your sister back."  
"Okay, but we need to be willing to fight both of them at full strenght." Matt said, "I'm sure they would rather be defeated by us than remain a slave to the Digimon Emperor."  
"You're right." Tai agreed, "In the future when we battle the Digimon Emperor, we have to prepared to face our friends. So...I don't really know how to say this..."  
"Let me handle this, Tai." Gatomon said, turning to the line of digimon, "Everyone, the next time you see Agumon- TRASH HIM! Understand? I can't hear you!"  
"Okay!" They chorused, although Nekomon only half-heartedly.  
"Defeat Agumon!" TK cheered, "And save Kitty! I can't belive that first part actually came out of my mouth."  
"Yeah!" Megan exclaimed, "Let's all get our friends back!" The sun set behind them as they boarded the train back to the real world.  
"I've never traveled by sailing train-car!" Tai said.  
"That's how all the important people travel." Kari said. As they all looked forward at the sunset, Tiffany placed her hand over Tai's.  
"Whatever happens," She said, "I'll be there. Every step of the way." Tai blushed faintly and then smiled.  
"Thanks Tiff. That means a lot."


	21. Storm of Friendship,Claws of HarmonyPt1

MetalGreymon was stomping across the land, growling, with the dragons flying behind him. Nestled in his mane was the Digimon Emperor, typing away at a computer in his lap. Next to him was Kitty, staring blankly forward with bright red eyes.  
"Now that I've got my air force and my armor, I'm conquering more land than ever. With these new Dark Sprials, not only will I control MetalGreymon, but every other digimon as well." The Emperor gloated. MetalGreymon threw back his head and roared, "You're ready for a bight now, too, aren't you?" The Digimon Emperor asked in a baby voice, "Well let's go!"

"Look, it's Tentomon!" Kari cried. All the Digi-Destined had boarded their sailing train car once again.  
"Make room!" Tentomon called as he landed, "Oh, I just love sailing trains. Where's the dining car?"  
"I've just got an e-mail from Izzy." Dakota told everyone.  
"Has he found him yet?" Mimi asked, looking over his shoulder.  
"Apparently, Chris, Kitty, and MetalGreymon have been seen south of here."  
"We're on the right track." Matt pointed out.  
"Well, technically Matt, we're on the only track." Tentomon said.  
"Okay, Digi-Destined!" Tai cried, rallying his troops, "This time we'll get Agumon back for sure!"  
"Yeah!" Tiffany exclaimed, "And Kitty! There's no way that Chris can stop all of us. Uh, but, just in case...Tentomon, I need your help."  
"Do I have to help? I was gonna get my shell waxed."  
"Can you go get Garurumon?" She asked.  
"Garurumon, eh? I'll be back in a flash." He flew up and out of the cart.  
"Good thinking, Tiffany." Matt complimented. She flashed him a smile.  
"Are you saying you're planning on having us fight MetalGreymon?" Austin asked.  
"Um, duh. We went over this yesterday, dummy." Jeanna said from where she was sitting next to Canimon.  
"Yeah." Tai sighed.  
"With all of us together, I think we stand a chance, but there are some things that have to be done." Matt said, "Am I right Tai?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm not so sure, guys." Bethany piped up from where she had been sitting quietly with Puppymon.  
"What makes you think we'll be able to defeat Chris and MetalGreymon?" Austin demanded.  
"What makes you so sure we can't?" TK snapped.  
"No body asked you!" Austin retorted.  
"I'm speaking from experience!" TK said, "We have to fight, or else we'll never save our friends. What are you so afraid of anyway, Austin?"  
"Who said anything about being afraid? I just don't want to see Agumon get hurt, T!"  
"No one said we have to hurt him. All we have to do is get rid of that Dark Ring!"  
"And how do you propose we remove it, espically without hurting Agumon? Any bright ideas under that fancy hat?"  
"At least I'm trying, Goggle Head! And don't make fun of my hat!"  
"That's it!" With that, Austin leapt at TK into the train compartment where Megan, Dakota, Mimi, and Kari were sitting with him. They gasped and moved to the side, starting as the two boys began wrestling.  
"Stop fighting." Kari said as she and Megan tried to pull them apart, "Do I have to seperate you like a couple of children?"  
"Let them fight." Matt said from up front.  
"Huh?" All the girls asked.  
"Isn't that bad for team moral?" asked Dakota.  
"When Matt and I were younger, we fought a lot, too."  
"Boy, isn't that the truth." Tiffany said.  
"But if we hadn't fought all those times we probably wouldn't have become such good friends. So just let them get it our of their systems."  
"Leave it to boys to think they have to fight to be friends." Megan sighed.  
"I think he has a point." Jeanna said.  
"Yeah," Bethany said with a happy smile, "Tiffany and I fight sometimes, but we're closer because of it."  
"I think the best way to make friends is over a good game of checkers." Dakota said.  
"Or Kendo!" Mimi laughed.  
"Sounds good." Matt remarked, "I get the winner."  
"But for now what we need to do is catch up to Ken!" Tai said.  
"Tiffany!" Tiffany looked down.  
"Gotsumon!" Her little digimon friend was running along side the train, "When did you get here?"  
"Just now." He panted, "Can you get me up?"  
"Sure!" She bent down and picked him up with a heave.  
"Thanks Tiffany." Gotsumon said, hugging her for a breif second before sitting down, "I heard that you guys might need some help. So here I am!"  
"I'm glad! Thanks!"  
"Okay, everybody, blow on the sail." Matt directed.

"Garurumon! Oh Garurumon!" Tentomon sang as he flew, weaving between pillar-like rock formations. A Control Spire stood tall in the distance, "Where could he be? That's either the largest sun dail I've ever seen or one of the Emperor's contraptions." He buzzed closer and then spotted something and buzzed behind a pillar.  
"What's this?" A group of grey digimon with floppy ears and red, slitted eyes were bouncing around the Spire, "A group of Pagumon? And they're all being controlled by Dark Rings! I'm going to need some back up for this. I've got to find Garurumon!"

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Tai complained.  
"Hey everybody, look at this!" Mimi exclaimed, standing up to show everyone her marbled digivice, "My D3 just came up with two Digi-Egg readings!"  
"Stop the car." Austin commanded. The breaks squealed as the cart screeched to a halt. They all clambered off and hiked in the direction that Mimi directed them. Not long after, they came to a huge cliff with two different designs engraved on it.  
"Who could have made that?" Bethany asked, staring up.  
"Someone with a really big chisle." Jeanna said.  
"That kind of looks like the Crest of Friendship." Matt mused, "But who would go to all the trouble to carve it into a wall?"  
"The other one is the Crest of Harmony." Tiffany said with a frown.  
"I think that's where the Digi-Egg is!" Dakota exclaimed. They all went up to the symbols, only to find a large hole in the ground. They bent down to look at it and saw two Digi-Eggs laying on the ground.  
"It looks like a flip-flop with a big nail in it." Kari said, pointing to the black one on the left with a large lightening bolt sticking out of it.  
"Does everyone have their tetnus shot?" TK joked. The other egg was a pale shade of gold with small, angelic wings sticking out of its side.  
"They both have those symbols on them!" Austin cried.  
"Yup, those are defintely the Crest of Friendship and the Crest of Harmony." Tai said with a smile, "I wonder if it's meant for you Matt. And another one for Tiffany!"  
"Or maybe it's meant for the one with most friends and the other for the one with the most harmony." Matt said.  
"Or maybe for the one with the least friends and the least harmony." Austin said.  
"That'd be yours then, Austin, the both of them." Jeanna said, laughing at the look Austin gave her.  
"Somebody should pick it up. Afterall, what's the worse that could happen?" Dakota said.  
"Well, for one, it could be a trap made by the Digimon Emperor." Megan pointed out.  
"Now he's using Digi-Eggs?" Bethany exclaimed, "What next?"  
"Calm down, Bethany. I seriously doubt Chris could use this in any evil way." Tiffany said.  
"Yeah, I don't think this could be booby-trapped. Afterall, it's got the Crest of Friendship on it." Matt said.  
"Then I think you should go for it, Matt." said Tai.  
"Wish me luck. Just in case." They all watched as he climbed into the hole and wrapped his hands around the egg. Although he strained with all his might, the Egg didn't budge, "No luck."  
"Let me try this one." Tiffany said, climbing down in turn. The same thing happened to hers, "Ah well. At least I get one. That's one more than anybody else my age!"  
"Dakota, Mimi. Why don't you guys try?" Tai asked. Both nodded and went down. Dakota tried to move the one with Matt's Crest on it and Mimi tried to move the one with Tiffany's. Neither egg moved an inch.  
"Okay Tai. It's your turn."  
"Alright." Tai took his turn, trying both eggs. They still wouldn't move. Everyone groaned. Everyone took a turn and yet no one could get the eggs to come off the ground. Soon, only Austin and Bethany remained.  
"You guys are going about this all wrong." Austin told Matt and Tai.  
"So you think you can lift it up?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah. It's only physics."  
"What?" Matt asked, looking confused.  
"You see, in physics there's this little thing called "Equilibrium". When you have two libriums that weight the same, you have "Equalibrium."  
"Makes sense." Tai said.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Jeanna groaned, "That's not physics, and even it was, that isn't what "Equalibrium" is!"  
"Um, Tai, I was just making all that stuff up. I really don't know anything about physics, I usually leave that to professors and scientists and Izzy. I didn't really think you'd take me seriously." Matt and Tai grabbed his head and forced him into the hole.  
"I've had enough of all your blabbering Austin." Matt said, "You and Bethany are the only ones who haven't tried yet, so just get in the hole."  
"Yeah, just get the Digi-Egg up so we get out of here!" Tai snapped.  
"Hey!" Austin said as he fell into the hole. Tiffany eyed her sister.  
"Do I have to push you in there, too?"  
"No!" Bethany said quickly and then walked in as Austin righted himself. A dramtic paused ensued as the group watched with baited breath to see if the eggs would budge.  
"This shouldn't be too hard." Austin told Bethany, "3...2...1!" Both tugged a few times and the eggs didn't move. Bethany blinked, per-plexed. As far as she knew, a Digi-Egg had never managed to not come unstuck.  
"Okay, that's it. I give up." Austin said. Suddenly, a horrible, piercing screeched permeated the area. Austin and Bethany clapped their hands to their ears, "What's that noise?"  
"It's hurting my ears!" Megan complained.  
"Something's coming!" Tiffany shouted over the din. An enormous, wasp-like digimon was headed straight for them.  
"Deadly Sting!" The Flymon began to shoot bright red stingers. The group wildly dodged, but the last one grazed Patamon.  
"Patamon!" TK gasped.  
"Let's do it." Veemon said.  
"And us Jeanna! I didn't get to do it yesterday!" Canimon said, tugging on Jeanna's sleeve.  
"Digi Armor Energize!"  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
"Canimon Armor Digivolve to...Draggamon, the Flower of Graciousness!"  
"Fire Rocket!"  
"Rapid Dragon Detonate!" Draggamon shot several spikes out of her fist. The bird perched to her wrist flew off, turning into a dragon in mid-air. The spikes exploded into the Flymon at the same time Flamedramon's fire rockets hit it.  
"Yehaw!" Jeanna cheered as Draggamon's bird and fist came back. But as the smoke cleared, it became clear that the Flymon had managed to dodge both attacks.  
"Hawkmon!" Megan called.  
"Right!"  
"Don't forget Puppymon!" Puppymon called.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" Megan and Bethany shouted.  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"  
"Puppymon Armor Digivolve to...GoldenWolfmon, the Wings of Integrity!"  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Golden Thunder Slash!" The Flymon dodged both attacks again and then dived at the teenagers and digimon sitting below.  
"Here he comes again!" Mimi shouted. The screeching started again and everyone covered their ears, wincing in pain.  
"It's as bad as Tiffany's whistle!" Bethany cried.  
"Huh? Patamon is gone!" TK shouted, looking wildly around.  
"Nekomon, too!" Tiffany gasped.  
"Where did they go?" Kari asked in a worried voice.  
"Did they run away?" Matt asked.  
"No!" Matt said, "Look up!" Patamon and Nekmon were struggling to get free of the Flymon's pincers.  
"Help me!" Patamon shouted.  
"Help!" Nekmon cried.  
"Hang on guys, we'll save you!" TK shouted.  
"But how?" Kari asked, "He's getting away!"  
"Patamon!"  
"Nekomon!" Tiffany and TK started rushing foward, joined by the Armored Digimon.  
"I think we're gaining!" Flamedramon called. That was when two enormous grey legs thudded to the ground in front of them. The shaking caused all of them to fall to the ground.  
"Where do you think you're going?" The Digimon Emperor asked from on top of MetalGreymon's head.  
"MetalGreymon!" Tai gasped.  
"TK! Austin! Tiffany! Get out of there!" Matt commanded.  
"Here are some new play toys, your evil-ness." The Flymon said, handing the Emperor Patamon and Nekomon.  
"Hey!" TK shouted, "Put them down!"  
"No." The Digimon Emperor sneered, "I'm just getting started with them."  
"He's got more Dark Rings!" Jeanna gasped as the boy withdrew two more of the spirals and held them up.  
"What does he have planned?" Bethany asked.  
"Whatever it is, it's sure to be bad." Tai said.  
"When I put this on your little friends here, I will have complete control over them and I can make them do anything I want." He turned to Patamon and Nekomon, the later of which was being restrained by Kitty, "Do you hear that? I'm going to make you do all my laundry one piece at a time and then I'm going to-"  
"We'll never let you get away this!" Tiffany snapped.  
"Don't interrupt me while I'm planning my evil deeds!" Flamedramon growled.  
"Fire-"  
"No, Flamedramon! You might accidentally miss and hit Patamon or Nekomon."  
"I'm such a hot head. Sorry."  
"We have to seperate those two and the Emperor." Halsemon said.  
"We should at least try to get Kitty out of the way, too." Draggamon pointed out. GoldenWolfmon growled her approval.  
"I don't see how we can do that." Mimi said.  
"We've got to try!" TK exclaimed.  
"Oh yeah? How?" Austin asked.  
"We can trap him by using you as bait!"  
"Me? Why do I have to be the bait?"  
"Because have to use someone we can do without!"  
"Oh yeah? Well we can easily do without your hat!" The two boys began wrestling again.  
"Stop fighting!" Megan yelled, pushing her way between the two, "Now is not the time! Remember there's also a Crest of Friendship and Harmony down there!"  
"I'd love to see how this turns out," The Digimon Emperor said after laughing again, "But I've got to run. I have a few chores to take care of. Like taking over the Digital World."  
"There's no way we're gonna let use Patamon for your plans!" TK cried.  
"Or Nekomon!" Tiffany said.  
"Yeah! Leave her alone!" Gotsumon shouted, standing in front of Tiffany in Nekomon's absence.  
"That goes for Agumon, too!" Tai yelled.  
"That's really funny. But I don't remember asking for premession!" The Digimon Emperor snapped, turning to Nekomon and Patamon.  
"You really should have Flymon trim his nails back." Patamon said, struggling to get loose.  
"And get Kitty to lay of the health food!" Nekomon said, doing the same."  
"Just hold still. In a few seconds, you won't remember a thing except what it's like to be my slave!"


	22. Storm of Friendship,Claws of HarmonyPt2

"Patamon!"  
"Nekomon!" Tiffany and TK leapt forward, racing to get to their friends.  
"Watch out!" Tai shouted, tackling them both to the ground seconds before MetalGreymon's claws struck them. A roar from above announced Garurumon's presence. He leapt into the air and within two seconds had snatched Nekomon and Patamon away and destroyed Flymon's Dark Ring.  
"Nice going!" Matt said, running up as Garurumon landed on the ground.  
"Garurumon! You came just in time!" Tai said. Garurumon opened his mouth, revealing Nekomon and Patamon.  
"TK!" Patamon cheered, leaping into TK's arms.  
"Tiffany!" Nekomon cried, racing up to Tiffany, who bundled her safely into her arms.  
"How do you feel?" TK asked Patamon.  
"A bit like a used piece of dental floss, but otherwise fine!"  
"Yeah, Garurumon! Brush those things." Nekmon teased as Tiffany set her on the ground and Gotsumon set about hugging her.  
"I can't believe those two. They actually risked their lives to save their digimon. Kitty did, too. What a friend." Austin said, staring at the reunion.  
"Would you try to protect me if I was in danger, Austin?" Flamedramon asked.  
"Uh...maybe."  
"Maybe? Maybe? What about definitly?"  
"I know Tara would definitly do it for me." Draggamon said. Jeanna looked up and laughed.  
"You bet!"  
"Oh, you guys are gonna make me cry." The Digimon Emperor snapped, "If you really want a test of your friendship, I'll be more than happy to give you one. Prepare for the fight of your life."  
"Get ready, Bethany!" GoldenWolfmon warned, crouching down so she would be ready to pounce of necessary. Bethany clambered onto GoldenWolfmon's back.  
"MetalGreymon!" The Digimon Emperor yelled, "Attack!"  
"MetalGreymon, what do you think you're doing?" Tai asked, "Don't you recognize me? I'm your friend!"  
"Garurumon and I are going to try and get those rings off of MetalGreymon and Kitty." Matt said, already seated atop Garurumon. They took a few quick paces forward and leapt backward as MetalGreymon's foot tried to ground them into the dirt.  
"Smash them like a bug!" The Digimon Emperor commanded.  
"Garurumon, that was close." Matt said, "But we've got to attack him with all of our strength."  
"But I'm afraid of hurting MetalGreymon." Garurumon protested.  
"I'm afraid we have no choice. If we don't use all of our power, he'll crush us like grapes. Isn't that right, Tai?"  
"Yeah. Got get him!" Tai said.  
"But what about Matt?" Austin asked.  
"It's time to bring in the cavelry!" Dakota announced, "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Let me help, Tiffany." Nekomon said, whirling around to face her partner.  
"Are you sure?" Tiffany asked, looking uncertain.  
"Of course." Nekomon said, a determined glint in her eyes.  
"Well, if you're sure...Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!"  
"Nekomon Armor Digivolve to...Nigeriamon, the Tigress of Harmony!"  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" Kari and Mimi called, joining in.  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
"Rikumon Armor Digivolve to...Mikarimon, the Warrior of Innocence!"  
"Gold Rush!" Digmon sent his drills directly towards the Dark Spiral around MetalGreymon's arm. He dodged with ease, considering his bulk.  
"Harmony Lash!" Nigeriamon's attack was dodged as well.  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
"Sword Slash!"  
"Deathly Tsunami!"  
"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon's was the only one that actually hit, cracking the armor on MetalGreymon's chest, causing him to writhe in pain.  
"Sorry." Halsemon apologized to Tai as he landed.  
"You did what you had to do. Don't worry about it." Tai assured him. While MetalGreymon was distracted, Garurumon and Matt had managed to jump up and get Garurumon's jaws around the Spiral. MetalGreymon growled as he tried to get them off. They fell off, but Garurumon immideatly attacked with Howling Blaster.  
Nigeriamon, Tiffany now riding on her back, tried to get it off as well, with similar results. Nigeriamon growled as they fell to the ground.  
"Are you okay, Tiffany?" She asked.  
"Fine." Tiffany said.  
"MetalGreymon, I'm sorry." Matt called, "We're just doing this for Friendship!"  
"And the Harmony of the team!" Tiffany added. MetalGreymon's only response was to pound his foot into the ground, causing the two digimon to leap up into the air to dodge it.  
"Come on Austin! You and Bethany should be helping us!" Tai shouted. Bethany looked uncertain.  
"Are you sure you want us to hurt him?" She asked, "I'm not sure if I could handle it if it was GoldenWolfmon!"  
"I would WANT you to, Bethany!" GoldenWolfmon said, "Now let's get in there." Bethany shook her head, tears filling her eyes. GoldenWolfmon sighed and turned back to Puppymon.  
"Aren't you going to help them, Austin?" Flamedramon demanded.  
"I just...can't!" Austin said, "I can't risk hurting MetalGreymon!"  
"You don't understand the first thing about friendship." Flamedramon snapped, turning back into Veemon.  
"Veemon..." Davis murmured, "Oh no!"  
"I'm sorry Puppymon..." Bethany whispered. MetalGreymon's claw flew at them and the two teenagers dived out of the way.  
"You two have go to fight! How can you just stand there while he tries to hurt us?" Veemon snapped. Puppymon's eyes looked up at Bethany, full of hurt.  
"Until MetalGreymon is stopped, we can't be at peace, Bethany." She said quietly.  
"What do you guys want?" Austin asked, "We don't want to hurt anybody."  
"But maybe...maybe we're hurting people more by not hurting MetalGreymon." Bethany said.  
"It's not about what you want to do, it's about what you HAVE to do- for friendship and for the health of the team!" Tai shouted.  
"That's right." Matt said as he and Tiffany trundled up on top of their digimon.  
"Bethany, I know it's hard for you," Tiffany said, "But sometimes you have to hurt the people you love because it's the best thing for them."  
"Friendship..." Austin repeated.  
"Harmony..." Bethany added.  
"Don't worry, Agumon!" Matt called, "We're going to try and remove the rings one more time!"  
"Matt, Garurumon, Tiffany, Nigeriamon- Do your best." Tai said. Both nodded and went leaping towards the Rings bound to MetalGreymon's arms. The Digimon hung by their teeth and claws, doing their best to get them off.  
"They all have such a deep bond with their digimon." Austin said, "Much deeper than I could have ever expected."  
"It must have taken a lot out of Tai to say we had no other choice than to attack MetalGreymon." Bethany agreed. Tiffany and Matt were tossed aside yet again, and MetalGreymon raised his huge foot to stomp the ground another time. Veemon and Puppymon gasped in shock, but Patamon came at the nick of the time.  
"I've got you guys!" He called, taking one in each hand. After a breif flight, he deposited them on the ground.  
"Thanks, we owe you one." Veemon chirped. Puppymon nodded her agreement.  
"Don't worry, I'm keeping track." Patamon assured them.  
"Veemon...are you okay?" Austin asked.  
"Puppymon, are you hurt?" Bethany called.  
"They are, but no thanks to you two." TK said, stepping into their line of vision, "Patamon risked his life to same them and all you did was sit there and watch." Austin hung his head and Bethany's eyes filled to the brim with tears.  
"Veemon, I'm you're friend!" Austin shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"Puppymon, I love you more than anything in the world!" Bethany yelled. Suddenly, both of their digivices began to glow blue. The eggs in the pit started to as well. Both stopped their screaming to look.  
"This is new..." Austin said.  
"It's never happened to you either?" Bethany asked, also puzzled.  
"Their digivices are reacting to the Digi-Egg!" Dakota gasped. The eggs suddenly lifted upwards and began to float towards the two startled teenagers.  
"What's it doing?" Kari asked as it floated by.  
"Maybe Austin has some sort of Digi-Egg magnet in his pocket?" Jeanna suggested.  
"Look, they stopped right in front of you." Veemon said, walking up to where Bethany and Austin were sitting. Puppymon bounded up as well, cocking her head side to side as she observed the Digi-Egg of Harmony, "It's your Digi-Egg of Friendship, Austin."  
"And your Digi-Egg of Harmony, Bethany!" Puppymon exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement.  
"Really?" They asked together, looking at their Digimon and then back to the eggs.  
"But Austin and Bethany already have eggs. Besides, Tiffany has the Digi-Egg of Harmony." Dakota pointed out, "So how can they have two?"  
"I think it means that Veemon and Puppymon can become twice as powerful." Mimi said, "Maybe we can win now!"  
"How cool is that?" Veemon asked.  
"Too cool!" Puppymon cheered.  
"Let's try it out." Austin said, getting to his feet. Bethany followed suit, grinning as Puppymon bounced excitedly in a circle around her.  
"Digi Armor Energize!"  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"  
"Puppymon Armor Digivolve to...HarmonicWolfmon, the Claws of Harmony!"  
Raidramon was a large black, wolf like creature with a blue tail and spikes. A huge lightening bolt came out of his head and his feet had three sharp grey claws coming out of them.  
HarmonicWolfmon took the appearance a human women with blonde hair with two pointed ice-blue dog ears sticking out of it. Two pale-gold wings took up the expanse of her back. She was wearing a simple ice blue dress with white ribbons around her arms making her sleeves. Flowers similar to the ones snaking up the side of Ashley's tank-top were stitched to the side of the dress and the golden headband in her hair had the Creast of Harmony engraved all over it.  
"Wow, HarmonicWolfmon..." Bethany said, stunned, "You're gorgeous." HarmonicWolfmon gave a dazzling smile.  
"Finally, some people that can stand up the Emperor." Dakota said.  
"Raidramon and HarmonicWolfmon!" Mimi cheered, "She really is beautiful." The Digimon Emperor gasped.  
"MetalGreymon, show them who's in charge here!" MetalGreymon shot out two giga-blasters in response. Raidramon and HarmonicWolfmon dodged.  
"Blue Thunder!" Blue electricity crackled off of Raidramon's horn, flying off with a red expanse in the center. It stuck the Dark Spiral in the center.  
"Gotcha!" Austin cheered, but the Spirals remained.  
"It's no use!" Matt shouted, "It won't come off." The Digimon Emperor laughed.  
"Your weak attacks make me laugh. Give up yet?" HarmonicWolfmon growled.  
"Harmony Shot!" HarmonicWolfmon started spinning around and around in the air and then suddenly stopped, arms spared wide. Golden Hearts began flying out of her chest in every direction, exploding into beautiful, fire work like patterns were they didn't hit anything. Several hit MetalGreymon's Dark Spiral and several more hit Kitty's, but neither Spiral cracked.  
"There has to be a way to get through to them some how." Tai said.  
"Don't worry, Tai, we won't give up." Matt assured him, "We'll get him back for you."  
"And we'll get Kitty, too." Tiffany said, "Remember my promise last night. And I never back down on my promises, Tai."  
"Austin, Bethany. This is a team effort, alright?" Matt asked, "All four of us are going to attack him at the same time. We need you guys."  
"Right." Bethany said, looking more confident than she had in ages. HarmonicWolfmon smiled.  
"I'm not sure..." Austin said, trailing off."  
"Remember, this time you're going to do things the right way." TK reminded him.  
"How can I?" Austin asked.  
"We must fight together." Raidramon said, "You, me, Bethany, and HarmonicWolfmon."  
"Together we can do greater things than when we are alone." HarmonicWolfmon said serenely.  
"Right!" Austin said, suddenly determined, "All of this time, I've been focusing on what's right for me and not what's right for the team. Well you guys can count on me now."  
"Let's go!" Matt urged.  
"Time is of the essence," Tiffany said, eyes wide with implication. Austin nodded and climbed aboard Raidramon.  
"You can't ride me in this form." HarmonicWolfmon told Bethany apologetically.  
"That's okay. Go do your best!" Bethany said, and then added, "Make sure Tiffany stays safe."  
"I'm perfectly capable of doing that without some mutt's help." Nigeriamon grumbled.  
"Right, Matt and Austin: go for MetalGreymon. HarmonicWolfmon, you and I will go after Kitty's."  
"Right! Ready, Raidramon?" Austin asked, "Let's give it our best shot!" And away the four of them went.  
"Howling Blaster!"  
"Blue Thunder!" The attacks hit and jolted Emi and the Digital Emperor around. Everyone waited with baited breath to see if the Spiral would crumbled. Seconds later it, did.  
"Right! Now it's our turn!" Tiffany said.  
"Harmony Lash!"  
"Harmony Shot!" The two Harmony digimon attacks hit home. Everyone stared and then Kitty's rings followed suit.  
"Look, it's off!" Jeanna cheered, pointing to the where the Dark Spirals had been moments before.  
"WHAT?" The Digimon Emperor shouted, absolutely livid. MetalGreymon glowed yellow-orange for a moment and reappeared as Agumon. Kitty fell to the ground as the Dragon's soared away with Chris, not bothering to pic her up.  
"Kitty!" Matt and TK rushed towards her. She struggled into a semi-standing position and looked around blearily.  
"Where...where am I?"  
"Sorry we had to attack you, Agumon!" Tai cried, running to Agumon and throwing his arms around his neck. Agumon blinked and then returned the hug.  
"I'm sorry, too."  
"I'm sorry that you're sorry."  
"Well I'm sorry that you're sorry that I'm sorry!"  
"Hey, here's an idea," Tai said, eyes filling with tears, "I'll stop being sorry and you stop being sorry, too, okay?"  
"Sorry."  
"Guys, what are you doing?" Kitty asked as Matt and TK hugged her at the same time. Not use to so much affection, the girl turned an interesting shade of pink and struggled to get them off, "I'm fine, I swear." Matt and TK let go. She smiled at them and then threw one arm around each of them, "It's so good to be back."  
Meanwhile, most of the others were crowded around Raidramon, Austin, HarmonicWolfmon, and Bethany.  
"You guys saved the day." Kari said, "We thought you two were awesome!"  
"Yeah, and HarmonicWolfmon is gorgeous!" Mimi said.  
"I wonder if Canimon will get a second Digi-Egg..." Jeanna wonder out-loud.  
"Raidramon and HarmonicWolf were wonderful, too." said Megan. Austin groaned.  
"Are you sick?" Kari asked.  
"What's the matter with him?" asked TK.  
"I don't know," answered Dakota, "But I'm getting out of here before he throws up." Tiffany and Matt swooped in and attack Bethany and Austin with compliments.  
"Austin, you saved the day!" Matt said, leaping onto Raidramon's back and mussing up Austin's hair, "And you didn't lose a single hair."  
"Well, not yet." Austin laughed.  
"Like sister like sister!" Tiffany exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Bethany in a bear hug, "I always knew you had a bit harmony in there somewhere!"  
"Tiffany...can't...breathe!" Bethany gasped, frantically tyring to get free.

"I can't believe they managed to defeat my new Dark Spirals!" The Digimon Emperor raged, "I'm just going to have to make them even more powerful!"  
"Chris, can I drive for a bit?" Wormon asked, "You said once we conquered the Digital World that I could drive. So can I?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk when I'm thinking? And I am always thinking so never talk! Why are evil genisus always surrounded by idiots?"

"Okay, so we managed to get Agumon and Kitty back safely, but Chris's still out there," Izzy said. They were all back in the real world, and the setting sun was sending streams of crimson light through the windows, "Tentomon, I need you to be a spy and find out what he's up to."  
"The name's Mon, Tentomon." Tentomon said with a wave before blipping off screen.  
"Whoah, two Digi-Eggs! It's so cool!" Austin said, throwing his arm around Bethany who was also looking at the two egg-shapes on her communicator. Bethany turned bright red.  
"Bethany, Austin, thanks for saving Agumon. You guys are good friends." Tai said.  
"Us? Friends?" Austin asked, pointing at himself and Bethany.  
"Of course!" Matt said, giving Austin a noogie, "You guys are officially part of the team now. Time for a noogie."  
"Hey, did you guys see that?" Austin ask, striding over to where the rest of the group as standing, "I got a noogie. That means I'm one of the guys now."  
"I have a question!" Demiveemon exclaimed, "If you're one of the guys now, does that mean you use to be one of the girls, and how come you never told me about it? I'd really like you to make up your mind."  
"Okay, that's it!" Austin shouted, picking up Demiveemon and shaking him side to side.  
"Bethany, does that mean you used to be a boy?" Puppymon asked, "'Cause that would be really weird because you've always looked like a girl to me!" Bethany turned a deeper red and shook her head.  
"Austin isn't the only one who has stuff to learn." Tiffany commented.  
"Great! Teach me!" Austin begged.  
"That's okay, that's enough for one day." Matt advied, "Let's just take it one step at a time."  
"Beginning with a noogie!" Kari exclaimed.  
"Right." Austin said, extending his head towards Matt. The group laughed.


	23. The Good, the Bad, and the Digi Pt1

Bright orange bursts of flames lit up the day time sky as careens and shrieks filled the air. Birdramon soared through an opening in the canyon walls, the Digimon Emperor's dragons in hot pursuit. She turned one eye to look and saw them swarming behind her.

"Huh?" Sora looked up at the sky distractedly, "Nice serve, Gwen. I'm not feeling well; I'd better take a brake."  
"Whatever." The girl she was playing tennis with said as Sora jogged off the court.  
"Acutally, why don't you two play?" Sora suggested. She went straight to her bag and withdrew her bottle of water. But when she removed it, the digivice laying beneath began to beep, "Biyomon's in trouble. But how will I get to the Digital World?"

"Sora..." Biyomon weakly called before collasping into the ground in front of a Control Spire.

"I've got to tell the others." Sora decided, standing up with the Digivice clenched in one hand. She flicked open her communicator and prepared to write.

"My ears look too stiff." Gatomon said allowed as she primped her ears in front of the mirror. Nyamon was sitting beside her with a smile. She had come to Kari and Tai's apartment in the hopes of getting a respite from Puppymon.  
"Ready to go?" Kari asked, popping her head into the room with Tiffany behind her.  
"Rome wasn't built in a day. Being beautiful takes even more work." Gatomon announced.  
"I'm ready Tiffany." Nyamon called, turning around and bouncing.  
"Okay, beautiful, can you help us wash the dishes?" Kari inquired as Tiffany picked Nyamon up and held her underneath one arm. Gatomon turned from the mirror.  
"Sure."  
"Why are your ears sticking up?" Kari asked.  
"It's a new look. Nyamon's trying it, too. It's all the rage in Catmandu." Gatomon said as the four of them left the room. Nyamon chuckled and flicked her ears up and down.  
"It looks nice." Tiffany laughed.  
"You know, most cats like mice, not moose." Kari pointed out.

In the apartment next door, Bethany was busy with a project of her own.  
"But I don't want to be brown, it's ugly!" Puppymon complained as Bethany deposited her into the sink, "My ice-blue fur is pretty."  
"Puppymon, I already explained this," Bethany sighed as she ran hot water over Puppymon's fur, "You're too big to hide, I can't pretend you're a pillow, and you look enough like a normal dog that you can pass like one except for your fur."  
"Fine." Puppymon grumbled as Bethany got out the box of brown hair-dye.

TK and Patamon were sleeping together on his bed, snoring quietly. Kitty was in the room next door, finally curled up and asleep with Sunmon who had been frantic the minute she walked in the door, sobbing about how it had all been his fault. Once she'd finally managed to calm him down, the pair immediatly feel asleep.

Austin slammed the door behind him as he walked into his room, rubbing his belly, "Oh my stomach is full."  
"You know, you shouldn't eat so much in the morning," Demiveemon warned, Austin's communicator perched in his lap.  
"You weight twice as much as me," Austin pointed out, "If you don't watch out, you'll digivolve into Heavymon." Demiveemon giggled.  
"Huh?" He made a small sound as a message bleeped onto the screen.

_S.O.S.  
Biyomon needs help!_

"Biyomon!" He gasped, turning to Austin.

"An emergency message from Sora?" Dakota asked. The younger boy was bent over his desk, communicator clutched in both hands, "I wonder what's up. Oompamon, she needs our help." He got off the chair to find Oompamon dressed in his Kendo mask, swinging the stick back and forth in the air.  
"That's nice." Oompamon said, "Nothing to shake a stick at."

"Benjamin! I have to go!" Jeanna cried, pulling open the door to her apartment. Her backpack was on her back, Chibimon quietly sitting inside, "Take care of Tin-Tin, Charlie, and Naru, kay?"  
"Where are you going?" Asked the man who came shuffling into the hall way.  
"Can't talk; it's an emergency!" Jeanna shouted as the door slammed shut. Benjamin was left staring at a rather dull looking door.

Dakota walked to Mimi's apartement, Oompamon stuffed under his shirt. He rang the door bell and tapped his foot while he waited. After a few seconds, the lock clikced open and Mimi came to the door.  
"Dakota! I was just about to come. You get Sora's message?" She asked. Rishumon was already stuffed into her bag, much less conspicuously than Chibimon, but more so than Oompamon.  
"Yep. Ready to go?"  
"Yeah, but Dakota? You look pregnant."

The elevator slid open as it came to a stop on the ground floor and Mimi and Dakota walked out of it.  
"I have got to find a better way to hide Oompamon." Dakota said as they headed outside. The two looked at each other and laughed, still jogging ahead. Unfortunately, they ran into a large black box.  
"Hey, watch where you're going." Megan cried as the pair fell over, "Dakota, what have you been eating lately? You've gained a lot of weight."  
"It's Oompamon." Dakota sighed.  
"You ate Oompamon?" Megan exclaimed.  
"Nevermind." Dakota said exasperatedly, "Sora sent an emergency message. Biyomon's in trouble."  
"Yeah!" Rishumon called from inside the backpack at the same time Oompamon called it from underneath Dakota's shirt.  
"Um, Dakota, your stomach is growling." Megan said, "And Mimi...your backpack is talking."

Once Mimi and Dakota had got Megan to stop focusing on their hidden Digimon and explained the situation, they went racing to the school. Once there, they peeked over the edge of hedges.  
"The only way to not look suspicous is to sneak quietly." Dakota whispered as they opened the gate.  
"Right." Megan and Mimi agreed. Within a few minutes, they made it into the computer room.  
"Nice timing. But where's Kari, TK, Kitty, Jeanna, Tiffany, and Bethany?" Austin asked. Only he and Sora were already in the room.  
"I don't know. It wasn't my turn to watch them." Megan said, lifting her shirt up slightly to let Poromon out. Dakota did the same and Mimi placed her backpack on the floor so she could unzip it. Rishumon leapt out and began bouncing aroudn the room excitedly.  
"None of them are here?" Mimi asked, watching Risumon's progress around the room.

"Yum, those milkshakes were really good." Kari said, throwing the containers away. Tiffany, Bethany, and she were on the beach, enjoying their time with their digimon, "But seeing you guys eat through a straw was even better."  
They stood quietly for a while, letting the sea breeze blow their hair around. Everyone heaved a contented sigh.  
"Now let's take a picture." Kari suggested.  
"No. Not with my hair in this disgusting shape." Puppymon growled.  
"Oh come, Puppymon. It looks good!" Bethany said.  
"How come Nekomon and Gatomon don't have to dye their fur?" She demanded. Bethany looked hurt, so Puppymon let up and tried to look happier, "I'm sure I'll get used to it."  
"Wait! The fish market is calling our name!" Gatomon said as they began leaving.  
"Can't you hear it?" Nyamon asked, "Gatomon! Nyamon!"  
"Right..." Tiffany said, hefting Nyamon into her arms.

"Maybe their batteries are dead." Megan suggested.  
"Yeah, or maybe they're in the bathtub." Austin snorted.  
"All at the same time?" Mimi asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.  
"No, Mimi." Dakota sighed, "They just haven't got the message."  
"It doesn't matter, we'll just have to go without them." Sora said, bending over the computer, "I just wish Tiffany was here; she's much better at this computer stuff than me."  
"Wait!" At that precise moment, Jeanna came skidding into the room, yellow platform shoes flailing behind her, "Sorry I'm late! What?" The rest of the group was staring at her. After both parties blinked at each other for a few minutes, Megan turned back to the computer.  
"Right, let's find out precisely where the distress signal came from."  
"Jeanna?" Chibimon called from inside Jeanna's back, "Can I come out now? It's really hot in here." Jeanna started and then smiled abashedly.  
"Oh. Right. Sorry!" She put the backpack down and unzibbed it. Chibimon thrust her head and panted several times.  
"It's hot in there!" She repeated with a laugh, and then went over to where Poromon, Oompamon, Rishumon, and Demiveemon were eating. Jeanna meandered over to the group and stood looking over Megan's shoulder.  
"There it is." Megan announced, hovering over the screen with the flashing red square, "Got it."  
"Now that we know where to get, let's getting to getting to it, got it?" Austin asked.  
"Right." The rest of the group chorused.  
"Alright everyone!" Megan called, standing up suddenly and causing Jeanna to fall over, "Digi-Port Open!"

"Oh my, I'd say this place is a cultural desert." Armadillomon observed once they landed safely in the junk yard.  
"Or a real desert." Rikumon said, trotting around and wincing as the sand flying around at high speeds stung her.  
"Did you say desert?" Veemon asked.  
"What, are you suddenly deaf?" Canimon inquired, "Yes, they said desert!"  
"This sand polishing sure does make my shell shiney." Armadillomon said.  
"Glad you're enjoying it." Rikumon said wryly, snapping her eyes shut as the sand flew in her eyes. Eventually the sand storm subsided, leaving the group of teenagers groaning.  
"Whoah, where did everything go?" Austin asked, taking off his goggles.  
"I don't see the Control Spire we saw on the monitor anywhere." Dakota said.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Austin asked.  
"Some form of transporation?" Mimi asked hopefully.  
"Your shoes were made for walking." Jeanna said, pointing at her own. They started moving.  
"Fear not Megan," Hawkmon assured his partner, "For I will protect you from whatever tries to harm us."  
"Instead of saving my life, trying finding us some cold water." Megan suggested. They stopped and began to look around.  
"Huh. Where's Biyomon?" Austin asked turning to Sora as if she already knew.  
"There's not a sign of her." Mimi said with a frown, looking in between two pieces of junk.  
"Well, she can't have gone too far." Sora said, "She has to be around here somewhere."  
"Don't worry, Sora. We'll keep looking." Jeanna said, clenching one fist in front of her chest. Far-off music began to play.  
"Where's that music coming from?" Sora wondered aloud, turning towards the direction it was coming from.  
"From over there." Dakota said. They all looked at each other nodded, and began to run in that direction.

Soon, they found out that it was coming from a cowboy-era town. And inside that town, it was coming from a certain saloon. And inside that saloon, the music was coming from a sel-playing piano. Fascinated, Jeanna went straight up to it and began to pretend to play it, Canimon standing by and clapping her small hands together in time to the music.  
"How do you like that?" Austin asked, "It's nothing but a player piano. I'm beginning to think no one is here."  
"A ghost town?" Mimi asked, looking around with a mildly creeped out expression on her face.  
"I don't know..." Sora said, trailing off at the end.  
"You're in the right place!" Came a voice off to the side, "You're sure to be happy here so take a seat with the mon behind the Star!" Jeanna stopped pretending to play the piano and went back over to the group, all of which were staring around confusedly.  
"Huh?" They asked as a large brown cowboy hat rose up from behind the counter.  
"Howdy, Digi-Pilgrims," Said the slowly rising cowboy hat, "Welcome to the safest town west of Syrus. They call me Starmon." The Digimon wearing the hat appeared. He looked like a large, metal encased star with a black area in the center through which his blue eyes peered out. He had a red jewl on his forehead, gloves on his hands, and boots with spurs on his feet.  
"Starmon?" Jeanna repeated, "But you're not Starmon. Nekomon Digivolves into Starmon and you look nothing like her."  
"Ah, well, little lady, there are two types of Starmon in this here Digital World," Starmon explained, "The rugged law-keeper type and them beautiful cat-woman type. I'd be the former. Now belly-up to the bar so's I can welcome ya with a big ol' jar of welcome milk." Starmon tossed enough jugs to statisfy each kid and their digimon across the bar. They all sat down and stared at the milk.  
"Didn't spill a drop, did I?" Starmon asked, marching in front of them, "This is just my way of being kind of to strangers. So here's to ya!"  
"Just what is welcome milk?" Sora inquired.  
"Why, it's 100 percent homogonenized moo-juice! Welcome!" He said, toasting the group at the bar and then taking several glugs of his own mug.  
"Now that you mention it, I'm kind thirsty." Austin said slowly.  
"My mouth feels like a clothes dryer full of cotton balls." Megan agreed.  
"I don't know," Jeanna said, looking at the milk, "Benjamin always told me not to take milk from strangers."  
"Why, I just drank my own milk!" Starmon protested, "How can you still be suspicious."  
"My mouth is dryer than a desert!" Armadillomon complained.  
"Well, I guess you're right." Jeanna said with a small smile, "Thanks!"  
"Thank you!" The rest of the group said together as they all picked up the milk and chugged it down.  
"Ha. Tourists. You gotta love 'em." Starmon said, walking back to where he had passed out the milk. Sora's eyes followed him and then narrowed.  
"Huh?" She asked, taking her milk away from her mouth and eyeing Starmon suspicously, "Uh, Mr. Starmon, have you by any chance seen a cute little pink bird digimon named Biyomon around here?"  
"Hmm...did you say Biyomon? That kinda rings a bell. Yep...yep...I got a feeling I've heard that description before." He snapped his fingers together and the wall in front of him became covered in pictures of identical wanted posters, all feature Biyomon.  
"Biyomon wanted?" Sora gasped, running up to where Starmon was standing, "What'd she do?"  
"Well, that Digi-Desperado is on the run from the Digimon Emperor. He's got a reward out for her, but they haven't caught her yet." Sora sighed with relieve as they both walked back to the group.  
"Well, she's hopefully somewhere safe by now, but I'll feel a lot better when we find her. Mr. Starmon, sir, maybe you can help. We heard she was last seen near here." Starmon laughed.  
"Hoo, you couldn't be more right about that, Ma'm." He drank somemore milk.  
"And if she was in trouble, you'd help right?" Starmon chocked on his milk and his eyes widen, "Because you're a law-mon, I know you'd protect her from the Digimon Emperor, right."  
"Ma'm, there's somethin' I gotta tell you." Starmon said, taking off his hat and looking sadly at her. A Dark Ring encircled the top-most point of his body.  
"Huh? He's wearing a Dark Ring?" The group gasped collectively.  
"Well, I knew that behind that big star was nothing by a low-down, gutless lackey of the Emperor with jelly for a spine." Veemon asked.  
"You did not." Canimon cried.  
"You could have told us!" Austin snapped, "And what did we say about name calling?"  
"Looks like the jury is still out on Starmon." Armadillomon said, turning to Dakota and Mimi, "Is he a bad apple or a good one?"  
"Beats me." Dakota said with a shrug, "People shouldn't drink bad milk, it can turn them bad."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Mimi asked.  
"Well, it is a good lesson." Rikumon said.  
"You're right!" Starmon called, throwing his hat into the air, "You might think I'm lower than a snake's belly, but I DO work for the Emperor, and I DO got orders!"  
"What's that earth-reject doing now, pulling wings off butterflies?" Jeanna demanded, slamming her jug of milk onto the bar.  
"You can bet he's experimenting with something evil." Starmon assured her, laughing evily, "Earth-reject. I'll have to use that at the next company meeting." He turned around, still chuckling to himself, to find that the kids had gone, "Trying to escape, eh?" He rushed out the door and could see the group shouting at each other and running away as fast as their legs could carry them.  
"Meteor Shower!" Starmon shouted, raising both arms into the air. Meteors began to rain down on the group. Sora and Jeanna screamed as they were hit, the group soon following suit. Soon, they were all laying on the pock-marked ground.  
"I've heard of showers, but that was ridiculous." Austin groaned.

"Enjoy your stay." Starmon said mockinly as he locked them in the cell he had dumped them in, "Here's the rules: no cookies in the cell, no loud music after 8, and no shuckin oysters during months without an r. Enjoy!"  
"Hey!" Austin shouted after the retreating Starmon. But it was no use.  
"Sora..." Came a weak cry from the back of the cell. Everyone turned to see where the noise had come from, "Sooraa..." Sora blanched.  
"Biyomon!"

The Digi-Destined settled down, sitting on the floor of the cell with their digimon in their laps. Biymon put her head on Sora's knees.  
"I tried to escape, really I did. But I just couldn't get away." Biyomon sobbed.  
"Shhh..." Sora coaxed, "Don't talk. Now, what happened?"  
"You just said don't talk, didn't you?" Biyomon asked, closing her eyes in a sad smile, "I really wish you would make up your mind."  
"Fine. You can talk a little, okay?"  
"When I first came to this town, I had no idea that it was under the control of the Emperor. I had been shot down by his flying dragons and needed food. I was tired, hungry, and very thirsty..."

Biyomon walked down the road, panting through the haze of heat. The sun beat down on her fevered head and her small feet pounded the ground, sending shockwaves through her small body.  
"Welcome Stranger," came Starmon's voice, "Your throat must be parched. How about a cold drink of milk?" Biyomon's blue eyes widened.  
"Well, how nice! I am thirsty!" She cried, strating to run towards Starmon and his offering of milk, "Thank you for your hospitality."  
"Meteor Shower!" Starmon shouted, throwing the glass of milk on the ground, where it shattered into a million pieces. Biyomon gasped and then cried as she was struck repeatedly by his attack.  
"Glad you could stay awhile." Starmon laughed, placing one foot on the bird's head.

"Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon called, attempting to break the bars. He stumbled backwards dizzily, "I guess I put in too much vee and not enough headbutt."  
"Let me try!" Canimon cried exitedly, leaping up from where she had been sitting next to Jeanna, "Tornado Strike!" A small tornado as tall she was flew from one outstretched palm and hit the cell door. Canimon sighed dejectedly as she saw her attack had no more use than Veemon's.  
"Nice try guys." Austin said.  
"That wall is just as hard as Veemon's head and just as thick." Dakota observed.  
"You said it." Armadillomon agreed.  
"But it should be easy for you to drill through that wall. Digivolve into Digmon."  
"I'm too weak to do it."  
"I forgot, you haven't eaten." Armadillomon nodded.  
"I could do something if I had food." He sighed.  
"There's also the small problem that everyone is tied up. Canimon and Veemon could only attack because their attack didn't require them to move their arms." Mimi said.  
"Boy, Megan, I sure wish we had some snacks from your store." Dakota sighed.  
"I'll call my dad and see if he can bring us some." said Megan.  
"But Megan, we're in the Digital World," Hawkmon pointed out.  
"That's right, if it's more than five miles, there's a delivery charge!" Veemon exclaimed.  
"A delivery charge is the least of our worries," Jeanna said.  
"Huh?" Biyomon asked, quickly turning her head.  
"What is it, Biyomon?" Sora asked.  
"It sounds like a horse." Biyomon answered.  
"A horsemon?" Jeanna asked skeptically. Then a neigh broke the silence. Everyone turned to see if they could hear it better.  
"I said "Whoah!" A voice snapped from outside the door, "Never fear, the Protector of Justice is here." A short digimon with a gun for a body and one gun in each hand kicked through the door.  
"Holy guacamole!" The strange Digimon exclaimed, "Just who the devil are you?"  
"It's Deputymon!" Armadillomon told the others.


	24. The Good, the Bad, and the Digi Pt2

"Howdy." Deputymon said politely, "From the looks on your faces, I just flushed your favorite hat down the toilet. What's the story?"  
"We got put in the jail for doing nothing by your partner, Starmon." Rikumon explained.  
"Where's your justice?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah, that's all there is in here, just us!" Veemon snapped, "Now let's see it, where's your Dark Ring, Deputy?" Deputymon gasped, highly affronted.  
"See for yourself, I don't got a Dark Ring!" Deputymon said, taking off his hat and brandishing his smooth black head towards them, "Nobody controls me, not even myself!"  
"There's no Dark Ring." Canimon confirmed.  
"Right toe, you varmints." Deputymon said, showing them the whole in his sock.  
"What?" Jeanna asked, looking very confused, then disgusted as Deputymon began to remove the rest of his clothes.  
"We're sorry to be so suspicious, Deputymon," Megan said apologetically, "Put yourself in our boots."  
"There, ya see any Rings, now?" Deputymon asked. The group gasped as they saw he had no clothes on. It seemed only Jeanna had noticed and had the brains to turn away. The rest of the group covered their eyes.  
"There go my virgin eyes!" Mimi cried.  
"Oops, sorry, got carried away." Deputymon said, grabbing his clothes and putting them back on.  
"We didn't see a thing!" Megan assured him, peeking through her fingers to see if it was okay to look, "Deputymon, are you here to keep us in jail or set us free?"  
"No need to fret, ladies, soon you'll be free." Deputymon said, belting his pants.  
"YAY!" The entire group stood and cheered and then began to laugh with relief.  
"'Course, I'm only taking the girls." Deputymon added.  
"Huh?" They turned to stare at him.  
"I need card players," Deputymon exclaimed, "But not boys because they cheat."  
"They what?" Austin inquried.  
"Did I mention I don't even cheat at solitare?" Veemon piped up.  
"Only the women-folk and that's final." Deputymon said.  
"Didn't you ever hear "women, children, and digimon first"?" Aramdillomon asked.  
"Can't you find it in your heart to let us all go just for the fun of it?" asked Dakota.  
"Come on, ladies only. Let's go." Deputymon said, ignoring them. He opened the cell and waited expectantly, "What is this, a petrified desert? Let's go!"  
"But we're not boys!" Hawkmon and Biyomon cried.  
"What?" Jeanna asked again, beginning to suspect that the company that edit the show had no clue what they were doing on some issues.  
"Move!" Deputymon snapped.

Soon after, Deputymon had loaded all of the girls into his carriage. Mimi, Jeanna, Sora, and Megan were smashed together in the back while Deputymon clambered to the top.  
"Giddyup!" He called to the horse, snapping the reins. The horse whinied and took them away.

Shortly after, Starmon came into the room, humming to himself. The two boys huddled together in the center of the cell, hoping he wouldn't notice that most of the cell was empty.  
"Time for my lunch break." Starmon announced, pulling open a drawer in his desk to reveal a parceled lunch with a sticker of the Digimon's Emperor's head on it and "love" written beneath it, "Being evil sure works up an apetite. And after lunch, a nap, so I can be my mean old self again." He chuckled and turned to the cell.  
"What? They're gone!" He shouted as he saw the broken locks twisting aroudn the door. Austin floated to the front of the cage.  
"Deputymon freed the girls." He explained in a dull voice, "He says boys cheat at cards."  
"I'm sure they're enjoying some delicious snacks right now." Dakota said in an equally dull voice. Starmon shouted something unintelligible and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Armadillomon and Veemon stared at the lunch he had left behind, drool flowing out of their mouths.  
"What are you looking at?" Austin asked.  
"His lunch!" Veemon cried, eyes shining.  
"I can smell it from here." Armadillomon said. Dakota and Austin turned to look at the large sandwhich as well, "If I could just wrap my lips around it, I could Armor Digivolve."  
"I've got an idea." Dakota said, looking at Armadillomon.  
"What's that?"  
"Pretend these ropes around us are pasta and help yourself to all you can eat."  
"Mama-Mia."

"I just love cards!" Deputymon said as he twirled around, shuffling a deck of green and blue playing cards, "Playing cards, greeting cards, you name it!"  
"What a show off." Megan grumbled, "After a couple of hands, let's try to escape."  
"Maybe we can make him fall asleep by talking him into playing Canassa." Sora whispered. Jeanna was sitting beside them, drumming her fingers on the table with a cross expression on her face. Mimi looked absolutely terrified.  
"Time for some 52 pick up!" Deputymon exclaimed, leaping onto the table, "Yeehaw! Ladies and Gentle-mon, welcome the world's champion at Old Maid. I'll take them all on. Come one, come all! Let's hear it!" He leaned expectantly towards the girls.  
"...Yay." The girls said, clapping rather unenthusaistcly.  
"Know any ways of cheating when it comes to old maid?" Sora asked.

"Almost got ya, Austin." Veemon said, struggling to untie the ropes binding Austin's arms to his side. The ropes pooled around Austin's feet, "There!"  
"Now we just need to find a way out." Austin said, crouching so that he was face to face with his Digimon.  
"Chocolate always works!" Veemon said with a wink.  
"That does it." Dakota announced, "We're free." Veemon and Austin turned to look at Dakota and Armadillomon. They held up a lasso made from the rope.  
"Delicious rope." Armadillomon added with a grin.

"Alright, you're first." Deputymon told Megan, "And don't try anything tricky or no fruit cup, you hear?" He gasped as his entire hand suddenly blew away. He turned around, "Starmon."  
"Well, if it ain't that namby-pamby poor excuse for a side-kick, Deputymon. Playing with the girls again, Georgie-Porgie?"  
"Cut that talk! You got no right!" Deputymon said, jumping up and down on the table.  
"For once your right." Starmon growled, advancing. The clink of his spurs filled the air, "The time for talk is over."  
"Let's settle this, once and for all." Deputymon declared, leaping off the table. The girls gasped, staring after.

"Gotcha." Austin said as he managed to the loop the lasso around Starmon's lunch and started dragging it towards the cell, "Come to papa."  
"Oh boy." Veemon and Armadillomon sighed.  
"Those ropes were just a high-fiber apetizer." Dakota told them, "So now Bon Appetite."  
"Looks mighty tasty!" Armadillomon said, picking up a rice ball and shoving it into his mouth. Veemon watched forlornly.  
"You know the best way to bust out of here is to dig out." Austin said, trying to console his friend, "You'll help out later." Armadillo paused and looked at Veemon.  
"You can have some."  
"Great!" Veemon cheered, grabbing his own piece of the food. Once they were done, Dakota was ready.  
"Digi-Armooooor Ener-gize!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!"  
"Cool!" Austin and Veemon called together as Digmon set his drills on high power and attacked the cell wall. Within seconds, he had made a large hole and the group of four walked out into the bright sunlight.  
"Alright, let's go!" Veemon ordered.  
"Digi-Armor Ener-gize!" Austin shouted.  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"

"This ghost town ain't big enough for the two of us." Starmon told Deputymon.  
"Oh please. Now we have to listen to corny western movie puns?" Jeanna demanded, "This day just keeps getting better and better."  
"I saw a movie like this once." Megan observed, "The good guy one?"  
"Which one is good?" Sora inquired. Mimi winced and hid behind Jeanna.  
"We make three paces and then turn around and fight." Starmon instructed. The partner digimon watched intently, "One...two...two and a seventh..."  
"Go whenevever!" Jeanna, Megan, and Sora cried impatiently.  
"...two and a half...hey!"  
"That's right, I already turned around." Deputymon said calmly.  
"Hold it! Good guys aren't suppose to cheat." Starmon protested.  
"Hey, I'm not that good. Besides, I've never won at nothin'. But today, win, lose, or draw, I'm coming out of this a winner."  
"This is becoming a battle of wits and it looks like Deputymon is out of ammunition." Sora commented.  
"Check please." Megan said.  
"What?" Jeanna asked for the third time that day, "When did everyone stop making sense?"  
"Good always triumps over evil." Deputymon told Starmon, "Go ahead Starmon. Give me your best shot."  
"No!" The girls gasped together. Starmon strode forward.  
"Fine. Let's just see how the fortune cookie crumbles. Meteor Shower!"

Austin looked up and saw the meteors streaking across the sky. He spurred Raidramon, whom he was sitting on, to move.  
"Let's go!" And go they did.

Deputymon screamed as he flew through the air and landed with a thud face first in the ground. Mimi winced, clutching Rikumon. The other three groaned.  
"Well," Starmon said. The girls turned around, "I dropped him like a bad habit. That's one down and four to go.  
"Not quite!" Biyomon said.  
"What she said." Hawkmon agreed. All four digimon took defensive positions in front of their partners.  
"I'll handle this." Austin called as he and Raidramon soared over their heads.  
"Well you're wrong." Starmon growled, "Meteor Shower!" The attack hit and Austin and Raidramon plummeted towards the earth. Jeanna, Sora, and Megan raced to help them. Mimi stayed back, wondering where Dakota was. At the last minute, Megan and Sora managed to catch the pair.  
"Too much chocolate!" Biyomon gasped as she, Hawkmon, and Canimon hefted Veemon up.  
"Sorry. I'll try to cut back." Veemon apologized, "Austin! Digivolve me into Flamedramon; he's a better fighter!"  
"Right, Veemon! Digi-Armor Ener-gize!"  
"Veemon Armor Digivole to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
"Huh?" Starmon balked, eyes widening.  
"Starmon, you're fired." Flamedramon said, flying into the air and enveloping himself in flames, "Fire Rocket!"

Dakota and Armadillomon watched as Starmon went flying overhead, screaming. He was headed straight for a Control Spire.  
"A Control Spire!" Armadillomon cried.  
"Let's go!" Dakota exclaimed.  
Starmon hit the wooden planks protecting the Spire. The debris flew around at an alarming rate, striking the tower repeatedly. Armadillomon and Dakota blinked as the tower and Starmon came crashing to the ground. The Dark Ring around Starmon's head shattered.

It was sunset and they were leaving. Starmon was seeing them off. All Jeanna had to say was, "FINALLY!"  
"Well thanks to us, your time will no longer be under the Emperor's controll." Austin said.  
"It was a tough job, but someone had to do it." said Sora.  
"I guess I just went plum loco." Starmon said in an apologetic voice, "Hope there's no hard feelings, Biyomon."  
"No need to apologize," Biyomon assured him, "I'm just glad that things are...normal now."  
"Are things EVER normal here?" Canimon joked.  
"Yoo-hoo!" A voice called. The group could see Deputymon clambering to the top of the overturned Control Spire, "Glad I caught you. You guys didn't think you were going to skedaddle without saying farewell and playing some more cards, did you?"  
"Well...we were really hoping." Jeanna muttered. Mimi laughed.

"So what cards do you have, Dakota?" Spra asked. They were back in the saloon and the player piano was banging out its tunes.  
"An eight, a pair of aces, and another pair of aces...is that good?"  
"That beats us all!" Sora said. Starmon and Deputymon stood up.  
"Next game!" Starmon said, "And we're switching to my favorite: Go Fish!"  
"Go fish?" Everyone exclaimed.  
"Will this day never end?" Jeanna cried, smashing her forehead into the table.

A Dark Spiral was being completed on the screen.  
"Those Digi-Doofises have no idea what I have up my sleeve..."


	25. His Master's Voice Pt1

"Students late for first period will be responsible for cleaning the bubble gum that has been stuck under the desks for months. Go! Chop Chop!" The princepal announced over the loud speaker. The drone of children having half asleep coverstations filled the air after he had hung up.  
"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Megan said with a smirk as she, Jeanna, Dakota, and Mimi walked through the school gates. The two younger children giggled.  
"No kidding." Dakota laughed. Jeanna yawned.

Meanwhile, Bethany and Kari were walking to school from another direction. Kari had remained silent the entire way there; Bethany hadn't noticed that she hadn't even come for Tai and her's daily ritual of waking Tiffany up in the strangest way possible.  
"Hey...Kari, are you okay?" Bethany asked.  
"Y-yeah. I just...had a bad dream last night. That's all." Kari answered, but immediatly went back to staring at her shoes with a horrified expression on her face. Bethany sighed.  
It was at about that point that Kitty and TK showed up behind them. TK grinned and reached for Kari's shoulder. She gasped and wheeled about.  
"Stay away!"  
"Huh?" TK asked. Kitty and Bethany were staring at the pair with confused expressions.  
"Oh...TK..." Kari said, blushing. At that point, Austin jogged up and joined the group.  
"C'mon you guys, you heard the princepal. You don't want to scrape gum, do you?" Kari gasped again and the group ran off after Austin.  
"Last one in has to eat the old gum!" Austin called. Gatomon, Patamon, and Puppymon were perched in a tree in the school yard. They watched the kids race into the class.  
"Wow, school. It looks like fun." Patamon commented.  
"I don't think Kari's having fun in school or out." Gatomon said, "She hasn't been sleeping well 'cause of her bad dreams."  
"Bethany slept like a log last night." Puppymon offered.  
"Bad dreams?" Patamon asked, looking at Gatomon.  
"Yeah, she won't tell me what they're about, but she wakes up every morning dripping in a cold sweat."  
"Has she said anything?" Patamon asked. Puppymon grumbled. She didn't like trees very much. Trees were for cats, not so much for dogs.  
"No...maybe I'm imagining things." Gatomon said with a sigh, "Let's go raid the cafeteria."  
"Anything to get out of this tree!" Puppymon barked and clambered down, Gatomon following quickly after.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Patamon shouted.

"Okay, Class. As you can see, x=y and y=x." The teacher droned, "Lickety-split, cubed cue, isn't that exciting?"  
"I have absolutely no clue what he's saying." Jeanna said, head on her desk. She'd stopped paying attention a while back.  
"I don't know what's more boring: watching paint dry or math." said TK. He threw a glance in Kari's direction, "I wonder why Kari's been so down lately."  
'What's wrong with me?' Kari wondered, 'Is it just because I haven't got much sleep? I can't get these dreams out of my head.' Suddenly fog began to fill the classroom.  
'What's happening? I know my math scores have been a little foggy lately but this is ridiculous.' And then the classroom was gone. Kari was all alone in the middle of nowhere. Sitting down, she was knee deep in water. "What is this? Did the boys flood the bathroom again? Where am I? TK? Gatomon? Tiffany? TAAAIIIIIIIII!"

"What the-?" Kitty said, her pencil falling out of her hand and clattering to her desk. TK followed her line of vision and gasped. Kari seemed to be fizzing in and out of existence.

"Somebody help me!" Kari shouted.

"Kari!" TK stood up. All the class swiveled their heads around to see what he was doing. Austin looked at Kari who was staring up at TK.  
"What's goin' on?" Austin asked. Kari stared at TK for a few more seconds and then groaned, holding her hand up to her head. She slid to the side, nearly out of her desk.  
"Kari!" Bethanyy, who was sitting behind her, gasped. She got of her chair and caught Kari before she hit the ground.  
"Are you okay Kari? Do you want to go to the nurse?" The teacher asked.  
"Yes sir." Kari said weakly. She nodded to Bethany and got up, stumbling to the door.  
"Something's de-FIN-etly wrong wit her." Jeanna said, staring after her.

"Oh, it's no big deal..." Kari mumbled as she walked down the empty hallway, "Blame it on the algebra. It was so boring you dreamed you were in the ocean. That's all. I'm not going crazy." She turned her head. A few feet away was a younger version of herself in front of a younger version of her brother and Tiffany.  
"I'm sorry I let you down Tai," said little Kari. Kari looked ahead and scowled.  
"Get a hold of yourself, Kari." A ripple shot across the hallway, "Hello? Is anybody there? Austin, is that you? You win Austin, I'm scared now!"  
Austin didn't answer. Kari's breathing quickened as drops of water began to fall from the ceiling and pool on the ground. She turned slowly around. Something red was lurking behind the stairs at the end of the hallway. Kari screamed.

"May I have your attention?" The princepal again came over the PA system, "Whoever put jelly donuts in the swimming pool please report to the office?"  
"Kari?" TK shot out of the classroom like a rocket. Kitty was close behind him. Kari had not come back from the nurse's office but she had not come to get her stuff back either.  
"Wha?" Austin and Jeanna stared out the door.

"Excuse me ma'm, may we see Kari?" TK asked after he and Kitty had got to the Nurse's office.  
"I'm sorry, but Kari isn't here, sweetie. How about a lolipop?" The nurse asked. TK gaped and looked at the empty bed near the window, "Do you want to lay-down, TK?" TK didn't answer. He and Kitty rushed from the room.  
"Maybe she's in the girl's bathroom!" TK panted, "I'll check there!"  
"No, I'll check there." Kitty said calmly, "You, last time I checked, are not a girl."  
As it turned out, Kari was not in the girls' bathroom. Nor was she in the library. Kari also wasn't in the stairwell, or the computer lab. TK paused to the check the Digital World gate.  
"It's like she just disappeared." TK said, hanging his head before running out the door again. Even Kitty was beginning to worry at that point. They ran in silence, but Kitty could guess the wild thoughts that were whirring between her brother's ears. TK skidded to a halt.  
"Wha?" Kitty kept going forward for a few seconds before turning around to stare out the window. Kari was sitting on the steps below. Without another word, the twins shot off again.

"Boy do I have a massive head ache..." Kari groaned. A group of kids playing soccor raced past her and she took no notice.  
"Kari, we've been looking all over for you." TK said as he and Kitty walked up, "Are you okay?"  
"It was weird." Kari answered in a sullen voice. Kitty took a seat next to her friend and threw one arm over Kari's shoulders, "I was at the beach."  
"...You ditched school?" TK asked.  
"No, silly. The beach in another dimension. You guys saw me in class; I was just sitting there and then I was in the ocean."  
"Now you've totally lost me." TK said.  
"Then on my way to the nurses office, it happened again."  
"And that's why you never showed up." Kitty stated. Kari nodded and continued:  
"I was surrounded by water and...then I saw one them."  
"What do you mean 'one of them'?" TK asked.  
"Digimon. They keep trying to take me to their world. I don't know if I can resist anymore." Kari answered. Kitty frowned, confused.  
"You've got to!" TK snapped, "Where are they Kari? We'll fight them!"  
"I can't, TK. I'm just not strong like Tai or Tiffany."  
"You're going to quit? Give up? Just like that? Look Kari, I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight." TK said. Despite the serious situation, Kitty had to supress a grin at her brother's quasi-confession. Kari looked up at TK, eyes wide.  
"Uh...um..." TK stammered, seeming to realize what he had just said, "Uh...sorry. I'd...better...go now. See you later?" Kitty sighed and got up.  
"Bye Kari. Get better soon, kay?"

"Will Barry Robertson please report to the office? Your locker is missing." This was the latest announcement being read as Kari left the school. She paused at a cross-walk, even more out of it then before. The mist began to close in again. She could see the beach from where she was standing.  
"The beach." She started to talk across the street. Gatomon, who was sleeping a tree overlooking the street, opened her eyes sleepily. She smacked her lips and then gasped as she became wide awake when she saw Kari down below.  
"Kari!" She leapt out of her tree and then off the hedge and landed on the ground. Gatomon's blue eyes widened as Kari began to fizz in and out existance, "Kari? Kari! Are you okay? What's happening to you?"  
Kari didn't hear. Gatomon ran for the street and then leapt out of the way as a truck nearly hit her. When it was gone so was Kari. All that was left was her red backpack.

"By increasing the system memory I'm expanding the D-terminal's copacity." Megan explained. She, Dakota, Austin, Jeanna, Bethany, and Tiffany were already in the room.  
"Boy do you know how to party." Austin said. The door slid open and Kitty and TK walked into the room.  
"I thought it would be better if we could communicate in the Digital World not just through e-mail but in real time, too." Megan finished.  
"Isn't e-mail technically real-time?" Jeanna asked, bored out of her skull.  
"Great idea!" Dakota complimented.  
"It could be helpful for keeping tabs on the Digimon Emperor." Mimi told Jeanna. TK walked dejectedly past the group, no one taking any notice. Kitty joined them.  
"Big deal. I'd rather go outside and play some soccor." Austin complained.  
"No kidding." Demiveemon said, leaping onto Austin's shoulder, "This place smells like its full of dirty old sweatsocks anyway."  
"TK, what's the matter?" Patamon asked, finally realizing that TK had wandered into the room, "You look upset."  
"It's nothing really..." TK mumbled. Kitty frowned, watching her brother out of the corner of her eye. The door slid open and a panting Gatomon was standing in the doorway.  
"Kari's disappeared."

Kari opened her eyes. The landscape around was full of grey rocks leading to a grey sea. Grey mist hung about the air, obscuring everything but a lighthouse. It's beam was black instead of white.  
"It's happened again. I'm at the beach." Kari mused, "But something isn't right. What kind of light house shines dark light?"

"What?" Tiffany shouted, leaping to her feet. Her sudden movement caused Jeanna to give a massive start and crash to the ground.  
"She can't have gone too far," Austin reasoned, "She has to be in the Digital World."  
"She needs us! She might be in a lot of danger!" Bethany fretted, hands over her mouth. Tiffany looked even more paniced.  
"Calm down, both of you." Jeanna said, placing one hand on each girls' shoulder.  
"But she doesn't have Gatomon!" Tiffany protested, "She could get hurt! Tai would never forgive me." Mimi walked up and placed one small hand on Tiffany's knee.  
"Take a deep breath Tiffany. Freaking out isn't going to help her." Tiffany looked down at Mimi and then took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. She opened them again.  
"Okay. Let's save her."  
"It's not that simple." TK said quietly, "She might not be in the Digi World."  
"Did you hit your head?" Austin demanded.  
"He's right." Kitty said, stepping in between TK and Austin.  
"So you hit your head, too, then?" Austin snapped.  
"Uh..." Dakota began.  
"It's no use," Megan said, shaking her head, "The system can't even pen-point Kari's location."  
"We can't afford to waste anymore time." Austin said descisvely, "Let's just go and find her ourselves."  
"Austin, I don't think-" Dakota tried.  
"Now is the time for action." Austin said, interupting the younger boy, "Megan, open the gate."  
"WOULD YOU ALL STOP TALKING?" Dakota shouted. The room instantly fell silent as every head in the room turned to look at him. Dakota gulped, "It makes no sense to open the gate until we can target Kari's exact location. The Digital World is gigantic. If we go in there without any direction, we're bound to get lost, too."  
"She's not in the Digital World." TK said, emphasising each letter, "The beach. That's were she is." He sprinted for the door.  
"TK!" Patamon cried, leaping into the air and racing off after TK.  
"Aren't you going after him?" Jeanna asked Kitty. She shook her head.  
"Nah. Let him play the hero."  
"Wait up!" Tiffany shouted. She paused only to snatch Nyamon up and then ran out the door after TK.

Tiffany and TK made it to the beach. They paused at the top of the stairs leading to the sand, hair waving in the breeze. There was no one there.  
"Kari!" They shouted together, cupping their hands over their mouths.

Black walls. Grey sky. Tall trees looming on the other side of the walls. It was raining. Kari stared forward.  
"This place is creepy. At least the beach is nice...and deserted." She said aloud, "It must not be the tourist season."

Tiffany and TK were searching along the shore-line now.  
"Guys, wait up!" Gatomon and Patamon were trying their best to catch up. Nyamon turned from her perch on Tiffany shoulder and jumped off to meet them. TK paused.  
"This is all my fault!" He moaned. All three digimon stopped dead in their tracks and gasped, "I knew there was something wrong with her. She needed my help and I let her down. If I didn't leave her by herself, this never would have happened." Tiffany fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes.  
"This morning she came over and wasn't herself. She hasn't been for awhile now and...and I ignored that! I should have been more there for her!"  
"Tiffany, don't cry." Nyamon said moreosly, bouncing over to where Tiffany was curled up in the sand.  
"Let's go to the Digital World and search for her." Patamon suggested.  
"She's not there!" TK snapped, taking out his green digivice, "I saw her disappearing in class. She's in a different dimension! And this stupid piece of junk is useless."

"There's not even a hot dog stand on this beach." Kari complained, walking across the black sand. She stopped and stared at the cliff wall a while off. There was a large round hole in one part of it, "A door? Maybe that's the way out of this stupid world.


	26. His Master's Voice Pt2

"Look, a news chopper!" Patamon cried, looking up at the sky, "Maybe it's another high speed chase." He and Gatomon looked hopefully up at the two humans, but both TK and Tiffany continued staring morosely at the ground. Nyamon sighed.  
"I really wish we had more of a clue as to where she went." TK moaned.  
"Well, what did she say?" Patamon asked.  
"The beach. She kept saying something about the beach. Oh, we'll never find her!"  
"TK, don't be such a scardey cat." Gatomon groaned, "Kari is one tough kid. We have to believe that she can take care of herself until we find her. I know Tiffany babies her lot, but Kari is a lot stronger that she leads people to believe."  
"That's right!" Nyamon encouraged, nuzzling Tiffany's face, "It'll be okay."  
"You're right, Gatomon." TK said, "Thanks."  
"Yeah. You, too, Nyamon." Tiffany said, nuzzling her friend back, "Come on! Let's keep looking for her."

Kari was now walking inside the tunnel. It was dark. The only light came from the end of the tunnel that she had come through at it was fading quickly as she walked forward.  
"Hello?...Is anybody in here?" Kari called, "Echo! Coming in here has got to be the worst idea I've ever had. I must be out of my mind."  
"Kaaaariii..." A voice moaned from down the tunnel. Kari froze, staring straight ahead, "Karrrrii...Karrrriiii..." Other voices joined the first and her name bounced and echoed off the walls, "Heeeeeelp usss."  
"Get back!" Kari shouted as several sets of red eyes appeared on the ground near her feet, "I play a lot of soccor!...So I know how to kick!"  
"Heeeelpp uusssss..." Groaned one of the things at her feet, a black shape rising from the pile of undistinguishabe creatures.  
"What do you want from me?" Kari asked frantically, legs shaking.

"I don't care what TK says, I know Kari's in the Digital World and I'm gonna save her instead of digging up clams on that stupid sandy beach." Austin announced, making his way to the computer.  
"I'm coming to." Austin turned around and saw Bethany standing behind him, looking nervous but determined.  
"Okay..." Austin said, a bit taken a back, "So here we come Kari. Digiport Open!" Their digivices made strange sounds.  
"I just changed the batteries..." Bethany said quietly, shaking her ice blue one up and down.  
"Digi-port OPEN!" Austin tried again. Nothing happened. He put his head on the desk and grumbled.

"You guys don't look too good." Kari said, one hand over her mouth. As if to proove her point, one of the things fell over on its side, groaning, "So what are you? Are you digimon?"  
"Digi...mon..." One of them moaned, reaching towards Kari, "I don't know if...we're digimon. But I...know we're...Scubamon. We have big...flippers for swimming in the ocean."  
"We have no idea how we got down here." Another one said tiredly, "Or how long we've been in this awful place."  
"You poor things." Kari said sadly, "What happened to you?"  
"We don't remember. One day we were serving our under sea master and the next minute we were here and we feel terrible."  
"This is awful. Who would do something like this?" Kari asked, "Why not go back to the ocean?"  
"I wish that we could." One Scubamon said, lifting its arm up. Several blue-black rings spiraled around it," A dark man came and put these Dark Spirals on our arms that stole our strenght and made us all his slaves."  
"The Digimon Emperor."  
"That's why we summoned you. You are our only hope."  
"Huh?"  
"You have to help us. You are very powerful. Enough to free us from the Dark Spirals. We used the last of our strenght to get you here. Please help us return to the ocean where we can serve our master."  
"I don't know what I could possibly do to help."  
"Heeelp." The Scubamon began to moan again stretching trembling hands towards Kari as a plea. Kari took a few steps forward and bent down to the level of the Scubamon.  
"Okay, I'll try." Kari said. She wrapped her fingers around the Dark Spiral around one of the outstretched arms, "I just don't think I'm strong enough." She struggled to rip it off, shaking her head in frustration. Just when she was about to give up, a purple light burst from the Scubamon's wrist.  
And then the tunnel started to cave in. Kari stood up, mouth agape.  
"Come everybody, we've got to go! The tunnel is about to fall apart!" She shouted. The Scubamon wearily got to their feet. They swarmed out the door directly in front of Kari, who paused to cough once they got outside. A screech from about caused to her look up. One of the Emperor's dragons was soaring over head.  
"That creature is a servant of the Dark One who put these Spirals on us." A Scubamon informed Kari.  
"The Digimon Emperor." Kari growled. The Dragon turned around and flew straight at the girl, exhaling a purple cloud that caused the suddenly inert Scubamon to flee, "We're sitting ducks here! And I can't fight without my friends."

"Kari!" TK shouted.  
"Kari!" Tiffany shouted, "Kariii!"  
"It's official." Gatomon said, "I think they both went crazy." Nyamon sighed and looked down at the ground. Patamon made a sad beeping sound and flew to the edge of the land where they were sitting, joining the pair in their search.  
"Why aren't you helping, Nyamon?" Gatomon asked. Nyamon just shook her head and didn't answer.

"I feel so helpless." Kari said, sounding on the edge of tears, "My brother would know what to do. And Tiffany would be upset if I didn't include her in that, too."  
Images of her friends flashed before her eyes.  
"Tai...Tiffany...Gatomon...The National Gaurd!"

They were still shouting. Even Gatomon and Nyamon had joined in. And something really weird happened:  
A purple light burst into the sky and and washed-out version of Kari could be seen through it, holding her arms out imploringly.  
"TK!" Kari called, "Tiffany!"  
"It's her!" TK gasped. He leapt off the edge of the bridge.  
"Kari!" Tiffany shouted, doing the same.  
"TK, wait!" Patamon cried, flying towards the light.  
"What the heck. I've got 9 lives." Gatomon said. Nyamon watched them fly off and then did the closest thing she could do to a shrug without having any shoulders.  
"If you can't beat them, join them." And she too soared off after Kari.  
There was a rush of strange colors and wind and then the five of them crashed to the now grey-green earth.  
"TK, promise me we will never do that ever again." Gatomon said as they all looked around to see where they were.  
"TK! Tiffany! Gatomon!" Kari was running along the edge of the cliff they were sitting on, waving.  
"There she is!" TK exclaimed, pointing.  
"Hey guys, I'm right down here!"  
"Kari- DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Tiffany shouted, waving her fist in the air, "YOU GAVE ME A FREAKING HEART ATTACK!" Kari laughed.  
"I'll try not to. Believe me."  
"Stay right there!" TK called down to her, "We're coming down!" And then the dragon came. It growled as it flew towards the group.  
"Time to go Patamon."  
"You, too, Nekomon." Tiffany said with a smirk at her now Rookie-form partner.  
"Right!" Both digimon nodded.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
"Nekomon Armor Digivolve to...Nigeriamon, the Tigress of Harmony!" Both kids boarded their now larger digimon. Nigeriamon and Tiffany went for Kari to protect her, while Pegasusmon and TK flew towards the dragon.  
The dragon opened its jaws and snapped at the duo who managed to dodge it fairly easily. It made a U-turn and shot out two blasts of its purple smoke, one of which nearly hit TK and Pegasusmon.  
"Pegasusmon!" TK shouted as he watched the purple cloud explode on the beach behind them, "That was too close!"  
"Wind Mane!" Pegasusmon cried, shooting out needles of his yellow-orange mane.  
Kari, meanwhile, was on the shore with the Scubamon. Nigeriamon and Tiffany finally ran up, Gatomon riding on Nigeriamon as well. They skidded to a halt and Gatomon leapt off.  
"Quick, Kari! I have to Armor Digivolve right now!"  
"But...I don't have my D3."  
"Nigeriamon, can you help him?"  
"I wish I could, but I don't have wings. I'm sedentary." Nigeriamon said, "I can't help with an air battle."  
"We're toast." Gatomon said.  
"I don't know how much longer TK can keep that up." Tiffany said in a worried tone.  
The dragon was chasing Pegasusmon as he and TK looped around in the air. Gatomon gulped as TK turned to look and shouted at Pegasusmon, "He's on our tail!"  
"Pegasusmon!" Gatomon cried, running as fast as she could along the cliff. When Pegasusmon came close enough, she leapt onto his back as they escaped another barrage of purple smoke, "Pegasusmon, the Control Spire! You've got to take it out! Then I could Digivolve!"  
"Here goes nothing." Pegasusmon said in his deep voice. He turned around and headed straight for the Spire, which was, in fact, the light house, "Aqua Steed!" The green light hit the Spire and it crumbled, falling into the ocean.  
"Nice going!" TK cheered. A purple light burst through the clouds and Gatomon leapt towards it without warning.  
"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"  
"Angewomon!" Kari called from below, looking at the glittering Angel Woman Gatomon had transformed into. Tiffany waved.  
"Long time no see." Angewoman smiled and then twisted her head as the dragon flew towards her.  
"Keep Kari safe." Angewomon directed Tiffany and Nigeriamon. Tiffany gave her the thumbs up.  
"Of course." Nigeriamon said with a nod.  
"Aqua Steed!" The green light shot out of Pegasusmon's forehead.  
"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon waved her arms in two short lines, causing two bright pink lights to form a bow. The horizontal line shot at the dragon, who roared in rage and then disentegrated.  
"Nice job!" TK called to Angewomon, "This battle is just a day at the beach!"  
Angewomon floated down to Kari's level, hovering slightly above the waves. Kari looked up at her digimon.  
"Angewomon, you've got to help them." Kari said. Angewomon said nothing, but opened up her hands. A light pink light came out of them and enveloped the Scubamon. The Dark Spirals fell to the ground with a clang and the Scubamons' eyes went back to normal. Kari laughed but then both she and Tiffany gasped as the Scubamon began to distort and become shadowy again.  
"Much better." Said one of the now much larger shadowy shapes and it rose to its feet.  
"Now that's what I'd call a red-eye reduction." Agreed another, standing up. They began to move towards Kari.  
"Kari! Get out of there!" Tiffany shouted as she and Nigeriamon were blocked by the creatures.  
"Hey, you guys asked for my help and I gave it to you." Kari pointed out, backing up as far as she could, "Now what do you want?" One grabbed her arm, "Ah! Don't hurt me!"  
"Let her go you creeps!" Tiffany shouted, trying to push her way through with Nekomon.  
"Kari, hold on!" TK shouted as he and Patamon rushed down the beach."  
"Come with us, child, you'll be our new queen." Droned the figure grasping her arm, "We need you."  
"I trusted you guys!" Kari shouted, struggling to get free, "You lied to me!" A pink lightening bolt shot at the shadows, causing them to jump away and release Kari. They all looked up to see Angewoman, glaring down at them and pointing imperiously at them.  
"We thought you'd love to be our queen." The Shadows said as they backed away and faded into the sea, "With your powers you could lead us in the battle against our undersea master. I guess we were wrong. But beware, child. Our master can sense your power, too."  
Kari stared after them. TK and Tiffany walked up and stood on either side of her.  
"I want to go home." Kari said wearily. TK placed one hand on her shoulder.  
"It could be worse. We could be scraping gum at school." Kari looked at him and smiled. Tiffany wrapped her arms around Kari in a hug and Kari smiled at her, too. And with that, TK got on Pegasusmon, allowing Tiffany and Nekomon to ride behind him, and Kari clambored on to Angewomon's shoulders.  
"Last one home is a rotten Digi-Egg!" TK called as they made their way towards the light in the sky.  
"Thanks for coming after me guys." Kari said, arms wrapped around her digimon, "I really appreciate it."  
"It's no big deal." TK said, "I know you'd do the same for me."  
"And me!" Tiffany said with a laugh.  
"Hey, TK," Kari said, "Remember this morning when you cared for me? What did you mean by that?" Tiffany grinned wolfishly and was about to answer for him, but TK elbowed her in the rubs.  
"Ow!"  
"Huh?" TK said, "Oh, well, you know. It was just...stuff." Tiffany snorted, but didn't say anything.  
"Well, you know what? I care for you, too."  
"Hey, what about me?" Tiffany asked adamantly.  
"I love you, too, Tiffany. That goes without saying."  
"Darn straight."

Back in the Digital World, a massive dark shape was rising from the water. Its red eyes gleamed evilly as it cast its gaze around its domain.


	27. Samurai of Sincerity,Blade of Belief Pt1

The inside of simply huge house was filled with teenagers, all clinking glasses together and chatting. "Momo sure does throw great parties." "Yeah, Momo throws the best parties." "Hey, wanna dance?" "Great, let's go!"  
Momo herself was standing by the door, acting as hostess as she noramally did. One girl and her mother thanked her for a great time and waved goodbye. Once they were gone, Momo ran down the steps towards a man in a red corvet.  
"Daddy!"

Other than Izzy and Tiffany, the computer room at the middle school was empty. Izzy had taken off his green school jacket, revealing the white dress shirt underneath it, and was pacing the room.  
"I just don't get it." He said allowed.  
"What a surprise." Tiffany muttered, rolling her green eyes. Izzy ignored her.  
"We've never been able to travel to the Digital World before without our digivices or D3s, but somehow Kari did. And not only did she not have her D3, but she was transported there without using any gate. There must be something special about Kari that we're not aware of."  
"I've always said Kari was special." Tiffany said, waving her hand in the air, "But not exactly like that. Maybe it has something to do with her trait? I mean, light isn't exactly an attribute and the rest of ours are."  
"Hm-" Izzy began, but was cut off when the computer beeped, "It's from Megan."  
Tiffany and Izzy looked each other up and down and then lunged simultaneously towards the computer. Somehow Izzy won and began to type back.  
Tiffany was in a bad mood. She had been coralled into staying in the real world with Izzy instead of going with the group. She folded her arms and grumbled as Izzy read the e-mail aloud.

_There are two digi-egg readings nearby. We're going to keep cooking._

"Cooking?" Izzy typed back, "Well, whatever your making, save some for me!"

_Sorry it was a typo. We're going to keep looking._

Megan wrote back.  
"That sounds good. There are no Control Spires in that area, so feel free to take your time."  
"I'm bored!" Tiffany shouted. Izzy turned to look at her.  
"Good. Now you know how I feel when you go off without me and leave me here to look after things."  
"Izzy. I really don't like you sometimes."  
"Same here." The computer beeped and they stared at each other a moment longer. Without warning, Tiffany stood up and pushed Izzy out of the way, taking control of the computer.  
"A Digi-Port has opened in America." She announced as Izzy got up, rubbing his side and glaring daggers at her.  
"Hey wait. Momo lives there." Izzy said, looking over her shoulder.  
"Very good." Tiffany said, raising her eyebrows and talking in a baby voice, "Now what's one plus one?"  
"I hate you."  
"I know. Anyway, it's not even morning there yet, so we can't call her."  
"Duh. Send her an e-mail."  
"Right!"

"Urgh, I can walk another step." Veemon groaned, flopping to the ground, "I gotta eat something now."  
"Yeah, I'm gettin' kind hungry, too." Austin said, rubbing his stomach.  
"But we're very close to finding the new digi-eggs." Megan pointed out.  
"Since Bethany and Austin both have two now, that means any of the rest of us can get one." Mimi said cheerfully.  
"Once we find those eggs, I'm gonna eat them." Armadillomon said.  
"Scrambled or over easy?" Rikumon joked.  
"You'll do no such thing." Hawkmon sighed, "Besides, your cholestarol is too high."  
"If Armadillomon doesn't eat them, I call 'em!" Coronamon said, licking his whiskers.  
"No eating the egg!" Canimon snapped, smaking the lion over the head, "What if it's Jeanna's?"  
Kari laughed and Gatomon shrugged.  
"Well, if we want to eat, we'll have to go back." Kari said.  
"Sounds good to me." Austin groaned.  
"Hey guys, look over here!" TK called. He and Kitty, along with Patamon, were standing on the shore of the lake. Both were pointing across the way, "At the edge of the lake! I think it's a restraunt!"  
"No way!" Jeanna said, rushing over, "They have restraunts here?"  
"Wait...does a digital restraunt ring any bells for anyone else?" Kitty said, trying to remember. The rest of the team didn't hear her however, and merely got to their feet and cheered.

Once everyone was finished, a groan echoed throughout the restraunt, along with the clanking of silverware being placed on plates.  
"Ah, that was delcious!" Veemon and Austin said together, rubbing their bellies. Puppymon and Bethany, who were sharing a booth with him, smiled and nodded.  
"I've never been so full!" They chorused.  
"I am recomending this place to all of my friends!" Megan exclaimed. She was sharing a booth with Dakota, Mimi, and their digimon. "Yeah, me too!" Dakota agreed.  
"Guys, we don't know anyone else with a digivice." Mimi pointed out, giggling.  
"There's something about this place that doesn't seem quite right." TK said. He was sharing a booth with Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon.  
"Really?" Jeanna asked from the booth behind them where she, Kitty, Canimon, and Coronamon were sitting.  
"Yeah, me too." Kitty said with a frown.  
"What?" Kari asked.  
"I don't know." TK answered, "I feel like I've been here before. And it wasn't good."  
"That's what I've been saying." Kitty pointed out, taking an ice cube out of her cup and popping it in her mouth.  
"Maybe you came and ordered the wrong thing." Kari said.  
"Excuse me, Waiter?" Megan called, "We're ready for our check now."  
"Okay, hold your horses!" The waiter grumbled, coming around to the asile between their booths. He was a large egg with a crack in the center showing his yellow eyes and with two green dinosaurs legs with pink tonails coming out the bottom of the shell, "Afterall, I've only got one shell!"  
The group got up and wandered to the front of the building, coversing and much more cheerful and energetic now that they had food in their stomachs. Megan went to the counter and pulled out her wallet.  
"What's our bill come to?" She asked the egg-digimon.  
"Eighty-Seven Digi-Dollars," He answered, "Plus tip."  
"Huh?" Megan gasped, hand freezing over her wallet.  
"What's the matter?" The digimon asked with an unseen smile, "Don't have any money?"  
"Oh, we don't have Digi-Dollars." Megan explained, "But we do have-"  
"We don't take that."  
"Huh? But our money is just as good."  
"Geeze, sister! We only take Digi-Dollars!" The digimon snapped. The rest of the group meandered over to see what was going on.  
"What's the hold up?" TK asked, Patamon perched atop his white bucket hat.  
"He won't take my money." Megan told him.  
"Uh-oh." Austin said, "That's not good."  
"I see you're being your usual blunt self." Kari said.  
"Megan is always that way." Kitty said.  
"I'm just trying to be honset." Megan said, turning to the waiter. He glared at her.  
"I think you kids are trying to skip out on the bill!"  
"I told you, we have $87!" Megan snapped, brandishing her pink wallet at him.  
"Megan, calm down!" Mimi pleaded.  
"Only Digi-Dollars!" He repeated, "Or Digi-Credit!"  
"That's it, I'm not recommending this restraunt to anyone!"  
"Good, I don't want any Human World dead-beats in here! No wonder the French destest tourists!" The Digimon snapped. A vein popped out of Megan's head and she began to growl, "Now are you going to work off your bill or do I have to call the cops?"  
"No! Not the cops!" Bethany said, voice rising ever so slightly with panic.  
"I think I've heard something like this before." TK said, staring at the fight.  
"Me, too." Kitty said, cocking her head to one side.  
"If we work here we'll be late getting home." Dakota said. Armadillomon was clinging to the back of his head.  
"Can't we just pay the next time we're here?" asked Austin.  
"There won't be a next time! You aren't allowed in here ever again!" The Egg-Digimon placed one dinosaur like foot on the cash-register and stood on the coutner, "Now get in the kitchen and start washing dishes or I'll-"  
"Fear not!" Came a new voice, "I will pay their bill!" The group turned to see who the new voice belonged to. Megan's eyes were immediatly replaced by hearts.  
"Oh wow! Prince Charming!"  
"Who are you?" Kari asked the boy. He and wavy blonde hair that went to his ears, blue eyes, and was wearing a light green shirt.  
"This is Dominic." Momo's head popped up from behind the boy, "He's a friend of mine I brought with me from America!"  
"It's Momo!" The group said together.  
"Oh Momo, it's so good to see you again!" Megan gushed.  
"What brings you to the Digital World?" Jeanna asked.  
"Tiffany sent me an e-mail saying that there was a Digi-Port open in America." Momo explained, "So I thought it would be a great opportunity to come visit everyone. And since Dominic is such a good friend of mine, I brought him along."  
"And I want everyone here to say 'hello' to a good friend of mine, too." Palmon said. She was standing next to a squat green aquatic digimon with blue stripes, a pale mint-green underbelly, and an orange fin jutting out of the top of its head.  
"Please to meet you." The Digimon said, bowing its head politely, "My name's Betamon.  
"Betamon are really cool. He lives in the water and uses his Beta Slugger attack to wipe out his enemies." Palmon informed the rest of the group.  
"So Palmon, are you sure that it's okay you're here?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah, what about the area you were protecting?" asked TK.  
"No problem." Palmon answered, "Tentamon said he'd watch out for it if I brought him back a suvinor T-shirt."  
"I don't understand something Momo." said Megan.  
"Big surprise." Kitty muttered.  
"Be nice." Mimi muttered back.  
"How were you able to bring Dominic to the Digital World?" Megan finished.  
"Oh, that's easy." Momo said, placing her hands on her hips, "I forgot to tell you. Dominic has a digivice just like us!"  
"Huh?" The group chorused. Dominic held up his own Old-Style digivice as proof.  
"Wait a minute!" Austin said, "If he has a digivice then he's a Digi-Destined.  
"Very good Austin. Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Jeanna asked, one black eyebrow raised.  
"That's right." Momo said, "And his digivice is the same as mine and the other's. So he became a Digi-Destined in America at the same time our original group did in Japan." The group went back to sit at their booths, the encounter with the Egg Digimon all but forgotten by everyone but Mimi.  
"Tell us something, Dominic." Austin said, his chin leaning on his hands as he looked onto Momo, Dakota, Megan, and Dominic's booth, "Are there other Digi-Destined in America?"  
"How did you become a Digi-Destined?" asked Dakota.  
"And tell me you're single!" Megan cried.  
"Wha?" The boys said, turning to her. Kitty face palmed.  
"All I know is that four summers ago when I saw Gorillamon in New York, I thought it was simply another ape climbing the Empire State Building." Dominic began.  
"That's the same time Myotismon was taking over Tokyo." Bethany said. She looked a bit sad. Afterall, it was around that time that Myotismon had killed her mother, even though Bethany hadn't known her very well.  
"Bethany is right." Kari said, wrapping an arm around her friend.  
"My that's strange." said Dominic, "I wonder if that means we all had an encounter with the digimon at the exact same time."  
"It's possible." Dakota said, "That was when Mimi and I were on that air plane that had to make an emergency landing in the water. We didn't know it then, but that's when we saw our first digimon.  
"Oh yeah. I remember that." said Mimi, "It looked sort of like a giant bug."  
"I remember that summer." Austin said, looking up, "I was being held at the Convention Center by those Bakemon."  
"I wish it was as terrifying for me as it was for you guys, but nothing happened." Megan said, "Although I did send a bunch of e-mails during the battle with Dioboromon."  
"Well, I'm a Digi-Destined because I was last time." Jeanna said with a shrug, "I just didn't remember."  
"What about you, Bethany?" TK asked, "You weren't in Tokyo, were you?" Bethany shook her head.  
"No. But I did watch it on TV. My aunt couldn't see the digimon, but I could." She said, "And when my Aunt told me mom was dead...I knew what had happened.  
"So digimon were always involved somehow." Momo said.  
"It's like we're all connected." Palmon said cheerfully.  
"There's still one question." The waiter said, stomping up to them, "WHO'S GOING TO PAY THE BILL?"  
"Don't worry about it." Dominic said serenly, "Lunch is on me."  
"That's it!" TK exclaimed, "Now I remember where I saw him. He used to be one of Myotismon's henchmen. He made Matt and Joe work in the kitchen here."  
"Yeah," Kitty said, realization dawning on her face, "And he got real mad when Matt asked if he could get half-price on his meals." They all got up and Dominic walked to the cash register with his wallet.  
"I can't believe he used to be one of the bad guys." Megan said, staring at the waiter.  
"Alright, I admit it, I was a rotten egg." The digimon said, blushing, "But that was in the past. After the Dark Masters were all defeated, I knew I needed to get out of my shell. I'm a whole new Digmon!"  
"We're all very proud of you since you turned over a new leaf." Kari said.  
"Don't you feel a lot better about yourself?" asked Momo.  
"Being evil is hard." Kitty said in agreement.  
"Now that you mention it, it is kind of nice making an honest living." The Digimon said.  
"Great!" Jeanna said, giving him a thumbs up.  
"It seems to me like you're still one of the bad guys after the way you treated me." Megan said. The group turned to look at her.  
"Come on, Megan." Momo said, "Everyone gets a little cranky. If he says he's changed, I belive him.  
"Besides, you have to pay him." Mimi said, "How else would he make a living?"  
"I guess you guys are right." Megan admitted.  
"Sometimes it's easier to get cranky with you." TK told her.  
"I'm sorry about how I treated you last time." The Digimon said.  
'So he had a change of heart, huh?' Yolei thought, 'It didn't seem like that when he was yelling at us for trying to eat and run. I guess I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.'  
"It's okay, Digitamamon." Megan said aloud, "I'm sure you're not a total loser anymore."  
"Huh?" Digitamamon said, looking up, "I don't want your pity, I want your money! Fork it over now!"  
"Huh?" Megan stammered, stepping back.  
"That's not nice!" Mimi shouted, "Leave her alone! She was forgiving you for being a jerk and you just did the same thing again!"  
"Woah, calm down, Digitamamon." Momo said, "She was just trying to make you feel better. Right Megan?"  
"Um...yeah." Megan said, looking down.  
"Besides, we always intended to pay the bill," Jeanna said, "If you were more patient, we probably could have avoided this whole thing."  
"You're right, I'm sorry." Digitama apologized, "My brains have been scrambled lately. I need to look at the sunny side. I've got my job, I've got my health, and some day I might even have friends. Tell you what, forget the bill. It's on me."  
"You know, Momo, I admire you because no matter who you meet, you bring out the best in everyone. You're really special." Dominic said, turning to speak with Momo.  
"Plus I saved you some Digi-Dollars." said Momo. They both laughed.  
"Looks like someone has a crush on Momo!" Austin taunted. Megan scowled. Then the ground beneath them and the entire restraunt shook, "It must be an earthquake! Run!" The entire gang rushed out of the building.  
"Over there!" Kitty shouted, pointing to where a group of trees were moving. An enormous silver ape with a cannon for one arm roared as it exploded from the foilage.  
"It's Gorillamon!" Dominic shouted, "Gorillamon was the digimon I saw in New York! Watch out for his Energy Cannon attack; it'll drive you bananas!"  
"He's got a Dark Spiral!" Megan shouted.  
"I thought the Dark Spirals only worked on Ultimate level Digimon!" Austin gasped.  
"If they can work on Champion level, too, then there must be different kinds." Dakota pointed out. The Gorillamon pointed his cannon arm at them.  
"Energy Cannon!" He growled.  
"Heads up!" Austin warned as a blast of purple energy headed their way.  
"I've got this!" Digitamamon pushed through the crowd and leapt at the attack.  
"Digitamamon!" Momo gasped. He sealed himself completely inside his egg and the attack impacted and the egg flew off, hitting the room of the restraunt and knocking part of it off.  
"Get him before he gets us!" Austin called, looking back at Gorillamon as the enormous digimon roared and pounded his chest.  
"Veemon, now!" Austin said, holding up his digivice.  
"Allow me to handle this." Dominic said, holding up his own, "Betamon?"  
"Okay!" Betamon called, leaping into the lake, "Betamon digivolve to...Seadramon!" When he emerged, he was a long blue, red, and white sea-serpent with a gold-yellow head.  
"Wow, Dominic!" Momo gushed, "Seadramon is your digimon! I still get chills remembering his Ice Blaster and Ice Winder attacks!" Gorillamon leapt at Seadramon and both submerged.  
"Now that they're both in the water, Seadramon will win!" Dominic said, clenching his fist. The water was still on the surface until bright lavender light exploded underneath it. Then bubbles rose to the surface, "He's in trouble!"  
"Okay, Palmon, you better digivolve and help Seadramon." Momo instructed.  
"Ready when you are." Palmon said, "Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!"


	28. Samurai of Sincerity,Blade of Belief Pt2

Gorillamon flew out of the lake and into the air, shouting. As he began to fall black to earth, Togemon positioned herself.  
"Lightening Jabbing!" She punched at light speed, pummeling the Gorillamon repeatedly in the face and arm. The Dark Spiral crumbled and Gorillamon fell onto his back.  
"Togemon, you did it!" Momo cheered.  
"Victory at last!" Dominic called to Seadramon.  
"Sorry we had to treat you so rough." Momo said, walking over to the dazed Gorillamon with Palmon at her side, "But it was the only way to get the Dark Spiral off. You should be safe from now on, but stay away from the Digimon Emperor.  
"Thanks." Gorillamon said in a not-too-bright-voice and then trundled away.  
"Without that Dark Spiral, he's not such a bad little monkey after all." Palmon observed.  
"I don't think any digimon is born evil, but when they get those Dark Spirals on them, they're not responsible for their actions." Momo said.  
"How do you get them?" asked Dominic.  
"The Digimon Emperor." Momo answered, "He captures the Digimon and makes them his slaves."  
"I can't belive it." said Dominic, "Why would a young kid want to take over the Digial World when he could be playing polo or practicing the violin?"  
"To him it's a hobby." Austin explained.  
"Wanna know what my hobby is, Dominic?" Megan asked, eyes shining.  
"Oy vey." Kitty said, rolling her eyes.  
"Boys don't count, Megan." Austin told her.  
"Who asked you?" Megan said, closing her eyes as if in pain. Then she gasped, "Hey, where's Digitamamon?"  
"He tried to protect us and now he's gone!" Momo exclaimed, "He could be anywhere, lost and hurt!"  
"Don't worry. Kari, Kitty, and I will go look for him." TK said. Kitty and Kari nodded. Minutes later, they flew off on their Armor Digimon.  
"I'm sure they'll be able to find them in no time." Momo said confidently.  
"I hope so." Dominic said.  
"Look over there!" Mimi said, pointing to where a rustling was coming from the forest. A large egg rolled down the steep bank.  
"Digitamamon, are you okay?" Momo asked.  
"Yes, no thanks to you." The egg grumbled.  
"We're so glad you're back!" Momo cried with a huge smile.  
"Well don't be. Because now I'm going to make you pay! Now who wants to get destroyed first?" He asked, a crack over his eyes showing them to be red instead of yellow.  
"But Digitamamon, we're you're friends!" Momo cried, running towards him, "We tried to-"  
"Momo, be careful!" Megan shouted, "He's acting differently now!" Momo stopped and looked from Megan to Digitamamon. Digitamamon's legs cracked out of the shell and he stood up.  
"You're exactly right." He said, "Before I was soft and runny, but now I'm hard boiled!"  
"I knew it!" Megan shouted. Momo gasped as Digitamamon stepped menacingly towards her.  
"Look out Momo!" Dominic shouted.  
"Well, Megan?" Hawkmon asked. Megan nodded.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"  
"Mimi, we can't let them always have the fun!" Rikumon cried, whipping her tail through the air.  
"Right! Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Rikumon Armor Digivolve to...Mikarimon, the Warrior of Innoncence!"  
At the last second, Mikarimon and Halsemon blocked Digitamamon's attack at Momo, but the impact caused them to fall heavily to the ground.  
"We better help!" Veemon told Austin.  
"Digi-Armor Ener-gize!" Cody, Tara, and Davis called together.  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!"  
"Canimon Armor Digivolve to...Draggamon, the Flower of Graciousness!"  
"Wait for me!" Puppymon called, "Get to it, Bethany!"  
"Okay!" Bethany called, "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Puppymon Digivolve to...GoldenWolfmon, the Wings of Integrity!"  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shot several fire covered torpedos at Digitama, but he sealed himself away and the fire had no effect on his hard shell. Taking his turn, Digmon rushed over and attempted to crack it with one of his drills, but to no avail. Even Draggamon's Deathly Tsunami had no effect whatsoever. GoldenWolfmon's Golden Thunder Slash did nothing at all.  
"I need an Egg Cracker attack." Digmon said, pulling away dulled drills.  
"None of our attacks are having any effect!" Flamedramon said. The six digimon gathered around Digitamamon.  
"Wait!" Momo shouted, throwing herself in front of Digitamamon, "You guys have to leave Digitamamon alone right now!"  
"Why?" Mikarimon asked, situating her enormous sword on her shoulder.  
"Because Digitama is being controlled by something evil." Momo said, turning to the still egg behind her, "Remember what you said to us in the restraunt? That you're not like that anymore?"  
"I'm not being controlled by anything." Digitamamon snapped, revealing his eyes, "The one in the restraunt wasn't the real me."  
"I refuse to believe that!" Momo shouted.  
"Well that's your problem!" Digitamamon screamed.  
"Momo get out of the way and let us attack him!" Megan said as the group rushed up.  
"No way! I'm sure if I just talk to him, he'll come around!"  
"But Momo, he's evil!"  
"Right, let's pummel that egg." Austin said.  
"I have to try!" Momo insisted and then went back to her previous occupation, "Think back to the restruant. Remember when you said that someday you would love to have friends? Well today is that day because we're your friends."  
"Friends?" Digitamamon repeated softly.  
"Yeah, friends!" Mimi called, "We want to help you because you helped us!"  
"No! That was just a trick so you'd let your guard down!" Digitamamon snapped, "Just like when I said forget the bill, which reminds me you still owe me 87 Digi-Dollars!"  
"I don't care how rough and tough you try to act on the outside. Deep down inside, I know you're not evil."  
"Quit trying to butter me up. What do I look like, a piece of toast?"  
"Stop pretending you don't want to be friends! Otherwise you wouldn't have tried to protect us!"  
"You think I'm pretending?" Digitamamon kicked Momo with all his might. She shouted as she hit the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Megan and Mimi asked together.  
"It's okay." Momo said softly, "He didn't mean it. Please you two, don't hurt him. I know you can get through to him."  
"But he's a phony." Megan protested.  
"It doesn't matter. Talk to him."  
"It won't be easy. But I'll try."  
"Me, too, Momo." Mimi assured her.  
"So you want a piece of me, too?" Digitamamon asked. Megan and Mimi growled, "You think you can do any better than her? I'll knock you for a loop!"  
"I don't wanna hear another word from your mouth!" Megan shouted, "Digitamamon, you're the rudest digimon I've ever met! At first I thought you were just an obnoxious waiter looking for a tip, but when you told everyone you had a change of personality, I gave you the benefit of the doubt! But when you pushed Momo to the ground it was absolutely the last straw! All she was trying to do was make you our friend, but how did you thank her?"  
"But-"  
"By viscously attacking her without any cause!"  
"But-"  
"Momo means doesn't have a mean bone in her body!"  
"But-"  
"But you can't even see that! Well I want you to know that I will not tolerate that kind of behavior anymore!"  
"You're one to talk!" Digitamamon shouted back, "You said you wanted to be friends and then you called me a phony!"  
"I admit that I have a problem with judging other by my first impressions of them! I see a cute boy and I instantly fall in love with them. I never stop to think of what kind of person they might be. They might be really cool like TK or a compelte jerk like Austin. WELL NO MORE! From this moment on, I promise to be as sincere with people as I possibly can be!"  
"Yeah!" Mimi shouted, "I really wanted to belive you when you said that you were good! But all you did was yell at Megan when she tried to explain our situation! When you told us you were good, I gave you the benefit of the doubt but then you hurt Momo! But I still want to belive that somewhere deep inside you is the good digimon we met at the restraunt. From now on, I want to belive in everyone as much as I can!"  
Two different colored lights burst out of the ground and inside them, roundish shapes could be seen. When the lights faded, one was a gold digiegg with a purple ninja star on its base and the other was a white digiegg with a pale pink symbol on it and large dark pink claws sticking out the bottom.  
"Was it something I said?" Megan asked as the firt floated towards her.  
"They're the new Digi-Eggs!" Dakota gasped.  
"Megan's has the Crest of Sincerity." Momo said, dumbstruck. Megam and Mimi stared as their eggs floated in between their outstretched palms.  
"Be careful." Austin warned.  
"They must have activated when Mimi and Megan began to speak from their hearts." Jeanna said.  
"I wonder if they'll be as cool as HarmonicWolfmon and Raidramon." Bethany said.  
"I guess Megan sincerly thinks I'm a jerk." said Austin.  
"My second." Megan said, "I've got two Digi-Eggs."  
"Wow." Mimi whispered.  
"Let's use it, Megan." Hawkmon said.  
"Yeah, let's give it a shot, Mimi." Mikarimon said with a nod. The girls nodded and both reverted to their rookie forms.  
"Digi-Armor Enerigize!" Mimi and Megan shouted.  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"  
"Rikumon Armor Digivolve to...Kiswanimon, the Blade of Belief!"  
Shurimon was had a tall, humanoid figure cloaked in off-white. All of his face was covered except for his yellow eyes and two leaves stuck over his shoulders to protect his green spring-like arms that ended in shuriken. His feet ended in them as well and there was a large one strapped to his back.  
Kiswanimon took the form of a large white wolf with a very long light pink mane. She also had huge bright pink claws that took the shapes of curved swords sticking out of each of her feet.  
"I am Shurimon." Said Shurimon, "As Hawkmon, I use the Digi-Egg of Sincerity to Armor Digivolve. My Double Stars attack will give you double trouble."  
"I am Kiswanimon." Said Kiswanimon, "As Rikumon, I use the Digi-Egg of Belief to Armor Digivolve. My Fatal Swipes attack will leave you laying in the dust."  
"Double Stars!" Shurimon shouted, flinging his deadly arms at Digitamamon. The enemy, however, simply sealed up his shell and the attacks glanced off.  
"Fatal Swipes!" Kiswanimon called, rushing up clawing at the shell with her razor-sharp claws. They did nothing on the rock-hard egg shell. Kiswanimon rushed off before she could take the brunt of a counter attack.  
"Not even you guys can penetrate my shell!" Digitama boasted. He opened his eye hole and a purple-black ghost flew out of it, "Nightmare Syndromer!"  
"Protect them." Shurimon told the other digimon, "Kiswanimon and I will take care of Digitamamon." The other digmon jumped to the front of the human group in response.  
"Don't let it get through." Flamedramon commanded as the ghost headed their way. It tried to squeeze between the four digimon and nearly hit Megan and Mimi. Shurimon and Kiswanimon leapt into action.  
"What are you looking at?" Digitamamon asked, looking up as they floated above in their jump.  
"I see the Dark Spiral." Shurimon said, "It's inside his shell. Double Star!"  
"Fatal Swipe!"  
"Ow, be careful with that!" Digitamamon shouted as a large shuriken and a bit of Kiswanimon's claws were stick in his shell.  
"Pegasusmon! Nefertimon! Leodramon!" Kiswanimon called, "Take care of him!"  
"Golden Noose!"  
"He's trying to get away!" Kari warned.  
"Not if we have anything to say about it." TK said.  
"Let's get him!" Kitty called with a huge grin. The three digimon wrapped their golden rope around him and carried him a bit into the sky.  
"Now to take care of that Spiral." Shurimon said. With one final join attack, the Dark Spiral shattered. Digitama coughed and bits of it fell out and to the ground.  
"He coughed up the spiral!" Megan cheered.  
"That egg is over easy!" Mimi exclaimed.

"He's waking up." Momo said. Digitama's now yellow eyes opened blearily and blinked a few times.  
"What happened?" He moaned, sitting up.  
"You had a Dark Spiral in you." Momo explained.  
"You saved me!"  
"Actually," Momo said, "Megan and Mimi were the ones."  
"What do you mean it was us?" Megan stammered.  
"It wasn't a big deal." Mimi murmured modestly.  
"I want to thank you both," Digitamamon said, walking up to the pair of girls.  
"There's no need to." Megan assured him, "But I do want to apologize for the things about you earlier." Mimi nodded her agreement.  
"I should be the one to apologizing." Digitamamon said.  
"From now on, I promise to not judge a book by its cover." Megan said.  
"I promise to believe in others." Mimi chimed in.  
"And I promise to not put all of my eggs in one basket." Digitamamon said.  
"Yeah...that's great." Megan said, "Anyway, Momo, thanks to you I'm going to be a lot more sincere about what I think about people, espically boys. And I won't be friends with them just 'cause they're cute."  
"Great!" Momo said with a smile, "Then neither will I."  
"Oh Momo!" A yellow finger reached out to poke the strawberry blonde on her shoulder. Momo started and turned to see a yellow sludge shaped digimon with a lolling tongue and a pink rat-like digimon clinging to its shoulder, "If you don't care about looks, why don't you go on a date with me?"  
Momo growled and punched him. He soared all the way across the lake, calling, "I'll take that as no!"  
"Ooh, now I now what to do when someone asks me out on a date!" Megan cried.

"Well, Dominic, it was great meeting you." Austin said as they were leaving. The sun was setting, staining the lake vibrant orange, "I hope we get to hang out with each other real soon.  
"Thanks." Dominic said, shaking Austin's hand, "I feel the same way. Momo's always telling me stories about how great all of you are and now I know it too- first hand. Oh, before I go. There's something I've wanted to do since I've got here." He strode between the gap between the American group and the Japanese group. He stuck his hand out, "Megan, I want to ask you something. Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?"  
Megan stared at him. And stared. And stare some more.  
"Go on, Megan." Jeanna said, holding one hand out towards the expectant boy. Megan grabbed his hand in answer and then Momo and Dominic walked off.  
"Good bye!" Megan called after him, waving frantically, "Friday night's good! Or any other night works, too!"


	29. Big Trouble in Litte Edo Pt1

"Those kids can forget this area. It's all your's, boss." Wormon said. The Digimon Emperor chuckled as they soared over a temple-style building, the Skydramon casting a large shadow on the ground below.

"Hold on, Demiveemon, I still have to clean the dirt off your toenails!" Austin laughed and Demiveemmon giggled, "What were you doing, tap dancing in a frying pan?"  
The two boys were taking a bath together, and pink suds were overflowing out of the tub. Austin picked the writhing digimon up. Demiveemon was laughing so hard he couldn't keep still.  
"Hold still for a second, will ya?" Austin asked. Demiveemon struggled to do so for about two seconds and then burst out laughing again.  
"I can't! It tickles!"  
"At least let me wash underneath your armpits. You don't want to stink, do you?"  
"Not under my arms; that's worse! Can't I just be stinky?"  
"No way! All my girlfriends will think that stink is coming from me!" And then they were laughing and shouting and wrestling racously.  
Outside, Austin's sister was in her pajamas with a towel on her head, drinking a glass of water. Hearing the chaos that was insuing in the bathroom, she curiously turned around and looked at the door. Her parents were laughing too hard at something on the TV to pay attention.  
"It could be just my imagination," June said, "But I think my family has gone nuts."

Poromon and Megan were crouched on the floor watching TV. As Megan hugged her pillow to her chest, the news came on.  
"And now for a news update," Said the anchor man, "Christopher Ichijouji, boy genius, reported missing for the past two months has still not been found. Police believe he plotted his own disappearance, but are continuing their investigation even though they have not had any leads."  
The TV went back to showing two men sword fighting on top of a roof. Suddenly, the TV turned off. Megan turned around angrily.  
"Dad! I was watching that!"  
"Dads have dibs on the remote, espically when it's your bed time." Her dad answered. Megan growled as she stood up. Just then, a boy with orange-ish buzzed hair and glasses walked backwards into the room while blow drying is hair and tripped backwards over Poromon.  
"Pick up your toys." The boy told Megan, "I almost fell on my butt!" Megan muttered vehemently under her breath as she picked up Poromon, who was no motionless and pretending to be a stuffed animal, and stomped out of the room.

"Okay...almost done." Bethany said. She was laying flat across her bed, wearing her usual ice blue flannel pajamas, with a sketch board in front of her. Puppymon was sitting as still as she possibly could. Bethany glanced up, made another mark on her pad, and then sat up with a sigh.  
Puppymon lifted one of her large, floppy ears and said, "Ya done?" Bethany nodded, "Lemme see! Lemme see!" Puppymon scrambled up onto the bed next to her partner. Bethany giggled and flipped the artist pad back over.  
"Here you go." Puppymon's blue eyes widened. On the page in front of her was an incredibly realistic picture of her.  
"Wow. You're such an awesome artist, Bethany." Puppymon said. Bethany turned pink with pleasure.  
"Thanks. You really like it?"  
"Of course! It's almost as good as those drawings of Austin you've got!"  
"What?" Austiny nearly shouted, turning bright red and hugging her sketch book to her chest, "How did you know about those?"  
"I looked at your sketches while you were asleep once." Puppymon answered, wagging her tail, "Do you like him?"  
"Would you look at the time?" Bethany said quickly, leaning back in bed, "Time to go to sleep!" And with that, she flicked off the lights and refused to discuss the matter any further with her Digimon. The rest of the team followed suit minutes later.

"Wake up! We've got big trouble! You better believe it!" A Gekomon was running a full tilt through the street, shouting at the top of his lungs, "And it's really a doozy!" He continued to shout frienzied warnings as he ran.  
In a snug room off to the side, a tremendous frog digimon the color of a tomato with two tubas wrapped around it's neck was snoozing, but wouldn't be for long.  
The Gekomon from before slid the door open with a bang and shouted as moved into the room. Although he didn't even reach the top of the other Digimon's face, he continued to shout and beat on its cheek until it turned one yellow eye on him.  
"The Digimon Emperor put up a Control Spire!" The Gekomon informed him, his words rushed almost too much to be understood.  
"WHAT?" The red digimon exclaimed, throwing of his covers and reaching for a purple rope, "NO WAY!" He tugged the rope and the platform underneath him began to rise.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" The Gekomon cried, scrambling to stay perched on the edge. Two pannels in the ceiling parted and the red digimon got a good look at the black obelisk towering in the distinance.  
"Gadzooks! This is horrible! The Digimon Emperor has his hot little mitts on my territory!"  
"We gotta do something or we're gonna be slaves for the rest of our lives!" The Gekomon sobbed.  
"Facing him is like a bigalow going up against a tuba! Oh, I'm too tired for this."  
On the far side of the Dark Ring, a group of small, mushroom-like Digimon shrieked and stared in horror as large amounts of Dark Rings began spewing off the top of the Control Spire and floating their way. A flower-like digimon clutching a mandolin shrieked.

"Good morning class." Megan's teacher droned as the students filed in and sat in their appropriate desks, "Today I would like you to help me welcome a new student here at our school: Ashley Willows"  
Megan looked up, more out of habit then of actual curiousity. Standing nervously at the front of the room was a girl with her brown, blue-tipped hair done up in a ponytail. Her green eyes were not looking at the people staring at her, but at the floor.  
Ashley was wearing blue denim jacket over a white string shirt that was embalzoned with a black star. A black choker was wrapped around her neck and she was wearing black shorts underneath her short purple shirt. Her black socks stuck out several inches from her tall brown boots.  
"Ashley Willows?" Called a voice from one of the male students, "As in the heir to Willows Incorporated?" Ashley winced. She would have given anything in the entire world for him to not say that.  
A murmur ran through the room. Megan rolled her amber eyes. Just some stuck up rich girl. She wasn't worth her time. She went back to doodling hearts around the "Chris and Megan Ichijouji"s she had written on her spiral.  
"Okay, class." The teacher said half-heartedly, "Miss Willows, if you'll please take your steat?" Ashley gulped and began to walk down the isles. The eyes that met hers were stern. She could already tell they were the ones who thought she was a spoiled brat. The few faces with eager smiles were owned by people who admired her parents' money, the ones that thought she could them things.  
So she took an empty seat far in the back, waiting for the bell to ring.

Ashley sighed as the bell rang and the kids headed out of class. The girl with large glasses that had glared at her at the beginning of class had rushed out as quickly as she could. Ashley wondered what the hurry was.  
Of course no one had spoken to her. But she was used to it. She stood up and walked out of the now empty classroom. Since she didn't want to go straight home to her empty house, she had decided to join a club. The weekend before she had started at her new school, she had looked up the different clubs offered and decided that she might as well try computer club.  
Ashley made her way to the school office, not bothering to take her stuff out of her locker. When she made it into the glass walled room, the receptionist was too busy to tell her where the computer club met, so she sat down on one of the beige chairs and looked at her feet, trying her hardest not to let the tears come through.

"Come on, guys, we're gonna be late!" Kitty shouted behind her to Kari and TK who were trailing behind. Kari sped up a bit and rounded the corner right behind Kitty. TK, however, had stopped.  
There was a girl he didn't recognize in the offices. She was staring at her feet and he could see that her shoulders were shaking with the effort not to cry. He wondered what was wrong and made to go in and ask, but was interrupted when Kitty poked her head around the corner.  
"Coming?" She asked pointedly. TK looked back at the girl, who still hadn't noticed him. He blinked and then followed his sister to the computer room.

"It's about time, Austin." Megan snapped as the maroon-haired boy walked into the computer room. The rest of the group was standing in a circle, discussing their next mood.  
"I'm getting worried." TK said, "The Digimon Emperor is taking over more and more places."  
"I know one thing." Kari said, pointing pointedly, "He isn't afraid of us or he wouldn't keep fighting us after losing so many battles."  
"That's one mistake he's soon going to regret." Jeanna said, green eyes narrowing.  
"Look!" Megan called after she had moved to the computer, "TK was right. We better take the spin out of his wheels- and fast." The screen was now almost entirely covered in the little black squares. Austin leaned over Megan's shoulder to get a better look.  
"Well, I'm all for that." He said, "I'm not going to let a braniac get the best of us."  
"Yeah, he's planning something big. I can feel it." Dakota piped up.  
"It just doesn't make sense." Kitty said, shaking her head.  
"What doesn't make sense?" Bethany asked.  
"We have so many more people than him. And we still keep losing."  
"We aren't losing." Mimi said, "We've won most of the fights.  
"What we need to win is the war, not just the battles." Jeanna pointed out.  
"Should we get more people?" Mimi suggested.  
"We can't control who and how many people get digivices." Kitty said, "What we've got is what we've got."  
"If I was an evil genius, what would I do?" Austin asked.  
"We'll never know the answer to that question." Kitty said with an exageratted sigh. Jeanna snickered.  
"He may have the brains, but we have the brawn!" TK cried, "We at least have to try to get one of those areas back from him!" The team nodded their agreement.  
As usual, they got up and stood in a line with their digivices turned towards the screen.  
"We're gonna teach that loser a lesson!" Jeanna said with a grin that didn't really match the subject matter of her sentence, "Digi-Port Open!"  
"Hey guys!" Tiffany's voice suddenly came from the open door way, "You'll never guess who I found at school today!"  
Six heads whipped around and saw a girl standing next to Tiffany. Amid a massive amount of splutters, they shoved their digivices away and tried to look innocent.  
"Tiffany!" Mimi cried, "This is private!"  
"Oh, right!" Tiffany said, rolling her bright green eyes, "Because I am seriously that stupid. It's okay. She's a Digi-Destined, too."  
Jeanna stared at the girl standing next to Tiffany wearing a matching boxy green and white school uniform. There was something familiar about her shoulder length pink hair and sapphire blue eyes. Then it hit her.  
"Sam!" Jeanna shouted with a grin. Kitty, Kari, and TK had recognize her, too. Sam and Tiffany walked into the room and the four of the others gathered around them.  
"Good to see you again, too, Jeanna." Sam said, "Or should I say "remember you again?"  
"So you're back from your intership in France?" Kitty asked. Sam nodded.  
"Yeah, just got back yesterday. Tiffany and I found each other at school and she filled me in on what's going on the Digital World. I can't believe everyone else has gotten to go but me!"  
"We were just about go to the Digital World." TK offered, "Do you want to come with us?"  
"Of course!" Sam said with the biggest smile yet, "I haven't seen Houndmon in ages!"  
"Great, so it's settled!" Kari said and turned around to see Mimi, Dakota, Bethany, Ausin, and Megan standing together and looking confused, "Guys, this is Samantha Duquette. She went with us on the last adventure."  
"She's Momo's cousin." Kitty offered.  
"Sam, this is Megan, Bethany, Dakota, Mimi, and Austin." Jeanna said, gesturing to each one in turn.  
"It's nice to meet you all." Sam said, "Momo told me a lot about you guys."  
"Really?" Austin asked, "Did she tell you about my amazing skills and rugged good looks?"  
"Um...no. But she definetly mentioned you last time I spoke with her."  
"Hey guys," Tiffany said from where she was bent over the computer, "You ready to go?"  
"Yep." Was the general chorus. Once again, they all get into line with their Digivices facing the screen, Sam's the only one that still took on the appearance of the old style Digivices.  
"Digi-Port Op-"  
"Hey, is this where the computer club meets?" There was again the scramble to hid all evidence of what they were really doing.  
"Oh, hey!" Megan said when she saw Ashley standing in the door way, "You're that snobby rich girl." Ashley paused for a moment, wondering if saying that she wasn't snobby would sound inherently snobby. So instead, she sighed.  
"Look, I just want to join the computer club. Is this the computer club or not?"  
"Yes, this is computer club." Jeanna said slowly, looking at Tiffany to see if she knew what to do.  
"But we don't have any room for any more members, so you'll have to leave." Megan said firmly.  
"But the lady at the front desk said you guys were still accepting members." Ashley said.  
"Yeah, well, we aren't." Megan said curtly.  
"Yolei, stop being so mean." Mimi said, hazel eyes wide.  
"Come on." Ashley said, not in a pleading tone, but in a sceptical one, "You have two high schoolers here. They shouldn't count towards the member quotia."  
"Look, I don't have any control over it." Megan said with a sigh, "You have to have one of these to join."  
Megan held out her hand, showing Ashley and gleaming white object with dark red grips around the side. Ashley set her mouth in a straight line and glared straight into Megan's eyes.  
"Fine. I get it. I'm leaving." She turned and walked from the room, angry tears stinging her eyes. As she went to go sit on a bench and wait until she could go home, she clearly heard Megan say:  
"Well, we wouldn't want her anyway."  
Back in the computer room, Mimi was twiddling her fingers and wondering if she should speak up and tell Megan that she could have been more polite. But deep inside, Mimi knew that Megan was right. They couldn't risk any one that didn't have a digivice around. They could alert the teachers to what they were doing and then how would they get to the Digital World?  
"Okay, for real now. Let's go." Tiffany said, looking through narrowed green eyes. She apparently hadn't appreciated Megan's behavior either. But it was, after all, Megan, so she was forgiven.  
"Right." They nodded and turned towards the screen, when two different colored blots of light suddenly exlpoded from the screen.  
"Man, we are never get to the Digital World." Kitty said with a hint of frustration in her voice. At that exact moment, Sam dropped her digivice as if it had burned her and let out a shriek. The rest of the group whipped around to see what she was screaming at.  
And there it was, sitting on the keyboard in front of her. Sam's digivice was no longer the old, metalic style. Resting on the now slightly dented keyboard was new one. It had red grippers but was pink where the rest of the group's was white.  
"Sam!" Tiffany squealed, throwing her arms around her friend, "That means you get a digi-egg, too! You're one of us!" Sam picked up her digivice and admired its new form. She looked at Tiffany inquireingly.  
"You mean this didn't happen to anyone else?" She asked.  
"Well, it happened to me, TK, Kari, and Kitty." Tiffany said, "And Jeanna get her new one right off the bat, seeing as her old one was destroyed. But no, one else got a new one when they came." The group oo'ed and ah'd over Sam's new digivice, but TK was busy watched the other stream of light.  
The blue light, at this point, went rocketing out of the room and around the corner. TK remember that last time this had happened, they had ended up with Mimi, Dakota, and Megan becoming members. So, he concluded, the light was probably a digivice.  
"Be right back!" He called to the group, who weren't even paying attention. He ran outside of the computer room but there was no sign of the light. And there was nobody around except for  
"Ashley?" The girl who had recently been kicked out of their room was sitting on the bench a few feet away and was staring at something in her hands. At the sound of his voice, she looked up.  
"What does this mean?" She asked, holding up a digivice. True to the blast of light that had shot into her hands, the colored places on the sides were Ocean Blue. TK smiled at her.  
"It means...you're one of us." Ashley stared at for a minute and then suddenly stood up.  
"Oh, so NOW I'm good enough to be in your little club?" She asked hotly, not paying attention to TK's taken aback expression.  
"Look, I'm sorry about Megan." He said, "She's just...well, you saw how she is. But she's a really great person, once you get to know her."  
"And I suppose now that I have one of these little..." Ashley stalled for a moment, not having any clue what the thing in her hand was, "PEDOMETERS that I have to get to know her?"  
"No." TK said slowly, lowering Ashley's fist. She hadn't realized that she'd balled them up and had them at chest level until he did so, "But you should at least come to the Digital World once before you decide."  
"The what?" Ashley asked. She was beginning to think the boy in front of her, and the rest of the computer club, was insane. They had probably, she decided, spent a bit too much time on one game and now couldn't get their minds off of it.  
"The Digital World." TK repeated as if Ashley were the one crazy and not him, "People who get...well, they're digivices, not pedometers...are Digi-Destined. That means you can go to the Digital World through a special portal and you have a special partner called a Digimon."  
There was an awkward silence that followed this statement. Ashley stared at TK and TK stared right back. She heaved a sigh.  
"Fine. I'll humor you. Take me to this "Digital World"."  
"Great!" TK grinned and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged Ashley to the computer room.  
"What's SHE doing here?" Megan asked. Ashley growled.  
"She's a Digi-Destined, too." TK said calmly.  
"Wha?" Was the collective gasp that went around the room.  
"When Sam's digivice changed, a light popped out of the computer like when Jeanna, Mimi, Megan, and Dakota got their digivices. I followed it and it became her digivice."  
"Fine. Whatever." Megan said. She turned to the computer and cried, "Digi-Port Open!" Right before Ashley's eyes, Megan disappeared into the computer. Doing the same, all of them were gone except for TK.  
"Er..." Ashley began, unsure of how to follow.  
"It's okay." TK said encouraginly, "You just hold your Digivice up to the computer, like this." He showed her and she mimiced his movements. Ashley noticed that his was green, most certainly not the same color as her own, "Great. And now you just say, "Digi-Port Open!"" He disappeared. Mili-seconds later, she repeated the same thing and swooped inside the computer.

They landed in a small town styled like Fudal Japan. There was a small river with a miniscule bridge running across it going through the town. Ashley looked around, completely amazed. Who knew there was an entire world inside a computer?  
"Pretty cool, huh?" Ashley turned to see the gold-blonde haired girl with flame shaped pig-tails speaking to her, "I'm Kitty, TK's twin sister. You've already met TK."  
"Nice to meet you." Ashley said, taking Kitty's out-stretched hand, "I'm Ashley."  
"You've already met Megan, too." Kitty said. Megan was pointedly ignoring Ashley, but Ashley could see that Megan had a strange hawk-like creature standing next to her. Kitty had a red lion creature with flame coming out of a metal outlined hole on its forehead.  
"What are those things?" Ashley asked. It was Kari who answered.  
"These are our digimon." She gestured down at the white cat next to her, "Gatomon is my partner and Kitty has Coronamon. I'm Kari, by the way."  
"Hi Kari." Ashley said politely, "So do I get a Digimon?"  
"You should." TK said, joining the group, "But you'll have to find its Digi-Egg first."  
"Digi...whatnow?" Ashley said. This time, a boy with frizzy red hair walked up to her.  
"A Digi-Egg. It's what allows our Digimon to digivolve when a Control Spire is around."  
"Okay. What's a Control Spire? And who are you?"  
"I'm Austin."  
"And a Control Spire is what the Digimon Emperor uses to control other Digimon and make them his slaves. I'm Bethany." A blonde girl with a black headband explained, "And this is Puppymon." Bethany held up her digimon, an ice-blue floppy eared puppy.  
"Okay guys, hold on." One of the high schoolers walked up. She had knee-length red hair with copper streaks, "We don't want to give Ashley an overload."  
"Thanks." Ashley said weakly, her head spinning with all she had been told in the space of 10 minutes.  
"I'm Tiffany, Bethany's older sister. And this is Nekomon."  
"I'm Sam." The pink-haired high-schooler said brightly. Ashley noticed that Sam didn't have a Digimon.  
"Are you new, too?" Ashley asked, "You don't have a Digimon."  
"No, I've actually been a Digi-Destined for years." Sam said, "But I haven't been here in a few years, so Houndmon isn't with me."  
"Oh." Ashley said, as if it had made sense to her.  
"Hello, Ashley." Ashley looked down to see a younger boy with buzzed hair and bright yellow armadillo sitting next to him, "My name is Dakota. This is Armadillomon. And this is Mimi." Dakota had gesture towards a girl with a blue and yellow ski-cap on who was staring shyly at the ground. Mimi's digimon was a pink and white wolf-ish creature with large feathery wings.  
"I'm Rikumon!" The creature said.  
"And last but not least," Said a girl with a spikey halo of short black hair, "I'm Jeanna and this is Canimon!"  
"Hi!" Canimon cheered.  
"This place is making my whiskers twitch." Gatomon agreed.  
"And I want to find Houndmon!" Sam said, giving an excited little hop.  
"This place is weird." Armadillomon remarked.  
"Not to mention old..." Patamon said.  
"It's reminiscant of the samuri era of Japan." Hawkmon observed.  
"It could be a film set from an old TV show." Kari suggested.  
"My dad watched one of those last night." Megan said.  
"So...what?" Tiffany said, "We're suggesting that we somehow ended up somwhere that isn't the Digital World?"  
"SAM!" Something shouted, followed a few seconds later by Sam falling flat on the ground, "Sam! SamSamSamSam!"  
"Houndmon!" Sam sat up and wrapped her arms around a brown Gatomon sized blood hound Digimon, "Ooo, I missed you so much!"  
"Same here!" Houndmon said. Sam stood up and Houndmon waved a red, purpled striped glove at Gatomon. Houndmon winked, "Nice to see you again, Cat." Gatomon hissed.  
"Now you know how I feel with that brute in my house all the time." Nekomon said sympathetically. Puppymon, however, seemed to feel differently.  
"Finally!" She cried, rushing up to Houndmon, "I am so sick of being surrounded by cats!"  
"So that's Sam's Digimon?" Ashley asked for clarification. Kitty nodded. Ashley couldn't help but get a small tingle of excitement at the thought of getting a digimon of her own. The entire group seemed to be good friends with their's.  
"We were talking about whether or not we were in the Digital World." Austin reminded the group.  
"I think it's definitly the Digital World." Dakota said. He pointed towards the horizon, "See that?"  
"It's a Control Spire!" TK gasped, "That's a sure sign!"  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sam cried, "We need to destroy it, right?"  
"Right!" Tiffany said with a nod, "Let's go." Just as they were headed towards it, though, every digivice began to beep. In a flash, Bethany had taken her's out.  
"I'm getting three digi-egg readings!"  
"But they're really far apart..." Kitty said with a frown, "And we still have to get that Control Spire."  
"I wonder who they're for?" Tiffany said.  
"Well..." Mimi said, speaking quietly for the first time in front of Ashley, "One is for Ashley, since she still doesn't have her digimon. The next one is probably for Sam and Houndmon."  
"I guess we can't know who the other one is for...or which one is which." Dakota said.  
"Canimon and I have got this one!" Jeanna shouted, and before anyone could blink an eye, she and Canimon had disappeared.  
"Wait! Someone needs to come...with...you..." Tiffany called out, although there was no one there, "We need to split up." She directed the rest of the group.  
"I'll go after Tara." Kitty volunteered. Tiffany nodded.  
"Then you should probably leave now."  
"Right!" Coronamon said. The pair vanished just as quickly as Jeanna had.  
"Okay...so...who's got the middle to the north?"  
"I'll go." TK said, "And Ashley can come with me. Maybe it's her egg." Ashley blinked. TK might be crazy, but at least he was a nice crazy person.  
"And that just leaves Sam and the west egg. I'll go with her." Tiffany finished, "The rest of you go destroy the Control Spire."  
"Okay!" Everyone nodded.  
"Come on, it's this way." TK said, heading off in a different direction. Ashley paused and then followed him. Tiffany and Sam headed off on their seperate way, Nekomon and Houndmon following them.  
That left Austin, Bethany, Megan, Dakota, Kari and Mimi behind. They stared around at their new surroudings. Several somethings growled.  
"What was that?" Mimi cried, getting a step closer to Dakota. The group was surrounded by red eyes.  
"Red eyes give me the creeps!" Megan said, as a group of Mushroom like digimon with a distinctly evil glow around their eyes poked their heads around a corner. Several floramon with red eyes could be seen glowering from underneath the bridge.  
"This doesn't look good." Bethany said. She and Austin edged closer to each other.  
"What are they waiting for?" Austin demanded, "They've already got us surrounded." A dust cloud blew in front of them and, as if it was a signal, all of the Digimon rushed from their hiding places and formed a solid wall around the Digi-Destined, "Me and my big mouth..."  
"We're Floramon!" Cried one of the flower digimon, "We may look like flowers, but watch out! Our pollen rain will make hay fever look like a walk in the roses!"  
"We're Mushroomon!" said one of the mushroom digimon, "Don't put us in your veggie omlette! We may be cute as buttons, but our fungus crusher will leave you scratching your head!"  
Both groups of digimon began their attacks, sending volleys of small mushrooms and pollen at the group. Screaming and panting, they tried to run away.  
"V-Chop!" Veemon shouted, plowing through a group of them.  
"You're no match for me, Gatomon!" A floramon shouted as she rushed at Gatomon.  
"Oh yeah? Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon's eyes glowed pink and the Floramon froze. The shower of pollen it had sent into the air fell on it and the Floramon lay on the ground and went to sleep.  
"Fungus Crusher!" A Mushroomon was running alongside Hawkmon, who destroyed the mushrooms flying at him with a Hawk Beam attack. Hawkmon smiled confidently at the aghast mushroomon who ran away, crying, "I'm not getting fried!"  
Puppymon and Rikumon found themselves swarmed by the majority of the Mushroommon and Floramon.  
"Iccy Beam!" Puppymon cried as the golden tag on her color began to glow bright blue. It then shot out an ice-blue beam that hit half of the digimon around her. They blinked and growled from underneath their icy prisons.  
"Pheonix Blade!" Rikumon growled at her half the enemies. A Pheonix shaped blast of fire errupted from her tail flame and soared at the digimon. Scorched and still on fire, they ran off screaming.  
"Wah!" Hawkmon cried as several shuriken sailed at him, Rikumon, and Puppymon, "Who did that?"  
"Over there!" Rikumon said, pointing with her muzzle. A stripe of what had looked like bark peeled itself off a tree.  
"We should have known!" Puppymon snarled, "That dart belongs to Ninjamon. He'll attack at the most inappropriate moment. He's a very vulgar digimon if you ask me!"  
The small round ninja digimon jumped off its tree branch and landed on the room in front of the trio.  
"Ha!" It cried in an annoyingly nasal voice, "So I managed to miss you this time! So what? That was just practice. But this time I'm gonna get some feathers!"

"Jeanna! Jeeeaaannnnnnaaa!" Kitty still hadn't managed to find her friend in the dense bamboo forest that she had ran into. She and Coronamon were calling out, hoping Jeanna would find them before they found the digi-egg.  
"Canimon!" Coronamon called, cupping his paws around his mouth, "Meh. We're never gonna find them. Let's just go back and help destroy the Control Spire."  
"We said we were going to help Jeanna and that's just what we're going to do." Kitty said, pushing yet another green stalk of bamboo out the way.  
"Kitty! Over here!" Kitty's head snapped up and she saw Jeanna, grinning and waving, a few feet away.  
"You knew I was looking for you?" Kitty demanded as she walked up. Jeanna laughed.  
"Heck yeah. You're really loud, you know?" She laughed and Kitty grimaced.  
"Why didn't you call out?"  
"You have to work for some things, Kitty." was the answer, "Besides, it's not like the egg was that hard to find."  
"You mean you found it?"  
"Yup!" Canimon said, "Down there!" They followed Canimon's pointing finger and saw a digi-egg at the bottom of a crevice.  
"I can't tell what sign it is from here." Jeanna said with a shrug, "So Canimon and I are going to go look."  
"I don't think that's a great idea." Coronamon chimed in.  
"Why not?" Canimon asked, sounding affronted.  
"Look at the sides! It's a miracle this stupid crack in the ground hasn't caved in."  
"Whatevs." Jeanna said with a wink, "They wouldn't put a Digi-Egg where it was dangerous. We'll be right back!" Without waiting to listen to Coronamon and Kitty's protests, they clambered into the crack. Kitty gulped.  
"So...what's the sign on it?" Kitty called, but quietly, not wanting to cause a land-slide.  
"I dunno!" Jeanna shouted back.  
"Watch out!" Kitty shouted. Jeanna whirled around and saw the massive Flymon from one of their previous adventures flying at her. Before Canimon could even launch a Tornado Strike attack, the creature was upon them.  
"Sky Fire!" Coronamon had Armor Digivolved, but not soon enough. Without thinking, Jeanna grabbed the metallic Digi-Egg and dove into a cave in the side of the crevice. She heard Kitty's screams mix with her own as a shower of rocks tumbled onto her legs and over the only way out of the cave.

"OKay, so what are we looking for again?" Ashley asked. She and TK were picking their way across and grey cliff wall and scanning the area.  
"A Digi-Egg." TK responded, "Because of the Control Spires, our digimon can't digivolve normally. But the eggs allow them to Armor Digivolve."  
"And who is putting up the Control Spires?" Ashley asked, instead of trying to confuse herself with further questions about "digivolving".  
"The Digimon Emperor."  
"So he's a Digimon? And evil one."  
"No, actually." TK said as he heaved himself onto a ledge on the cliff and reached and arm out for her to grab onto, "He's a kid, same as us."  
"Does he go to our school?" Ashley asked as she grabbed it.  
"No. You know that genius kid that disappeared a while back?"  
"Chris Ichijouji?"  
"Yeah. He's the Emperor."  
"No way!"  
"Way." TK chuckled, "This one is a lot harder to find then I thought."  
"Well...what do Digi-Eggs look like?"  
"Um...Eggs?" TK suggested. Ashley snorted with amusement, causing TK to turn and look at her.  
"Hey!" Patamon called from where he was flying above them, "I think I see it!"  
"Really?" TK asked, covering his blue eyes with his hand so he could look up at his digimon, "Where?"  
"Just ahead, on a cliff ledge!"  
"Come on!" TK said to Ashley. He rushed forward and the brunette followed him. Things were moving very fast.  
When the pair pushed through the over-growth, an enormous cliff wall, much larger than the cliff they had clambered over before, was sitting in front of them.  
"Is that it?" Ashley asked, pointing to a shining something high up on a very thin ledge.  
"I think so." TK said excitedly.  
"But how do we get up there?"  
"Duh!" Patamon giggled, "I can fly." Ashley eyed the orange digimon doubtfully.  
"I doubt you can take TK and I all the way up there."  
"Don't worry." TK assured her, "We can take care of it. Ready, Patamon?"  
"Yup!"  
"Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
Ashley gaped. Where Patamon had stood only moments before was a large golden flying horse.  
"All of our Digimon do this." TK explained, climbing up on to Pegasusmon's back. He blinked expectanctly at her, "Well? You coming?"  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Ashley asked nervously.  
"Of course!" TK said. Ashley eyed Pegasusmon for another minute and then carefully climbed atop him.  
"Here we go!" Pegasusmon said in his deep voice. And they were flying- really flying.

"Luckily, I don't think the Digi-Egg we're after is too far away." Tiffany said perkly as she and Sam walked through a small area that was clearly some sort of farm for the nearby town.  
"And you said Digi-Eggs allow our Digimon to Digivolve even though the Control Spire is up?" Sam asked. Houndmon was trotting excitedly by her feet while Nekomon, still upset at the recent addition of another dog into their group, was walking haughtily next to Tiffany's legs.  
"Yeah. And Ashley should get her Digimon when she finds hers."  
"That sounds like a lot more work then what we had to go through." Sam remarked, sapphire eyes wandering around as she searched for an egg like object in the field, "Our digimon just found us."  
"Found it!" Tiffany shouted. Sam and Houndmon looked down.  
"And it has the Crest of Loyalty on it!" Houndmon exclaimed, "It has to be your's Sam."  
"Don't be too sure." Tiffany warned, "Austin has the Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship. Megan has Sincerity and Love. Finally, Dakota has Knowledge. It could be Ashley's or even Jeanna's or Dakota's second Digi-Egg."  
"Really?" Casey asked, already knelt down next to the egg.  
"Bethany even has a Digi-Egg of Harmony."  
"Woah. That's crazy. So should I try to pick it up."  
"Of course!" Tiffany cried, "Just don't assume it's your's." Sam shrugged.  
"Here we go!"  
"Go Sam go!" Houndmon cheered. With a single heave, the Digi-Egg popped out of the ground.  
"Well what do you know?" Tiffany said, impressed, "It was your's afterall."  
"Now what do I do?" Sam asked, holding the Digi-egg in the palm of one hand.  
"Tiffany!" Nekomon cried. The red stone in her forehead was gleaming, "The group's in trouble!"  
"We need to get there- fast!"  
"How?" Sam asked, still clutching her Digi-Egg.  
"Like this! Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Nekomon Armor Digivolve to...Nigeriamon, the Tigress of Harmony!" Sam stared. Nekomon was now an enormous tiger encased in golden armor.  
"Nifty! Can Houndmon do that?"  
"Just shout Digi-Armor energize!" Tiffany called back as she climbed onto the saddle on Nigeriamon's back.  
"Digi-Armoer Energize!"  
"Houndmon Armor Digivolve to...Gargoylemon, the Gargoyle of Loyalty."  
"Whoah." Was all Sam had to say. Houndmonw as no longer Houndmon. In her place was a large four legged digimon with an armored chest-plate and shoulder pads. Her two front legs had boots on them and there was an eye-less mask covering her now human shaped face. Both the mask and the boots had three large spikes stiking out of them. Horns curved from the side of Gargoylemon's head and gargoyle-like wings had sprouted out of her back. A small hourse like mane was blowing in the wind and she had a spiked collar around her neck and two spiked bracelettes around her back ankles.  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Gargoylemon said, "Hop on!"

"If you think you're the top ninja, think again!"  
"Huh?" Ninjamon looked around, still holding his shuriken in one hand. Megan and Mimi were leaning against a wall a few feet away.  
"I'm sorry to tell you, but you're number two on the food-chain!" Megan finished, sticking a number two in the air.  
"You're outnumbered AND outclassed!" Mimi cried.  
"Come on, what sort of bird-brain calls himself number one?" Ninjamon demanded, "And it's not like that flying kangaroo is going to do anything!"  
"I'm afraid she's right." Hawkmon chuckled.  
"But we can prove it right here and now!" Rikumon snarled.  
"Try them and see!" Megan said, "Digi-Armor Energize!" Mimi cried it out at the same time Megan did.  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"  
"Rikumon Armor Digivolve to...Kiswanimon, the Blades of Belief!"  
"Eep!" Ninjamon squealed as Shurimon sent one of his long arms that ended in a shuriken at him. He had to fly out of the way as Kiswanimon tried to attack him as well.  
"Lunar Eclipse!" Kiswanimon sent an enormous black crescent moon shaped blade flying at the pest.  
"I'll leave this in your very capable hands!" Puppymon said, saluting the pair with an ear, "I've gotta go find Bethany!" She sprinted off.  
"I gotta admit, that's some pretty fancy work." Ninjamon said, "But I'm not afraid of either of you!"  
"Wanna see some more?" Shurimon inquired.  
"How about this?" Ninjamon leapt into the air, and was soon followed by Shurimon and Kiswanimon. The three began a complicated dance as they attacked and avoided being attacked.  
"GO SHURIMON!" Megan cheered, "You're better than the movie!"  
"You can do it, Kiswanimon! I believe in you!" Mimi called.  
"Oop." Megan said. Mimi looked back down. The opening out into the street was packed with hostile Floramon and Mushroomon.  
"Fungus Cruncher!"  
"Rain of Pollen!"  
All of the Digi-Destined were in trouble. Their digimon were trying their hardest to fight off the growing horde, but they were being overwhelmed quickly.  
"They're under his spell!" Gatomon said as she attacked one that was nearing Kari.  
"There are so many of them!" Kari shouted, "How can we keep up?"  
"Somebody help!" Megan and Mimi cried as they continued their run. The group looked up to see them coming.  
"Uh-Oh." Puppymon said. Seeing the two girls and the stampeded of digimon, they took off running.  
"Quick, you can hide in here!" Came a voice. Bethany looked down an alleyway to see a Gekomon with his head sticking out of a covered hole in the ground.  
"Gekomon?" She asked.  
"Hurry it up, before they find you!"  
"We have to go down!" Bethany called to the rest of the group. Soon Bethany was helping Kairi down the hole while Dakota clambered down the ladder.  
"A manhole cover?" Austin asked from where he was crouched near the hole, "I wasn't aware they had those in ancient Japan."  
"You've got to realize this is the Digital World." dakota told him, "Anything can happen here."  
"Who cares?" Megan roared, "We've got to get moving! Hurry it up, Shurimon!" Mimi was looking at her own wolf-like digimon with an expression of concern.  
The three digimon were still locked together in battle, the sound of metal clanging together every few seconds.  
"Come on!" Megan presisted, "We've got a schedule to keep!"  
"Sorry, but duty calls." Shurimon said, as he used the shuriken feet to hover away.  
"See ya!" Kiswanimon said, leaping of the tiled roof.  
"We'll meet again." Ninjamon said with a smirk as he sheathed his katana.

Pegasusmon had deposited them on the ledge that held the Digi-Egg. TK was currently bent over it, examining it closely.  
Like TK had said, it was egg-shaped, but that was where the resemblance to an egg ended. It was a bright silver in color and appeared to be made of several plates of armor. On it was engraved a dark purple...something. Ashley really couldn't tell.  
"Well?" She asked. TK jumped as if he had completely forgotten that Ashley was there.  
"It's definitely not a sign I know of."  
"Then it's mine?"  
"Well, we can't know that for certain. It could be anyone's second digi-egg, it might be Sam's Digi-Egg. But it could be your's."  
"Alrighty..." Ashley said trailing off. TK and Ashley stared at each other.  
"To find out, you see if you can pick it up." TK explained after a moment's pause.  
"Oh!" Ashley cried, "Okay!" She walked as quickly as was possible without losing her balance and sailing off the cliff. She still thought TK was crazy (and, in turn, everyone else in the computer club), but she might as well play along. Bending down, she cupped her hands around the large egg and carefully picked it up.  
"Well...that was easy."  
"Look!" TK exclaimed, pointing to where Ashley had turned her back on where she had picked up her Digi-Egg. Wondering what was going on, she turned around. A bright ciricle of ocean blue light was hovering a few inches above the ground where the metal egg had been laying. And trotting out of it was:  
"Hi! I'm Airamon!" The thing said in a chipper femine voice. Airamon went up to Ashley's knees, standing gracefully on it's long blue legs. She had a blue orb for a tail that had a large white tuft of fur ending in a fringe of blue sticking out of it. Her ears looked exactly like her tail in miniture, except that they seemed to come out of two blue star shapes instead of an orb. She had a blue mane around her neck, blue eyes, and a blue gem on her forehead.  
"Hello." Ashley said. Airamon's blue eyes found the egg that Ashley was still clutching in one hand. Airamon gasped, ears twitching excitedly.  
"You pulled out of my Digi-Egg of Acceptance! That means you're my partner!"  
"It does?" Ashley asked.  
"Yeah!" Airamon said. Ashley bent down and Airamon rushed into her arms.  
"Wow." Ashley said quietly.  
"TK!" Pegasusmon called from where he was soaring in circles over them, "I think we had better get back to the group."  
"Right!" TK shouted back, giving his partner the thumbs up, "You guys ready to go?"  
"Sure!" Airamon said, jumping nimbly forward. Pegasusmon soared down and TK climbed on.  
"How do you...?" Ashley began, but Airamon intterupted.  
"Get on and then I'll jump in your lap." Ashley did as she was told. Airamon easily bounded from the ground to Ashley and as Pegasusmon flew off again, Ashley buried her face into Airamon's soft fur.

"Jeanna?" Kitty shouted, "Jeanna?" The piled of rocks in front of the blonde girl made her look absolutely miniscule. Her voice shaking with panic, Kitty began to dig at the boulders with her hands.  
Was Jeanna really gone?

"On behalf of the Gekomon, we thank you from the bottom of our horns." The hole in the ground had led the Digi-Destined to a large pagota full of Gekomon. And an enormous something that looked rather like a tomato with tubas wrapped around its neck. They were sitting on the floor, their digimon laying around them, and wondering where the heck everyone had gone off to find Digi-egg had got to, "If you all hadn't come through for us, we'd all still be servants of the Digimon Emperor."  
"Sorry we're late!" Came a voice from the back of the room. Every head in the room turned to see Tiffany pushing the paper door open and striding into the room.  
"Hey, Tiff-Chan." Kari said with a smile as the older girl settled down next to her, Sam on her other side, "Did you guys find the Digi-Egg?"  
"Uh-huh." Casey answered and Houndmon and Gatomon started glowering at each other.  
"So, who's was it?" Austin demanded impatiently.  
"Houndmon's." Sam said proudly.  
"Gargoylemon." Houndmon stated before anyone else could ask. One of the Gekomon sitting on the edge of the room leaned forward.  
"We appreciate what you did for us; you saved our lives!"  
"Yeah!" piped up one of the Otoumon.  
"You guys sure are a lot nicer than the last time I saw you." Megan commented with a smile, "You sure were evil. Not that I'm blaming you. I'd be pretty mean, too, if I had a Dark Ring around me. But that's all over with now. We're friends now."  
"Tell me," Sam said as the rest of the group closed around them. She knew the Gekomon and Otoumon well. Afterall, they were absolutely obessesed with her cousins. Well, them and few other Digimon, "This is where you guys are living- down here under the ground?"  
"I'm afraid that's so. It's the only place left that is safe!" The Gekomon explained.  
"Can you guys give the inside scoop on where the Digimon Emperor is hiding these days?" Veemon asked.  
"Haven't seen his face around here yet."  
"Yeah, he's incognito!" The Otoumon squealed, "Those Dark Rings just swooped in here and brainwashed everyone in sight!"  
"That means the Digimon Emperor knows where you are." Armadillomon said, wagging is golden tail.  
"And that means he can find you again." Rikumon said gravely. The Gekomon and Otoumon began to cry.  
"We don't want to be the Digimon Emperor's slaves again, that was way too awful!" The main Gekomon sniffed. He and the Otoumon beside him burst in to tears, "Do you have any ideas?" the Gekomon sobbed to the larger digimon sitting on the stage.  
"That's simple my little friend!" The red digimon boomed. The other digimon stopped crying to stare up at him.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Mmmm...mm-mm-mm...mmmm..." the large digimon grumbled, his face spasming as if it were quite an effort to force himself to think, "Well...mmmm...mm-mm-mm...mmmmmm...mm...We sleep!" He declared and promptly crashed on to his side with his eyes closed.  
"That'll help." Gatomon said sarcastically.

In about an hour, the large digimon was in his room, asleep. TK and Ashley had returned and Ariamon had been introduced to the rest of the gang. Jeanna and Kitty had still not returned and neither of them were replying to any of the e-mails sent to them via their communicators.  
Shogungekomon was asleep in his room, snoring deeply. Without a sound, Ninjamon flipped into the room and landed quietly on the floor with a soft snicker.  
"I'm sorry, but snoozing on the job is counter productive." Ninjamon giggled. And with that, he clamped a dark spiral down on Shogungekomon.  
He awoke with an almighty roar, eyes bright red and gleaming.  
"He's your's, master." Ninjamon said as he watched from the air duct.


	30. Big Trouble in Litte Edo Pt2

"Jeanna! Oh Jeanna!" Canimon was standing up right in a very small and dark enclosed space. Her claws were wrapped around Jeanna's waist as she tried to pull her friend out from underneath the boulders blocking the entrance to their cave.  
"Ow..." Jeanna moaned, eyes squeeze shut. Canimon stopped tugging.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I don't...I don't think anything is broken." Jeanna gasped, "But I wouldn't say I'm okay."  
"I am SOO sorry, Jeanna."  
"Don't be, Canimon. It's not your fault."  
They had been trying for a long while now to get out. At first, Canimon had tried repeatedly to digivolve into Draggamon, but it wasn't working. It seemed that pulling Jeanna out wasn't going to work either.  
"I don't know what to do." Canimon cried, sounding on the edge of tears.  
"Wait a minute!" Jeanna exclaimed, causing Canimon to start.  
"What?"  
"I picked up the Digi-Egg!"  
"So?"  
"That means it's mine, Canimon! You can use it to get us out of here!"  
"Why didn't you think of that before?" Canimon demanded, but there was a playful edge to her voice.  
"Sorry." Jeanna apologized.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
"Sorry! Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Canimon Armor Digivolve to..Mechaneodracamon, the Hydra of Responsibility!"  
Canimon's new form looked nothing like any of her others. She was a large emerald and copper dragon covered in metal plates. Bits of wiring connected plates to each other and right behind her wings was a pair of jet engines. Jeanna wouldn't have been able to even tell that Mechaneodracamon was her digimon if she didn't have Canimon's familiar scarf tied around her neck.  
"That's one hell of a name." Jeanna said with a weak smile.  
"Let's get you out of here." Mechneodracamon, "Mecha Cannon!" One of the plates of armor on her chest slid open, revealing a large cannon that promptly fired and left a large, smoldering hole in the rock wall.  
"Way cool." Jeanna said, an enormous grin on her face. Mechneodracamon cantered over to Jeanna, and shoved the rock easily off of her legs, "Thanks." Jeanna got shakily to her feet.

"I can't believe...she's gone." Kitty said. There was a pile of rocks next to her, but they still hadn't broken through. Coronamon, for once, looked at a loss for words.  
"Who's gone now?"  
Kitty gasped and spun quickly on the spot. There was Jeanna, smirking and standing next to an armor-encased dragon digimon Ktty had never seen before.  
"This is Mechneodracamon. Or, Neomon as I am going to call her, seeing as I don't want to to be out of breath whenever I say her name." Kitty stared for a second longer and then walked up to Jeanna.  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" She shouted suddenly, punching Jeanna in the arm.  
"Ow. Okay, okay. Calm down." Jeanna laughed, "Now shouldn't we find the others?"

"The first thing we need to do is destroy the Control Spire." Dakota said.  
"That's no trouble at all!" said Austin, "All we have to do is armor digivolve. Sounds like a piece of cake, right Veemon?"  
"Right!" Veemon cried, "Besides, we're not talk about big muscle digimon, y'know? Most of them would rather toss a salad!"  
"Totally!" Puppymon giggled from her place in Bethany's lap.  
"Don't jinx us, you two." Rikumon warned. Puppymon and Veemon instantly stopped laughing as the entire building around them started to shake.  
"It's an earthquake!" TK shouted.  
"I hate earthquakes!" Megan sobbed, placing her head under her arms, "They remind me of my brother waking me up every morning."  
"Um...is she always like this?" Ashley asked.  
"Most of the time." Kari said with a chuckle.  
"You'll get used to it." TK promised her.  
"You can stop worrying, Megan, it's all over now." Hawkmon said, brushing his hands across her back.  
"The Shogun's come unglued, he's tearing the place apart!" A Gekomon burst into the room, screaming, "What do I do? What do I do?"  
"Huh?" The group asked.  
"There are two shapes coming towards the city from the sky!" An Otoumon came into the room, "What if it's the Emperor and his cronies?"

Shogungekomon was certainly unglued. He was stomping around the stone city and turning the buildings into rubble, all the while shouting, "Geko! Geko! Geko!" at the top of his voice.  
"Oh no!" TK exclaimed as Shogungekomon turned his red eyes on the group, "He's got a Dark Spiral!"  
"Hey, what did we miss?" Jeanna asked as she and Kitty landed on the stairs next to the group. They had been the shapes spotted flying towards the city.  
"Jeanna! Kitty!" Tiffany cried, "We thought something bad had happened to you guys!"  
"No, we just had a little trouble getting Canimon's Digi-Egg." Jeanna explained, exchanging a pointed look with Kitty.  
"Well, I'm glad you guys are here." Sam said, "Because we've got trouble!"  
Before anyone could explain further, one of the Gekomon clambered up a ladder and began ringing a bell.  
"Everybody evacuate!" A stampeded of Gekomon and Otoumon carrying their belongings were scrambling to get out of town.  
"Somebody help! Help! I'm stuck!" Veemon rushed over to help an otoumon out from underneath an overturned basket.  
"I've got ya!"  
"The Shogun is being controlled by the Digimon Emperor." The remaining Gekomon said, "We're in trouble. He's obnoxious, but we like him! Can't you do something?"  
"Of course!" TK assured him, "Just leave it to us!"  
"Step it up, guys, we're surrounded!" Nekomon warned. Sure enough, they were suddenly being advanced by the Floramon and Mushroomon they had out-run earlier.  
"Come on, Veemon, let's plant these guys."  
"I'm with ya!"  
"Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"  
"Take 'em down, Patamon!" TK called.  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope."  
"You try, too, Ashley." Ariamon, "Just say Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Uh...okay...Digi-Armor Energize?"  
"Ariamon Armor Digivolve to...Metalcosmon, the Armor of Acceptance!"  
Metalcosmon was, as the name suggested, entirely metal. Somewhat human in shape and with a star engraved on her forehead, Metalcosmon was completely silver.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" Tiffany and Kari shouted, joining in.  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
"Nekomon Armor Digivolve to...Nigeriamon, the Tigress of Harmony!"  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" Mimi and Dakota shouted together.  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!"  
"Rikumon Armor Digivolve to...Kiswanimon, the Blades of Belief!"  
"Come on, Houndmon, let's not miss out anymore that we have! Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Houndmon Armor Digivolve to...Gargoylemon, the Gargoyle of Loyalty!"  
"Puppymon Armor Digivolve to...Goldenwolfmon, the Wings of Integrity!"  
"Come now, Megan, let's join in." Hawkmon said.  
"I don't think so!" Came a tauntin voice. A shurikun whistled through the air and Hawkmon jumped forward to push Megan out of the way.  
"There's a note on this dart." Hawkmon observed as he peel the piece of paper off the metal weapon, "From Ninjamon."  
"What does it say?" Megan inquired.  
"He wants to challenge me." Hawkmon unfolded the note.  
"What kind of challenge?"  
"Hm."

"Aqua-Steed!"  
"Sky Fire!"  
"Triple Flame!" Mechaneodracamon cried.  
"Flare Breath!" Gargoylemon screeched, breathing fire.  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
The flying Digimon were launching an all out offensive at Shogungekomon.  
"I can't believe it's not working!" TK said as Pegasusmon wheeled about in the air.  
"It didn't even make him pause!" Sam said vehemently.  
"Woah! Just mellow out, guys." Austin said. He and Bethany were surrounded by Mushroommon.  
"Need a lift?" Raidramon asked, flicking the fungus digimon carelessly out of the way with his tail. Austin scrambled onto his digimon's back and Bethany followed suit.  
"Fungus Crusher!" The Mushroom pelted them with mushrooms.  
Meanwhile, Dakota and Mimi were dealing with the Floramon.  
"They're coming." Dakota warned.  
"We'll put them in the garden, where they belong." Digmon assured him, "Rock Crackin'"  
"Fatal Swipes!"

Megan and Shurimon were further away, answering the call of Ninjamon's challenge.  
"What do you think he's doing up here?" Megan asked as she saw the beginnings of a sloped, turquoise roof.  
"Medatating." Shurimon answered. On the far side of the room, sitting with his legs crossed underneath the ornamentation, was Ninjamon.  
"Yeah right. WAKE UP!" Megan roared. Ninjamon responded by opening his eyes. Shurimon and Megan were strapped to a large white kite were sailing ever closer to the roof.  
"I accept your challenge." Shurimon informed Ninjamon in his deep, even voice.  
"Good, then let's boogie!" Ninjamon shouted as Shurimon dropped to the roof, his shuriken feet clanging on the tiles.  
"Come on, knock that little twerp's socks off!" Megan cheered. She remained on the kite, arms and legs splayed wide.  
The battle began. Shurimon shot one long coiled arm at Ninjamon, who deftly dodged and landed on it with a smirk.  
"Easy." Ninjamon called as he rushed up the arm. Shurimon looked rather taken aback. Megan began climbing to the room just in time to see Shurimon plummeting towards the earth.  
"Hey, you're supposed to win this!"

The flying battle was at a stand still. Shogungekomon growled as all five digimon bobbed in mid-air, their riders staring calmly at him.  
"Musical Fist!" Shogungekomon shouted suddenly, clapping his webbed hands together and shooting copious amounts of air out of his two tumbas. Kari gasped and they all soared upwards. The roofs and ladders in the way of the attack were blasted into splinters.  
"That was close." Pegasusmon said.  
"Too close." Skydramon agreed.  
"There's no way we can defeat an ultimate on our own." Kari announced.  
"Even with the fact that we outnumber him so much." Sam said with a frown.  
"Hey...where's Ashley?" TK asked suddenly.  
"...Why?" Kitty asked after a short pause.  
"Crap! We left her on her own and it's her first time in the Digital World!"  
"There's no time to worry about that." Jeanna said, "Somehow we've got to destroy that Control Spire. Besides, Tiffany's with her. She'll be fine!"

TK really shouldn't have worried about Ashley. She might have been new to the Digital World and all it's insanity, but she was doing fine. Well...after a bit of trouble, anyway.  
"Talking mushrooms, talking flowers!" She shouted, "And a giant talking tomatoe! What is wrong with this place?"  
"Don't worry, I can't take care of everything." Metalcosmon assured her.  
"HOW?" Ashley demanded as one of the Mushroomon launched a fist sized mushroom at her head.  
"Galaxy Blast!" The surrounding digimon were gone in a heartbeat.  
"Wow." Ashley said, staring up at the metal woman beside her, "Thanks."  
"No problem." Metalcosmon answered, "We're partners. I'm there for you."  
"There you guys are!" Metalcosmon and Ashley looked around to see Tiffany, perched on top of Nigeriamon, galloping towards them.

"Move into position!" TK shouted, pointing towards the Control Spire in the distance.  
"Right!" The rest of the group did as they were told.  
"It's perfect, TK." Kari called behind her.  
"Totally perfect!" Kitty exclaimed. Shogungekomon had turned his gaze on them with a thunderous growl. The group of five turned to face the Shogungekomon, hovering directly in front of the Control Spire.  
"Musical Fist!"  
"It's coming; get out of the way!" Casey warned.  
"I don't get it!" Jeanna shouted as they all dodged.  
"Don't get what?" Mechaneodracamon shouted back.  
"Well, he doesn't use his fist at all!"  
"Check it out!" TK gasped. The attack went hurtling straight towards the Control Spire.

The Mushroommon around Tiffany and Ashley groaned as the dark rings around their wrists splintered. Dakota and Mimi watched as the Floramon blinked blearily up from the pit Kiswanimon and Digmon had driven them into. Shurimon, however, was still in the midst of battle with Ninjamon. Still hurtling downwards, he was holding Ninjamon tightly against his chest.  
"I believe this is your stop." He said.  
"Wha?" said Ninjamon as the Dark Ring peeled away in fragments.  
"Watch that first step." Shurimon said as his feet dug into a ledge above them, halting his path, but flinging Ninjamon in another direction as Shurimon let go.  
Goldenwolfmon and Raidramon, Bethany and Austin on board, were darting along the rooftops towards Shogungekomon. Mimi and Dakota, panting, were racing to see the final blow.  
"He's all your's, guys!" Jeanna called from above.  
"Gotcha!"  
"Blue Thunder!"  
"Golden Thunder Slash!" The two attacks went flying straight at Shogungekomon, who shrieked as the double electricity crackled around him.  
"You know the drill, Digmon." Dakota directed.  
"I'll make 'im eat dirt." Digmon said as he burrowed deepers into the ground.  
"Good luck!" Mimi and Kiswanimon called in unison.  
"Gold Rush!" The drills hit Shogungekomon, adding to his shouts of pain. With one final shout of "Gecko!", he landed in the midst of the wrekage.  
"Yes!" Dakota said.  
"That's how we do it!" Mimi said with a grin.  
"Do you guys do this...all the time?" Ashley asked as she and Tiffany made it the battle site.  
"For the most part." Tiffany answered. Ashley paused and then looked up at Metalcosmon.  
"Sweet."  
"Hey, where's Megan?" Austin asked.  
"Hawkmon is missing, too." Goldenwolfmon observed.  
"Figures." Kitty said dismissively, "She's always up to something."

"Fellas, I hate to interrupt, but the Control Spire is gone. Fight time is over now." Megan shouted down to the squaring off duo, her arm pointing towards the ruins of Little Edo.  
"Sorry, Megan, this is between gentlemen." Shurimon said.  
"Wrong!" Ninjamon said, "We're one short. So let me introduce you to a real good friend." With a flurry of fingers, there was an entire line of Ninjamon. Shurimon took a step back in surprise. Ninjamon were encircling him and running in a circle, "Haven't you ever heard of multiplcation?" Ninjamon asked as all the copies threw a single shuriken towards Shurimon.  
"Ninja Wind!" Shurimon spun rapidly on the spot, a flurry of leaves swirling around him.  
"No!" Ninjamon gasped. The leaves fell to the ground, leaving no trace of Shurimon behind. The copies of Ninjamon vanished, leaving only one staring foolishly at the pile of leaves.  
"I prefer subtraction."  
"Huh?" Ninjamon looked up to see Shurimon headed towards him. He lifted his katana, but not before:  
"Double Star!" Ninjamon slashed at the metal object headed his way, but his sword shattered, gleaming pieces flying in all directions.  
"Who's number one?" Shurimon asked. Ninjamon fell to his knees in defeat, "Come on. Don't be a poor sport."  
"The next time we meet, I'll turn you right into a dish rag." Ninjamon retorted, waving his fist, "'Till next time, pal." He threw a sphere on to the ground, which exploded into smoke. When it had cleared, Ninjamon was gone.  
"Shurimon, have I ever told you you're the coolest guy I've ever met?" Megan asked, running onto the street.  
"Huh?" Shurimon blushed.

"Gee, looks like the big guy is all crashed out." Kari observed. They were all on the ground now. Shogungekomon hadn't moved in inch and was now snoring contentedly.  
"That's rare." TK said sarcastically.  
"Hey, look!" Mimi said with a laugh. Shurimon, using the large shuriken on his back like a propeller, rose above the mountain of red. Megan was clutched around his middle.  
"You're back, Megan." Dakota said with a smile, "We were worried about you."  
"I wasn't." Kitty said, and to her surprise, Ashley.  
"Shh." Tiffany said in a warning whisper.  
"Where were you?" Sam asked.  
"Oh, just here and there." Megan answered airly.  
"If you'd be so kind, we'd apprciate it if you'd take the Dark Spiral off his head." A Gekomon said imploringly.  
"How about we chop it all off? He needs a hair cut anyway." Austin joked.  
"No way! That's his pride and joy!" The Gekomon cried, stomping around and flailing about wildly.  
"Calm down." Bethany said, sweatdropping, "Austin was only joking."  
"If you think he was mad before, just try him on a bad hair day!" The Gekomon ranted. The Digi-Destined glared at Austin.  
"What I do?"  
"Austin, sometimes you're just so insensitive." Kari huffed, turning her back on him.  
"I'm so sensitive, I use a special toothpaste so my teeth don't get hurt!" Austin exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Kari made a funny sound and then turned around and burst out laughing.  
"Let's blast this spiral for all we've got!" Jeanna cheered. Every digimon joined in, hitting the Dark Spiral with their signature attack. It broke in two.  
The Gekomon and Otoumon were kneeling next to Shogungekomon, shoulders shaking with surpressed sobs. They looked up as the hand they were next to twitched.  
"Yeah!" Sam cried, punching the air, "It's good to be back!"  
"That was a good siesta." Shogungekomon said, sitting up and bit, "Anything fun happen while I was out."  
The Gekomon and Otoumon began to cry again.

"We're just so glad you're back to normal again!" The Gekomon sobbed to Shogungekomon. They were on a bridge and the Digi-Destined were leaving.  
"Of course I am." Shogungekomon said, "I just had a nap."  
"You're cool!" Austin said, waving a white flag with a red dot, "By the way- I like your hair cut!"  
"Talk about changing your mind all the time." TK said with a smile.  
"Yeah that's Austin in a nutshell." Megan sighed.  
"Hey Austin." Dakota piped up, "Maybe you should get a new style."  
"How about a top knot?" Kari suggested.  
"If Betha- you like it, maybe I will." Davis laughed.  
"So, Ashley, you going to come back to computer club?" TK asked.  
"Well..." Ashley said, looking at Araimon who waved her tail happily, "That's a defenite yes."  
"Looks like the Digi-Destined have grown in rank." Wormon said, scuttling up to where the Digimon Emperor was watching this farewell on his screens, "And they've beaten you again, Master."  
"Well, prehaps they think they have anyway. Those half-wits have no idea what they're up against. I'm just putting them in position. There's no way they'll disrupt my master plan 'cause I'm just way too smart for them."


	31. 20,000 DigiLeagues Under the Sea Pt1

Ashley walked into the hallway of her new school with 15 minutes to spare before class started. Not wanting to leave Ririmon (Or so that was what she was told her digimon was called now) at home to be discovered by a maid, Ashley had stuffed her digimon into her backpack. Now that she was at school, though, she didn't have a clue what to do with her. But school was bound to be a bit better since she had some friends. Well, A friend.  
At that moment, she saw TK walking out of a classroom ahead. He spotted her and waved. Ashley rushed over in response.  
"Hey, where's Ririmon?" TK asked.  
"My backpack." Ashley answered, "What should I do with her during the school day, though?"  
"Oh, that's not a problem." TK said with a grin, "Just leave her in here. This is where all the In-Training digimon messa round while we're gone. The rookies generally wander around a bit, but I doubt Ririmon will want to hang out with them anyway. It'll probably just be Houndmon and Gatomon fighting while Puppymon and Patamon look on." He followed Ashley as she walked into the room and deposited her backpack on the ground. Once she had undone all the latches, Ririmon popped out.  
Ririmon was a round-ish digimon with short little legs. Her arms where purple and she had a purple star on her forehead. Her tail and ears were almost exactly the same as Ariamon's, except that they were prurple. Ririmon blinked up at Ashley with her blue eyes.  
"You'll be okay, right?" Ashley asked softly. She had a sudden desire to take Ririmon to class so she at least had someone to talk to. But she knew she couldn't do that.  
"Of course!" Ririmon chirped. She began to waddle off to where Oompamon and Rishumon were having some sort of bouncing contest. Ririmon turned her head over her shoulder, "See you after school!"

"We're going to be late!" Tiffany was shouting. She and Sam were racing to their school. Sam had insisted on walking to the middleschool with Kari and Bethany to make sure that Houndmon was all settled in. As a result, they had only minutes to make it there in time.  
They probably would have made it if it hadn't been for the person who had smashed straight into Sam. Both fell to the cement with loud "Oofs!"  
"Sorry!" Sam said as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head.  
"That's okay." The young man she had run into said, standing up and brushing off his navey blue jacket. They both recognized each other at the same time, "Sam?"  
"Joe?" Sam stammered, turning red with mortification.  
"Sorry Joe, but we've got to get to school." Tiffany said, pushing Sam out of the way.  
"Oh. Of course. See you later, Sam." Joe answered, stepping out of the way with a smile.

The red sea-serpent cut through the water like a knife, his golden helmet glinting in the sun. For a moment, it looked as if he were going to hit the clynderical peice of cement sticking out of the water, but at the last moment he dove. The Digi-Destineds watched as he swam past the only window.  
"Megaseadramon is still out there." TK said.  
"Wait." Ashley said from where she was sitting a bit of the way off with Ariamon in her lap, "Mega is the highest digimon level, right? That's not good."  
"Well, actually," Kitty explained, "Megaseadramon is an ultimate level digimon. Like Shogungekomon."  
"Oddly enough, that didn't help."  
"Why doesn't he attack us?" Megan asked.  
"He doesn't have to. He knows it's only a matter of time before our air supply runs out." TK said. The group turned away from the window. Most of the digimon were in laying in a small pile, but Armadillomon and Rikumon were curled up together a few feet away. The small sounds issueing from that direction were not from the huddled digimon, though, but from Dakota. He was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, crying softly. Mimi was kneeling beside him, looking at a complete loss as to waht to do.  
"I'm afraid of being down here in the ocean." Dakota sniffed before anyone had a chance to ask him what was wrong, "I'd do anything to be out in the fresh air again. We were all fine a little while ago when we were tracking the signal of a new digi-egg..."

"Okay, this is it." Austin announced. They were on an enormous concrete bridge leading to what appeared to be an abandoned oil-rig. Cranes were leaning off the railing, motionless, but a fire billowed smoke up from the tallest column.  
"This is a strange place to find a Digi-Egg, Davis." Dakota remarked.  
"I know, but if the Digivice says it's under an off-shore oil platform, I'm not going to argue with it."  
"Where's the Digi-Egg?" Veemon asked excitedly.  
"It's not like it matter to you." Houndmon said, "You've already got your two."  
"According to the D3, we're almost right on top of it." Tiffany said, looking at her own lavender digivice and wondering why everyone else was crowded around Austin. They all had their own, afterall.  
"Underwater?" Mimi asked.  
"As long as it's water proof." Armadillomon shrugged.  
"Well, I'm just wondering if maybe the Digi-Egg belongs to TK or prehaps Kari, or maybe Kitty-HEY!" Hawkmon shouted as Armadillo bounded off in the middle of his sentence.  
"Well, we're gonna go look for that Digi-Egg!" Mimi cried as she and Dakota pelted off up the bridge.  
"Last one there's a rotten Digi-egg!" Rikumon said as she soared a few feet above the ground, Armadillomon running right below her.  
"We should be careful!" Megan warned.  
"Hey wait up!" The rest of the Digi-mon shouted and took off after Dakota and Mimi.  
Megaseadramon growled as he lifted his head above the water just in time to see the kids' heels disappearing into the building.

"What are you going to do with those kids, Master?" Wormon asked.  
"I don't have time for them; I'm taking over the world at noon. And then I have a lunch date." The Digimon Emperor said, "Megaseadramon, you have my premission to do with them what you will." His gloved fingers reached out and pressed two invisible buttons, which beeped and flashed red.

Roaring at the top of his lungs, Megaseadramon whipped his tail through the air, breaking one of the towers in half. It fell to the bridge and exploded. He headbutted a cement column, splinttering its middle, and knocked a crane to the ground, where it caused one of the walls to crumble.  
Inside, the group gasped.  
"Lightening Gem!" A spark of electricity from Megaseadramon's horn hit the tower that was on fire. It creaked and groaned as it broke in two and the top half fell into the sea.  
"This is really going to hike up oil prices!" TK shouted. The group fell to the ground, hands over their heads, as the rig shook all around them. It continued to shake as Megaseadramon bashed at it's undersea foundation over and over again.  
"I've heard of earth-quakes before, but never ocean quakes!" Tiffany said, running over to the window with Nekomon hot on her heels.  
An alram siren began to blast. Seawater came pouring into the circular room from the many cracks Megaseadramon had gouged into the walls.  
"The room is flooding!" TK cried.  
"We're going to die!" Bethany squealed, clutching Puppymon hard to her chest, "What are we going to do?"  
"Look, I found an emergency shut off valve!" Houndmon said.  
"I'd classify this as an emergency!" Sam shouted. Her pink hair was plastered wetly to her hair.  
"So what are you waiting for?" Gatomon demanded, "Hit the switch!"  
"Don't get your panties in a wad, kitty!" Houndmon snapped. She turned around and smashed the button with all her might. Immediatly, bits of metal shot out of the central column and expanded to form a series of roofs.  
"Gatomon doesn't wear panties." Ariamon said, a confused look on her face.  
"Great, the water can't get in." said Jeanna, poking her now flat black hair dejectedly.  
"Yeah, but we can't get out." Canimon said, "And even if we could, we'd just be bacon because Megaseadramon is still out there waiting for us."  
"Well, that was a positive spin on things." said Coronamon, "Ouch!" Canimon had slapped him upside the head again.

"I've never been so scared in my whole life." Dakota whispered, but only loud enough for Mimi to hear, "We're not gonna make it out alive, are we?"  
"Why are ya so upset, Dakota?" Armadillomon asked.  
"I've had this dream ever since I was little:" Dakota sniffed, standing up, "The dream was always the same. I was trapped at the bottom of the ocean and I couldn't get out."  
"Hey, we'll find a way out of here, I promise!" Armadillomon said, "It was just a dream."  
"By the way, how did it end?" Rikumon asked.  
"Rikumon!" Mimi hissed.  
"I woke up!" Dakota snapped.  
"Well, this doesn't look like a dream." said Patamon, "It sure looks real to me."  
"What the heck is it?" Ariamon asked. She and Patamon were standing next to a red submarine like vehicle.  
"I do believe it says that it is an emergency ejection vehicle." Hawkmon told them.  
"Alright, we're saved!" Bethany cheered, releasing Puppymon, who had been turning purple instead of her usual light blue, "Sunshine here we come!"  
"Uh-oh." Puppymon said, peering over the side of EEV to get a better look, "It only holds one person!"  
"In that case, Dakota sould be the one to go." Kari said quietly.  
"I agree." Kitty said with a nod.  
"He's the one." said Megan.  
"I think we all agree." TK said.  
"Right, Austin?"Mimi inquired, an edge to her voice.  
"Well, how about it?" Veemon asked.  
"Yeah?" Bethany and Kari said, leaning towards Austin. He glanced at Bethany, blushed, and answered:  
"Uh...Of course I agree! Dakota's the one to go."  
"There you go, Dakota." Kari said as she took a step forward, "Go ahead and climb into the pod."  
"The reason you want me to go is because I'm afraid. Well I won't go!" Dakota said, scowling.  
"Dakota, that's not why we want you to go!" Mimi said in a pleading tone, "We don't think you're a coward."  
"Yeah?" Dakota said, lips curling in an unpleasant sneer, "Well, I just have to face my fear."  
"Dakota, are you nuts?" Ausin demanded, jogging over to where Mimi and Dakota were standing, "You get to live! If I was given that chance, I'd be all over it like a cheap suit!"  
"Alright, then you go!" Dakota shouted.  
"I can't go because you're going!" Austin shouted back.  
"I am not going!"  
"To be honset, I can tell which one of them is the youngest." Hawkmon sighed. Megan winked at him.  
"Don't worry, I have a plan. Here's what we're gonna do: We'll draw straws and whoever wins gets to go."  
"Sounds fair to me." Ariamon said, shrugging.  
"Not me, I'm not good at drawing!" Austin said over his shoulder.  
"That sounds like a really good plan." Jeanna told Megan.  
"I'm in." Kari piped up, "How does that sound to you, Dakota?"  
"Uh...Um-hm." Dakota nodded.  
"Don't bother making any straws for me, Megan, I'm not thirsty." said Veemon.  
"Actually, to be fair they should make straws for all of us." said Nekomon.  
"I agree." Patamon chimed in.  
"We're all in this together, so we should all have an equal chance to get out of here." said TK.  
"That's right!" Austin cheered, "One for all and all for me!"  
"I don't think that's how it goes."  
Soon the straws were ready. Megan clutched them inside her fist and showed them to the group.  
"One of them has red on the bottom."  
"Okay!" Austin said, reaching for a Straw, but not before he was knocked out of the way by Tiffany.  
"Wait!" She said, tugging Dakota along with her, "Let's let Dakota go first!"  
"Um, uh, b-but why me?" Dakota stammered.  
"Just do it, Dakota." Armadillomon said patiently.  
"Oh all right." Dakota grumbled. Megan moved the straws closer to his level. He slowly withdrew a straw. It was tipped in red.  
"Dakota, alright!" said Ashley, "You're it!"  
"I can't believe you picked the straw on the first try." Sam grinned.  
"Talk about beginners luck." said Rikumon, "That was amazing, Dakota."  
"So climb on in." Kitty said, gesturing towards the escape pod. Dakota frowned at his straw. Mimi looked a bit worried. In one quick motion, he slapped Megan's hand with his straw.  
"Hey!" Megan exclaimed as she dropped the straws. Each and every one was tipped in red, "What'd you do that for?"  
"All the straws have red on them!" Dakota roared.  
"I can't believe you guys thought that would work." Mimi sighed, shaking her head.  
"The first one was so pretty I could stop coloring?" Megan suggested. Dakota glared at her, "Oh alright!"  
"We had no other choice!" cried Kari, firing up for the first time, "You were being so stubborn about it!"  
"I still don't understand." said Austin. He was crouched on the ground, staring at the straws.  
"Big surprise." Jeanna, Kitty, and Ashley said in unison.  
"I guess they set the whole thing up so Dakota felt like he had to go." said Veemon.  
"You mean to say neither of you were in on the plan?" asked Hawkmon.  
"You mean everyone knew but us?" Veemon said, staring at Hawkmon.  
"Of course we did!" said Canimon impatiently. Austin and Veemon groaned.  
"So what?" Dakota asked, refusing to look at any of them, "I'm still not going."  
"Please Dakota?" Mimi asked, hazel eyes brimming with tears.  
"No." Dakota said, not looking at her.  
"Austin, TK!" Tiffany said in a commanding tone.  
"Right!" The two boys said, appearing next to Dakota. Each took him by an arm and hefted him into the air.  
"Wha-? Hey! Lemme go!" Dakota protested, legs flailing in the air, "Put me down!" TK and Austin obligied, dumping Dakota in the dark blue chair inside the vehicle.  
"Make sure you keep all of your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times!" Sam reminded him. He gaped as the glass dome slid over the top of the pod, sealing him inside.  
"As soon as you get back, find Joe," Tiffany instructed, "Tell him what happened. Ikakumon is the only one who can get us out of this place."  
"Good luck." Armadillomon said. Mimi waved silently. Water began to pour into the sealed off room the pod was inside.  
"Wait a second!" Dakota screamed, his voice muffled by the glass surrounding him, "Let me out of here!"  
"Okay, Megaseadramon is gone!" Jeanna called from where she was looking out the window, "Let's do it!" The pod shot out of the oil rig.  
"Okay, I can do this." Dakota muttered to himself, "I just have to hold perfectly still." The pod rose to the surface right next to a rocky piece of shoreline, "I made it! Fresh air!"

He made his way as quickly as he could back to the real world. It took a bit longer without Tiffany there to help connect everything, but he made it there fairly soon all the same. The first thing he did was try to get Joe to answer his cell phone.  
"Hi! This is Joe. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but I had to turn it off so it didn't ring during my Biology test. I'm pretty good at biology, so I'll turn it on real soon. Unless the test is Molecular Biology. Oh. I have to go study. Bye!"  
Dakota hung up the phone and began rifling through the phone book, "I have to find Joe's school."  
He found it and went flying out the door. Unfortunately, he couldn't make the elevator go any faster. Once it did open, his mother and grandfather walked out.  
"Oh Dakota, you're home." His mom said as she stepped out of the elevator, "Good. I have some errands I want you to run for me. Now do you want to write it down or will you remember?"  
"Well..." Dakota began, "I can't. I'm kinda busy."  
"What's so important?"  
"Well, I-"  
"Come on, now, Dakota, you can tell me what it is."  
"I'm sorry," Dakota said, bowing his head, "But I can't."  
"You know I don't like you keeping secrets from me."  
"You should not keep asking him about it." Dakota 's grandfather intoned, "If he is forced to tell you something, he might tell you a lie even though that's not what he wants to do. It's better he say nothing at all than something that isn't the truth. There's nothing worse than telling a lie, you see."  
"Prune juice sure makes you smart, grandpa." Dakota said, bowing. The elevator doors slid open and Dakota ran inside, "I'll be back soon! Thanks grandpa."

"Do you have to keep banging your head?" Megan snapped, "You're driving me crazy!" Austin was indeed pressing his head against the gold metal bar every few seconds, grunting with pain when his forehead hit.  
"Huh?"  
"It hurts just watch you."  
"I'll stop when you stop tapping your foot like that." Austin retorted, "It's sort of annoying!"  
"How about I tap my foot on your head?"  
"There's no reason for you two to be fighting!" Nekomon said.  
"Yes, there is!" Megan shouted. A shrill sound filled the room. Tiffany was blowing on her whistle again. Everyone in the room clapped their hands over their ears.  
"That's enough!" Tiffany said sternly, "Both of you will stop. Or you will hear more of my whistle. Do I make myself clear?" Megan and Austin nodded, still wincing in pain.  
"Now that that's settled, how about a game of checkers? We can use my shell as the board." Armadillomon suggested.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like playing a game right now." Kari sighed. Gatomon shook her head in agreement.  
"Forgive me, Armadillomon," Hawkmon said, "But how can you think of playing games at a time like this?"  
"Easy. 'Cause I know Dakota will come and rescue us."  
"We all know Dakota will try his best," Jeanna said, shaking her head, "But we don't know if he'll make it back in time."  
"My guess is that we only have a couple of hours left." Kitty said, looking dejected, "And after that, we'll completely run out of air."  
"Great. My second adventure here and I die." Ashley said in a chocked up a voice. Hawkmon gave a soft groan and went tumbling down the shaft.

"I'm _sorry_, but he's taking a test right now." The man told Dakota. Dakota paused for a moment to think of the look on Mimi's face if she had been there with him to hear the man's condescending tone.  
"But this is an emergency!" Dakota protested, "I need to see Joe!"  
"The rules state that I can't intterupt anyone during the test. Now, if there had been some of accident or maybe a member of his family was rushed to the hospital or something like that, it would be a different story. Otherwise, you have to wait."  
"But there was an accident!" Dakota nearly shouted, thinking of Mimi gapsing for breath and sliding down a wall, "And someone might have to go to the hospital!"


	32. 20,000 DigiLeagues Under the Sea Pt2

TK grunted as he flung the pick-axe into the ground over and over again.  
"Um...TK? Where did you get the pick-axe?" Ashley asked, looking thorougly confused.  
"And what are you doing over there?" Kari called.  
"I think the Digi-Egg is buried somewhere under here, so I'm trying to find it." TK answered.  
"Still doesn't explain the random pick-axe." Kitty muttered.  
"Shouldn't you be more worried about trying to get out of here?" Austin demanded.  
"No, TK is right." Sam announced, walking over to where TK was and sitting on the edge of the hole, "Why should we just sit here and wait for our deaths? Let's do something to help!" She began to thrusting her hands into the earth, making a small pile to the side. Houndmon bounded over and started to help as well.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Hawkmon told Megan.  
"Yeah!" Megan said, "Let's help."  
"Whaddaya say?" Gatomon asked Nekomon, "Shall we?"  
"Sure!" Nekomon said.  
"Yeah!" Amardillmon grunted, pushing a large bit of earth to the other side of the room.  
Soon, everyone was helping to find the new Digi-Egg.

"What?" Joe shouted, running through the hall with his backback over one shoulder, "Grandpa's in the hospital? I'm coming, 'pa!"

"Sorry I said your grandpa was in the hospital, but I had to get you out of class!" Dakota apologized as he and Joe pelted down the street. Dakota 's legs were not carrying him as fast as Joe's longer ones, so Joe had to turn his head so Dakota could hear him say:  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to know he's okay. Besides, this an emergency and you had no other choice."  
"Yeah, but since your dad is all right, why are you still running?"  
"Oh. Right." Joe stopped and took his backpack off. He began to rummage around inside it, "I've got to turn my phone back on."  
"Now? We're running out of time!"  
"I know, but I've got to tell Izzy." He dialed Izzy's number and held the phone to his ear, "For once in your life, please get off the computer and answer the phone! Hello, Izzy? The others are trapped under an offshore oil platform and they need our help. Now I want you to try and track down a very old friend of our's..."

With one last grunt of effort, a large piece of rock cracked away to reveal a pear-shaped Digi-Egg. It was white on the back and purple in the front with a cross in grey in the middle. The group collectively gasped. Without being asked, Kari stepped forward, wrapped her hands around the egg, and tried to get it unstuck from the ground.  
"I guess it's not mine."  
"That must mean it belongs to Dakota!" TK said.  
"Yeah!" Armadillomon said, "And that means I've the one that gets to Armor Digivolve! Yes!"  
"Lucky." Coronamon spat.  
"Be nice!" Nekomon snapped, hitting him over the head. Coronamon glared at her and rubbed the back of his head dejectedly.  
"I wonder what sort of digimon you'll be." Patamon said.  
"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea...something like this!" Armadillomon chuckled. A vision handsome man with long blonde hair in yellow armor appeared in his head, whisking away a grinning Mikarimon.  
"I think it will be more like this:" Austin said, imagining an Armadillomon with large spiraling rock spikes coming out of his nose and shell, "Like a porcupine!"  
"I like the first one!" Rikumon said, a faint pink tinge across her face.  
"I hope he's the handsome one." Megan muttered in Kari's ear. Everyone laughed.  
"I don't get it. Why is everyone laughing?" Veemon asked.  
"It's just one of those times where you can't help but laugh." Puppymon said.  
"Yup." Ariamon said.  
"Everyone is so tired, they're pretending nothing is wrong." Gatomon said saddly.  
"Laughter is just their way to cover things up." Canimon sighed.  
"Sort of like I do when I'm in the cat box." Nekomon said, her ears flattened sadly. All the kids were sitting down, staring into space. Several of them coughed.  
"Look!" Bethany cried suddenly, pointing out the window. Everyone looked.  
"Ikakumon!" Tiffany exclaimed. A dark shape was headed straight towards their window.  
"It is Ikakumon!" Kari confirmed, "He's come to save us!" That got everyone's attention. They ran towards the window.  
"Sorry I'm late!" Ikakumon said, but right before he made it to them, a red tailed lashed out and sent him flying through the water. Once recovered, Ikakumon growled, "It's Megaseadramon, my old foe! I fought him once in Tokyo, but I don't think I can I defeat him unless I digivolve to Zudumon!" This time, Megaseadramon bashed him into the sandy floor.  
"Ikakumon!" Sam screamed.  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikakumon shot his horn at Megaseadramon. It crashed uselessly against Megaseadramon's helmet.  
"That's the way! Aim for the Dark Spiral!" Austin shouted.  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" This time it broke a rock into tiny pieces.  
"Lightening Gem!" Megaseadramon said, shooting a wave of electricity that sent Ikakumon tumbling into the rocks.  
"Wait...wouldn't that fry EVERYTHING? It's electricity. Water is a conductor." Ashley pointed out.  
"Just don't question the physics of things. Believe me. It doesn't help." Jeanna sighed, sweat dropping. Water suddenly errupted from the walls again.  
"Great! Now what's happening? We're gonna die faster now!" Bethany shrieked. A massive snout shoved itself into the wall and opened it's gaping mouth. Joe and Dakota could be seen at the top of of it's tongue.  
"Whamon taxi service!" Joe announced.  
"Come on, it'll be the perfect way out of here!" Dakota shouted, "Except for the smell!"  
"Look, it's Dakota!" Mimi cried delightedly.  
"I told you he would come through for us." Armadillomon said.  
"He sure did." Austin said, patting Armadillomon on the head, "We never doubted him."  
Outside, Ikakumon bit Megaseadramon's tail.  
"How'd you get here, Whamon?" Kari asked after mose of them had climbed into Whamon's open mouth.  
"I swam. When Tentamon told me our friends were in trouble, I set sail." Whamon explained.  
"It's nice to see you again." Kitty said, "Have you lost weight?"  
"Eh, a couple pounds."  
"H-Hi, Joe." Sam stammered, looking at Whamon's dark pink tongue.  
"Hey Sam." Joe said, adjusting his glasses and smiling, "I didn't expect to find you here. You're a Digi-Destined still, like Tiffany, then?"  
"Um...I g-guess so."  
"I wonder how that was decided. Well, congratulations."  
"Th-thanks."  
Tiffany rolled her eyes, smirking.  
"Hey Dakota!" TK called from below. He and Austin were still down near the Digi-Egg.  
"Get down here, it's your digi-egg!" Austin shouted.  
"Really? How do you figure that?" Dakota asked.  
"Hey, that Digi-Egg has the Creast of Reliablity on it." Joe said.  
"The Creat of Reliability is perfect for Dakota." Canimon piped up.  
"I don't agree with that." Dakota said.  
"Well, if you ask me, it's a perfect fit." Joe said.  
"Come down here and get it." said Austin.  
"No way!" Dakota shouted, "It's because of that Digi-Egg that all of were trapped down here in the first place! I don't want to have anything to do with it." Mimi began to cough violently. Rikumon wrapped her tail around Mim's small shoulders, "Besides, we're running out of time; we have to go!"  
"We will, as soon as you come down here and get this Digi-Egg!" said Austin.  
"I told you that I don't want it!"  
"Gah! It's not like we came all the way down here and go through all of this just so you could say 'thanks, but no thanks'!"  
Joe leaned down towards Dakota and grabbed his arm.  
" Dakota! Come with me!"

Outside, Ikakumon and Megaseadramon were still battling. Ikakumon and clamped down on Megaseadramon's tail, but it had no effect. Megaseadramon was cackling as he swam through the ways, thrashing his tail this way and that in the effort to get Iakumon off.  
Ikakumon smashed into the sea floor, sending up a spray of pebbles and stands. He winced, but didn't let go of the tail.

"Alright, Dakota. Pick it up- it's all your's." Joe said. He and Dakota were now on the floor again, standing in front of the white-and-purple digi-egg. Mimi had clambered down with them and she was watching silently, Rikumon's pink wings flapping in the air next to hair.  
"You heard what Joe said." Austin prompted when Dakota didn't move. Mimi surpressed a cough, knowing that if Dakota heard her, he for sure wouldn't pick it up.  
"It can't be mine."  
"You'll never know unless you try, so go ahead." TK encouraged.  
"I told you. I'm the one who caused this mess so it can't be my Digi-Egg."  
"We're in this together." Dakota said.  
"Yeah, besides, we all wanted to find the Digi-Egg not just you." said Veemon.  
"So it's no body's fault then." said TK.  
Dakota 's eyes filled with tears, "Yeah, but I also told a lie," he said in strained voice, "My grandfather said the worst thing you could do is tell a lie and that's what I did." He began to cry in earnest, "I don't deserve the Digi-Egg of Relaibility!"  
Joe took a few steps forward and placed his hands on Dakota 's small, wracking shoulders, "There are two kind of lies in the world: there are lies that are wrong and then there are the lies that are acceptable."  
"Huh?" Dakota stopped crying suddenly.  
"You see," Joe went on, "Some lies can hurt people. Then again, some lies can actually help them."  
"Just like good digimon and bad digimon."  
"How do you figure that?" Rikumon said, chuckling. Mimi shook her head. Her digimon never really did get the serious of some situations. But then again, that was just part of Rikumon's charm.  
"Uh...yeah. Something like that." Joe said.  
"But-" Dakota began.  
"I tell you what," said Joe, "When we get home, I'll come to your house and explain the whole situation to your grandfather. I'll tell him that I wasn't hurt by your lie. As a matter of fact, if you hadn't lied, we might not have made it here in time. So your lie not only helped people, but it actually saved their lives."  
"Joe," said Dakota, wiping his eyes on his sleeves.  
"So...do we have a deal?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright Dakota! Go for it!" Armadillomon cheered. Dakota wrapped his hands around the egg. Dakota shook the egg a couple of times before it finally pulled loose. A beam of lavender light shot upwards from the hole for a few minutes before fading.  
"Yay, Dakota!" Mimi cheered, and the immediatly had a coughing fit.  
"I told you it was your's." Austin said.  
"Okay, partner, I'm ready when you are." Armadillomon said.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Submarimon, Gaurdian of the Seas!"  
"So much for my idea of the porcupine." Austin sighed.  
"Well, he isn't really the handsome knight either." Mimi commented, sweatdropping.  
"Well, I think he's cool!" Rikumon announced.  
Submarimon looked...well, he looked like a submarine. He was yellow, white, and purple and something like a harpoon for a nose. He still had eyes, of course, and ears jutting of the sides like Armadillomon's.  
"Wow. Good timing." said Veemon.  
"Alright everybody, let's get out of here." Joe said. He and the group on the floor jogged back into Whamon's open mouth.  
"Come on, Dakota." said Submarimon, "Hop in!" Dakota climbed inside, "Are you two coming?"  
"Us?" Mimi asked, pointing to Rikumon and then herself.  
"Of course!"  
"Is there room?" Rikumon asked.  
"Sure!"  
The two girls looked at each other, beaming. Then the looked back at Submarimon and nodded. They clambered in after Dakota.  
"Well, I have to face it sooner or later." Dakota said. He was in the middle seat (A/N: I know Submarimon only has room for one, but...I changed it. D) and he leaned forward to grasp the (unneeded) steering wheel. They crashed through the cement side and out into the ocean as Whamon and the others swam out the other side.

Ikakumon finally let go as Megaseadramon smashed his face into a large rock. It looked like it was over for the fuzzy white critter, but Megaseadramon was distracted as Submarimon flew out of nowhere.  
"Submarine Attack!" Several torpedos flew at Megaseadramon.  
"Ikakumon, are you alright?" Submarimon asked.  
"Yeah! Now let's beat him together!" The two digimon rushed forward and away from Megaseadramon.  
"Lightening Gem!" They dodged Megaseadramon's attack easily. A sea wall crumbled as the attack hit instead.  
"I'll get him to chase me and then you attack him." Ikakumon said.  
"Right!"  
Ikakumon swam into a small opening in the rock they were swimming towards. Submarimon swan around it, but Megaseadramon dove in after Ikakumon, making the hole much larger as he crashed through it. At the edge of a cliff, Ikakumon swam straight up and Megaseadramon crashed into the wall.  
"I'm up here you big snake!"  
Megaseadramon was neck-and-neck with Ikakumon in a matter of seconds. He smashed Ikakumon against the wall. Without warning, a buzzing sound filled the air and Submarimon drilled through the wall.  
"Oxygen Torpedo!" Three torpedos made entirely of oxygen rammed themselves into Megaseadramon's chest, "Now for the Dark Spiral!" Submarimon cracked it easily with his razor sharp nose.  
Megaseadramon's eyes faded to green and he drifted slowly towards the sandy bottom.  
"Yeah! Way to go!" Dakota and Mimi cheered.  
"Now he should be back to normal." Submarimon said.  
"Nice job, Submarimon," Ikakumon said.  
"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you."

"They've been down there a long time." Megan said, wringing her hands togther. The group was standing on top of whamon's massive head, now on the surface of the water.  
"Don't worry!" Sam said, "We can count on Dakota."  
"Spoken like a true wielder of the Creast of Loyalty." Joe said. Sam blushed. Tiffany giggled.  
Megaseadramon erupted from the water. The group gasped and then cheered.  
"Way to go!" Austin cried, "They destroyed the Dark Spiral!"  
"Let's hear it for Dakota!" Jeanna exclaimed, "Hip Hip"  
"Hooray!"

"It seems that the Digi-Destined have managed to get away again." The Digimon Emperor mused. A picture of Megaseadramon was on the screen, opposite an image of Monochromon.  
"What are you going to do about them this time?" asked Wormon.  
"Nothing."  
"You're not mad?"  
"No."  
"This isn't like you, Master. Usually you would have smashed something, like me. This is part of that secret plan you've been taking about, isn't it?"  
"Wormon- it's none of your business." The Digimon Emperor stood up, laughing wildly.

"Well, I guess we should get back to the other's now." Dakota said as Submarimon glided through the ocean. A coral reef waved meerily only inches below them.  
"What's your hurry?" Submarimon asked.  
"Well, they're probably wondering where we are now." Mimi said.  
"But it IS really pretty down here." Rikumon said. Her nose was practically smashed against the glass.  
"I want to show you something." Submarimon said.  
"What is it?" asked Dakota.  
"I think you were afraid of the ocean because it was something you never got to see and experience for yourself. It's true some things about the ocean are dangerous, but there are also things down here that are more beautiful than you can ever imagine. Look up ahead."  
All three of the pod's occupants did as instructed. A little ways off there was an enormous tree made of white coral. A beam of sunlight fell through the water on to it, making a dancing array of white, turquoise, and blue light. They gasped with delight.  
"Hey Dakota - you and I can learn a lot about the ocean." Submarimon said.  
"Yeah! I don't have to be afraid of it." A group of turtles swam by, and a laughing Gomamon could be seen hanging on to the largest one's flipper.


	33. Ghost of a Chance Pt1

And here we go!" A mouse glided over the screen and clicked on the play button. A clip of a man in a safari hat being attacked by a small bird was reflected in a man's glasses, "Awesome! My new TV show "When Parakeets Attack" will be a smash hit!"  
"Yeah, whatever." Said the surly looking man that was in charge of the computer, "Did you check the camera before you filmed this footage?"  
"Of course!" The director guy said, sitting up in his chair, "I'm a professional."  
"Okay, then what the heck is that shadow?" A dark shape was in the top right corner. It appeared to have two eyes and was fading in and out of existance, but the man on the screen didn't seem to notice it.

The light in the computer room flashed as once again the Digi-Destined tumbled back into the real world. Once they were uprighted and had got themselves situated, Demiveemon jumped and said:  
"Time for a snack!"  
"I agree!" Ririmon said, waggling her ears.  
"Is that all you can think about?" Kari giggled, "Food?"  
"Good thing I have a lot of food at home." Ashley said. Megan huffed, but Ashley ignored her.  
"Traveling to and from the Digital World can work up quite an appetite!" Chibimon said.  
"She's right!" said TK, "We need to celebrate our latest victory over the Digimon Emperor!"  
"Pizza!" Megan suggested, "I heard there's a rad new place down by the beach! Let's get a large!"  
"We're going to need more than one large to feed us all." Kitty said, silently counting the group.  
"Yeah! Half anchovies, half mustard!" Austin exclaimed.  
"Anchovies! Yum!" Bethany said, licking her lips.  
"She always did have weird taste in food." Tiffany sighed.  
"Dakota- what's the matter?" Mimi asked.  
"Nothing. I'm just not sure it's time to celebrate when we don't know what the Digimon Emperor is up to."  
"Maybe Dakota is right." said TK, "We should hold off on the pizza until we can figure out our next plan of attack."  
"Come on, TK! You know we can't fight him on an empty stomach!" Austin protested!  
"And the dude is toast anyway!" Jeanna said with a wink, "We deserve a break!"  
"Yeah! Yeah!" Jeanna cheered.  
"Starting tomorrow, we won't be able to use this classroom." Dakota said.  
"What?" Tiffany said, looking around wildy, probably at the thought of having someone mess with her Digital World Gate.  
"Oh yeah." said Ashley, "That's right. The detention room has been moved here and all the bad kids will be put in the computer lab."  
"Hey!" snapped Austin, "We're not all bad."  
"That's right." Jeanna said, "I'm in detention sometimes and I'm not bad."  
"How can we go tomorrow if we can't access the computer lab?" Megan asked.  
"I hate to admit it, but she's got a point." Kitty sighed.  
"Wait a sec-" said TK, "We can't go in the Digital World tomorrow anyway. I almost forgot we've got big plans.  
"What plans?" Austin demanded, "What do you mean we?"  
"He means plans with me, Austin." Kari said.  
"WHAT?" Austin shouted.  
"Relax." Kitty said, shaking her head, "I'm going. Jeanna, Sam, and Tiffany, too."  
"Tomorrow is the anniversary of when the Digi-Destined defeated Myotismon." Sam explained.  
"Oh yeah!" Tiffany squealed, "I almost forgot that was tomorrow!"  
"Oh, can I come, too, sis?" Bethany asked, looking nearly as excited as Puppymon. Afterall, there had barely a day gone by when she hadn't heard Tiffany's tale.  
"Sure!" Tiffany said, "And you can come, too, if you want, Austin."

"I can't believe it's already been four years since we went to the Digital World." TK mused.  
"_I_ can't belive it's been four years since I remembered I fought Myotismon." Jeanna said, "I missed three years of anniversaries." Chibimon giggled, "Don't laugh! It's your fault!"  
"Sorry, Jeanna!" Chibimon said between peals of laughter, "It's just that you looked so upset it was funny!"  
"I can't imagine being in summer camp one second and another dimension the next." said Dakota, "That sure beats canoeing and archery any day."  
"Yeah. It was weird," Tiffany said, remembering how she had been sitting next to Tai on the steps to her cabin when it had suddenly began to snow, "Really weird."  
"Wish I could have been there." Ashley sighed, giving Ririmon a squeeze.  
"You didn't even want to be a Digi-Destined at first!" TK said.  
"Yeah, but then I would have found Ririmon sooner!" Ashley said. Ririmon smiled up at her partner.  
"I was sick, so I missed camp that summer." Kari said. They were all sitting on short black walls that doubled as benches and each had their digimon in their lap. Tiffany and Sam were out of their uniforms for once. Tiffany was wearing a bright orange shirt and denim skirt, reminsent of what she had wore on her first adventure. Sam was in a white jersey shirt with navey blue trim and khaki bermuda shorts. Her shirt had the number 63 printed on it in pale gold.  
"I almost forgot," said Sam, "You weren't there when we first saw all the weird stuff."  
"Hey," said Patamon, "You guys looked pretty weird to us, too, you know."  
"And Kitty was in a panic to find Matt!" Sunmon said in his high pitched voice, "'Matt! Matt! Where are you? MATT!'"  
"Sunmon..." Kitty muttered, turning bright red while the rest of the group laughed.  
"Hey!"  
"Look! It's Tai and the rest of the gang!" Austin exclaimed. The rest of the gang was indeed on top of a grassy hill. They, too, were out of their uniforms. Tai was wearing a blue and yellow soccor jersey over a grey shirt. He was also wearing grey pants. Sora was wearing a short red skirt and a bright pink t-shirt. Joe was wearing what he wore when they had found Dakota's Digi-Egg: A buttoned-up navey-blue dress shirt and cream colored pants. Meanwhile, Matt was wearing a black shirt on top of dark purple pants. Izzy was wearing an un-buttoned green shirt that revealed an orange t-shirt with thin black lines. His shorts were olive colored. Momo was wearing...well, with Momo it was hard to tell. She was wearing her familiar pink cowboy hat, but she was also wearing an off-white American Indian style dress and her hair was bushy and orange.  
"Happy anniversary, guys!" Tai called.  
"Momo!" Megan cried with delight when the group was closer.  
"Hi!" Momo said.  
"Momo!" Sam said, running towards her cousin. The two girls embraced.  
"Sam! It's so good to see you again!" Momo said.  
"Same here!" said .  
"Wow, some reunion." Joe remarked.  
"It has been a long time since we've all been together." said Sora.  
"No kidding!" Dakota said.  
"Yeah, we could make nearly two soccor teams with all of us here together!" said Kitty.

"So you see, not all the corrupted digimon we encountered were that bad." Tai explained. They had relocated to the park and now the entire company was stretched out comfortably in the shade of an enormous tree, "They were just under the influence of the evil Black Gears."  
"But we found out we could destroy the Black Gears with our digivices and free them for their spells." Sora said.  
"Well, it was our digimon that did it really." Tiffany said. Nyamon nuzzled her.  
"But they needed us to digivolve. Otherwise the other digimon would have been too strong." Sam added.  
"They became good friends and eventually helped us defeat the Four Dark Masters." Sora finished.  
"Wow..." Bethany sighed. She was laying in the grass with Puppymon sitting on her belly.  
"Geeze. Those Dark Masters sounds like math teacher." Austin said.  
"Much worse." Jeanna said, shaking her head.  
"They should make a movie out of this story." said Megan.  
"I hope these grass stains come out of my clothes." Dakota said, "Otherwise my mom will ground me."  
"You guys have to stick together." said Tai, "No matter what. Remember that friendship is the key or you'll all be toast."  
"That's Matt's line." said Kitty, "Afterall, he's the Digi-Destined of Friendship!"  
"And I am doing a perfectly good job of keeping the team together!" Tiffany said indignantly.

The man about to be attacked by a parakeet was being shown again. Suddnely, a black shadow darted across the screen, "There it is!" The man backed up as the tape was rewound. He moved forward again and the shadow flasheda cross the scene, but this time in an entirely different place, "There it is again! This is absolutely impossible. I've watched this stupid tape fifty times and every time that shadow does something completely different. I give up."  
"And this was my first time as a director." The director sighed, squeezing his cheeks. They walked into the main room.  
"Take a look at those monitors." The assisstant said, "It's not just us; that creepy shadow is on every program on this TV station."  
"And you've checked for technical diffculties?"  
"This isn't technical, boss."  
"Then what is it, smart guy?"  
"A ghost."  
"Huh? How am I supposed to tell my boss that I can't get my show on the air because of a ghost? He'll can me for sure. I should have listend to my mom and gone to accounting school."

It was sunset now and they were in front of a lake. A fair boat gently drifeed by as they finished their meeting.  
"That's an incredible story." Dakota said.  
"Yeah, thanks for sharing it with us!" Mimi piped up.  
"I must admit, I'm a little afraid we can't live up to the achievements of you original Digi-Destined." Bethany said.  
"We wouldn't be here if we couldn't handle it." said Megan, sqeezing Poromon against her chest.  
"What she said." said Austin, "I'm ready to fight right now.'  
"Austin, you're so brace." said Sora.  
"Besides, with Tiffany and Sam there, we can't go wrong!" Jeanna said.  
"That's the spirit you two!" said Tai, "Take no prisoners!"  
"Can the rest of you handle it?" Matt asked.  
"Matt!" Kitty said, sticking her tongue out at her big brother, "Look who you're talking to! TK and I can handle anything!"  
"I'm not sure." Ashley sighed.  
"Just follow Austin." Joe said, pushing Austin in the back. Austin had to flail wildly to keep himself from tumbling over the fence and into the lake.

"I haven't been here in awhile." TK said as he rounded the corner into his dad and Matt's apartment, "It's...exactly the same. Including the smell of your socks."  
"What do you expect?" Kitty giggled, "Matt and dad are slobs."  
"And you're so much better." Matt said, mussing up Kitty's hair, "Anyway, what are you talking about? I just finished cleaning the place."  
"I see." TK said, placing Patamon on the floor and kneeling next to a pile of clothing next to the kitchen table, "How long have these been here?"  
"You know...I think those were there when I moved out." Kitty said, sweatdropping.  
"Quit nit-picking, TK." Matt said, snatching the clothes out of TK's hands, "Dad's been putting a lot of hours at the TV station I've been rehearsing with my band."  
"Oh. Sorry. I almost forgot. It's just you two guys."  
"Don't worry about it. You're right; this place does have a distinct odor to it. Those dishes are so filthy I think I'd rather face the Dark Master's again then clean them."  
"Yeah, forgive me if I'd rather NOT be a keychain again." Kitty said, shaking her head.  
"If mom lived with me, she'd never let this mess happen. She always kept us in line." Matt said.  
"Yeah...she cracks the whip on me." said TK.  
"Anyway, I'm starving. What do you guys want to eat?" Matt asked, turning back to his younger siblings.  
"Yay!" Kitty said, looking incredibly excited, "I get to eat Matt's cooking again!"  
"Don't get excited. I don't think we've gone grocery shopping in quite awhile."  
"Anything will be fine." TK said with a shrug.  
"Okay, but I warned you." Matt said as Patamon and TK groaned, "First I'll take a little stroll over to our old refridgerator and take a peek at what's...not expired."  
"Uh, I have an idea." TK said, "How about we just order a pizza? I'll buy."  
Matt grinned at TK and Kitty over the refridgerator door.  
"I've got an idea. A hot one."  
"Uh-oh." said Kitty, "That's not good."

TK gasped as he dropped his spoon and it clattered into the green-streaked bowl. Sweating, he lifted his glass to his mouth and began gulping water down. Matt was laughing uproariously and Kitty was snickering.  
"Quit laughing!" TK snapped, "You need to call 9-1-1! Or the poison center! I'm gonna pass out."  
"I thought we told you." Matt said.  
"Eat at your own risk!" Kitty chided, still grinning.  
"Now I remember why I hate eating with you both at the same time!" TK moaned, "Are you crazy? What is this stuff?"  
"It's a secret, but I'll tell you." said Matt, "A little bit of hot sauce, a bit of wasabi. And a mytery meat I found in the refridgerator covered in green fuzz."  
"I'm used to it. Actually, it's one my favorites!" Kitty said.  
"I never thought cooking could actually make you dizzy." TK groaned, head in his hands."  
The sound of a door opening and shutting caused TK and Kitty to look up.  
"Oh. Dad must be home." said TK, "Hey dad!"  
"Hey TK. Hey Matt." Their dad said in a tired voice, "And Kitty's here too. What a surprise. Sorry I'm late again."  
"Another tough day at the TV station?" Matt asked.  
"It's always tought. But lately it's been just brutal." He took out his chair and sat down at the table, heaving a huge sigh as he got settled. None of the Ishida children looked much like their dad. He had short dark brown hair for one thing, and he had brown eyes.  
"Dad- what's the matter?" Asked TK. Kitty looked worried but didn't say anything. She rarely actually spoke to her parents.  
"Oh, I don't even know how to explain it."  
"Don't tell me. Myotismon destroyed the station?" Matt groaned. Matt, TK, and Kitty's dad actually knew about Digimon.  
"I almost wish. At least then I would have an answer for what's going on. My staff is quitting every hour, saying they're seeing strange things and I don't blame them. I must be losing my mind."  
"What's happening, dad?" Matt persisted.  
"Okay," Their dad said, getting up from the table and shuffling past them, "One second you're walking down the hall and you see something moving out of the corner of your eye."  
"That doesn't sound too crazy so far." said TK.  
"Right. But when you turn to look," Their dad leaped back to where he had been standing before he had walked past the table, "There's not a trace of anyone or anything. Just an empty hallway."  
"So what?" Matt inquired.  
"It might sound crazy, but I've come to a conclusion." He turned to look at them all, "The station is haunted." Kitty raised one eyebrow skeptically.  
"Are you sure you're not just tired? You have been putting in a lot of hours lately." TK pointed out.  
"You're right. But it's more than that. For instance, there's this dark shadow. It keep appearing on every monitor on the station, but it's different every single time."  
"I bet it's just the equipment." Matt said, "It probably just needs to be cleaned." Kitty nodded.  
"I know. I thought of that."  
"Wow." TK said, "Well that's pretty weird."  
"You're telling me." Their dad shook his head, "Maybe it is stress."  
"Well, what are you gonna do?"  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll just go on a vacation. I heard the Arctic is a nice place to visit. I haven't taken one in 15 years."  
"What's up with the CD player?" Matt asked, refering to the black one his dad had placed on the table.  
"It's a soothing recording of buffalo's mirgating."  
"Buffalo?" Kitty actually joined her brother's in repeating what her dad had said.  
"Yeah, I heard these recordings help with stress. At this point, I'm willing to try anything." He wedged the headphones into his ear, "I'm a happy little buffalo."  
Kitty busted out laughing and Matt said, "You've flipped your lid."  
"Huh?" Matt could be seen walking out of the kitchen.  
"Don't worry dad," said Kitty, "Matt's just not a happy little buffalo." The twins jogged out after Matt. Their dad heaved another sigh and sat back at the table.  
"Boy, am I hungry." He took a big spoonful of Matt's mystery gunk and stuffed it in his mouth. He turned a bright, vibrant red, and screamed, "Somebody call the fire department!"

"Okay, it's the moment of truth." The funny director guy and his assisstant were watching "When Parakeets attack" again. In fact, they were watching the exact same scene again, "So far so good."  
"Ahh!" They both exclaimed as the shadow once again flew across the screen, "Not again!" The assistant turned the computer off and spun in his chair to face the director.  
"Look, boss." He said, "There's no way we're gonna finish at this rate. We're definitely gonna need more time."  
"Are you crazy?" The director demanded, getting out of his chair, "This is suppose to go on the air TOMORROW!"  
"Oh, that's just great. What are we gonna do?"  
The director began sobbing, "All my career finished! I'll only be known as the Haunted Director!"  
"We got the sound track back," Another man in a pink suit walked into the room, carrying a CD player, "But it's weird."  
"This is the very worst day of my entire life." The director groaned.  
"What do you mean by weird?" The assistant asked, "Play the darn tape."  
"Here goes." The chubby pink-shirted man said as he pressed the play button.  
There was nothing but a few pulses of static.  
"Hey wait a minute. I don't hear anything. Where's the music?"  
"That's the thing. We recorded the music, but it plays back this voice."  
There certainly was some sort of voice within the static, but it was too indistinct to be able to tell what it was saying.  
"I didn't sign up for this!"  
"It's the ghost! And it doesn't sound happy and I bet it's coming for us!"


	34. Ghost of a Chance Pt2

"Sir, we need you right away!" The woman slammed her palms into Mr. Ishida's desk. He looked up.  
"The shadow?" He gasped, "Oh no! Not again!"

"Hey, Tokyo Tower!" Momo cried, pointing at the tall structure that looked like the Eiffel tower. She was Sora, Megan, and Sam. Ashi had came along, too, and although she watched the older Digi-Destined with awe, she didn't saying anything, "I did my first fashion shoot here."  
"That was so much fun!" Sam said, linking her arm around her cousin's, "You looked amazing." Momo giggled.  
"It looks better than the last time I saw it." Sora said, hands on her hips.  
"Is it true a digimon leveled it?" Megan asked. Poromon was clutched to her chest. Houndmon was standing next to Sam, on all fours as usual.  
"Yup." said Momo, "And he almost demolished the entire city, too."  
"Would have if we hadn't been there." Sam said as she nodded.  
"Why did he have to destroy the tower?" asked Megan, "Why couldn't he have blasted my dentist office instead?"

"And that, students, is how we determine the speed of the pie when it hit the clown in the face." Joe scribbled down the diagram his teacher had just drawn on the door.  
"Please let the bell ring." He begged under his breath, "Please get me out of here."

"The mall is crowded, as usual." TK said. He, Kitty, and Matt had gone to the mall. This time, however, they brought along Ashley. TK was carrying Patamon in his arms, Sunmon was peeping over the top of Kitty's bag, and Ririmon was trotting along next to Ashley, looking around with eyes full of wonder.  
"This anniversary is making me think about all the digimon we lost." said Matt. Kitty nodded solemnly.  
"I know what you mean." said TK. They stopped and looked in the window of one shop. There was nothing in it but a love seat and a few framed paintings. Ashley stopped, too, although she didn't know what they were talking about. She couldn't imagine losing Ririmon, "I keep seeing their faces."  
An image appeared in the glass of a Gotsumon wearing suspenders a girl with a pumpkin for a head that had an axe buried in it.  
"Dont be thinking about Gotsumon. He's just fine. Tiffany makes sure of that." Kitty said.  
"Sure are lots of good memories." said Matt.  
"Mm-hm," Kitty and TK chorused.

"My mom won't be home for awhile. She's at a "Cooking with Fungus" class." Tai said. The rest of the group was at his apartment. He and Tiffany were in chairs facing backwards, leaning against the backs. Kari, Austin, and Bethany were sharing the bottom bunk of Tai and Kari's room. Izzy, Jeanna, and Dakota were sitting on the floor.  
"While she's gone, I thought we could do an experiment." Izzy said.  
"'Course you did." Tiffany muttered.  
"What kind of experiment?" Austin asked.  
"It's simple," said Izzy, "It has to do with the Digi-Port."  
"Digi-Port?" Kari asked, "But how are we supposed to do an experiment here?"  
"Yeah, the only portal we know of is at the school and we can't access it." Jeanna pointed out.  
"Right," said Izzy, "We always have to use the computer in the school computer lab to travel to and from the Digital World. But what if we program our D-3 digivices to open the Digi-Port from our home computers, too?"  
"Yeah, but that's easier said than done, Izzy." said Dakota, "Where do we begin?"  
"See, that's where it gets a little foggy. I have a couple of theories, but I'm not real sure." Izzy said, rubbing his head.  
"Typical." Tiffany scoffed.  
"Oh, no body asked you, Tiffany!" Izzy snapped.  
"Come on Izzy, let's here 'em." Tai encouraged, leaning towards Izzy.  
"Okay, here's the thing: We've always just assumed the computer is the key to opening the Digi-Port. My theory is that the computer is incidental and that the D-3s are the true power of the Digi-Port."  
"These things?" Asked Bethany, holding up her digivice.  
"Right." Izzy said, "I've suspected it for some time now, but I didn't say anything because I didn't have enough proof to be sure. Now with the school's computer lab being used for detention and our access to the Digi-Port being limited, the Digimon Emperor might do some damage while we're stuck looking for an entrance to the Digital World."  
"That's a really good theory, Izzy, but where are we supposed to open the Digi-Port?" Tai asked.  
"Right here."  
"Huh?" The group at large asked. Izzy stood up and pointed to the computer in the corner of the room.  
"We'll open right here. See? According to my theory the D-3 is all we need to open the portal. But if I'm wrong, it could be dangerous."  
"Then we shouldn't do it." Tiffany said, eyes wide with horror, "We'll all die."  
"Oh, nobody asked you Tiffany!" Izzy said again, "Well? Who's the first guinea pig? Austin- why don't you give it a try?"  
"What? Who? Me?" Austin said, pointing to himself.  
"No, he means the OTHER boy with goggles." said Jeanna.  
"Oh. Where is he?" Austin asked. Jeanna slapped herself in the face.

A few minutes later, they were able to get Austin ready. The gate image flased onto the screen, showing the red light that meant that it wasn't online.  
"Alright, here goes." said Austin. He lifted his blue digivice to the screen, "Digi-Port Open!"  
There was a pause while the computer beeped as everyone held their breath. Then the green light flicked on. The group exhaled.  
"I can't believe it!" said Dakota, "Nice work, Izzy."  
"He didn't DO anything." Tiffany said.  
"Let's go through!" Austin said, turning back to the group.  
"Huh?" They all asked, freezing mid-cheer.  
"We need to test the Digi-Port." Everyone grinned. Austin lifted his D-3 to the screen one more time and-  
"I'm home!" Tai's mom called from the hallway. She spotted the Jeanna, Austin, Izzy, and Dakota's shoes. Tiffany and Bethany were always over, so she didn't even notice them, "I better make fungus cookies."  
"We can't go." Tai said, "My mom is home early."  
"But...But..." Austin protested.  
"It's a no-go, Austin." Austin said.  
"My mom saw our shoes by the door. If she comes up here and we're all gone, we're toast." said Tai.  
"He's right." Dakota said. Austin looked back at the computer. The gate went offline.  
"Aw man," Jeanna said.  
"I wanted to see my theory through..." Izzy said.  
"Don't worry, Izzy, you'll get your chance soon enough." Said Tai, "I wish we would have known about this earlier; it might have saved us some close calls with our parents."  
"Yeah, I know. I should have said something sooner."  
"No need to sweat it. It's not your fault. Nice job, Izzy."  
"Now that we know the D-3 can open the portal from any one of our homes, we're going to have to be extra careful." said Dakota.  
"Why?" asked Kari. There was a knock on the door and the group froze. Kari and Tai's mom peeked in through the door.  
"Hey kids."  
"Hey." said Izzy, Austin, Jeanna, and Dakota.  
"Hi mom." said Kari and Tai.  
"Hello, Ms. Kamiya." said Tiffany and Bethany.  
"I hope everyone is hungry!" Ms. Kamiya sang as she shut the door and left.  
"Because of just that, Kari." said Izzy, "Keeping a secret from our family becomes harder when they can barge in on us at any second."  
"I can't imagine if our mother came into our room in the night and we weren't there." Kari said, "She'd probably call the National Gaurd and the Army."  
"Tiffany and I don't have to worry about that." Bethany said quietly. Both of their parents had died; their father when they were younger and their mother when Myotismon had attacked the city four years ago.  
"We're just going to have to work out some sort of plan." said Izzy.

A clap of thunder pealed across the sky and a dark storm cloud rolled in over the TV studio. The group was together again.  
"Did you see that dark cloud?" Kari asked, "It just came out of nowhere."  
"Those weather men are always wrong." TK said. Multiple bolts of lightenting struck the ground as they watched. One hit the building, causing it light up with electricty for a few seconds.  
"Something here isn't right!" Austin announced.

Inside, the electricity was out. There was mass panic and people were swarming down the hallway, screaming at the top of their lungs. Mr. Ishida ran out of his office just in time to see a dark shadow glide across the floor.  
"Huh?" He watched it float away, going to the opposite way of the running people and then double back, "Not again!"

"It's the ghost!"  
"It's after us!"  
"Help!"  
The group of Digi-Destined watched as a stream of people rushed by them, all shouting and running as fast as they could. Gatomon gasped and ran straight into the building.  
"Gatomon!" Kari shouted. The group ran after her.

A white computer was sitting in a vacated office. A few spurts of static filled the room and then it's screen flicked on, turning bright blue.  
"Gatomon! Gatomon!" Said a shakey voice.  
Gatomon ran into the room and then stood up. She stared at the ceiling.  
"Gatomon, what's up?" Nyamon asked, bouncing over to her friend. The entire group looked up at the ceiling. A dark shadow was spinning around and around.  
"It's the ghost!" TK gasped.  
"Who ya gonna call?" asked Kitty.  
"Ghost Busters?" Bethany asked, taking a step backward and looking scared out of her wits. The desks began to shake and then a stack of neat flyers flew at the group, scattering across the room.  
"What's going on?" Ashley demanded.  
"Gatomon!" The voice came again as pink text ran across the computer screen.  
"What does it want?" Austin shouted, hands over his ears.  
"You're asking us?" Tai shouted back.  
"It wants me." Gatomon said, taking a step froward and then addressing the shadow, "I'm here. I'm right here. What do you want?"  
"Austin, I think she flipped her lid." Demiveemon said. Austin was holding him against his chest with one arm. He leapt out of Austin's arms and landed on the ground. He and the rest of the In-Training digimon made a line in front of the humans.  
"Are you guys sure this is such a good idea?" Megan asked.  
"We've got to save Gatomon!" Chibimon said.  
"Demiveemon digivolve to...Veemon!"  
"Nyamon digivolve to...Nekomon!"  
"Oompamon digivolve to...Armadillomon!"  
"Chibimon digivolve to...Canimon!"  
"Rishumon digivolve to...Rikumon!"  
"Poromon digivolve to...Hawkmon!"  
"Ririmon digivolve to...Ariamon!"  
"Sunmon digivolve to...Coronamon!"  
"Go get 'em!" Mimi said. Rikumon nodded.  
"I assume that it is a servant of the Digimon Emperor, sent here to frighten us." said Hawkmon.  
"He doesn't have a ghost of a chance!" cried Jeanna.  
"Funny." said Ashley. The group lurched forward.  
"Wait!" Gatomon shouted. She skidded in front of them and threw her arms out. Then she turned back to the computer, "I'm here!" The text on the screen was deleted and a single bright pink word appeared in the center of the screen: Gatomon.  
"Gatomon..." Came the unearthly voice. The screen filled with Gatomon's name, spelled again and again in no apparent order.  
"Don't move, guys." Gatomon instructed. The shadow circling the cieling began to slow.  
"Gatomon!" Dakota shouted, "Run for it!" Gatomon, however, didn't move. The shadow glided down the wall and across the floor, halting in front of the white cat.  
"It's your funeral, stupid cat!" Houndmon exclaimed.  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon said. The group of previous Digi-Destined gasped. The see-through form of a small man with blonde hair dressed in wizard robes rose from shadow. Gatomon smiled tearfully.  
"Gatomon. I'm glad you've come." Wizardmon said.  
"Wizardmon!" Kari said, smiling.  
"A friend of your's?" asked Dakota.  
"I sure hope so." said Megan. She sounded paniced.  
"Wizardmon," Gatomon said, "It's so good to see you again."  
"I need to tell you something, Gatomon." said Wizardmon.  
"What is it, old friend?"  
"A great enemy. You cannot beat him as you are now."  
"Does he- Does he mean the Digimon Emperor?" Bethany stammered.  
"Your enemy is not only the Digimon Emperor, but a much greater darkness. The darkness...it cannot be defeated with strength alone. You must return one wrapped in darkness to his old self."  
"Wha? True self?" Gatomon repeated.  
"Kindness," said Wizardmon, "will release the golden radiance."  
"Kindness?" Megan demanded, "I hope he doesn't mean we have to be nice to Chris."  
"Well, you'll have trouble with that, won't you?" Kitty said. Megan growled at her.  
"Kindness alone will not prevail, Gatomon," Wizardmon warned, "The golden radiance is also necessary."  
"I see," Gatomon said with a nod, "But-"  
"You don't have much time. You must hurry. Good-bye, my friend."  
"But wait-" Nekomon began.  
"I can't." said Wizardmon, "Gatomon- be careful."  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon shouted, reaching one claw out towards the other digimon. Wizardmon did the same, but his gloved hand went through Gatomon's. Gatomon gasped, her eyes shining with tears. Wizardmon looked at his hands and then towards the ground.  
"I'm sorry." He said. Then he floated backwards and through the window.  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon screamed, her whole body pressed flat against the glass.  
"Hurry..." came his faint voice. And then Wizardmon faded away into nothingness. Sobs wracked Gatomon's body.  
Nekomon walked slowly over, placing one orange paw to her friend's shoulder, staring out the window with Gatomon. Then Kari came with Tiffany.  
"Gatomon..." Kari said, looking sadly down at her digimon. Tiffany and she bent over, wrapping their arms around the two cat digimon.  
"He came back to tell us." Tiffany said simply.  
"Who was Wizardmon anyway?" asked Mimi.  
"We were battling a very evil dark digimon named Myotismon," Sora explained. She could see him in her mind's eye, a human digimon, a man. He was tall and blonde and his eyes were framed in a red mask. He was floating through the air, laughing, and then a stream of bats obscured him from view. The bats flew towards a younger Kari, who was crouched next to Gatomon. Then, at the very last minute, Wizardmon put himself in the way of the attack, "He was about to destroy Kari and Gatomon."  
"Wizardmon stepped in the way of Myotismon's attack." Sam said. She looked sad, "And he paid...the ultimate price. Wizardmon scaraficed himself in order to save Kari and Gatomon. And they'll never foget him because of it."

"Will we ever see him again?" Kari asked. The group was standing together. They were staring over the piece of the roof Wizardmon had disappeared on, through the window he and flown through.  
"I'm sure we will, Kari." said Tai.  
"That Wizardmon," Gatomon said. She sounded like she had a bad head cold, "what a friend. Even from beyond, he still continues to watch over me."


	35. Run Megan Run Pt1

"We have to find the Digimon Emperor," Tai said as he, Kari, Austin, Tiffany, and Bethany walked through the forest, "I hope the others are having more luck than us."

Matt, Megan, TK, Kitty, Jeanna, and Ashley were standing on a group of very tall rocks that were sticking up out of the sea.  
"I don't see anything." said TK.  
"I wonder how how Mimi, Dakota, and Sam are doing." Matt said.

Mimi and Sam were doing fine. Dakota, however, was sliding down the incredibly steep slope of a mountain. A hand reached out and grabbed him by the wrist.  
"You okay, Dakota?" Izzy asked.  
"Yes," Dakota panted, "Thanks to you."  
"You can make it." said Izzy, he's eyes looking a bit creepy, "We're almost to the top. Just don't look down."  
"Guys, get up here." Tentomon said. He was hovering near the top of the mountain. Rikumon was flapping her wings in mid-air beside him.  
"Right away!" Rikumon said, looking serious, "You won't believe this!"

"I don't believe it." said Mimi, once their group of four had made it over the top.  
"Told you." Tentomon said.  
"I'm seeing things...I think." Dakota said.  
"This is...very not good." Sam said.  
The thing that was very not good was the fact that from their vantage point, they could see hundreds of control spires.  
"Look at them all!" Mimi gasped, "Hundreds of Control Spires!"  
"And hundreds of digimon slaves, too." said Izzy. A large group of black dinosaur digimon stamped up to another group. There was tumalt on the ground below where all the digimon began attacking each other.  
"Those poor digimon." Dakota said.  
"It seems to me that those Darktyranomon came and put up that weird stone." Armadillomon said.  
"That must be where the Digimon Emperor's headquarters are." Izzy observed.  
"I really don't know why Tiffany keeps telling me your dumb." Sam said, staring at Izzy, blue eyes wide with innocence. Izzy stared back, looking at a lost for words until it looked like they had been spotted by the warring digimon, "Uh-Oh. We better take cover. I sure hope we don't need your help, Tentomon; there's no way you can digivolve with all these Control Spires around. Maybe they haven't spotted us."  
"Um...Izzy. I think they spotted us." Mimi said in a quavering voice.  
"Why's that?"  
"ROAAR!" The rest of the group turned aroudn quickly to see an enormous Snimon.  
"I knew I should have brought my enormous fly-swatter." Houndmon sighed.  
"Get 'em guys!" Dakota said.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" Sam, Mimi, and Dakota shouted.  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!"  
"Rikumon Armor Digivolve to...Mikarimon, the Warrior of Innocence!"  
"Houndmon Armor Digivolve to...Gargoylemon, Protector of the Skies!"

They left their digimon to handle the fighting and boarded a silver object that doubled as a sleigh. With Sam and Mimi in one and Izzy and Dakota in the other (Tentomon buzzing behind the latter), they shot down the mountain.  
The cliffside they had been standing on moments before exploded as the fight began. Digmon tackled Snimon.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked.  
The kids continued shooting down the mountainside.  
"My digivice is going crazy!" Izzy shouted.  
"AHHH!" They all screamed as a large black winged digimon flew up to them.  
"Going somewhere?" The Digimon Emperor sneered.  
"It's the Digimon Emperor!" Dakota gasped.  
"I'm sorry, but- DUH!" Sam screamed.  
"So nice of you to drop in on my headquarters." The Digimon Emperor continued, "It saves me the trouble of hunting you down."  
"I've got to at least try to digivolve!" Tentomon cried.  
"Go!" Izzy said, nodding.  
"Tentomon digivolve to...oh, forget it. I can't digivolve!"  
The Digimon Emperor laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you people you're sitting in the no digivolving section?"  
The Digi-Destined growled at him, but suddenly a massive upburst of sand shot up from the ground and they disappeared from sight.  
"Thanks, Digmon." Dakota said. They had safely dropped into a hole of Digmon's creation.  
"Heheh. Can I dig a hole or what?"

A little while later, another explosion of earth marked where they made it the surface, quite far away from the Digimon Emperor's headquarters.  
"We're in the clear." Digmon announced. He and the other Armor Digimon went back to their normal forms.  
"There are no Control Spires here." Dakota said.  
"Tentomon, give it another shot!" Izzy instructed.  
"Yeah, we'd love to see Kabutarimon again." said Sam.  
"I can give it a shot," said Tentomon, "Tentomon digivolve to...Kabutarimon!"  
And the group of four were riding away, riding on the blue-grey form of Kabutarimon, flying into the horizon.  
"So that's Kabutarimon." the Digimon Emperor mused, "I think I'll add him to my collection."

"That's everyone." Tai announced as Izzy came streaming back into reality. Izzy's room was packed to bursting point with all the Digi-Destined and their digimon.  
"Is my mom home?" asked Izzy.  
"No, we were lucky." Tai answered, "We all made it back before she got home."  
"That was close." Izzy said and then turned back to the computer.  
"So, what did you guys find in your area?" Tai asked Mimi and Dakota. Rishumon was happily squirming in Mimi's arms, a round white ball with four little legs, two fangs sticking out of the cat-like mouth, blue eyes (one with the familiar pink flower pattern around it), a small amount of pink dots, and one gold earring on each of her two long white ears.  
"We found the Digimon Emperor's headquarters." Mimi said.  
"The whole place was covered in Control spires." Dakota exclaimed.  
"And in slave digimon." Sam said with a nod.  
"I knew it!" Megan snapped.  
"There must have been a Control Spire convention in town." said Austin.  
"Tell me about it! There were hundreds of them!" said Sam. (A/N: You know, TK says that line in the actual show. That doesn't make sense. He wasn't there. *waves fist and mutters)  
"Mimi, did you say you found the Digimon Emperor's base?" Tiffany asked as Dakota placed Oompamon carefully on the bed with the other digimon. Rishumon squirmed until Mimi put her down next to him.  
"M-hm." Mimi said, nodding.  
"I'll stay here and report back if there's any trouble." Tentamon said from the Digital World.  
"Right." Izzy said. The screen turned red and Tentamon was gone. Izzy spent a few more minutes tapping on the keyboard before turning the computer towards the rest of the group, "You should all take a look at this."  
"Huh?"  
"This is the area that Austin and his group explored." Izzy said, showing them a mostly white area with a few lines of black, "Next is the area TK's group was in. Then where my group was. If we connect them together..." The screen was zoomed out, showing that all the black lines racing through the area were actually one.  
"It makes a circus clown!" Austin shouted, "I love this game!"  
"No, Austin," Izzy said patiently, "It's a path."  
"He's taking over all the areas! Talk about nasty." Poromon squeaked indignantly.  
"Soon there will be nothing left of our world." Patamon cried.  
"Not to mention our friends." said Demiveemon.  
"Okay, that's it. Now I'm really mad." Oompamon said.  
"If we could only destroy that base." Gatomon said quietly.  
"Wait a minute!" Kari said, "That's it! If we destroy the Emperor's headquarters then the Control Spires will be useless."  
"That makes a lot of sense." said TK.  
"So why are we sitting around here like a bunch of yahoos?" asked Austin, "I say we go to the Digital World, find his base, and rip it up like a bad check, right Demiveemon?"  
"Right!" Demiveemon chirped.  
"What do you want us to do, walk up there and say 'excuse me, do you mind if we take a couple of minutes and tear down this building?'?" Kitty asked, arms folded across her chest.  
"Besides, our digimon are tired." Ashley said.  
"We'll have to come up with some sort of plan." Jeanna pointed out.  
"He's right," Megan sighed, "But it's gonna take a lot of thinking."  
"I agree." TK said, "And I also think it's gonna take a lot more than one day to accomplish."  
"I suppose if we all have to be back by a certain time, we wouldn't be concentrating on destroying the base." said Megan.  
"Right." said Bethany, "Then we all have to agree on one thing."  
"What's that, Bethany?" asked Austin.  
"We don't return until the base is destroyed."  
"Huh?" Megan's head snapped up, "You mean...?"  
"I dunno." said Dakota, "If I'm not there for my mom's tuna casserol, she'll know something's wrong. I haven't missed one in two years!"  
"Come to think of it," Mimi said, tilting her head to one side, "I don't think I'VE missed one of your mom's tuna casserols in two years."  
"Just make up some excuse," said Austin, "Something like, you got picked by the army for a secret mission to mars."  
"If you told your parents that, they'd actually believe you?" Kari asked, raising one eyebrow.  
"Of course not!" Austin said, "They don't believe anything I say!"  
Izzy groaned and turned the computer so that the older group could see it, "With all these Control Spires in the Digital World, there's no way our digimon will ever be able to digivolve with Digi-Eggs."  
"That means that us older kids, with the exception of Tiffany and Sam, will be useless if we go to the Digital World with you guys." Matt sighed.  
"That's true, Matt," Tai said, "But there are other ways we can actually help out without going with them." He kicked off and the wheelie chair he was sitting on soared backwards, "Like camping. While you guys go to the Digital World, the rest of us will go on a camping trip."  
"How does that help us if we're fighting the Digimon Emperor while you're roasting marshmallows?" Kitty asked.  
"It's simple." Tai laughed, "We'll tell all our parents we're going camping, but if they call the camp grounds and no one's there, we'll get in trouble. So the older kids will go camping for real and cover for you."  
"Great idea, Tai." Matt said, walking over to where Tai was and placing one hand on the back of Tai's chair, "Plus we'll get to go camping!"  
"Tough job, but somebody's got to do it." Tai said.  
Just then there, was a sharp rap on the door. Izzy gulped.  
"Come in?" He said. The door opened and a woman with shoulder-length light-purple-brown hair walked a step into the room.  
"Oh, you're home." She said. Izzy was in front of the computer with Sam, each holding a small pile of digimon. Tai was on the step-stool next to the bookcase, handing a globe to Matt, who was standing below. TK and Megan were on the floor arm-wrestling, Austin and Bethany were posed as if in the middle of a dance. Jeanna and Kitty were sitting on the bed, books held in their hands, while Tiffany and Kari pretending to be doing each others hair. Ashley, Mimi, and Dakota were watching the progress of the arm-wrestling match.  
"Hello Mrs. Izumi!" The group chorused.  
"Hi kids." Mrs Izumi took a few more steps into the room, "What are you all doing inside on a nice day like this.  
"Well..." The entire group turned to look at Izzy.  
"We were discussing going on a camping trip for our next vacation." Izzy said.  
"Oh." said Izzy's mom, "That sounds like fun. But! You're going to need a chaperone. Who's the adult that's going with you?"  
"Uh..." Izzy said. Matt stepped in front of him, wiping his forehead.  
"Oh don't worry. My dad will go with us. He loves traveling the world."  
"Are you sure?" Tai whispered into Matt's ear.  
"No, but it sounded good." Matt whispered back.

"What?" Matt's dad asked, "You want me to go camping with you?"  
They were in the mall foodcourt, which was mostly empty since it was so late. Matt, Kitty, and TK had waited for him and each had a soda in front of them. They were sitting around a round table with Mr. Ishida sitting back in one of the chairs.  
"Please dad?" Matt pleaded, "We already told the other you would do it. Just think of it- being out in the wilderness among all the snakes and the wolves and grizzly bears. It'll be fun."  
Mr. Ishida tugged awkwardly at his blue neck tie. TK poked him on his shoulder.  
"Hey dad, tell us about the time you were chased by a grizzly bear!"  
"Don't you kids have homework?" Mr. Ishida snapped.

Austin was sitting on the floor of his room, which had somehow managed to stay clean. His dinner tray was sitting untouched as he tinkered with a bag in front of him.  
"What are you doing?" His older sister asked as she walked into the room.  
"None of your business." Austin said coldly. June put her hands on her hips.  
"Looks like you're packing for a camping trip."  
"It's your imagination."  
"Are TK and the others going?"  
"I can't remember."  
"So then..." Meg said, leaning in towards her brother, "Is Matt going camping, too?"  
"Matt moved to another country."  
"Well if you're going and everyone else is going and Matt's going, can I go, too?"  
"Sure you can go." Austin said. Then he stood up and pushed her out the door, "You can go away."  
There mom was watching something on television. Austin froze as he heard the reporter speak.  
"Police still have no clue as to the whereabouts of boy genius Chris Ichijouji, who mysteriously disappeared some time ago." Said the reporter on the screen. Then it went to a picture of Chris's mom and dad. His mom was sobbing into a tissue and his dad was staring straight ahead.  
"If anyone's seen my son...please call the police right away." Mr. Ichijouji said.  
"That kid is still missing?" June asked.  
"I hope he's not alone somewhere, cold and hungry." Mrs. Ichijouji said tearfully, "Oh, he's lost without me!"

Back in their apartment, TK and Kitty were watching the same thing. TK picked up the remote and flicked off the TV.  
"Boy, if they only knew." TK said.  
"Well, it's not like we can call and tell them where he is." Kitty said, "We'd probably be laughed off the phone."

Megan was in bed, trying to sleep. She kept muling the day's events in her head over and over. Suddenly she sat up, keeping the covers over her head like a tent. TK's voice sounded in her mind.  
"I think it's gonna take more than one day to accomplish."  
"Right," Bethany's voice said, "Then we all have to agree on one thing. We don't return until the base is destroyed."  
"Alright." Megan sighed, "Even though I'm gonna be gone for a long time and I'll miss my soap operas- I am totally up for this!"  
Poromon stirred in the basket that Megan had made into a bed for him.  
"You're not supposed to be up at all; we went to bed hours ago. Some of us our trying to sleep- good night! Hmph!"  
"Yeah..." Megan said again, this time more quietly, "Goodnight."

"Hey, Benjamin!" Jeanna said, already in her pajamas. She was carrying Chibimon in her arms, even though she knew Naru was going to be rude about it. It was better than if Naru stole her and did something to her.  
"Yeah?" Bejamin turned around from his place on the couch.  
"I'm going to be camping this weeked. With my friends. That okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. Keep an eye out for that Ichijouji kid while you're out there, will you?"  
"Uh...yeah...sure..."

The next day dawned and the group gathered at their meeting point to eat breakfast.  
"Digimon Emperor!" Megan shouted, "Prepare go go down! We're gonna teach that evil genius a lesson he'll never forget!"  
"She's excited to go." Patamon commented, watching Megan pace the room. He, Poromon, and Ririmon were laying on the coach.  
"Isn't she supposed to be?" Ririmon asked.  
"She's been like this all night." Poromon sighed. Megan roared, lunched, and punched the air. Izzy and Tai were busy getting things together.  
"Hey, Megan," Izzy chuckled, "Save some for the Digimon Emperor."  
"Left! Right! Left! Right! And halt!" Megan called as she marched. The group going to the Digital World marched in time behind her.  
"Sir! Yes sir!" TK said.  
Matt opened the door as the group stopped in front of it, "You've got a lot to learn about women, TK."  
"Right."  
"Alright!" Megan exclaimed, "Time to go! Let the battle begin! Digi-Port open! Yeehaw!"

Meanwhile, the older digimon went out to the car. Well, the boys anyway.  
"You rugged men ready to go?" Mr. Ishida asked. Tai, Izzy, and Matt clambered into the car.  
"Yep. Thanks for taking us." Tai said as he sat down.  
"Yeah." Izzy said.  
"Well, guess we should get going." said Mr. Ishida.  
"Right." Matt said, getting in the car and getting ready to close the door.  
"Hi again, Matt!" Meg sang. Suddenly she was right there beside the car with backpack slung across her back, "I'm ready!"  
"Huh?" All the boys said.  
"Isn't that Austin's sister?" Tai asked, leaning towards Matt, "What's she doing here?"  
"I have no idea." Matt groaned.  
"Well, see what you can do to get rid of her, okay?"  
"Right." Matt got out of the car and walked to June, "Hey, Meg," He said shakily, "What's going on?"  
"I thought this camping trip would be a perfect romatic get away for us." June answered.  
"Oh...okay...I see."  
"Lucky Matt." Izzy said to Tai, "Girls must chase him alllll day."  
"I know exactly how he feels." said Tai.  
"By the way," Meg said, looking around Matt and at the car, "Where are Austin and the others?"  
"Oh...those guys," said Matt, looking heavenward as if the answer would be spelled out in the clouds, "They went ahead of us in another car."  
Matt and Izzy snickered.  
"A friend of my dad's has a really big mini-van," Matt continued.  
"Hm." Meg nodded, "Where do I sit?"  
"Uh...first I have...a present...to give you."  
"Huh?" Meg cried, blushing and looking estactic, "Me?"  
"Yeah...but it's in the car and I didn't get a chance to wrap it. So...close your eyes and count to ten and I'll be right back with your present, okay?"  
Meg giggled, turned around, and covered her eyes, "Okay, Matt!" and began counting. Matt pelted towards the car and flung himself inside.  
"Okay, dad, step on it."  
"You wanna leave her here?" Mr. Ishida asked.  
"Yup."  
"You've got a lot to learn about women, Matt." Mr. Ishida said as he started the car and rolled passed Meg.  
"Hm...where have I heard that before?"  
"Ten!" Meg cried, opening her eyes just in time to see the car speed past her, "Matt? Where's my present?"


	36. Run Megan Run Pt2

The Digimon Emperor's base is up here! Follow me!" Dakota cried down to the rest of the group as they all climbed up the mountain leading to the headquarters. Hearing this, Megan sped up, passing Dakota in a matter of minutes.  
"Yolei!" Hawkmon shouted, racing after her, "This isn't a track meet!"  
"I hate to be a fly in your suit," came Tentomon's voice from above, "But the Digimon Emperor's base is gone."  
"What?" TK said, "It can't be!"  
"Let's have a look." Kari said.

The base was gone. The control spires stood like the remnants of a lost civilization. No masses of controled digimon milled around the hill.  
"His base was right here!" Mimi shouted indignantly.  
"Maybe it was a moble home." Austin suggested.  
"Since he was leaving, he could have done the polite thing and taken all those Control Spires with him." said Armadillomon.  
"Has any one seen Megan?" Gatomon asked.  
"Huh? She's gone!" Jeanna gasped, looking all around.  
"Down there!" shouted Bethany, pointing. Yolei was sailing down the cliff-side, Hawkmon right behind her.  
"Woo-hoo!" Megan shouted.  
"Yolei, can't we take the scenic route?" Hawkmon cried. The group groaned.

"Are you sure you saw it?" Austin inquired, "Are you sure it wasn't a garage or something?"  
"You mean a...mirage?" Kitty asked, "idiot" plainly written across her face.  
"No! I mean a place for the Digimon Emperor to keep his cars."  
"Why in the world would he a need a car if he has those giant dragons to take him somewhere?" Tiffany asked.  
"He wouldn't!" Austin said, flailing his arms wildly, "That's why he'd need somewhere to kepp it!"  
"Oh geeze." Sam shook her head. TK walked over and leaned over the giant put with Ashley, Kari, Austin, and Bethany.  
"How can a whole building somply disappearing into thin air?" TK asked.  
"Maybe his friends are really good magicians." said Ashley.  
"Friends?" Jeanna scoffed, "That loser of a human being doesn't HAVE any friends."  
"What should we do?" Ariamon asked, looking at her partner, "How will we find him?"  
"We just keep looking." Tiffany said firmly, "We promised not to leave until the base is destroyed."  
"Leave it to me." Austin said, standing up, "I'll find the Digimon Emperor by following the giant building tracks!"  
"Are these like the tracks you used to find Agumon, Austin?" asked Jeanna.  
"Shut it, Jeanna."  
"Oo, Testy."  
"Over here!" Came a voice.  
Megan was climbing a Control Spire.  
"Um...did Megan forget to take her medicine today?" asked Megan.  
"She has seemed to have lost her mind." said Hawkmon, flying towards his partner.  
Megan reached the top of the tower in a matter of seconds. Pointing upwards into the air, she shouted, "I know what happened! The whole thing up and flew into the sky!"  
"That doesn't seem very likely," said Hawkmon, flying in circles above her, "Somebody would have seen it if it had."  
"Hm, good point..."

"It was you!" Megan shouted, pointing dramatically at Tentomon once she was back on the ground.  
"Me?" Tentomon cried. The rest of the team was sitting on the ground, looking either bored or annoyed. Austin and Bethany had started a game of fetch with Puppymon, although Veemon was much more into it than his canine counter-part.  
"Yes, you! You were the one who was supposed to be guarding this area while we were gone! Now tell us what you saw or else!"  
"Megan!" Hawkmon snapped, "Stop yelling at Tentomon! He tried!"  
"Well he should have tried harder!"  
Megan walked up and bapped Megan quite hard on the head. Then she grabbed Megan by the arm and tugged her over to a place out of ear-shot from the rest of the group. Kitty and Ashley watched Tiffany lecture Megan with quite a bit of relish.  
"I'm sorry, Tentomon!" Hawkmon said, bowing rapidly to the bug digimon, "Megan really doesn't mean any of this; she's just been under a lot of stress lately."  
"Well, does she have to shout at me?" Tentomon asked, "Why can't she do yoga or something?"  
"What's she doing NOW?" Coronamon demanded, causing the rest of the group to look around. Tiffany, it seemed, had finished telling Megan off and now Megan had gone off to do something else.  
"I'm not asking as long she's got that hammer in her hand." said Houndmon.  
"Alright, troops!" Megan said, standing up from the edge of the cliff. She was cradeling a strand of rope in one hand and saluting with the other, "I'm off to explore the Digimon Emperor's underground empire. I'll report back then with good news!"  
"You are not going to do something else crazy without someone with you." Sam sighed, standing up and brushing dirt off of her shorts.  
"Yes, wait for me!" Hawkmon cried. Houndmon and Sam ran off after him and the rest of the group groaned.  
"Yup. Definetly forgot her medication." remarked Kitty.

"Megan, what are you doing?" Hawkmon demanded. Megan, Houndmon and Sam were clambering down the rope, "Have you completely lost your mind? What has gotten into you recently? Not to mention that this-  
Megan started talking at the same time and then both she and Hawkmon were bickering with each other. Houndmon and Sam sighed, catching each other's eyes.  
And then something happened to distract them: A loud growl issued from the ground and an enormous spider-like digimon arose from the depths of the earth.  
"Oh no!" Hawkmon gasped, "It's the dreaded Dokugumon!"  
Megan screamed.  
"Poison Thread!" Shouted Dokugumon. A large amount of purple haze shot from its mouth.  
"Megan!" Hawkmon shouted. He threw himself with all his might into her and the rope swung away from the attack. It hit Hawkmon instead.  
"Hawkmon!" Megan shouted.  
"Guys, get out of there!" TK shouted.  
"Austin!" Veemon shouted.  
"Sam!" shouted Houndmon.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" The two humans shouted.  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
"Houndmon Armor Digivolve to...Gargoylemon, Protector of the Skies!"  
The two armor-digimon launched themselves into battle. Meanwhile, the kids pulled Megan and Sam back to the edge of the cliff.  
"Hawkmon! Speak to me!" Megan begged. Hawkmon's eyes were shut and he was laying still in the crook of one of her arms, "Hawkmon, hang on!"  
"Fire Rocket!"  
The Dokugumon screamed as it fell backwards, hitting the bottom back-first.  
"Blaze Cyclone!" Gargoylemon went in for the kill. The kids managed to heave the two girls back to their level just as the pit below exploded with fire. Megan kneeled on the edge, clutching Hawkmon to her chest.  
"Hawkmon! Hawkmon! Hawkmon!"  
The ring fell off Dokugumon with a clatter.  
"You're done." Flamedramon said. He and Gargoylemon watched the spider scuttle away.

Hawkmon was laying on a make-shift stretcher, his mid-drift bandaged with medical tape from Sam's first-aid kit. Veemon and Houndmon walked up to the group gathered around him.  
"How's Hawkmon doing?" Veemon inquired.  
"I think he'll be alright." Sam said, "We got him fixed up pretty good. Now we just have to keep him safe until he's completely healed."  
"He sure was brave," Bethany sighed, "Saving Megan like that."  
"That's our job." Puppymon said, "I do the same for you in a heartbeat."  
"The point is that you shouldn't have to." Sam said, "We need to protect you guys whenever we can. You saving us should be a last resort."  
"Hawkmon!" Megan was away from the group, on her knees, and sobbing uncontrolably. Seeing this, Kari got to her feet.  
"Megan?"  
Megan didn't answer. Instead, she stood up, still shaking with sobs, "I'll stay here and take care of Hawkmon, okay?" She turned around and looked beseechingly at the group, "You guys? Find the Emperor's headquarters."  
"But-" Austin began.  
"I don't want to cause trouble for anyone else. Please just go!" Megan dissolved into tears once more.  
"Okay, we'll get going." TK said standing up.  
"Huh?" Megan paused.  
"Well, he's right." Jeanna said with a shrug, "Let's go."  
"...Okay." Mimi said, standing up. There was a long pause.  
"I'll stay here." Kari sighed.  
"Then I'll stay here, too." Tiffany said. Kari looked at her, eyes wide.  
"I promised your brother I'd take care of you. Rushing off does not entail that, now does it?"  
"You both will stay? Really?" Megan asked.  
"More of the Digimon Emperor's slaves might attack, so we can have Gatomon and Nekomon around as bodygaurds." Kari explained.  
"Good point." Nekomon said. Megan nodded her thanks.  
"Okay." said TK, "If anything happens, we can e-mail each other. And you'll always know where we are with the D3s."  
"If we haven't found the base by nightfall, we'll come back here." Kitty added.  
"Okay." Kari and Tiffany said together.  
"Bye." said Dakota. The larger group walked off.  
"See you later." said Jeanna.  
"Be careful." Sam added.  
"Don't worry about us." said Veemon, "We've got Austin. What could possibly go wrong?"  
Kari and Tiffany laughed. Once they were gone, the group of three fell silent.  
"Hey Megan?" Kari began.  
"Yeah?"  
"I know you're trying to do what's right and all with this battle and everything, but you're going about it the wrong way."  
"Huh?"  
"I tried the same thing one time, but I was wrong, too."  
"We have to work together as a team, right?"  
"M-hm. Now you get it."  
"Took you both long enough." Tiffany sighed.  
"Well, I'm glad we got that straightened out." Said Gatomon, walking away, "Now I'm going to see if I can find some herbs to help Hawkmon. Nekomon, you stay here and protect the girls."  
"Right-o." Nekomon said in a bored voice.

"There's a lot of Control Spires around here." Ashley remarked.  
"I know." Tentomon said, "I'm getting tired of all this construction in my beautiful forest."  
"Don't worry." said Sam, "Once we take care of this, this place will be good as new."  
Dakota paused and looked behind him. A shadow was moving far too quickly behind them.  
"Hey Dakota," called Armadillomon, "What's wrong?"  
"I'm not sure." Dakota answered, "I saw something. I don't know what it was, but it came from over there. Some kind of shadow."  
"Hey! Dakota!" Austin shouted, "This isn't a tour. Come on!"  
"Oh. Sorry. Coming!"

The five screens in front of Wormmon showed a very scary looking bug digimon.  
"Next." Wormmon said. A new image was shown, "Next. Next. Next."  
A picture of Garurumon flashed onto the screen.  
"A-ha." said Wormon. Garurumon blasted into tiny pieces, leaving only the hindlegs on the screen.  
"I told you to be finished with that part an hour ago!" The Digimon Emperor snapped as he strode into the dark room.  
"Sorry, Master, I had to finish the dishes."  
The screen flickered again, this time showing a picture of Kabutarimon. It too distengrated, this time leaving only Kabutarimon's head.  
"Heads- I win!" The Digimon Emperor laughed.  
"We lose." Wormmon muttered.

It was sunset. Megan was leaning against a tree with Hawkmon in her lap. Kari was sitting right next to her and Tiffany was a bit away, sitting on a boulder.  
"Where am I?" Hawkmon groaned.  
"You're safe now." Megan told him, "I'll take care of you."  
"Just relax." said Kari.  
"Hawkmon," Megan said, tears filling her eyes again, "What can I do to apologize?"  
"Just...get off my tail."  
Kari smiled at the pair and got up, walking a bit into the trees. Gatomon walked up, smiling and holding some plants between her gloved claws.  
"Oh." Kari said once she had seen her digimon.  
"I found cat-nip." said Gatomon, "It cures it all."  
"Okay." Kari giggled. Then she held one finger to her lips, "But let's give them a minute." Just then Tiffany and Nekomon pushed through the vegetation. Evidently they had had the same idea.  
Back in the clearing, Hawkmon and Yolei were having a heart-to-heart.  
"You see, this was my chance to prove to myself that I was just as strong as everyone else." Megan explained, "I didn't realize taking matter into my own hands could wind up huring someone, espically you. I was too stubborn."  
Hawkmon laughed.  
"Hawkmon," Megan continued, "What happened to you today is all my fault. It's like when my mind gets set on something, I just can't stop until I'm finished. I'll understand if you want to find someone else to be your partner from now on.  
"You're missing the point, Megan. Those qualities that you displayed are what makes you who you are."  
"Huh?" Megan asked. Hawkmon groaned and got off her lap, dragging himself into a sitting position.  
"Megan," he said, "I like you exactly the way you are."  
"Thank you. I promise to stubbornly attack my problem of being stubborn and I'll never do anything to hurt you again."  
"That's a relief." Hawkmon said. Megan sniffed and then gathered him up into a very hard hug, "Megan, you can stop now!"

"And one and two and one and two," Hawkmon said. Night had fallen- the first for any of the Digi-Destineds except those who had visited the first time. Hawkmon was trying to work on the stiffness of his injury, "One and two and flap those wings. It's amazing. I haven't felt this good in years. And all because of catnip. Who knew? Thanks Gatomon."  
"Go on!" Gatomon said, "No really. Go on, I wanna hear more."  
"Watch your ego, sis." Nekomon chuckled. Then something made a very strange sound. The group in the clearing froze.  
"Did anyone hear that noise?" Tiffany asked.  
It came again, but still they couldn't place it. After walking a bit away from thier camp, they found a rail-road car sticking out of the cliff.  
"Let's climb out here and get a better look." Megan suggested.  
"Holy cow." Tiffany said. Something was hanging in the sky, something massive and moving slowly.  
"It can only be one thing." said Gatomon, "It has to be the Digimon Emperor's base!"  
"Megan," Hawkmon said, taking off his bandages and flinging them into the wind, "I'm sorry we doubted you earlier. You were right. It is flying."

The Digimon Emperor prowled the dark corridors of his new base. He laughed manically as he did so, gloating into the night.  
"He's almost finished," he told himself, "My ultimate program."


	37. An Old Enemy Returns Pt1

Dawn broke slowly over the trees, letting rosey light into the clearing where the group was sleeping. Nekomon was curled up next to Tiffany and the other digimon were sleeping around them. Only Gatomon and Veemon were up, listening to Austin's loud snores.  
"Does Austin always snore like that?" Gatomon asked as she watched the sunrise.  
"Every night." Veemon sighed.  
"How do you sleep?"  
"I don't."  
As they stared at the sky, they saw five shapes flying away: Kitty and Leodramon, TK and Pegasusmon, Jeanna and Mechaneodracamon, and Tentomon.  
"I wonder where those guys are going." said Veemon.

"I still think we should have told the others before we left." Submarimon said. Mimi, Rikumon, and Dakota were inside him, cutting through the river right below the twins.  
"It might be none of my bee's wax, but why didn't you tell any of the others to come with us?" asked Tentomon.  
"I didn't want to leave to leave Kari, Megan, and Tiffany alone anymore. Austin will understand." said TK.  
"Um...wouldn't it have been better to bring him with us if their well-being is what you're worried about?" Kitty pointed out.  
"What? You think Austin is going to make a move on them? Please."  
"Whatever you say, TK. Whatever you say."  
"I'm just glad I'm not going to have to be the one to tell him." said Tentomon.

Kari, Bethany, Sam, and Megan were now awake and moving about. Hawkmon was munching on an onigiri while Gatomon, Houndmon, and Puppymon looked at the communicator over Kari's shoulders.  
"It says they've figured out where the Emperor's base is." Kari informed them.  
"Impressive." said Bethany.  
"I see." said Megan. Sam shook her head. Tiffany wasn't going to like that the group had split up.

"ARGH! I can't believe they all left without me!" Austin shouted.  
"Oh, quit whining." Austin snapped, "I'm here, aren't I?"  
"And I'm here, too." Ashley pointed out.  
"No body wants to hang out with me." said Austin.  
"Well, it could be your snoring." Veemon said.

"Is it finished yet, Master?" asked Wormon. They were in the screen room of the base. The Digimon Emperor was staring at the screen in front of him.  
"Not quite." said the Digimon Emperor, "I still have a few minor details. Should he have four arms or six? Descions, Descions." He picked up a cup of tea and slurped noisly.

"We're getting an update from Kari." Izzy informed Tai and Matt.

_We know where the Digimon Emperor is headed._

The boys were clustered around a picnic table at their campground. Izzy was in the middle, his yellow and white laptop in front of him. There was a large cabin a little off where they were staying.  
"Do any of you know how to catch a fish?" Mr. Ishida called. He was on the bank of the river, looking morose. When no one answered, he muttered, "I wish I had a TV dinner."

Back in the real world, Meg was trying to find out where Matt was. She crossed a busy street with a crowd of people and began talking to herself:  
"Okay, all I have to do is catch the bus to the campsite and Matt."  
Minutes later, she saw on the bus. It honked loudly and with an exhalation of gas, pulled from the station.  
"Wait!" June cried, running after it, "I want to ride the bus!"

"Do you think we should have told the other three we were leaving?" asked Megan. Kari was riding Nefertimon, rising into the sky. Bethany was riding Goldenwolfmon, Sam was riding Gargoylemon, and Megan was on her digimon.  
"Austin won't like it." said Austin.  
"They'll understand." Kari said.

"Why is everyone leaving?" Davis shouted. He was onboard Raidramon, who had to stop at the water's edge, "Is it my snoring?"  
"What happened to sticking together?" Azukia shouted after the disappearing shadows after she and Nigeriamon had trundled up to the shore, "Tai said to stay in a group!"  
"Well, we probably would have just held them back." said Ashley, once she and MetalCosmon had made it to the group. Seeing as Ashley couldn't ride her digimon, it took her a bit longer, "We can't fly."

"We've been searching for hours and haven't seen a thing." said Pegasusmon.  
"No sign of the Digimon Emperor." Leodramon agreed.  
"And his ego should be able to be seen for miles." Jeanna pointed out.  
"I'll check with Dakota and see if they've seen anything." TK told them.

"What did TK say?" Submarimon asked.  
"He says they haven't seen anything from up above." Dakota answered.  
"Well, we haven't seen much of anything, either." said Mimi.  
"Except seaweed." Rikumon added.  
"Maybe we should turn back." Submarimon said. It was then that Dakota noticed something. The "rock" they were swimming past wasn't a rock. It looked like one, but had a metal circle on the bottom.  
"What _is_ that?" Dakota asked.  
"Let's dig in for a closer look." Submarimon suggested, swimming around it, "This thing is huge! It makes Texas look like Rhode Island. It has to be the Digimon Emperor's base."  
"I'll let TK know we found it." Dakota said, reaching for his communicator.  
"Dakota!" Mimi gasped, tugging on his sleeves and pointing at the rock. There was a large hole in the wall.

_Found base. Will sneak in through underwater cave.  
Dakota_

"Dakota says they're going to try and sneak in through an underwater cave." TK told Kitty, Leodramon, Pegasusmon, Mechaneodracamon, Jeanna, and Tentomon.  
"That sounds kind of dangerous." Tentomon said, "Maybe they should wait."  
"I know Dakota doesn't mind the water as much now that he's got Submarimon, but he really needs to cool his jets." Kitty remarked.  
"TK, look." Pegasusmon said. TK looked down into the ocean. A massive whirlpool was starting to spin, the surface of the water churning.  
"Oh no!" Tentomon gasped, "Dakota, Mimi, and Rikumon will be sucked right in!"

"Hm. Looks like it's finally here." The Digimon Emperor said. A gridded map was on his screen and little symbol now filled one of the white boxes.  
"What's here, master?" asked Wormon, "A new way to hypnotize your slaves?"  
"No, you fool. You might call it a gateway into the source of the powers of darkness. But for simplicity's sake, let's just call it the Dark Pool. I think it's caused by an evil digimon, and if I can tap into it's powers then I'll have everything I need to complete my very own Digimon."  
"Please, Master," Wormon implored, his blue eyes wet with unspilled tears, "Don't do it."  
"What are you talking about?" The Digimon Emperor asked, turning slightly in his chair to glare at Wormon, "Of course I'll do it."  
"But it feels like evil itself is coming from that dark pool. You can't feel it because you're not a digimon."  
"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to stop my master plan because of a silly feeling of your's!"  
"But on the evil scale one to ten, that dark pool is REALLY evil."  
"Heh. Fine. Then you stay away from it. In the mean time, I've got things to do." He got up and strode towards the door. Wormon scuttled after him and grabbed his leg.  
"Please don't ignore me."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Chris said, looking down at the green digimon, "How's this?" He kicked Wormon, who skidded a few feet across the floor.

"A huge whirlpool?" Nefertimon asked. Kari and her group had apparently got the message, "And Dakota, Mimi, Submarimon, and Rikumon are inside?"  
"We've got to warn them." Kari said, "Try to tell them with D3."

The group of digimon, riders, and Tentomon were soon off. At that point, Kari e-mailed them back.  
"Don't you think I've tried that already?" TK grumbled, "Something seems to be blocking the transmission."  
"Well, we're here." Tentomon said, staring downward into the depths of the ocean, "We might as well do something."  
"Tentomon's right." Mechaneodracamon said, "We're running out of time."  
"You're right." said TK, "Hey...are you guys feeling okay?"  
"Well, now that you mention it, I may be getting a bug, but other than that, I'm fine." Tentomon answered.  
"I do feel a little...different." said Leodramon.  
"There's certainly something amiss." Mechaneodracamon said.  
"I am feeling a little strange," Pegasusmon admitted, "How about you, TK?"  
"I'm not really sure..." TK said, trailing off and staring into the swirling chasm below. Somewhere near the end, it turned shadowy and dark. TK blanched, "I feel kinda weird."

Dakota, Mimi, and their digimon were inside the base. They were now running up a very long set of winding stairs. Armadillomon was panting.  
"I'm tired. Haven't they heard of escalators?" He demanded.  
"I don't think the Death Star is SUPPOSED to have escalators." Rikumon said.  
"We're not in Star Wars, you two." Mimi reminded them. She and Dakota stopped at the first doorway. It had no door at all and was emitting some strange, pink-orange glow.  
"Woah..." Dakota said.  
"My thoughts exactly." said Armadillomon.  
"Are you sure we're not in Star Wars, Ashi?" Rikumon asked. In the middle of the room was an absoulte enormous metal object.  
"It must be the engine room." Mimi said.  
"I say we destroy this place once and for all." Armadillomon said.  
"We will," Dakota assured him, "But first we're going to look around."  
"Alright. You're the boss."  
"Hey...do you guys think it's kind of cold in here?" Rikumon asked suddenly.  
"Now that you mention it, I am sorta chilly." Armadillomon said.  
"I'm not particularly cold." Dakota said. Mimi shook her head.  
"That's weird. I just can't seem to warm myself up." Rikumon said, wrapping her wings as close as she could to her body.  
"The chill of evil is in the air." Armadillomon said, rubbing one arm with the other.

"You know what this place needs? More window space." A large hole opened in what was apparently the front of the base and the Digimon Emperor's voice came floating through it. A line of windows was revealed. The Digimon Emperor was looking through them, Wormon by his feet.  
"Please, Master," Wormon pleaded, "Why don't you ever listen to me? Okay, you never listen to me. But please, just this once, do what I ask? Don't do it."  
"Hm...I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something?"  
The base began to move forward just as TK, and Kitty soared above it.  
"Look!" Tentomon cried, "It's on the move!"  
"And heading for the whirlpool." stated Pegasusmon.  
"Oh no! Dakota!"

"We're moving." Mimi said. They were now in a dark corridor lined with cages.  
"Armadillomon, look." said Dakota. He pointed at the cages. Inside were tons of digimon, all looking out at the two humans and their obviously tame digimon, "This place is like a prison."  
"There's a Floramon and a Mushroomon!" Rikumon said.  
"This must be the place where the Digimon Emperor keeps his slaves." Dakota said, "I guess you guys didn't have a very good lawyer."  
"So what are we gonna do about 'em?" asked Armadillomon.  
"This is more important than the engine room." Dakota said, "You two better Armor Digivolve and break the bars open."  
"Now that's a good idea." said Rikumon.  
"Digi-Armor...huh?" They stopped in the middle of their sentence, staring up at a tile in the ceiling. Instead of the green-grey stone the others were, it looked like it was made of...a whirlpool, "What is that thing?"  
Rikumon and Armadillomon began to shiver again.

The Digimon Emperor chuckled. An arrow was pointed directly at the whirlpool symbol on his screen.  
"Now. Into the Dark Whirlpool." He began to laugh like crazy and then suddenly stopped, "Oh, it's no that funny."

Meg had hitched a ride with a nice old couple with a nice red convertible.  
"Thanks grandpa," Meg said from the back, "I can't _believe_ they left without me.  
"So, you're going camping?" Meg's grandmother asked, "That's nice. We used to do lots of camping, didn't we dear?"  
"Yeah, until that time I used poison ivy intead of toilet paper."

"Austin what ARE you doing?" Tiffany demanded as she watched Austin tilt his head as he stared at a palm tree for the seventh time in about three minutes.  
"Thinking about how we could make a canoe out of this tree." Austin said.  
"Great! How are we gonna do it?" Veemon asked.  
"First we push this tree down," Austin demonstrated.  
"I don't think-" Ashley began. The tree fell foward with a clunk, "...that's going...to...work."  
"A little too hard." said Nekomon.  
"Beats a canoe!" Austin said, "Ah...smell that salt air!"  
"Hey Austin?" Veemon said, "How come we're on land...and I'm sea sick?"

The Digimon Emperor's massive base slid slowly out of the water to protrude from the edge of whirlpool.  
"That's the biggest mobil home I've ever seen." Tentomon exclaimed, "It must be impossible to find parking."  
"Come on guys!" TK said, "We've got to find the cave Dakota and Mimi used to get in."  
"They might be in trouble." Kitty agreed.  
Their digimon started the swift descent towards the headquarters. As they got closer and closer to the bottom, grey shapes began to rush around, moaning eerily.  
"This place is evil!" Jeanna said, burying her face into her digimon's scarf, "What are those things?"  
"Don't pay attention to them; they're just trying to scare you." said Mechaneodracamon, "They live in the dark whirpool and feed off fear." TK and Kitty stared, memsmerized by the dark swirling.  
"Don't look at it." Leodramon commanded. The twins blinked and looked away.  
"Can I come sit with you?" Tentomon asked.  
"Look! This has to be the cave!" TK said. Sure enough a black cave worked its way inside the rock shell of the Digimon Emperor's fortress. Without another word, the three Digi-Destined and their digimon went inside.

"Hm..." The Digimon Emperor said as he watched the whirlpool outside.  
"Master, are you alright?" asked Wormon.  
"Never better. Initiate the attack!"  
Three mutated human-robots shot out of the base. The first one froze suddenly in the air and, screaming, plummeted to its death.  
"What's going on?" The Digimon Emperor demanded as the other two similarly fell out of sight, "They're gone! How'd that happen? Sector A, report!...Sector B, come in! Sector C!...Where IS everybody?"  
"They were never very good at spelling." Wormon sighed. The Digimon Emperor growled and spun around, marching towards the door, "Where are you going?"  
"If you want something done right, do it yourself."

Digmon was drilling with all his might at the hinges of another cage. Mikarimon was slashing at the cell next to him with her massive sword. The dark corridor behind them was littered with barred doors.  
"This one's stuck." Digmon complained. Then the door fell with a clank onto the stone floor, "Nevermind."  
"Dakota!" TK cried as he, Kitty, and Jeanna ran towards him and Mimi.  
"Hi guys." Dakota said as they appeared, "I'm glad you're here. We were just setting these captive digimon free."  
"Oh, why didn't you say so? That's my specialty." Tentomon said and then flew off to join Mikarimon and Digmon in blasting open the cells.  
TK, meanwhile, had been staring at the tile in the ceiling through which the whirlpool outside could be seen, "I can just tell...there's something out there."

With a screech of metal against stone, the Digimon Emperor shot out of his base riding the last of his human-robot digimon. Once in the air, he fell towards the center.  
"Master, please come back." Wormon pleaded over the intercom, "You don't know what's out there."  
"Quiet!" The Digimon Emperor snapped.

The monitor now showed a black, horned man-like digimon with red eyes. TK blanched.  
"Devimon?"


	38. An Old Enemy Returns Pt2

Ignoring Devimon's warnings, the Digimon Emperor continued to siphon away the digimon's existance. All the while, he gloated to himself, "I'll take what I need from this digimon and my digimon will be complete!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you sure you can control the powers of darkness?"  
"Alright, who are you?" The Digimon Emperor barked.  
"I am here to warn you. Beware the darkness."  
"Beware the darkness? Ha! I'm the Digimon Emperor. I rule this world and then some voice comes out of nowhere and tells ME to be beware the darkness? Who does he think he is?"

"Of all the digimon that are out there, why did it have to be Devimon?" TK asked, remembering some angst-ridden scene about when Devimon nearly destroyed Patamon which the author of this story is going to skip to save some time. The rest of the group had frozen and were staring at him.  
Coming out of his memories, TK's face crumpled up into a glare. He violently reached up and grabbed his hat and then threw it to the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Dakota asked.  
"I've got some unfinished business to take care of." TK answered shortly.  
"Wha-?" Kitty began, "No, TK wait."  
"No, Kitty, I will not wait." And TK started marching off.  
"TK!" Patamon shouted, flapping after his friend. Without another word to Jeanna, Dakota, or Mimi, Kitty raced off after him.  
"Where are they going?" Digmon asked.  
"Maybe we should follow them." Piped up Canimon.  
"Don't worry," Tentomon assured them, "Patamon will take care of TK. And Kitty and Coronamon went with them. We need to keep working to save these digimon."  
"You're right." Dakota said, turning back to the group.

The Digimon Emperor returned to his base. Once inside, he headed directly to his darkened screen room.  
"How could he not know who I was?" He muttered to himself, "I've told everybody." Suddenly a loud beeping alerted him to a breech in his security, "Well, what do you know? I have visitors. It's those kids. I don't have time to deal with those annoying brats right now."  
"You sure have changed, master." Wormmon remarked, "You used to love trying to destroy the Digi-Destined. It was your favorite thing to do, next to putting holes in children's Christmas stockings."  
"Bah! Humbug!" The Digimon Emperor's base began to move and the Digimon Emperor went back to work. On his screen appeared a convoluted mess of digimon, "Now for the final touch...there! My masterpiece is finally completed! Nothing can stop me now!"

Meg had fallen asleep in her grandparents' car.  
"She sure can snore!" Her grandmother exclaimed.  
"No louder than you." Her grandfather answered.

"Gee, Austin, the rest of the guys must be far ahead of us." Veemon said. He and Austin were standing up on the island while Ashley and Ariamon were sprawled on their backs in the center of the island. Tiffany and Nekomon were sitting at the edge on the end, feet in the water, apparently completely unaware of the tug from the current.  
"Well, we're just going to have to go faster. I can't believe Ashlyn left without me!" Austin exclaimed.

"Megan, do you think Kitty is REALLY mad at us?" Kari asked as the four girls (minus Kitty) rode through the air on their digimon.  
"Nah, he's a pretty good sport." Megan said.  
"I hope so." Bethany murmured.  
"Hey, look!" Sam shouted. An gigantic rock was slowly moving through the air towards them.  
"It's headed right for us." Halsemon growled.  
"Alright everybody. Get ready." Nefertimon called.  
"Right!" Gargoylemon and Goldenwolfmon chorused.

"If I had known I'd be having this many guests, I would have cateered." The Digimon Emperor said. The four girls outside were shown on his monitor, digimon preparing for battle, "Oo! I can still give them a party favor. Go get 'em."

Two red eyes lit the cell in the deepest, darkest pit of the Digimon Emperor's base. A hole in the top opened up and the thing was lifted to towards it by the metal platform beneath its feet. Once close to the top, it sprang into the air, spreading its multitude of wings into the sky.  
"Do you see what I see?"Megan asked as she adjusted her glasses.  
"What IS that thing?" Bethany stammered.

The mutated creature outside could be seen on the dugeon's screen. Dakota, Jeanna and Mimi stared, dumbstruck.  
"I've never seen a digimon like that before and I get all the knews from the underground!" Digmon said.  
"Listen, guys." Tentomon said, "While those guys do battle with that creature, we can save the rest of the digimon here."  
"Good point, Tentomon." Mimi said. She had Mikarimon looked at each and then nodded.  
"I'll help." Canimon said.  
"Let's go." Dakota agreed.

The creature got closer. Once he was in range Hawkmon and Gargoylemon attacked.  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Flare Breath!"  
But both attacks were negated instantly on the digimon's helmet.

"That's why I picked Kabutarimon's head. They don't come anymore hard-headed." said the Digimon Emperor.

"Rosetta Stone!"  
"Golden Thunder Slash!"  
Nefertimon and Goldenwolfmon's attacks were dodged.

"And he's fast, with Airdramon and Angemon's wings!"

The girls screamed as the creature quickly flew behind them.

"Play time is over. Now it's my turn."

The digimon slung all its wait at the airborn digimon. As they dodged, Sam and Megan were smacked by it's thick white, armored tail.

"Throw in Garurumon's legs and Monochromon's tail..."

Kari and Bethany dodged several arms, but were finally smashed downwards by one.

"I added Kuwagamon's, Skullgreymon's, and Devimon's arms. His body is Greymon's and I topped him off with Metalgreymon's hair. He's perfect! Where's my VCR? Oh, I wish I was taping this. Take a good look at him, Wormmon." He turned around to look at the little green worm, "Hmph! Not a scrawny runt like you."

Dakota, Mimi, and Jeanna had managed to loose the rest of the digimon being held captive in the base. They had then found the entrance they had used to get into the cave and were allowing the digimon to climb onto the island below.  
"That's the last of them." Tentomon said, "Now it's about time we got out of here, too."  
"We can't leave TK and Emi here by themselves." Dakota protested.  
"That's right!" Jeanna said.  
"They'll be fine." Mimi said, "First we've got to get these digimon to safety!"  
Digmon and Mikarimon grabbed their partners and lept carefully to the ground. Jeanna nodded to her rookie-formed digimon and both jumped off the edge.

"Come on, TK!" Kitty said as she ran after her brother down the dimly lit corridor, "Can't you do this later? We need to be getting out of here."  
"Yeah, don't be so stubborn!" Patamon called. TK ignored them and continue walking sedatly down the hall, face set in a grim line. Kitty opened her mouth again to say something, but the twins stopped moving as a shadow appeared on the floor in front of them.  
It was the Digimon Emperor.  
"I don't remember sending you two an invitation." He said, "I must admit, you have a lot of nerve, sneaking into the base of the most powerful being in the Digital World."  
TK growled and then abrubtly bust out laughing. Kitty raised both eyebrows, not understanding at all why her brother had turned into a compelte head case.  
"What's so funny?" The Digimon Emperor demanded.  
"Let me ask you something, Ichijouji." TK said, not laughing any longer. Coronamon and Kitty exchanged bemused looks, "Don't you think its time you gave up on this little charade? It's getting old."  
Kitty's mouth fell open. In her entire life, she could not remember TK ever mouthing off to anyone. Patamon had settled on her head and he, too, looked shocked.  
"You say you're the most powerful being in the Digital World. Yet you have no idea about the powers that are here. You're a pretender. You're like that story "The Emperor's New Clothes."  
Kitty couldn't take it anymore. Her brother was being, for lack of better word, awesome. She looked at the Digimon Emperor and then back to her brother and then started to shake with mirth. Patamon and Coronamon looked at her questioningly. The Digimon Emperor growled.  
"YOU'RE NOBODY! NOT LIKE ME! YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"  
"Sorry," TK said with a cool smile, "The floor is kinda of dirty."  
"OMIGOSH!" Kitty shouted, unable to contain herself, "GO TK!"  
"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" The Digimon Emperor shouted. He unleashed his whip, which careened into TK's face. Kitty stopped laughing, worried, but TK didn't even flinch. Kitty, Patamon, and Coronamon gasped. TK, still staring straight at the Digimon Emperor, slowly rubbed the red spot on his cheek. Then he looked at the blood on his hand.  
"Hm. If you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting?"  
"...I...guess..."  
"That's your problem. You don't know when to talk and you don't know when to fight. Now's a good time to talk." The Digimon Emperor frowned. He looked uncertain.  
"On the other hand..." TK said, smiling broadly, "It's also a good time to fight." And that was when TK threw himself foward and punched the Digimon Emperor in the face.

The group of four girls and joined up with Dakota, Mimi, and Jeanna. Their digimon depostited them on the small island and then soared off again.  
"Be careful!" The four girls shouted. Tentomon flew off with them and was nearly fried by the mutated digimon the Digimon Emperor had released.

TK had gotten down next to the Digimon Emperor, preparing to strike again. Then the entire base shook and in the confusion, the Digimon Emperor got up. He managed to grab his discarded whip and once again tried to hit TK with it. This time, however, TK grabbed it before it hit his face.  
Coronamon, Patamon, and Kitty were on the floor, watching. They had somehow managed to get a large tub of popcorn and were davouring it as they eagerly watching the fight.

"Hey!" The Digimon Emperor shouted. TK let go of the whip and ran at him, tackling him to the ground once more.

"Tempest Wing!"  
"Cat's Eye Beam!"  
"Golden Thunder Slash"  
"Flare Breath!"  
"They had no effect." Halsemon said as he dodged the swiping arms. He and Goldenwolf were smashed by another pair once again and crashed into the base far below.

Wormmon found TK straddling his master in rather awkward position. "Oh no." He murmured to himself and began to make his way towards them, "Sticky Net!"  
"I don't think so!" Patamon shouted, "Boom Bubble!"  
"How come we're not doing anything, Kitty?" Coronamon asked, grabbing another handful of popcorn.  
"Because sometimes it's more fun watching." Kitty said as Wormmon went sailing into the air, "When was the last time you saw TK and Patamon being so awesome?"  
"Wanna fight?" Patamon asked, landing on the ground near his foe.  
"Actually, I'd rather have a staring contest."

"Halsemon, Goldenwolfmon, let's get out of here." Nefertimon said as she and Gargoylemon managed to help them off just as the evil digimon started its attack. The blast shot through the base and made a hole in the room where TK and Emi were.  
"What?" TK and Kitty asked, turning together to look at the gaping hole, "What is that thing?"  
"Didn't I tell you?" The Digimon Emperor asked from beneath TK, "I have a new pet. He's Chimeramon, a secret weapon that's not a secret anymore. Don't worry if you didn't get a good look. You'll see him up close and person real soon."

Outside, Chimeramon had each digimon in one of his hands.

"TK?" Patamon asked.  
"Kitty, if you will." said Coronamon.  
"Right!" The twins said with a nod, "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
"Coronamon Armor Digivolve to...Leodramon, the Flame of Compassion!"  
Kitty and TK boarded their digimon and began to fly out the hole.  
"Hey, Chris," TK said, "Remind me where we left off and next time I'll pummle you into oblivion."  
"And next time, I want a slice of that action." Kitty said, "Remember, I owe you one!"  
"...Master?" Wormmon asked, scuttling up to the Digimon's Emperor side. He sat up and sat in silence for a few moments.  
"I guess I'm not as cool as I think I am."  
"Off day, hm."  
"It's time for me to regroup and come back stronger than ever..." The Digimon Emperor said, walking off.

"Aqua Steed!"  
"Sky Fire!" Pegasusmon and Leodramon released Nefertimon and Halsemon.  
"Mecha Cannon!" It was Jeanna and Mechaneodracamon, soaring to the rescue. The attack saved Goldenwolfmon and Gargoylemon.  
"Chimeramon stopped moving!" TK said, "Let's take this chance to get out of here."

"Here TK," Dakota said, holding up the bunched up white hat TK had discarded earlier, "I didn't want anyone to step on it."  
"That's okay. I have six others just like it- one for each day of the week." TK said, taking the hat.  
The two seperate groups had now found each other.  
"Man!" Austin said, "I'm all ready to fight and it's already over! I wish we had gotten here, sooner."  
"Anyway!" kitty called ,"Let's all here for it TK for totally showing the Digimon Emperor who's boss!"  
"Yeah, TK!"

The campsite was empty. Meg frowned, looking at the collection of lights across the lake.  
"Are you sure we're at the right campsite?" She asked her grandparents.  
"Guess they must have told you the wrong one." Her grandmother laughed.  
"Why would Matt give me the wrong campsite." Meh asked tearfully to herself, "Could it be...he doesn't want me around?"  
"Ah, she's just as sharp as Austin." Her grandfather sighed.


	39. The Darkness Before Dawn Pt1

Screaming filled the night as small sector of the Digital World was blown to bits. Running digimon looked backwards as they ran, horror-striken by the monstrosity attacking them. Through the wreckage, the Digimon Emperor's base floated, the Digimon Emperor laughing wildly inside.  
"Go ahead and run, but there's no where to hide!" He laughed, "Soon I will have control over the entire Digital World!"  
"Oh Master..." Wormmon murmured.

"This is terrible!" Kari gasped.  
"Chris does a lot of damage with his flying RV," Austin remarked, "Even if it does look like a giant flying slug."  
"And all those poor digimon," Bethany said, "They don't have a home anymore."  
"I'm tired of him hurting innocent digimon!" Austin agreed.  
"Wait until I get my hands on him." Raidramon growled.  
"He's destroying everything in his path." Digmon said.  
"And he's shown no signs of letting up." Halsemon added.  
"Stupid kid went crazy," Leodramon said, "Can't take getting beaten by TK."  
"It's like he wants to burn every square inch of the digital world." Dakota growled.  
"Bite your tongue." Megan said.  
"That can't taste very good." said Tentomon.  
"And he's just speaking his mind, Megan." Mimi said.  
"I don't care what it takes." TK said, "I'm going to stop that thing."  
"TK's right." Ashley agreed, "We've got to destroy it, no matter what it cost us."  
"I think everyone agrees." said Pegasusmon, "But even when we combine our strength, we still don't have the power to defeat him."  
"So now what?" asked Jeanna.  
"We have two options." Tentomon said, "Quit, or give up. Because he's not going to quit until he runs out of gas."  
"Well, it's not like that thing can get good gas milage." Metalcosmon remarked.  
"Runs out of gas..." Dakota repeated, "Ah! Tentomon, you just gave me an idea!"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to." said Tentomon.  
"Hey, what's that?" Tiffany asked. Behind them was a thick metal pipe.  
"It's a gas pump!" Mimi exclaimed.

Night had fallen at the camp ground. Mr. Ishida had lit a bonfire and by its light, the three boys were working.  
"So he's calling it Kimeramon?" Tai asked as Izzy typed frantically away on his laptop.  
"He has Kabutarimon's head." said Izzy, "And the wings of both Angemon and Airdamon."  
"Monochromon's tail," Matt added, "And Garurumon's legs!"  
"He's got Greymon's body," said Tai, "and Metalgraymon's hair!"  
"AND Kuwagamon's, Skullgremon's, and Devimon's arms!" Izzy finished, "Talk about a split personality. Good thing Kari sent us these pictures so we could take a good look at it."  
"The Digimon Emperor built this?" Matt asked, "Couldn't he have just stuck to model airplanes like the rest of us?"  
"That's it. I'm gonna destroy him!" Tai said, "Hey, Izzy. How do I destroy him?"  
"Well before we do that, we've got to figure out how to get him to hold still," said Izzy.  
"How do we do that? His base is always moving."  
"We're getting another e-mail from Dakota."

_Izzy,  
We found a pipeline  
that will cross paths  
with Chris's base. I know  
you can use this  
information some how._

Hm, he has such confidence in me."  
"What pipeline?" Matt asked.  
"Hey look," said Tai, "What's that a picture of?"  
"I'll check." Izzy said, "Oh, I get it! The pipeline is connceted to the offshore oil platform. An oil pipeline...pipeline...I got it!"  
"You figure out how to stop him?"  
"Actually, no, but I needed an 8 letter word for my crossword puzzle."  
"Stay on track."  
"Oh. Right. Actually, I do have a plan. If we're lucky, it just might work. Let's hope these guys can get it done."

The Digimon Emperor laughed wildly as he watched the destruction being caused by his creation. Suddenly, someone else's laughter joined his. As if in pain, he fell to the floor, clutching his head.  
"Master? What's wrong?" Wormon asked.  
"Leave me alone!"  
"Can't you just take a break from all the destroying? You can start again tomorrow."  
"Go away!" The laughter began again.  
"You can't hid from the darkness!" A voice called.  
"Who are you?" The Digimon Emperor demanded.  
"I'm Wormmon. Don't you remember?"  
"Watch your step," The voice warned, "Or you just might find your self in a hole you didn't know existed."  
The Digimon Emperor looked down to see a gaping, bottomless pit right below him. He screamed, beads of sweat dripping down his face.  
"Master?" Wormmon asked, "Master? Are you okay? Is everything all right?"  
The Digimon Emperor didn't answer. Instead he started to laugh again and then slowly stood up, "Now that I have Kimeramon, nothing can stop me from ruling this world! Not even some voice!"

With a little help from Tiffany and Nekomon, Tentomon had managed to contact Agumon and Gabumon. The four of them were now stationed in front of the gas pipe.  
"Did anyone see us?" Agumon asked.  
"No, I don't think so." Gabutmon answered.  
"Let's go topside and scout the situation," Tentomon suggested, "Come on." The four digimon peered over the top of the pipe. The base and Kimeramon were headed right for them, "I know! Let's go below and hide."  
"No way, Tentomon," Nekomon said quietly.  
"No, he's right. I changed my mind. I want to go home." Gabumon said.  
"Oh geeze. I didn't know this was ladies night." Nekomon hissed, "Are you men or micemon?"  
"Nekomon is right," Agumon agreed, "We have to follow Izzy's plan."  
"Get ready. Here he comes!" Tentomon announced. They all huddled as close as they could to the pipe and watched as Kimeramon flew over head.  
"Let's do it." Agumon whispered. The four digimon leapt to the top of the gas line and grasped the wheel in their claws. A steam of oil shot up into the air and each moved backwards to avoid the stream. The base that was moving through the night was splattered with the black gold.  
"Go for it, guys." Nekomon said once they were back on the ground.  
"Pepper Breath!" He shot a fireball at the thick protrusion of oil.  
"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shot a steam of ice.  
"Psychic Blast!" Nekomon said, ears twitching wildly. The oil turned into flames and immediatly engulfed the base.

"Where did these flames come from?" The Digimon Emepor asked. He turned from the screens, "Hurry and get the fire extinguisher."

The Digi-Destined and their Armor-Digimon watched as the fiery base flew between the cliffs they were standing on.  
"Look!" Kari cried, "Izzy's plan worked!"  
"Well, the first part did anyway." Austin said.  
"Alright!" Tiffany called, "While he's busy taking care of his emergency, we sneak in!"  
"Hey guys," Dakota said, "You see that small door? I bet that's the entrance."

Nekomon, Gabumon, Agumon, and Tentomon were busy screwing the oil pipe shut once more.  
"Well guys, we've done everything we can. Now what?" Agumon asked.  
"There's only one thing we can do now." said Tentomon.  
"Yeah, let's hit the sushi bar!" Gabumon said.  
"You guys go ahead." Nekomon said, giving them a thumbs up, "I've got to catch up with Tiffany."

"Part one of the plan went well." Izzy told Matt and Tai.  
"Great!" Tai said.  
"Will they be okay?" Matt asked, "I mean, they're in the most dangerous place possible."  
"Worried about Kitty?" Tai teased.  
"Actually, I was worried about- Nevermind."  
"Oh, who were you worried about?"  
"No one!"  
"Okay, now I"m suspicous!"  
"That's your problem!"  
"Guys!" Izzy cried, "We're just going to have to trust them! This time they're on their own."  
"Good luck you guys." said Tai.

They were all inside now. "Okay, I'm exhausted." Austin announced, "Let's stop and sleep."  
"Not yet." said TK, "Just a little bit further."  
"Woah, look up ahead!" Ashley exclaimed.  
"It looks just like something out of a Sci-Fi movie!" Bethany gasped. Their rock tunnel had led them a large room covered in wiring.  
"That must be the engine room." Jeanna said, pointing downwards into a small, circular room.  
"Figures." Megan huffed, "The engine room is never on the same floor as the entrance."

"Oh look, Master, we have visitors." Wormmon said, seeing the group of Digi-Destined on the screen, "Should i put together another tray of Hor'devours?"  
"How convient." The Digimon Emperor said, "I can destroy those kids without leaving home."

After a brief skirmish with a collection of Bakemon, the group was on its way. Pelting through hallway after hallway, they finally made to a wide cement room.  
"Betcha Chris plays soccor in here." Austin said.  
"With who?" Sam asked, "He doesn't have any friends."  
The entire room began to shake. Then the cieling began to break apart. It was Kimeramon and he was now in the room with them.


	40. The Darkness Before Dawn Pt2

He hovered inches above the ground, growling at the teenagers below. Then a swarm of Bakemon joined him.  
"MORE Bakemon?" Austin shouted, "What does he do, buy them by the dozen?"  
"Yeah," Jeanna laughed, "The Bake-r's dozen."  
"I can't believe it. We were almost to the engine room." TK said.  
"Austin," Raidramon growled, "You and the others go and hide."  
"Huh?"  
"Kimeramon is really strong," said Gargoylemon, "It's going to take all of us to fight him and it might get really messy."  
"I agree," Metalcosmon said, "You need to stay clear, Ashley."  
"Well, okay..." Ashley said as she got off Metalcosmon's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Kari," Nefertimon said.  
"I'll try." Kari answered.  
"Save us some snacks for when this is all over." said Digmon.  
"Let's go, guys." Jeanna announced. All of them jumped off of their digimon, except for Tiffany who's digimon still hadn't managed to catch up with them.  
"We can hide over here!" She called. After they had seen the last of their partners backs, the digimon growled and launced into action. Seeing this, the Bakemon started to attack.  
"Blue Thunder!"  
"Golden Thunder Slash!" Raidramon and Goldenwolfmon electrocuted their group.  
"Galaxy Blast!" Metalcosmon shouted as she got rid of her attackers.  
"Eagle eye!"  
"Mecha Cannon!"  
"Flare Breath!" Halsemon, Mechaneodracamon, and Gargoylemon took care of the ghosts headed their way. The kids peered around the collection of boxes, watching the battle as it progressed.  
"Sky Fire!"  
"Queen Paw!"  
"Mane Wind!" Leodramon, Nefertimon, and Pegasusmon shot down those in front of them.  
"Alright!" Austin and Bethany cheered. They looked at each other. Austin grinned at the blonde girl who turned pink and turned away.  
"Look!" Dakota shouted, pointing to a swirling group of Bakemon headed their direction.  
"Gold Rush!" Digmon sent a cascade of drills their direction.  
"Fatal Swipes!" Moving so quickly she was nearly invisible, Kiswanimon took out several Bakemon on her own.  
"Tiffany!" Nekomon skidded onto the scene, "Need some help?"  
"Sure we could! Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Nekomon Armor Digivolve to...Nigeriamon, the Tigress of Harmony!" Nekomon digivolved and ran into the swarm of Bakemon, "Harmony Lash!"  
"Great job! Thanks you guys!" Mimi squealed.  
"Don't mention." The three digimon said.  
The nine that had not just saved the kids leapt towards Kimeramon.  
"Heat Viper!" A bright light filled his mouth and shot their way. The undeafted Bakemon in front of it were hit dissolved into nothing. The nine digimon were, although not hit, thrown backwards by the intensity of the heat. Even Digmon, Kiswanimon, and Nigeriamon were slammed into the ground.  
"He's so powerful!" Sam gasped.  
"And they weren't even hit!" Tiffany cried.  
"He doesn't care who he hits," TK said, "He's completely out of control!"

"Master, at this rate, you'll destroy the whole base." Wormmon said as they watched the confrontation over the screens.  
"I don't care!" The Digimon Emperor snapped.

"Thunder Blast!"  
"Mecha Cannon!"  
"Gold Rush!"  
"Fatal Swipes!"  
"Golden Thunder Slash!"  
"Flare Breath!"  
"Harmony Lash!"  
"Sky Fire!"  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Star Shower!"  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
Each attack hit Kimeramon's chest at the exact same time.  
"We did it!" Austin cheered.  
"I wouldn't be so sure," Kitty warned. The dust cleared and there was Kimeramon- just as before. There was not a single scratch on him.  
"Oh, we are so screwed." said Jeanna.  
"It had no effect!" Kari gasped.  
"That's impossible!" Sam shouted.  
"Now what?" asked Mimi, "What else can we do?"  
"There's nothing we can do right now except watch," TK said with a grimace.  
"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon shot several attacks, one after the other, at his foes. The walls and ceiling began to crumble.  
"They can't take much more," Ashley said worriedly, "He'll destroy them!"  
"I've got that shrikin' feeling," Digmon groaned right before de-digivolving into Oompamon. Beside him, Kiswanimon became Rishumon once more.  
Halsemon became Hawkmon, Mechaneodracamon became Chibimon. Shortly after, Goldenwolfmon became Puppymon and Nigeriamon became Nyamon. Gargoylemon became Houndmon, Raidramon became Demiveemon. Leodramon became Sunmon and Metalcosmon became Ririmon while Nefertimon became Gatomon and Pegasusmon became Patamon.

"Wait a minute..." The Digimon Emperor said, squinting at the screens, "Those little digimon...I've seen them before. Now I remember! It was at that soccor game...where I first met those kids. They're so...little."  
"That's right," Wormmon said gently, "They're just like human babies."  
"What? I never thought of it before. Human babies?" He sighed, then barked, "Kimeramon! Stop!"

The Kimeramon on screen took one last, halting step, and then froze.  
"He stopped moving!" TK called.  
"What's going on?" Austin demanded.  
"Now's our chance!" Tiffany commanded, "Let's get our digimon and retreat."  
Each child snatched up their unconcious digimon and pelted from the room.

"I'll deal with those kids on my own." The Digimon Emperor told Wormmon as he strode away from the screens.  
"Master?"

"Let's get out of here." TK said. He was standing up in between the shelter they had taken in between the stacks of boxes.  
"You mean leave?" Austin asked.  
"No, he means stay." Kitty snapped, craddeling Sunmon in her arms.  
"Our plan didn't work because our digimon weren't strong enough." TK continued.  
"They're plenty strong!" said Jeanna, "Just not strong enough to beat Kimeramon."  
"And that's not their fault." Casey murmured, petting the top of Houndmon's head, "Sometimes you just have to fall back, come up with a new plan, and try agian."  
"Besides, they don't have enough strength to keep going." Kari said.  
"I don't want to give up," Mimi said quietly, "But I don't want to keep going if Rishumon will get hurt."  
"I'm with TK." Dakota concurred.  
"Well I'm not!" Austin nearly shouted.  
"Wha?"  
"Look guys. We can't just give up and leave now. We might not ever get a chance like this again. And how do we know Kimeramon won't start attacking again. Come on, he's just standing there like a big, ugly stuffed animal. Let's finish what we came here to do!"  
"It's impossible," said Kari.  
"Kari's right." Tiffany said, nodding.  
"Look around you," Megan said, "Most of our digimon are in their In-Training forms."  
"We didn't mean to..." Demiveemon said.  
"I just can't forget what happened," Austin explained, "We had to sit around as this mix-and-match monster destroyed everything. It didn't matter who got in his way. I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't stand by and let that happen again. And if none of you are going in with me, then I'm going in alone, 'cause I refuse to give up until this thing is completely destroyed once and for all."  
Silence followed this speech and the Demiveemon climbed to the top of Austin's frizzy head.  
"I'm going with you Austin!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Do you even have to ask."  
"I'm coming, too." Bethany said, standing up and brushing off her skirt, "Austin is right. It might be hard, but it's too important NOT to try."  
"I'm comign with you, Bethany." said Puppymon.  
"You guys sure?" Austin asked. The two girls nodded, "Alright! Then let's go!" Then they ran to the other side of the room, and, using a pulley, dropped to the level below. Both missed the ledge leading to the engine room, but Austin managed to grab on. Bethany yelped and clutched at his ankle.  
"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." said Austin.  
Back with the rest of the group, they all stood up.  
"Well, guess it's our turn." TK said.  
"Yeah." Jeanna cried, "If Austin thinks he's going to take all the credit, he's gonna have to think again."  
"That boy would take credit for inventing the wheel." Tiffany sighed. They began to run past Kimeramon's motionless body.  
"Kimeramon!" The Digimon Emperor's voice came across the room, "Don't let them get away!"  
"It's the Digimon Emperor!" Sam gasped. They stared, transfixed, at Kimeramon who slowly turned his head their way and rose into the air.  
"Kimeramon! Where are you going?" The Digimon Emperor demanded as the Digimon soared out of the base, "Kimeramon!"  
The laughter started again. The Digimon Emperor's pupils dialated in fear.  
"What's that weird voice?" Ashley asked.  
"Chris? What's wrong? Chris?" Wormmmon asked. The Digimon Emperor had fallen to the ground and was shaking so hard that he could not get up.  
"Leave me alone." The Digimon Emperor stammered.  
"Chris must have tried to control the powers of Darkness." Kitty said, "But it must have been too much for him."  
"Okay everybody!" TK said, turning to the space behind them, "We need to get to the engine room and destroy it."

Austin heaved himself onto the thin walkway with Demiveemon straddling his head. Then he turned around and helped Bethany and Puppymon up.  
"Next time YOU climb and I'll sit on your head." Austin told Demiveemon.  
"Hey, that looks like the engine room." Bethany said, pointing to the center of the room.  
"Great! Let's go." Austin said. The pair of them ran to it, but skidded to a halt when Wormmon leapt in front of them, "Get out of the way!"  
"We know who you are." Bethany said gently, "And we don't want to hurt you."  
"Speak for yourself." Puppymon breathed.  
"This way." Wormmon said as he turned around. Austin and Bethany exchanged dubious glances, "The engine room is this way."  
"Do we look stupid to you?" Austin demanded, "Wait. Don't answer that. This is some kind of trap." Wormmon turned back to them.  
"No. Listen, you have to believe me. This isn't a trap. I'm trying to save my Master. He created this awful digimon, Kimeramon, and now he can't control it anymore. I'm afraid things have gone too far and I'm losing him. I hope that if you destroy this place, I'll be able to get him back. I'm willing to help you if you'll help me. What do you say? Is it a deal."  
Austin looked to Bethany, who smiled, "I believe him."  
"Alright," Austin shrugged, "We'll do it."  
"You will?" Wormmon asked.  
"Sure." Bethany said, nodding.  
"I'm not as big of a jerk as people think." Austin added.  
"Really, you're not?" Wormmon asked, "Thanks. Come on!" Once they made it to the metal fixture in the center, a door slid open.  
"Do feel that?" Demiveemon asked, "It's like the whole room is filled with energy."  
"What do you think it is?" Bethany asked.  
"I don't know," said Puppymon, "But I think it's coming from that black thing."  
In the center of the roon, a large block of what appeared to be charcoal was sitting on a pedastal.  
"What is that thing?" Austin asked.  
"Chris found it," Wormmon explained, "Somehow the power from it is making this base move."  
"Okay, so all we have to do is take it and the base won't be able to keep moving." Austin said, "We'll never be able to lift it." But just as he said that, the thing moved eerily upwards and then the entire base went black.

"The power source!" The Digimon Emperor gasped, still struggling to get up. The rest of the Digi-Destined were running along the halls, but stopped when the base went dark.  
"Wait to go Austin!" Bethany and Kari exclaimed.

"I've got a weird feeling about this." Austin said. Then beams of light began to shoot out of the power source.  
"What's going on?" Bethany asked, sheilding her eyes from the golden light that was now filling the room. The two digimon dropped to the ground.  
"Guys, look at that!" Demiveemon cried, pointing up at the object. He was covered in the light and then, where he had been seconds before, Veemon stood.  
"You Digi-Volved! How?" Austin gasped. The room around them dissolved and yet the egg was still hovering a foot above the two kids' heads. It was gold now, "I've never seen anything like it!"  
"Me neither." said Veemon.  
"Aw, man. It looks like a golden digi-egg!" The block of gold floated forward and bobbed in between Bethany and Austin.  
"It looks like it wants us to Digivolve." Puppymon said.  
"Think you two can handle it?" Austin asked.  
"Oh yeah!" Veemon exclaimed.  
"Golden Armor Energize!" Austin and Bethany shouted.  
"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to...Mangnamon!"  
"Puppymon Golden Armor Digivolve to...Harmonimon!"  
Harmonimon was a tall human woman clad in gold, strapless dress. She had a thick, solid gold head band with wings sprouting out of it, and golden armor on her arms and legs. She had two light blue wolf ears sticking out of her waist length blonde hair and a long, ice-blue wolf tail. She also had light blue eyes and two feathery wings.  
Magnamon looked a lot like Flamdramon, only he was covered in golden armor and had a golden mask over his face and didn't have a tail.  
"The balance of power...has shifted."


	41. The Crest of Kindness Pt1

"Our strength is back!" Oompamon cried, jumping up and down with Poromon and Rushumon.  
"Yay!" Rishumon cried.  
"Oompamon digivolve to...Armadillomon!"  
"Poromon digivolve to...Hawkmon!"  
"Rikumon digivolve to...Rikumon!"  
The rest of the digimon followed suit.  
"Awesome!" Megan cheered, "I wonder if Hawkmon can golden armor digivolve?"  
"Well, I just wonder where those two came from." Dakota said, peering over the edge to get a better look at Magnamon and Harmonimon.  
"It came from the golden digi-egg. Austin and Bethany must have unlocked its power." TK said.  
"This is fantastic!" Kari cried.  
"Yeah," said Ashley, "But seriously- can we turn off the headlights?"  
"Hey, Digi-Fools!" The Digimon Emperor shouted, "Do you really think your new toy can beat me? He couldn't even be my flashlight!"  
"Oh yeah?" Austin called, "Well, sticks and stones may break my bones, but when Magnamon and Harmonimon get ahold of you, they'll kick your ass!"  
"But you didn't let me finish. He would make an excellent night light."  
An explosion below caused the Digi-Destined watching to gasp.  
"What was that?" Mimi cried.  
"Whatever it is, it's not good." said Jeanna. With an almighty roar, Kimeramon burst into the room.  
"Kimeramon!" The Digimon Emperor shouted.  
"Watch out!" Harmonimon cried as the creature lunged towards Austin and Bethany. Magnamon and Harmonimon snatched them out of the way just in time.  
"We'll take care of this." Magnamon assured the pair.  
"Show him he's no match for you!" Bethany exclaimed.  
"But just in case you aren't, we'll go get the others." Austin shouted and turned to go. When Bethany showed every intention of sticking around to watch the battle, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her from the room.  
"We've got to get our of here!" TK shouted from their vantage point. The rest of the group nodded and ran off.  
"Silk Thread!" Wormmon shot a sticky string from his mouth and used to to swing across the gap into the room where the Digimon Emperor was standing.  
"I don't mean to drop in like this, but Kimeramon is tearing the place apart." He told the Digimon Emperor.  
"Nonsense!" The Digimon Emperor snapped, "He's simply following my orders to attack!"  
"Kimaramon isn't following anyone's orders. Can't you see that?"  
"My greatest creation will not disappoint me." He watched as Kimeramon flew at Harmonimon and Magnamon. Both smaller digimon easily dodged and bounced off the walls.  
"Magna Punch!" Magnamon punched him and the enormous digimon fell through the air.  
"Harmony Smash!" Harmonimon flew into Kimeramon with all of her might.

The larger group of Digi-Destined were busy running for their lives.  
"Guys, wait!" Austin shouted as he Bethany came tearing towards them.  
"Run you two!" Tiffany exclaimed. They threw themselves forward right as Kimeramon's fist punched a hole through the wall they had been next to only seconds before.  
The kids stared as the arm sitting on the staircase quivered as Harmonimon and Magnamon beat up its owner.  
"We don't have much time!" Sam called.  
"Yeah, we need to ditch this place before it takes a nose dive." Gatomon agreed.  
"It sure would be nice to capture the Digimon Emperor since we're here and all." Armadillomon said.  
"We can't help it. If we're lucky, he'll just get crushed anyway." Coronamon said.  
"We don't want him to die!" Canimon said, punching him over the head.

"Heat Viper!"  
Harmonimon and Magnamon dodged at the last second. The Digimon Emperor shouted as the waves of heat rolled over him, "Hey! Watch where you're aiming that! Remember who your master is, Kimeramon!"  
Kimeramon pushed off a wall with his massive legs and soared towards the shouting teen. The laughter started up again. The Digimon Emperor took a step backward.  
"Magna Kick!"  
"Harmony Blast!"  
Kimeramon swiftly hit the two digimon on the side and they went sailing into the abyss. The Digimon Emperor whimpered and slid down against the wall. Wormmon clutched at his legs.  
"I beg you to listen to me! He's out of control!" Wormmon cried.  
"Get off me!" The Digimon Emperor cried in an unusually high pitched voice, "You're sliming up my pants!"  
"Please! He'll destroy you!"  
"But I'm his...creator. I nurtured him from the beginning with evil. These kids today have no respect."  
"You're right, Master. Let's talk about it outside where it's safe."  
"I'm not leaving!"  
"I understand. You tried to make Kimeramon your's, but I'm your true friend."  
"Listen you little night crawler. If I had a friend, it certainly wouldn't be you."  
"Chris!"  
The Digimon Emperor turned around to see a solid wall of Digi-Destined in front of him.  
"Well, if it isn't the Digi-Destined. I see that you have finally come to your senses and are ready to surrender to Kimeramon and I."  
"As if, loser." Kitty snapped, "I think some of your hairspray might have leaked into your brain."  
"And another thing!" Megan shouted, "Who said it was okay for you to go and create a digimon anyway?"  
"Yeah," said Dakota, "Do you think your Dr. Frakenstein or something, creating creatures for your own enjoyment?"  
"That's sick AND twisted!" Mimi exclaimed.  
"Kimeramon isn't the monster, Chris." Tiffany said, shaking her head sadly, "You are."  
"Look at them!" TK cried, pointing to the digimon, "Are they trying to hurt you?"  
"They're not your toys for your sick game." Jeanna spat, "They're alive."  
"They're not just data in your computer," Sam nearly shouted, "They have lives, just like you and I!"  
"You're a Digi-Destined, too." Kari said, taking a step forward, "Just like us, you have a responsibility to both worlds."  
"Wormmon is your friend and not someone you should kick around." Ashley said coldly. The Digimon Emperor looked back at Wormmon who struggled into a standing position.  
"Master?"  
"There's only one digimon that's suitable enough for me," The Digimon Emperor said quietly. Wormmon perked up, "And that's Kimeramon!"

Meanwhile, Kimeramon was busy blasting the engine room into oblivion.

Flames filled the room as the central core blew up.  
"Harmonimon!" Bethany cried.  
The explosion caused a chain reaction and the base began to sink to the ground.  
"Don't feel too proud of destroying my base." The Digimon Emperor told the group, "You're just going down with it." With that he ran up the stairs.  
"Wait, Chris!" Austin exclaimed, "We want to help you! Chris! Listen to me!"  
Wormmon bounced up the stairs after the Digimon Emperor's retreating figure. The Digi-Destined shouted as they tried to maintain their balance in the shaking base.  
"Pardon me, but it is getting a little hot in here." Hawkmon called.  
"But do you guys have enough energy to digivolve?" asked Megan.  
"Yes, now let's leave before Hawkmon becomes fried chicken!" Houndmon cried.  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" The entire group shouted.  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge! I usually say power, but I think this makes me sound smarter!"  
"Rikumon Armor Digivolve to...Kiswanimon, the Blades of Belief!"  
"Canimon Armor Digivolve to...Mechaneodracamon, the Hydra of Responsibility!"  
"Houndmon Armor Digivolve to...Gargoylemon, Protector of the Skies!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"  
"Coronamon Armor Digivolve to...Leodramon, the Flame of Compassion!"  
"Nekomon Armor Digivolve to...Nigeriamon, the Tigress of Harmony!"  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
"Ariamon Armor Digivolve to...Metalcosmon, the Knight of Loyalty!"  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
"Gold Rush!" Digmon Shouted, blasting a hole in the side through which the digimon and their partners escaped. Austin was riding on the back of Pegasusmon and Bethany was riding behind Tiffany on Nigeriamon.  
Meanwhile, Magnamon and Harmonimon's battle had moved outside.  
"Magna Blast!"  
Harmony Blast!" Kimeramon shouted as the attacks hit him. He began to steam and then roared.  
"It's no use." Magnamon said, shaking, "He's too strong."  
"We can't give up yet. Austin and Bethany and the others are depending on us." said Harmonimon. While they were distracted, Kimeramon's grabbed them both in his skeleton-like arms.


	42. The Crest of Kindness Pt2

The Digimon Emperor laughed, "That's right, Kimeramon! Let them have it!"  
"You can do it, Magnamon and Harmonimon!" Wormmon called.  
"Silence!" The Digimon Emperor snapped, smacking the poor digimon's head with his whip.  
"I hope you're finally proud of yourself. You've officially become worse than the monsters you've created." Wormmon turned around, tears in his blue eyes, "What happened to that sweet little kid I met a few years ago who had a dream to take over the Digital World? Okay, sure, it was a sick and twisted dream, but still- we had a lot of laughs together. What happened to the boy that I was proud to call master? Of course, you made me call you that."  
Kimeramon was busy squeezing Harmonimon and Magnamon. No matter how hard the struggled, they couldn't get free.  
"Hey, take it easy!" Magnamon cried, "We're not melons."  
"You've changed, Chris," Wormmon continued, "but it's not too late for you. For some reason, you started capturing digimon, you even captured that girl, and you turned them into your slaves instead of your friends. I didn't agree, but I stuck by your side because I was your digimon. And then...you started being cruel to _me_, the one who knows the true you. The others may know and fear you as the Digimon Emperor, but never forget I know the real you."  
Then something strange happened: Wormmon started to glow. At the same time, the two golden armor digimon started to glow, too.  
"What's happening?" Magnamon asked.  
"I believe Wormmon is transferring his energy to us." Harmonimon said.  
"I'll always think of you for your kindness, Chris," said Wormmon, "No matter what. I hope one day you'll realize the real Chris isn't the Digimon Emperor, but the Chris that's my friend. And only a real friend would do this."  
The shining catapiller launched himself at the Digimon Emperor and knocked him to the ground. The large black digimon they had been standing out flew into the air towards Kimeramon with Wormmon perched atop his head. It hit Kimeramon and caused him to release Harmonimon and Magnamon.  
"Wormmon!" Magnamon exclaimed, "What are you doing?"  
"It's up to you two now!" Wormmon called, tears overflowing onto his cheeks. Kimeramon roared and smashed Wormmon into the air, "Please! Save Chris for me! Here's what little energy I have left. Use it!"  
His body froze in the air and a bright beam of light shot from it and hit the two other digimon. Fully enegized and glowing like a character from Dragon Ball Z, they turned back to Kimeramon.  
"Harmonic Magna Explosion!" They shouted together. An enormous blast of light shout of their bodies and encompassed Kimeramon entirely. The Digi-Destined blow watched, mouths agape, and then realized the battle had been won. With an alimighty cheered, they leapt into the air and Austin and Bethany ran towards their digimon.  
"I can't believe they defeated me..." The Digimon Emperor said as he fell to his knees, "How could this happen?"  
Woofmon and Demiveemon were lieing motionless on the ground as Austin and Bethany ran to them.  
"Are you okay?" Austin asked, kneeling beside them. Demiveemon blearily opened his eyes.  
"Hey." was all he said.  
"What about you?" Bethany asked, stroking Woofmon's soft ears.  
"Mmm..." Woofmon murmured. The teenagers took the in-training digimon into their arms.  
"You were awesome!" Austin told them.  
"Totally." Bethany agreed.  
"Huh...what's that?" Austin asked, spotting a pink something buried in the sand a few inches away. He picked it up.  
"I lost..." The Digimon Emperor moaned, huddled on the ground and on the verge of tears, "I'm a failure. This isn't what was supposed to happen. I was flawless. My plans were supposed to work out perfectly. It couldn't happen! They must have cheated somehow! That's the only possible explination. I have only one choice left and that's just to cheat myself. I'll start over. I just have to reset the Digital World!"  
"Reset the Digital World?" TK asked, announcing the fact the group had gathered around the shaking boy, "What are you talking about Chris?"  
"It's simple. I'll just go home and delete all the Digital World date off my computer and create a new program. That way I can start a new Digital World that doesn't cheat!"  
"You can't be serious." Tiffany said, shuffling forward with Nekomon.  
"The Digital World is a completely real place!" Megan told him, "It's just something that's programmed into your computer."  
"And even if it was...how could you not feel for all the creatures here?" Ashley said, reminded of the first time she had come to the Digital World.  
"We tried to tell you before," said Sam, "But you thought we were trying to pull some kind of a trick on you."  
"This isn't some kind of a video game." Dakota snapped.  
"Digimon are real, Chris," said Mimi, "And it's about time you realize what you've been doing."  
"What?" the Digimon Emperor asked, turning to look at them.  
"You've been hurting innocent creatures, Chris," Kari explained. He gasped.  
"Your digimon were all at the soccor game in the real world. I remember now. You _are_ real, not just computer data. I can't believe that I never figured that out."  
"Yeah, some kind of genius." Kitty said coldly, "Did you think this was some giant roleplay board?"  
"As if." Coronamon huffed.  
"And you've constantly been abusing digimon ever since you CLAIMED to be the Digimon Emperor," said Austin.  
"I had no idea. What have I done? I thought my dark rings were a stroke of genius. I never realized I was causing pain. I made them work for me tirelessly, without ever giving them a break and I was cruel to them beyond imagination." He screamed, tearing at his hair, "I'm a monster! I can't believe what I've done!"  
"It's hard to argue with you there," said TK, "You've done some pretty terrible stuff."  
"The important thing is you've realized what you've done." Kari said, "And it's not too late to make a fresh start."  
"What have a I done?" Chris **(notice how I just started calling him Chris right now.)** screamed and then began to bawl. Kitty took a step back, looking worried. He threw his gloves to the ground, where the dissolved. Still crying at the top of his lungs, he ripped off his cape, and the glasses. He got up and started walking away, still crying, took a few steps, and then fell prostrate to the ground again, where the rest of his outfit disolved, leaving Chris just as he was in the real world.  
"Wormmon!" Kitty suddenly cried.  
"Wormmon?" Chris looked up. Kari and Kitty were sitting on the ground. Wormmon had his head in Kitty's lap and the rest of the ground, including their digimon, were crowded around and looking sad.  
"He's still breathing." Gatomon announced. Chris slowly walked over, looking dazed and confused.  
"You've returned to you old self," Wormmon said in a quavering voice, "I knew you could do it, Chris."  
"I'm sorry," Chris sobbed, "It's too late for me."  
"It's never too late to be sorry." Wormmon said gently.  
"Wormmon's absolutely right, Chris." said Austin. Then he looked at the object in his hand that had started to glow. It slowly rose out of his hand and flew towards Chris.  
"Where'd you get that thing, Austin?" asked Tiffany.  
"We found it near our digimon," Bethany explained. Chris, meanwhile, stared sadly at the object, "Why?"  
"It looks like one of the crests we used to have in the old days," Sam said.  
"You're right, Sam." said Jeanna, "And it has the crest of Kindness on it."  
"And we know that...how?" asked Mimi.  
"But why's it coming to me?" Chris asked, holding his hands out towards the crest.  
"Because it belongs to you, Chris." Wormmon said, and then groaned with pain, "It's the crest of kindness."  
"There must be some mistake. I've been anything but kind."  
"That's what Wizardmon meant when he told us that kindness will release the golden radiance," Nekomon said, eyes widening, "Chris must be the key to unlocking the power!"  
"I told you that deep inside you were kind," Wormmon moaned. Chris walked to his digimon and then fell to his knees beside him. He picked the worm up and craddeled him in his arms.  
"Wormmon..." He said, once again crying, "I'm sorry. Don't go. You're my best friend."  
"You're my best friend, too. Good-bye, Chris." Wormmmon closed his eyes and his head slumped onto Chris's chest. With that, he disentagrated.  
"Wormmon! NO!"  
"He's gone, Chris." Wmi said gently, touching his shoulder.  
"He can't be! Not again! Wormmon is gone! Just like my brother...I was helpless to save him and now I can't save Wormmon either." He got on his hands and knees, tears falling into the grand. Emi sat beside him, looking sadly at him, "Why do I keep losing people? I came to the Digital World to get away from all those feelings but I just can't escape."  
"There's still people who love you." said Austin. Chris staggered to his feet and took several steps forward.  
"I gotta go."  
"Don't walk away from your problems!" Austin called after him, "Let us help you Chris! You're a Digi-Destined! Join us!" Chris didn't turn around, and soon he was out of sight.  
"I wonder...where he's going." said Dakota.  
"I hope he'll be okay." Mimi said quietly.

"Hey Matt!" Meg shouted happily as she ran, waving, into the campsite, "I made it!"  
"Oh no!" Matt cried, "She found us! She's like a boomarang: she keeps coming back!"  
"But when you drove off with your tires screeching, you didn't realize you'd left me behind." Meg said once she made it to the table the three boys were sitting at.  
"Uh...my bad. Sorry about that. Must have forgot."  
"Where are Austin and the others?"  
"Um...I think Tai knows. Hey Tai! Do you know where the others went?"  
"Lemmee think about that for a sec...Izzy! Weren't you the last one to see them?"  
"Uh...um...of course!" Izzy stood up, "I'll go find them right now!" He ran into the woods, lap-top still in his hands. Once in the forest, he asked himself, "Now what am I supposed to do?" The computer made a loud beeping sound and he looked at the screen, "The Digi-Port is opening!" Out tumbled the Digi-Destined, all on top of Izzy.  
"Did you guys hear that noise?" Meg asked, back at the camp with Matt and Tai.  
"It...could be a wild animal." said Tai.  
"Yeah," Matt hurriedly agreed, "The woods are a dangerous place. You better leave quick."  
"I'll tell Austin you stopped...by," Tai said, but as he turned around, he saw Austin and the others marching towards him.  
"Uh...there they are." said Matt.  
"Who invited you to come camping, Meg?" Austin demanded.  
"Matt did!" Meg cheered.


	43. Austin Cries Wolfmon Pt1

"And so the Kingdom was saved. But there was no joy in the Kingdom that day for the king had died. In his effort to save his people, he stood on the wrong side of the cannon as it was being fired. The people watched in shock as the king flew overhead." Dakota read allowed to the class and then sat down. Mimi, sitting at the desk next to him, gave him a thumbsup.  
Oompamon was hiding in his desk and wiped his eyes with the small fronds on the side of his head, "Gee Dakota, you couldn't be more deperessing could you?"  
"Seriously." Rishumon whispered, "Why are sixth graders reading this kind of thing anyway?"  
"Shhh!" Dakota and mimi hissed.

"Pay attention everybody!" Megan announced. Ashley rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure why she had been so unfortunate as to have been placed in Megan's lap group, but Megan seemed oblivious to the fact one her partners wasn't altogether thrilled. Megan picked up a test tube and continued her instruction, "I take this tube of hyrdo-something-stuff and at it to this beaker of stuff I threw together-"  
"Wait, Megan!" Ashley said, "I don't think-"  
"Now we just let it simmer," Megan pressed forward, ignoring Ashley, "and the experiment is almost done. I'm thinking of doing some tutoring in Chemistry after school if any of you are interested.'  
"Uh-oh." Ririmon and Poromon chorused from their hiding places as the stuff Megan was burning began to smoke.  
"Is it supposed to smoke that much?" One of the other members of the group asked.  
"Uh...of course!" Megan said brightly, "It's just a chloro-stuff-ajig."  
"Run!" Ririmon shouted and she and Poromon threw themselves into cover. Ashley ducked as well, and the rest of the class followed suit. Only Megan was left standing when the glass exploded.

For the other eighth graders, it was gym class. Kari, Jeanna, Bethany, and Kitty were assigned dancing like the other girls. While Kari, Jeanna, and Bethany were enjoying it, Kitty kept throwing envious glances towards the boys, who were participating in a basketball match.  
"Kari and Bethany are such graceful dancers." Patamon said. He, Demiveemon, Sunmon, Chibimon, Puppymon, and Gatomon were watching from the rafters. Puppymon nodded, wagging her tail.  
"They should be." said Gatomon, "I taught them everything they know."  
"As if Bethany would take lessons from a _cat_." Puppymon said with a roll of her eyes.  
"Dance with me, Gatomon!" Patamon said. With Sunmon humming a tune for them, the pair swayed back and forth on their hind legs.  
"I forgot my dancing shoes. Hmph!" Demiveemon huffed.  
"Oh come here." Puppymon sighed exasperatedly. She padded over to the other digimon and forced him to his feet. Demiveemon giggled and together they swayed in synche with Gatomon and Patamon.  
Below, Austin was already on the basketball court, "You guys are lame!" He boasted and tossed the ball into the net, "See? Nothing but net. Not only am I the star soccor player in school, I'm also the best basketball player!"  
TK was ignoring him and doing his stretching on the sidelines.  
"Is there anything in the real world Austin isn't the best at?" Demiveemon asked, eyes wide with amazement.  
"Yes- being modest." Chibimon said.  
"The basketball game is about to start!" Kari said. The rest of the girls stopped what they were doing and crowded together to watch, "Go TK!"  
The coach blew his whistle and TK instantly got possestion of the ball. He weaved his way in between the opposing players (including Austin), and leapt into the air. His ball hit the backboard and then flew into the net.  
"Two points!" Sunmon cheered. Patamon, Chibimon, Puppymon, and Gatomon leapt into the air, cheering as well. Demiveemon folded his arms across his chest.  
"Hmph. I guess anyone can get lucky against Austin once."  
The next match, Austin quickly got the ball. Overhead, Demiveemon waved his arms excitedly. Austin dribbled the ball up the court and was blocked by a member of the other team. In his attempt to dodge him, Austin tripped over the boys feet and hit the floor face first. All the digimon except Demiveemon laughed.  
"It's not that funny!" Demiveemon snapped.  
Davis looked blearily up and saw the girls giggling at him.  
"Come on," Kari said, taking Bethany by the hand tugging her away, "I think Austin needs a bit more time to practice." TK jogged up to the sprawled figure and stuck out a hand.  
"Hey Austin- do you need a hand?"  
"No," Austin said irritably, "I need a team that knows how to pass the ball.  
"I think they're starting to learn." Austin turned around and got smacked in the face with the large orange ball.

"Come on, Cody, we're late!" mimi cried frantically as she raced down the hall way. Rishumon peeked out of her backpack to watch Dakota struggling along behind.  
"I know!" Dakota panted.  
"We're late, too!" Megan called as she met them. She and Ashley were also running to the computer lab. Together, the four of them ran into the lab.  
"Look who decided to show up!" Austin snapped.  
"Sorry..." Mimi said quietly.  
"Austin is in a bad mood." TK explained, "Let's hope things are better in the Digital World."  
"Yeah," Jeanna sniggered, "He's already had one bad trip today."  
"Is everybody ready?" Tiffany asked, already stationed at the computer.  
"Yeah!"  
"Then let's do it! Digi-Port open!"

"You know, I'm surprised." Dakota said.  
"About what?" Mimi asked.  
"With the Digimon Emperor gone, we're still able to come to the Digital World."  
"Why does that suprise you?" said Kitty, "We've still got a lot of clean up to do."  
"And I plan on having a little fun in the Digital World now." Megan said, "Don't you think we deserve it?"  
"Well, yeah." said the group at large.  
"There will be plenty of time for rest and relaxation later, Megan." Austin said, "But that's not why we came to the Digital World today."  
"I know, I know." Megan sighed, "We came to restore the Digital World to the way it was before the Digimon Emperor took over."  
"That's right." said Sam with a nod, "There's a lot of areas that are in pretty bad shape. And we're part of the reason for it. We have to get to work."  
"Alright, Tiffany." Dakota said, turning to his friend, "Give us a status report on all the different areas."  
"Right." Tiffany said, pulling her terminal out, "Let me pull it up on the D-Terminal...the Moutain Area is pretty bad."

Tiffany's Gotsumon (it was oviously him because he had a red scarf with a gold star on it that Tiffany had given him last time she had been to the Digital World) aimed a kick at a tree and knocked it over. A large group of Gotsumon hefted it to their shoulders and carried it off.  
"Let's get back to work boys!" Gotsumon directed, "Don't leave any stone unturned, even if it's your cousin."

"I'll take that area!" Tiffany said, "It'll be nice to see Gotsumon again."  
"We'll come, too." said Patamon.  
"Yeah, Gotsumon rock!" said TK.  
"I'll come with you guys." said Ashley. Austin nodded and the continued:  
"Next is the city...wow, that looks like it's in pretty bad shape, too."

"Form a line everybody, and no cutting," Redvegimon instructed the rabbit-digimon as they got in line for lunch, "Today's special will be tuna surprise. Unfortunately we didn't have any tuna- That's the surprise!"

"Didja hear that Dakota? We get a free lunch!" Armadillomon said.  
"Let's go!" Mimi said. She and Armadillomon ran off.  
"Hey, wait for us!" Dakota shouted, running after them.  
"Ashi! I'm your partner!" Rikumon cried as she soared away.  
"I'll go with them." said Jeanna, "Somebody will need to make sure Armadillomon and Mimi don't eat everything."  
"Let's go, Jeanna!" Canimon said. Together, they followed Mimi and Dakota.  
"Now let's take a look at the farm lands." said Tiffany, drawing the group's attention back to the matter at hand.

Tons of Gekomon and Outomon were busy tilling the land. They had even got a group of Bakemon to help.  
"Okay, you Bakemon!" The lead Gekomon shouted as the ghosts lifted a large wooden beam into the air, "A little to the left!"

"Okay," said Austin, "Veemon and I will take that one."  
"Wait!" said Kari, "We wanted that one!"  
"That's right." Gatomon said, bobbing her head up and down.  
"Well, the only fair thing to do is rock-paper-scizors." Austin said.  
"Let's do it!" Kari exclaimed. They shot their hands out and Austin ended up with rock and Kari with paper.  
"Yay!" Gatomon cheered. Kari and Gatomon high fived.  
"I'll go with you two." said Sam.  
"The next area is the lake." Nekomon announced.  
"Veemon and I will take that one, then." said Austin, "You want to come, too, Bethany?"  
"Um..." said Bethany, turning a bright shade of red.  
"Of course!" Puppymon exclaimed, throwing an exasperated look at her partner.  
"Let's go with them, Kitty!" Coronamon said.  
"Okay." Kitty said with a shrug. The three of them ran off.  
"The only one that's left is the beach." said Tiffany.  
"Looks like that's the one for me and Megan." said Hawkmon.  
"How did we end up by ourselves?" Megan huffed.  
"Come on! It'll be fun!"  
"Fine."

"Okay guys!" Ashley said, saluting the three digimon. Ariamon and Patamon were clutching waterpails while Nekomon's hung eerily in the air. Tiffany, TK, and Ashley straightened a group of small trees and then let the digimon water them.

"Okay, Woodmon, you pull, and Gizamon, you push." Megan instructed, "And get it right this time." The Woodmon and Gizamon did as they were told and managed to get the large tree-trunk out of the water.

Dakota, Jeanna, and Mimi stirred Redvegimon's concoction while their digimon were forced to cary bundles of sticks to the fire. Armadillomon fell to the ground.  
"This is hard work. So much for free lunch." He complained.  
"It'll only taste better." Canimon said cheerfully.

"Come on, Vegimon, lift!" Austin chidded. He and Veemon were helping one group of Vegimon carry trunks while Bethany and Puppymon helped another, and Kitty and Coronamon helped the last, "Put some backbone in it! Oh, I forgot you don't have one."

Kari and Gatomon were helping the Gekomon irrigate thier pastures. Houndmon and Sam were doing the same. Suddenly they looked up when they heard someone call:  
"Kari! Gatomon!"  
"Sam!" Houndmon!"  
It was Ashley, Tiffany, and TK, as well as their digimon, headed towards them.  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked.  
"Nothing- TK has a theory that I think we should listen to." said Patamon.  
"I was thinking about what Dakota said about still being able to come to the Digital World," TK began.  
"I thought we decided it was because we were still needed for something." said Kari.  
"That's the reason we were able to come the first time." said Tiffany.  
"You're right. There must be a reason this time, too." said Nekomon.  
"That's as plain as the whiskers on my face." Gatomon said, "We're here to clean up the mess left made by the Digimon Emperor."  
"The only problem with that theory is that we volunteered for the work." said Kari, "It's not like we were drafted."  
"Exactly!" said TK, "That's the part that's been bothering me. We're not supposed to be here as a clean up crew. There's something else out there that we don't know about yet."  
"You mean...a new enemy?" aske Ashley. She had been mostly confused for the conversation as she was the only one there that hadn't been to the Digital World the first time.  
"I'm not exactly sure what's out there, but I think we should be prepared for whatever is waiting for us.  
"Ashley!" Ariamon said suddenly, "I think the Gekomon are playing hide and seek!"  
"Huh?" Ashley said and then: "They're all gone!"  
"They were here a minute ago." said Kari confusedly. Patamon took this opportunity to fly over the field.  
"Okay, if you're hiding, we give up!" He called, "Ollie Ollie Oxenfree!"

"Hey, Bethany."  
"Yeah, Kitty?"  
"Where did Austin go?"  
"Oh...I don't know."  
Kitty and Bethany were still busy working with the Vegimon. Austin, it seemed, had disappeared.  
He was walking in the woods with Veemon.  
"Hey, Veemon," said Austin, "I don't think Bethany likes me very much."  
"Well, you do snore a lot." Veemon said, "If it makes you feel any better, Puppymon doesn't like me either."  
"Yeah, did you see Bethany rooting for TK at the basketball game today?"  
"I was too busy watching Puppymon...We're not very popular, are we?"  
Austin bent down and grabbed Veemon by the shoulders, "If we want Bethany and Puppymon to like us, then we've got to change!"  
"Whaddaya mean?"  
"I mean we need to better at the things they like."  
"Like what?"  
"I need to be a better basketball player."  
"And I have to learn to be a better dancer!"  
"I've got it!" Austin exclaimed, "Just digivolve into a champion digimon that just happens to be an amazing dancer!"  
"A regular twinkle-toes!"  
"Yeah, right! I can just picture it now. Angemon would have nothing on you!"  
"Alright!" Veemon said, squaring his shoulders, "Here we go! Veemon digivolve to...MegaUltimateDancermon!"  
Austin laughed and clapped, but Veemon did not change at all. Then a flock of birds flew out of a tree and a growling scared the two boys.


	44. Austin Cries Wolfmon Pt2

They screamed as the large, strangely patched and antler-ed bear came their way.  
"That digimon needs a new tailor!" Austin shouted. They clutched each other.  
"And he'll have a hard time finding glasses!" Veemon added.  
"Look out a monster!" Austin cried. Veemon didn't seem to notice that Austin was smiling. Davis pushed his digimon forward and than ran the other way, "You've got save us! Try to digivolve into a champion!"  
Veemon began spinning in place very rapidly, "Veemon digivolve to..." he got too dizzy to complete his sentrence and stumbled into Austin's arms.  
"Can we stop now, Austin?" asked the "monster". Veemon looked questioningly up at it and it continued, "It's getting really hot in here."  
"Yeah, I guess so." Austin sighed, "Nice job guys."  
"Thanks Austin. Everybody out!" The bear-thing leaned forward and it's fell to the ground as the rest of it ripped at the seams as a large collection of slug-digimon and vegiemon came tumbling out of it.  
"Aw, you ripped your costume. And it was really good, too." said Austin.  
"Bye!" The digimon said, waving as they left the forest clearing. As soon as they were gone, Austin turned to Veemon:  
"This is all your fault. Why couldn't you have just digivolved to a champion? I never would have had to trick you!" Veemon angrily chopped a stalk of bamboo in half.  
"You tried to trick me!" He snapped. Austin took a step backward and then started to run.  
"Well, you usually digivolve when you're scared!" He explained as his digimon chased him through the bamboo forest and over a bridged, "Come on, Veemon! You're slower than the US mail! I bet your champion form runs faster than you do."  
Austin paused on the bridge and watched his digimon run towards it. Grinning slyly, Ausin snapped the rope tieing the bridge. He shook the brigde with all his might, "Veemon! Help me!"  
"Austin! Hold on!" Veemon threw himself forward, but tripped. His side of the bridge shattered and Austin began to sail away. Veemon leapt forward and managed to catch onto Austin's ankle as he slammed into the wall.  
"Veemon! You've got to digivolve!"  
"Veemon...digivolve..." This time, he lost his grip and went falling into the water below before he could finish his sentence. Shortly after, Austin fell in, too. As he struggled to keep his head above the water, Veemon managed to stammer, "Is this another trick?"  
"I would never do something like that!" Austin said inbetween breaths.  
Once they had both washed up on the shore, Veemon continued:  
"Why did you want me to digivolve into a champion?"  
"Well, I thought that maybe Bethany would like me more," Austin said with a sigh, "I mean, she grew up on stories of the old guys. Her sister was one, and we've already seen Nekomon AND Patamon do it."  
"That's silly. Puppymon wouldn't like me better if YOU could digivolve."  
"Well, it couldn't hurt. She doesn't like you now."  
"Hey, that's not nice. I really wish you wouldn't rub it in." Austin stood up and stretched his hand towards Veemon. The little blue digimon took it and got to his feet.  
"Okay." Austin sighed. They both looked up at a clatter from above. It was a rock slide, "Run Veemon!" Austin himself took off.  
"This isn't another one of your tricks to get me to digivolve to the champion level, is it?"  
"No! This time it's for real! Run!" Veemon did as he was told just in time- an enormous boulder would have flattened him if he had stayed there a moment longer. The boulder chased the pair all along the shore line.  
Along the way, they nearly ran into a Tortomon. Growling, he slashed at them, but they were already gone. He caught the boulder on his head and directed it to his back, where it broke into several smaller rocks.  
"That was close." Said Veemon.  
"It's a good thing he was there to block it." Austin agreed, "You were great, pal." Tortomon turned his head towards them and roared, "Uh, this guy looks pretty angry."  
"I'd be angry, too, if I had a boulder come at me like that."  
"Well we didn't throw it!"  
"He doesn't know that."  
"I'll just explain it to him and everything will be fine! Listen, you seem like a reasonable fellow; let me tell you what happened." Tortomon growled.  
"Smooth move. Hey- how do I know that's not some digimon in disguise trying to scare me?" Tortomon stood up and continued to growl, "Nevermind!"  
Together, Veemon and Austin ran off with Tortomon in hot pursuit.

"Let me get this straight:" Sam sighed, "Austin is trying to trick Veemon so he'll digivolve to the champion level?"  
"Why does he always have some harebrained scheme?" Kari asked, shaking her head. Their group was speaking to the vegiemon and slug-digimon that were gathered together on a stack of logs. Just then, they heard screaming.  
It was Veemon and Austin, running as fast as they could.  
"What the matter?" Ashley asked, not really looking very concerned. The two boys stopped and panted heavily.  
"You guys look like you've seen a monster," TK remarked. Then something roared. Somehow, they had time to explain the situation before the Torotmon caught up.  
"So you think that this tortomon is mad at you because he thinks you threw a boulder at him?" Tiffany asked. Austin and Veemon nodded.  
"Why don't you guys just explain the situation to him?" asked Kari.  
"Start with Austin's lame plan and end with saying you're sorry." Gatomon said.  
"We tried that already." said Veemon.  
"'Course, if Veemon would just digivolve to the champion level in the first place, none of this would have ever happened."  
"Again with the digivolving thing?" Tortomon came stampeding into the clearing. Austin and Veemon pelted away, but the rest of the group and their digimon hid behind the logs.  
"Should we help them?" Kari asked, once it was safe to come out.  
"Nah." said TK.  
"But how do we know if they'll be okay?"  
"Somehow, Austin always lands on his feet." Nekomon said.  
"Besides, I don't think Tortomon is that angry with them anyway." said Houndmon.

Thus followed quite a lot of running. They ran past the city where Mimi and Dakota were teaching the rabbit digimon kendo while Jeanna and the digimon watched on.  
"Dakota! Mimi!" Austin shouted.  
"Hey, what's the big hurry?" Dakota asked.  
"We need help!" They hid behind the two younger kids. Mimi and Dakota raised their sticks to repel the Tortomon but decided running off would be a better course of action. And off Veemon and Austin ran again.  
They ran past where Megan and Hawkmon were taking a break.  
"Megan! Hawkmon! Help!" Veemon cried. Megan and Hawkmon weren't much help either. So they continue running.  
"Megan, please tell me this is another trick!" Veemon said as they ran up the winding path to the top of a mesa.  
"Do you really think I'm smart enough to think up something like this?"  
"Good point!"  
"What?" Apparently Kitty and Bethany had decided to go looking for their lost member and had thought that the mesa would be a good way to spot them.  
"No time to talk! Being chased!" Austin shouted, but it was the end of the road. They skidded to a halt at the edge. The girls clutched at each other as the Tortomon glared at them.  
"Hold on!" Austin exclaimed, "Let me just say one thing! I have one final reques.  
"What are you doing Davis?" Kitty hissed.  
"Sush! I've always considered myself a very clean person-"  
"Good thing he's never seen your room!" Veemon snapped.  
"Before you destroy us, could you do me a favor? Would you mind washing your hands?" Tortomon looked at his hands and backed to the kids and growled.  
"I don't think he's buying the whole germ thing!" Veemon said. He was right. Tortomon stood up and then slashed at the group in front of them. They scattered, children to one side, digimon to another. Tortomon decided to chase Bethany.  
"Bethamy!" Puppymon shouted.  
"Oh no!" Austin cried, "She's going to get hurt and it's all my fault! Veemon, kick his ass!" Light burst from all three kid's digivices.  
"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!"  
"Puppymon digivolve to...Dogmon!"  
"Coronamon digivolve to...Firamon!"  
ExVeemon was a lot taller than Veemon and had a lot longer of a tail. He had silver dragon-like wings sprouting from his back, and a blade coming out of his nose. He also had a large silver "X" emblazoned on his chest.  
Dogmon looked like a human woman with light blue dog paws, silver-y claws, and two ice blue pointed dog ears coming out of her blonde hair. She was wearing silver shoulder plates with the Crests of Integrity and Harmony carved into them, a gold shirt with a silver star engraved on it, a silver skirt, and golden boots. She also was wearing a golden mask that covered her entire face and had two silver straps connecting it to the stop of her head.  
Firamon was the only familiar one. He was a large deep orange-brown lion on all fours and had a golden mane. Two orange wings jutted out from his back and he had metal plates on his forehead, tail, and ankles that had flames coming out of them.  
"Kitty!" Firamon called, swooping towards her. Kitty grinned, happy to see her champion digimon again. He landed and Kitty climbed onto his back, after which he flew her to saftey.  
"ExVeemon! You did it!" Austin exclaimed.  
"Dogmon!" was all Bethtany could say.  
Dogmon and ExVeemon threw themselves at the Tortomon. Roaring, he smashed them with his head and both fell to the ground. He stomped on Dogmon, but ExVeemon turned to his side and shouted;  
"ExVee-Kick!" And kicked the Tortomon off his friend. Dogmon smiled her thanks and stood up.  
"Midnight Claws!" Her claws became covered in what looked like dark energy. She took a running leap at the tortomon and slashed him with all her might. Tortomon fell, sprawling on the ground. ExVeemon clasped the digimon's tail and spun him round and round above his head and then let go. Tortomon went flying and hit the ground, but got up and turned towards them. The spikes on his back started to glow.  
"Stone Cannon!" The spikes went sailing towards Dogmon and ExVeemon. ExVeemon punched each out of the way. The Tortomon ran at them, but they both jumped over him. At the last, ExVeemon crossed his arms over his chest and then flung them outward.  
"ExVee-Laser!" An enormous X flew out of chest and hit Tortomon, who went flying off the cliff. Bethany, Dogmon, Austin, and ExVeemon looked down.  
"Spinning Attack!" Tortomon began to spin rapidly.  
"Ahhh!" They screamed.  
"I can't watch!" Austin said, covering his eyes.  
"Wait!" said Bethany, "I hear...splashing?"  
They looked down again. Tortomon was laughing and cleaning his hands in the river. Then, still laughing, he went on his way. Austin looked at Bethany and grinned. She smiled back, but then looked down and twiddled with her fingers.  
"Wow, that was really cool, Austin, but..." She began, "Why would you go to all that trouble to save me?" Austin looked startled and then a bit a pink came across his face. He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Oh well...I guess it's because...I like you." Bethany started and turned a deeper shade of red.  
"You mean like a friend," she said, "You like Kari."  
"Actually,.." Austin sighed hestitantly, "I did. At first. And I continued pretending to so you wouldn't find out. I mean, a girl like you wouldn't like a guy like me."  
"I've liked you for just about ever." Bethany said quickly, "I didn't think a guy like you would like a girl like me."  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"Well, I'm just so...quiet...and...shy."  
"But that's why I like you. Wait- did you just say you liked me?" Bethany nodded.  
"Hey, you two!" Came Kitty's cross voice from above, "Can you get a move on? I'd like to find the others. It's getting late!"  
"Sorry!" Austin laughed and then took Bethany's hands, "Come on. Let's go."

"Hey everybody!" Austin called as they neared the rest of the group. He was riding on ExVeemon's shoulder while Bethany walked near Dogmon, "I'd like you to meet ExVeemon!"  
"And this is Dogmon!" Bethany added.  
"I've always been fond of both Veemon and Puppymon," said Dakota, "I'm sure I'll like you two as well."  
"You're so much...bigger!" Mimi exclaimed and then looked at Rikumon, "Do you get bigger?"  
"I think so!" Rikumon said, "Let's find out!"  
"Oh no. I've had enough adventure for one day." Kitty said, "Let's just go home."  
The group laughed.


	45. Genesis of Evil Pt1

The bell rang and the usual scuffle of kids leaving filled the halls. Kitty shouldered her backpack and made for the front doors.  
"Kitty!" TK called, "Where are you going? We've got computer club today!"  
"Uh...Sorry..." Kitty said, not turning around, "I've got something to do today. Something important." With that she left, TK staring suspiciously after her.

"Chris, honey, it's mom." Mrs. Ichijouji said quietly, "I just want you to know your father and I are right outside your door. We're not going anywhere, so when you wake up, we'll be here." She closed Chris's door softly and sighed sadly.  
"Well?" His dad asked from the couch, "Is he awake yet?" Chris's mother shook her head mournfully and then sat beside him on the couch.  
"But...I know he'll wake up. He just needs a little more rest."  
"Don't worry," Mr. Ichijouji said as he took his wife's hand, "He's just like his mother."

"I know I should wake up," Chris thought to himself, "But I can't. It's not time yet." He was laying on the top bunk of his bed in his dark room. Chris was entirely wrapped in his sheets and his eyes were closed, "Not until I find my heart. It feels like I've lost it. I keep looking for it, but I just can't seem to find it. I know once I do, everything will be back to way it was..."

_I remember when I was a little kid..._  
The quavery reflection of a young boy with thick glasses and messy blue hair shimmered.  
_I used to learn everything from my older brother John. I remember when he taught me how to blow bubbles._  
He was standing on a balcony with a younger kid, one with blue black hair and pink shirt. The latter had a straw in his mouth and was blowing a stream of bubbles from it.  
_At first, I couldn't do it, but he kept encouraging me. Soon, I was blowing bubbles bigger than he was. John was the real genius in the family. I was SO proud of him..._  
Now the younger Chris was clutching his mother's hand. He was smiling contentedly and walking in the park.  
"Here come the neighbor ladies!" He said in his adorable voice. A woman with sharp sunglasses came up to them.  
"My cousin knows someone who has a friend who says your little John is the smartest boy in school!" The woman exclaimed. Suddenly, different colored replicas of the woman started appearing.  
"Can I get a picture with him?" Asked a pink reflection.  
"I have three daughters I'd love him to meet!" Cried a blue reflection.  
"Has he decided to be a rocket scientist or a brain surgeon?" inquired the purple woman.  
"Where can I get his autobiography?" Exclaimed a grey relfection.  
"You and your husband must be geniuses to have had him!" said the green one.  
"Can I get a lock of his hair? I'd like to get him cloned." added a brown woman.  
"Can he sing at my wedding?" Screamed an orange reflection. The smile on Chris's face disappered.  
_Those kinds of comments went straight to my mom's head._  
His mother let go of his hand, "Oh John!" His mom said, going up to the bespectacled boy.  
"Mama?" Chris asked.  
"All the neighbors came up to me again and said what a wonderful boy you are. One of them even asked me for an autograph! Can you believe that?" She turned back to Chris, "Oh, Chris, I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
"Nevermind, Mama. It's not important." Little Chris watched his mother and father play with John and seemed to be getting farther and farther away from him, "Mama and Daddy always pay more attention to John than to me," he said to himself, "I know they love him more because he's smarter than me. I'll never get either one of them to notice me as long as John's around. If only John weren't around, then I would be- Ah! That's it! If John weren't here, then I'd be the one they love. I wish John would just disappear!"  
The scene changed. John was on the computer and Chris was on the floor, reading a comic book. Suddenly, something yellow came out of the computer and drifted to the floor. John and Chris got up and looked at it.  
_Then one night a digivice came out of our computer. I figured it must be John's._  
"John, what is that?" asked Chris.  
"I'm not sure, Chrissy Boy," Sam answered, "Maybe the computer blew a fuse or something." He picked it up, "Let's take a look."  
"Be careful!" Chris warned, "It might still be hot!" John stared at it and then brought it to his ear and shook it, "Is there something inside?"  
"Uh-uh. I don't know what this thing is, but I'm gonna find out. Now listen to me, Chrissy Boy, don't touch it." John walked over to his desk and put the digivice into one of the drawers.  
_I know that John told me to stay away from it, but I could help myself._  
Young Chris opened the drawer and started at the object nesttled amount the paper.  
_I felt like I was being drawn to it somehow. Like something was telling me that it belonged to ME._  
Little Chris beamed and reached for the digivice.  
_I just wanted to look at it. What harm could that do?_  
His hand closed around it and green light began to radiate from its center. Chris gasped and stumbled backwards. The room went dark and the computer screen began to glow. With that, he was sucked into the computer.  
Several hours later, John's voice echoed in the apartment, " Chris? Are you still in my room? You better not be touching my stuff!"  
John opened the door and peered around in the red glow lighting his room. Blue light exploded in it and he opened the door completely just in time to see Chris land on the ground.  
"Woah! Cool!" Chris exclaimed, grinning at the digivice in his hand.  
" Chris!" John snapped.  
"Uh-oh."  
"Just what do you think you're doing?"  
"I didn't break it!" John laughed, holding the object up to his brother.  
"I said don't touch it!" John slapped the digivice out of Chris 's hand. Chris 's eyes filled with tears as he caressed his hurt wrist, "Don't touch my things ever again!"  
"I'm...sorry." John moved past his brother without so much as a glance.  
"You have to have respect for other people's things." He picked the digivice off the ground.  
"I will."  
"It's too late for that." John said, putting the digivice back in his drawer, "I already told you once not to go in my drawer and you broke my trust. Now I'll never be able to trust you again."  
"But I...I-I-I-"  
"You could have gotten hurt! Mom and dad would be looking to blame someone and it would be me. Not you."  
"I said sorry..."  
"Now get out! I have to study." Chris sniffled, stood up, and walked from the room.  
_John hated me. I wasn't as good a person as he was, but that wasn't enough for him; he had to punish me because of it. He didn't have to hit me. I just wanted to play with his toy. So what if I didn't ask for premission first? And I couldn't tell mom and dad 'cause as far as they were concerned he could do no wrong._  
"Sometimes I wish...he would just disappear!" Chris shouted.  
_And then...he did. _  
John's silohette went flying through the air, his glasses askew, shoes falling off. And then his picture smiled through a glass frame. Chris 's reflection in it grew.  
"John! I didn't mean it!" Chris sobbed, "I was just mad when I said I wanted you to disappear! Look how sad I've made my parents. They loved John more than anything in the whole world! I know how much the both of you miss John, but I'm still here!"  
_Then one day I was playing on John's old computer and I found an e-mail that was addressed to me. I didn't know who would be writing to me or how they would know I was on John's computer. _  
'I'm sorry for the loss of your brother," read the e-mail, "It must have been hard to take...'  
_I was scared, and yet I was compelled to keep reading. It was as if I had been waiting for this letter my whole life._  
'...but don't worry. Your brother is in a better place then this world. He has found rest. But when his soul became free, your's became trapped. You bear the burder of both his destiny and your own. Now that your parents have lost for their perfect child, you will be expected to carry out the dream that John can no longer fufil. This world will become unbearable; the pressure to succeed will be too great. But let me tell you about a better world that is much more appropriate..."  
"What does he mean by another world?" Chris asked aloud.  
'A world where your soul can finally be free to answer to no one but yourself. Open the drawer.' Chris gasped.  
"The drawer?" He reached for and then stopped. He looked back at the computer and then shut his eyes as if struggling with some part of himself and then finally opened it.  
'Use John's digivice!'  
"I'm sorry John!" Chris said as reached for the digivice. Once again, as his hand enclosed around it, it shone with green light, the room went dark, and the screen glowed and Chris was sucked inside.  
_I'll never forget the first time I saw the Digital World. It was enormous. I stood there, all alone, in this huge empty world._  
"Where am I?" Chris asked. He took a few steps and found himself wading in water. He dipped the digice into the matter and voice seem to call out to him, as if waiting for him. The digivice morphemed, becoming black and more advanced looking.  
"I've been waiting for you." said the voice amid other things, "Now the games can begin. This world and everything in it belong to me!"  
"This is MINE now!" Chris shouted, clutching at the digivice with both hands, "No one can ever take it away from me! Or hid it in a drawer!" An evil smirk stole across his face as the voices of his older self rolled over him.

Back in the real world, Chris 's eyelids were twitching and he was making frightened noises in his sleep. Beside the bed, his mother and father were standing.  
"I wonder if he's having a bad dream," His mother fretted, "I've been thinking. I was remembering back when Chris was younger. He was about the same age John was when we lost him. It was right around the time I noticed a big change in Chris. Remember? He started to put all his energy into his studies."  
"Yeah?"  
"It was almost as if our John had come back to us and I was the happiest mother in the world, but I never stopped to think what effect it might have on Chris. Do you think it's possible that's the reason he became like this?"  
"Mmm...Maybe Chris didn't want to study so much. Maybe he wanted to spend more time playing. Although I do admit that I enjoyed the idea of being the father of a genius."  
"What about John? What if we made the same mistake with John? He might have had interests we ignored."  
"You're right. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him so far. I loved the attention to much that I- I didn't realize what my son really needed most: The chance to be a normal kid once and awhile."  
"I hate to say it, but we failed as parents."  
"You're right."  
" Chris? Please wake up."  
"Please give us another chance to be better parents to you."  
_I can't wake up yet. I still haven't found my heart...I'm still trying to get back to that little kid that used to blow bubbles on his terrace. I'd stand there for hours, blowing them bigger and bigger. Each time, each one was completely empty inside. But none of them was as empty inside as I was. Maybe I was trying to show John I could blow bubbles bigger than he could and that I was better at something he was. But then again, who was it that taught me how to blow bubbles? Who made the soapy water for me and cut the straws? It wasn't my parents. It was John._  
John finished striring the water and then handed his younger brother the cup and straw.  
"Okay Chris." He said, "Let's go!"  
"Thanks John." Chris said, taking the cup. He placed the straw in his mouth and blew until three bubbles come out.  
"That great, Chris!" Chris handed the cup back to his brother.  
"You try it now." John took it.  
"Well, I'm not very good at blowing bubbles."  
"Come on John. There's nothing in this world that you can't do."  
"I can do it okay, but my techinque isn't quite as good as your's is. Your bubbles come out perfect because you're gentle. I blow to hard so mine pop right away." John blew and before the bubble even flew off of the straw, it popped. Chris gasped and then looked around. He was alone.  
"John? John? Where are you? Come back John!"  
_But John won't come back. He's gone forever. Maybe I am, too._


	46. Genesis of Evil Pt2

Chris groaned softly and then used his eyebrows to lift himself. He opened his eyes and blinked- there were two people standing on the other side of his bed, a middle-aged man and woman. As he sat up, the man said, "Oh, he's awake!"  
"Chris, honey, are you alright?" asked the woman. Chris stared at them.  
"Who are you?" he asked. The two people gasped, "Well?"  
"Chris!" the woman cried, "Don't you recognize who we are?" She turned to the man, who looked at her.  
"It's like he has amnesia." said the man.  
_'No,'_ thought Chris, _'I didn't lose my memory, I lost my heart. And until I find it, I won't know who I am or who anyone else is either.'_  
"How can he not know who his own parents are?" asked the woman. Chris continued to stare at the couple with an oddly sad look upon his face.  
_'You don't know me either,'_ he silently told the woman, _'How could you if I don't know myself? Who am I?'_  
"Chris!" exclaimed the woman, "Don't worry, you're safe now! We'll find the finest doctor in the world!"  
"Chris, while you were sleeping, your mother and I realized we were trying to make you more like John without really knowing it." said the man. Chris turned to look at him again, "We're very sorry. We should have seen the son we had, instead of spending our time constantly looking for the son that we lost."  
"Forgive us," implored the woman (who was apparently his mother despite the fact she didn't look a thing like him), "Give us a second chance!"  
_'I don't know what it is they want from me,'_ thought Chris, _'How can I forgive them if I don't understand what they did?'_  
"John is gone forever," said the man (who was apparently his father despire the fact that he didn't look a thing like his son either), his eyes tearing up, "We know that. But we don't want to lose you, too."  
"Just be Chris," his mother said tearfully, not looking at her son, "Just be yourself. Chris, just try. Just try. Please, for me?"  
_'Why is she crying,'_ Chris asked himself as his own eyes filled with tears, _'I don't understand. When I'm sad, I just go numb. Wait- there's tears in my eyes, too. Why am I crying? Is my heart closer than I think? Maybe these people and I can share the pain and sorrow of losing John together._

Chris was up and dressed and staring out the window, watching the sun set behind the buildings. As he did so, his mother came up behind him.  
"Chris, honey, dinner is ready." When he didn't turn around, she touched him on the shoulder. He turned around with a start, "Hungry? Oh, sorry I startled you. Uh...mm...It's okay. You can eat whenever you're ready."  
Chris didn't answer her, but turned back to the window. There was a picture in a frame on the ledge in front of him and Chris picked it up. On it was a boy with short, messey, dark blue hair and thick glasses.  
"Oh?" Chris's mother said, "That's John. He was your brother. We were all devestated after his accident. You were the one affected the most."

Kitty finally made it to the apartment. She had managed to get lost several times trying to navigate the bus system, but she had finally made it. Sunmon stirred inside the bag she was holding against her side.  
"I still don't see why we gotta do this, Kitty." he complained.  
"I don't really know..." Kitty said, "But...something just tells me this is the right thing to do."  
"Yeah, well, if anyone asks it was your idea." Sunmon grumbled.  
Kitty squished him back inside (making him grumble louder) before ringing the doorbell. After a few minutes of waiting, a woman came to the door. Shortly after her, a man came as well.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Oh, um, hi!" Kitty said, trying to sound cheerful, "Uh, my name is Kitty and I was wondering if I could see Chris?" The man and woman (Kitty presumed they were Chris's parents) exchanged confused looks, "Uh, I swear, I'm not a crazed fan-girl. I just...I, uh, saw Chris before he came back home and he seemed really upset, so I wanted to see...how he was...doing." she finished lamely.  
"You know Chris?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.  
"Well, not very well." Kitty admitted, "I played him in soccor once and we lost, but uh, we haven't seen each other that much. I swear, I'm not a fan-girl. You can check my pockets and bag before I leave and make sure I didn't steal anything to sell on E-Bay."  
"Well, I don't see why not. But... Chris isn't...Well, he's not himself." Mr. Ichijouji said, standing aside to let Kitty in.  
"Really? Is he okay?" Kitty asked. His mother shook her head.  
"We don't know. He can't seem to remember who anyone is, including himself."

Chris sat down at his computer in his still dark room. He sild the keyboard back and instantly drew away with a sharp in-take of breath. A black object along with a pink tag with some sort of symbol on it were sitting atop the black keys.  
_'I know what that is!'_ Chris thought. Images of a green-worm creature, "Oh, Wormmon! I know where to look now."  
"Chris dear!" His mother called from outside his room, "A friend came to visit you and I made you both some nice tea!" She opened the door. It was empty, "Chris? Where are you? Not again!"  
"Wait, he's gone?" Kitty asked as she walked into the room. Chris's mother nodded, crying, "Don't worry! I think I know where he went. Er...I know this sounds crazy, but could you leave the room?"

Chris was wandering aimlessly in a barren, grey and brown land that might have been mistaken for the Forbidden Land of Duckies and Bunnies.  
"I know this place," Chris told himself, "I've been here before. This is where I have to look."Then he started wandering around in the desert and after that an area that looked sort of like a jungle, only less leafy, "I know that this is where I will find my heart."  
The thick grass gave way and he found himself on the top of small hill overlooking more hills that were covered in a patch-work pattern. Lots of small eggs were studded across the ground.  
"Digi-Eggs!" He gasped, "Hundreds of them! What is this place?"  
"This is Primary Village!" squeaked a voice from somewhere.  
"Primary Village?" Chris repeated.  
"That's right!" said the voice. Chris looked down to see a blue-ish blob with eyes and a small mouth sitting in a wicker basket a few inches from where he stood, "This is the place where all digimon are re-born and come back as Digi-Eggs!"  
"Re-born?" Chris exclaimed as he bent nearer to the baby digimon, "Wormmon too?"  
"That's right, digimon never die! They just get re-configured!" Chris laughed happily for the first time in what seemed like forever and then ran off. He froze suddenly and looked at all the eggs around him.  
"Which egg is Wormmon's? It could be anyone of them!" **(A/N: The first time I watched this I said to myself, "How much do you want to bet it's the girly pink one with hearts all over it?")** Chris cried, "I can't remember! What did his digi-egg look like?"  
He ran over and knelt beside a light pink one with darker pink circles on it, "Which one of these digi-eggs is Wormmon? Just like I don't remember who I am or where I'm from!"  
"You're the Digimon Emperor, aren'tcha?" asked another different voice. Chris looked around until he found another wicker basket, this one with an angry looking blue digimon with antennas a furry cream-colored beard that covered most of its body, "I'd recognize you even without your fancy clothes!"  
With a short yelp, the little digimon launched himself at Chris. Chris threw his arms across his face to protect himself and the baby digimon bounced harmlessly of his elbow.  
"Huh? The Digimon Emperor?" Chris repeated, "That's right, I was the Digimon Emperor. I've done so many terrible things. I was responsible for Wormmon and if I would have realized sooner the truth about the Digi-World, he'd still be here with me today!"  
"You don't want to find Wormmon's Digi-Egg because you miss him," snapped another baby digimon, this one red and gelatinous, "You just don't want to feel guilty anymore about causing his destruction! After all you did, we're not going to welcome you back with open arms, even if we had them!"  
"What do you think is going to happen?" demanded a small, cat-head with yellow eyes, "Wormon is just going to hatch so he can be treated badly by you all over again?"  
"Wormmon won't come back to me? Just like my brother John didn't come back to me after he left." _This is a truth I don't want to face. Wormmon isn't coming back. John isn't coming back either. I caused both of them to go away. I hated my brother for getting all the attention. I hated Wormmon because I thought he wasn't worthy of me._ Chris fell to his kneeds, "The truth is, I wasn't worthy of him!" _These hands...these hands have caused so much pain. Sure, put a text book in them and I'm genius. But give me a whip and I'm the evil Digimon Emperor. How could I have allowed this to go so far?_ "If I only had the chance, I'd say 'I'm sorry, John! I'm sorry, Wormmon!'"  
"It's too late for you now!" the red baby digimon said angrily, "You can't turn back time. What's done is done! You've made your bed, now lie in it! I would go on, but I can't think of any more cliches."  
"The point is, you can't run away from the past." added the cat digimon, "You've caused enough damage here, so why don't you go crawl back under the Control Spire you came from?"  
"Can't I start over?" Chris asked tearfully, "I know I've caused you all a lot of pain as the Digimon Emperor, but I'm truely sorry now. Please forgive me! The cruel things I've done in the past will always be with me, but I've gotta move on with my life. I promise to concentrate on the good things I've done in the past, not the evil. I'll use my memories of John and of Wormmon to make me stronger, but I can't seem to remember any of the good memories; only the bad ones keep playing in my head over and over again."  
Chris stood up with tears running along his cheeks, "I've blocked out the good ones. I must force myself to remember the beginning. I must think back to the first time I used John's digivice to go to the Digital World!"

There was a sandstorm. Chris and Wormmon were walking through, buffeted left and right by the constant stream of sand. They were with another, older boy with light brown hair. Suddenly, a jack-rabbit digimon burst out of the sand beneath their feet and lunged and Chris.  
Wormmon shot between his partner and the opposing digimon and butted the other digimon out of the way. It ran off.  
"Wormmon!" Chris cried, racing to Wormmon's side, "Wormmon! Are you okay?"  
"I'm okay." Wormmon said, "It would take a lot more than him to beat me."  
"Right!"  
"Chris, I'm really glad that I'm your digimon and we're partners. You're gentle and kind. That's why I like you."  
"I'm gentle?"  
"But being gentle is not enough. You have to be strong as well. Otherwise, Chris..."  
"Otherwise what?"  
"You're gentleness and kindness will be overpowered by those who are evil. It happens. The digivice you have belongs to you and not John. You're a Digi-Destined and no one can take that away from you. Evil forces will try to tell you otherwise, but you can't listen to them. Never forget who you are."  
"I won't!"  
"You promise?"

"I broke my promise because I did forget. My whole life I've been trying to be someone else. Whether it was acting tought as the Digimon Emperor or trying to be more like John." He voice started to break and soone he was crying again, "I've never been Chris! I'm going to spend the rest of my life being the kind and gentle person that Wormmon wanted me to be!"  
"Well," a voice suddenly broke into his thoughts, "I think that's a pretty good goal."  
Chris looked up. There was a blonde girl standing a little ways off from him, smiling. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her face.  
"Hey there." The girl said, still smiling, "You ran off again and that caused some problems. Luckily you weren't that hard to find."  
"Who...who are you?"  
"Me? I'm Kitty. It's nice to meet you finally." All at once, a birght pink light shot out of his pocket. Chris dug it out and looked at the small crest in his palm.  
"What's this?"  
"That's your Crest of Kindness." Kitty explained.  
"Are you sure it's mine?"  
"Positive. Look." She pointed to an egg a few hills away. Chris followed her finger and saw and egg glowing the same pink as the tag.  
Chris made his way towards the pink, heart-patterened egg **(A/N: Told you so.), **"That egg is different from the rest. Something tells me I've seen it before. It's glowing, just like the Crest."  
"Well, go on." Kitty said, gesturing towards the egg, "grab it." Chris looked at her, still confused and not able to understand why he recognized her, but did as he was told. The light around the egg grew brighter and brighter. And then it transformed into a wicker basket with a light green baby digimon with a leaf covering it's face inside it.  
"Who are...you?" asked Chris. The leaf moved, revealing the baby digimon's small black eyes and pink cheeks.  
"Hi, Chris." it said. Chris burst into tears all over again, "I'm Leafmon, the baby form of Wormmon." Chris smiled through the tears and picked Leafmon up.  
"I kept looking for you. I never stopped."  
"Chris, thank you. You took a little detour getting there, but you kept your promise."  
"What promise?"  
"Of being kind and gentle."  
"Thank you for giving me a second chance." Now Wormmon was crying too.  
"And thank you, Kitty."  
"Huh? For what?" Asked Kitty. She had turned around so she wouldn't intrude on the emotional scene.  
"For making sure Chris was okay."  
"No problem. I plan on sticking around and making sure everything is alright."  
"Thanks."  
"Hey, Chris." Kitty said, smiling and reaching one hand towards him, "Your parents are worried. I think we had better get you home."  
_I wondered, if I had been the one to disappear instead of John, would Wormmon be the only that missed me? I don't think so._

Chris's parents were on the couch, his mom crying again, "This time he might not come home!"  
"Don't say such things." his father said, touching her lightly on the shoulder, "He'll be back, I'm sure of it. Emi said she'd go find him."  
As he said that, the door to Chris's room opened. First Chris and then Kitty stepped out of the room.  
"Chris!" His parents cried, getting up and embracing him, "Where have you been? We've been so worried!"  
"He was on the balcony," Kitty explained.  
_Now I understand why she's crying. She missed me. Just like I missed Wormmon._  
"Mama?" Chris cried, "Mama?"  
"Huh?" His father asked, "What did you say?"  
"He said Mama! That's means- He knows me!" Mrs. Ichijouji said. Kitty stepped out the way, smiling again.  
"Mama! I'll give you that second chance, if I can have one, too!" Both of his parents smiled and started crying, too. Soon Chris was being hugged by everyone but Kitty.  
"Thanks," Chris choked through his tears, "For being such great parents."  
_And now I can finally say it. Thanks. Thank you John, for helping me find my heart._


	47. If I had a Tail Hammer Pt1

Chris's family was quietly eating their dinner a few days later. Kitty had left after the sobbing, laughing off his parent's thanks for making sure Chris was okay and promising to come back soon.  
Chris was not particularly excited about this.  
"That was delicious, honey." Chris's father said as he put his now empty bowl down.  
"Tell us, How was soccor, dear?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.  
"Hm. I did okay mom." Ken answered.  
"Do you want some more rice?"  
"It's really important that eat you well," Mr. Ichijouji added, stuffing another piece of meat into his mouth, "For your brain and body. You may not see it, but you're growing all the time, son."  
"I'll take...another half a bowl, please." Chris said uncertainly.  
"Sure!" His mother chirped as she got up to fill his bowl, "Oh, Chris, tomorrows soccor practic has been post-poned." Chris smiled.  
"This beef stew is amazing." Chris's father broke in, "May I have some more?"  
"It's chicken premesan."  
"Oh. Nevermind."

Chris turned his lights on and sighed as he walked into his room. Minomon popped his head over the edge of Chris's top bunk. Leafmon had digivolved and now had a light green head like Wormmon, but a shaggy leaf bag for a body.  
"What's the matter?" he asked as Chris bent over his computer, "What is it Chris?"  
"Oh, nothing." Chris sighed, "I just ate too much at dinner."  
"That doesn't sound like you.  
"Normally I only eat one bowl, but my folks seemed concerned so I ate a little more than I usually do."  
"You ate more for your parents?"  
"Who would have ever thought that?" Chris asked and then smiled at Minomon, "Boy were they happy. I might have to start eating like this every day."  
"Uh-oh. In that case, there's only one thing to do..." Minomon's disappeared agian and then he leapt into the air, "Jumping Jacks! Come on Chris! Feel the burn! Crunch those abs!"  
Chris 's eye actually twitched. And then he smiled again.  
"Alright, alright, let's get some sleep."

Chris swallowed as his eyes squeezed tighter to shut out the green-blue glow now filling his room. Finally, his eyes opened to see his computer screen glowing in the otherwise dark room. Chris sat up, careful to not disturb Minomon, and saw a woman bent over his computer. She was tall and young, with long silver hair and big brimmed red and purple hat. Chris gasped.  
"What is it, Chris?" Minomon asked sleepily.  
"Hey!" Chris shouted at the woman, "Who are you?"  
"Emperor," the woman greeted, not looking up from whatever it was she was going, "Are you having trouble sleeping? That's because you're through!"  
"Who are you?" Chris repeated.  
"You were just so useless."  
"What are you talking about? And what do you think you know about me?"  
"And you had so much potential..." The woman sighed. Chris drew close to the wall as her shadow on the wall sputtered, joing with chains of writing.  
And then she was gone.  
"Is she gone?" Minomon asked in a trembling voice.  
"I hope so." Chris answered.

"Megan, I'm so tired of holding this paintbrush my whole body is shaking." Kari joked. Exveemon and Dogmon walked by, each champion carrying an enormous log as they stomped along. Austin and Bethany walked by together, holding hands and carrying smaller logs in their open arm, "Nevermind." Jeanna was walking a bit behind them, she and Mechaneodracamon busy carrying logs as well.  
Yolei, Kari, and Tiffany were busy painting the buildings. TK, Ashley, and Kitty were on roofs, nailing in the new shingles. Dakota, Mimi, and Sam were busy digging holes. The flying digimon (besides Mechaneodracamon) were towing beams through the air.  
"Hey, looking good guys!" Tiffany called up to them as they soared past.

Before they knew it, the sun was setting.  
"Well, that was a good days work." Austin said approvingly.  
"Yeah, good work everyone!" Sam cheered.  
"We painted everything in sight, even some things that weren't." Kari said cheerfully.  
"And Austin strained his voice from shouting orders." Megan quibbled.  
"You know, even with the new paint, Primary Village still looks kinda sad." Kitty sighed.  
"Yeah..." Nekomon and Gatomon sighed in unison.  
"Well, maybe a cute carptender will come by and fix it up!" Megan cried.  
"I thought you were dating Dominic." said Tiffany.  
"I am." Megan said, "But I'm not BLIND."  
"Well, if a carptender does show up, the only thing he's going is to work." said Dakota.  
"High five!" Mimi giggled. She and Dakota slapped palms.  
"That jerk sure left the Digital World in a big mess, didn't he?" TK mused.  
"Hey, listen, it't not my fault!" Austin said, "I'm doing the best I can!"  
"...I was talking about Chris, not you Austin."  
"Oh. Nevermind."  
"No harm, no foul."  
"You gotta wonder..." said Jeanna, staring up at the sky, "What's he up to right now? Is he just playing with us to make us think he's nice?"  
Kitty sweatdropped and started whistling. Coronamon glared at her.  
"Well if he really IS nice, he should be here just like us, helping us clean this mess up!" Tiffany said. Sam nodded and folded her arms across her chest.  
"That's for sure!" Nekomon snorted.  
"But...Chris's not coming back to the Digital World...right?" asked Mimi, turning to look at Rikumon.  
"One wouldn't think so." said Rikumon.  
"Yeah, I don't think the digimon could forgive him for he's done." said Ashley.  
"That's for sure." Dakota growled.  
"You sound mad." Amardillomon observed.  
"Well, you're right. I can't forgive him either, not ever."  
"Let's get back to the real world." Kitty said suddenly, interrupting the flow of conversation.  
"Yeah, I'm starving!" Austin agreed.  
"Austin, party of one!" said Bethany, "Let's get going!"

"Well, Mimi and I have Kendo practice today." Dakota told the group once they were outside the school.  
"See ya later." Mimi said.  
"Guess we'll just have to pig out with ya!" TK teased.  
"Bye guys!"  
"Have fun at your lesson." Kari added.  
"Thanks!" The two younger kids called back as they ran off.  
"Now what time is it?" Austin asked.  
"It's time to munch!" The group exclaimed together.

Dakota lunged, his grandfather dodged. Dakota swung his stick around and hit his grandfather's wooden sword repeatedly, grunting each time the wood struck. Then he rammed his chest into his grandfather's.  
"Grr..."  
"Wha?"  
"Hehhehehheh." His grandfather threw him back. While Dakota was still startled, his grandfather moved his stick at Dakota's head. Dakota winced, but the stick stopped a few inches from his head.  
"Excellent, Dakota. You're almost as good as Mimi." His grandfather said. Mimi, who had been watching the entire time from the sidelines, blushed at the compliment, "Thank you both. That is all for today."  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, SenSei!" said Dakota and Mimi together.

Dakota took of his helmet and breathed in the fresh air. He turned when his grandfather tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hey," said his grandfather, "Check these out!" He held up three packets.  
"What are they?" Mimi asked.  
"Why, they're liquid yogurt packs!"  
"Ohh." said Dakota. Both he and Mimi took a pack as Dakota's grandfather continued:  
"I always eat yogurt with a spoon, right? Wrong! Last week, I said, 'What the heck?' and tried it this way. What a surprise. I really prefer drinking my yogurt to eating it with a spoon. I realized that we never stop learning if we just keep trying."  
Mimi and Dakota looked at the yogurt in their hands and then at each other. Finally, they shrugged and gulped it down.

Austin and Demiveemon were fast asleep, heads close together, snoring loudly.

Bethany was busy teaching Puppymon how to dip her paws in paint and make art.

Poromon was giving Megan a massage by bouncing up and down on her back. Megan sighed contentedly.

Tiffany placed a bowl of milk on the floor and knelt down with a smile to watch Nyamon lap it up.

Sam and Houdmon chatted animatedly as Sam hung posters on her wall and the radio behind them blared.

TK finished building a block model of Primary Village just in time for Patamon to sneeze and knock it down.

Kitty crawled under her covers next to Sunmon and turned off the light.

Ashley and Ririmon chased each other around Ashley's large house. Ririmon crowed excitedly as Ashley nearly caught her, but tripped over the rug.

Oompamon opened his mouth and allowed Dakota to place another piece of sizzling meat inside it.

Rishumon was bouncing up and down on Mimi's bed, laughing at the top of her lungs. A distraught Mimi was trying to calm her down.

"Moutomiya Shoots! He scooooooo-" Austin triumphant cheer was interrupted by the shattering of a window, "Oops."

bethany was leaning against a wall in the hallway, hands crossed lightly against her chest. Puppymon (brown as she usually was in the real world) was standing next to her and some people felt compelled to say, "Nice dog!" as they passed them. Bethany respond by nodding.  
Then the door closest to her opened and Ausin walked out of the room.  
"And if this happens again, young man, you'll be talking to the princepal." the teacher inside said sternly.  
"Yes, sir," Austin said, bowing, "It won't happen again."

"What took you two so long? Did you get lost?" Poromon demanded as Bethany and Austin entered the computer room. The rest of the group was already there.  
"It's a long story." Austin said. Bethany giggled, "Some teachers are just so nit-picky about the smallest things."  
"What was it this time?" Sam sighed.  
"I was accidently playing soccor inside and somehow a window broke. Boy, Mr. Reynolds sure is a grouch."  
"Not again!" Dakota said exasperatedly.  
"That's the fourth time!" said TK, "But who's counting, right?"  
"Wha? I thought it was at least six!" Austin cried. Everyone laughed.  
"Alright! Ready?" Tiffany asked from the computer, "Back to Primary Village we go! Digi-Port Open!"

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" exclaimed an ocean of red-jelly colored baby digimon when the Digi-Destined arrived.  
"We have new friends." Ashley said, grinning.  
"Let's play! Let's play! Let's play!"  
"Well, they weren't here yesterday." said Mimi.  
"Maybe that's because we rebuilt the nursery school yesterday." Rikumon said.  
"No way! That was a nursery school?" Austin asked.  
"Sure was." said Armadillomon.  
"That it leads us to assume that they were students there." said Hawkmon.  
"So that means that if we get everything back to the way it was, all the digimon will return," said Megan, "Right?"  
The baby digimon responded by jumping up and down and squealing.  
"Right! Then let's keep working!" Jeanna said, striking a heroic pose.  
"Yeah!" Chibimon cried, leaping into the air.  
"They're such a pain." Austin grumbled.  
"Aw, they're so cute!" Kitty and Kari said, cuddling with the baby digimon.  
"Okay, Puppymon. You ready to help?" Bethany asked.  
"You betcha!" said Puppymon.  
"You, too, Veemon. We need all the help we can get!"  
Aaustin and Bethany raised their digivices towards the sky.  
"Veemon digivolve to...-"  
"Puppymon digivovle to...-"  
"Uh-oh." Puppymon and Veemon said, looking at each other with confused expressions.  
"What was all that about?" Austin demanded, "You've got to try harder! Digivolve!"  
"Veemon digivolve to-"  
"Puppymon digivolve to-"  
"What the heck is wrong?" Puppymon said, standing up on her back legs and looking herself over.  
"I guess my bio-rythum is off today." Veemon sighed.  
"This doesn't make sense!" Austin cried. Bethany stared at digivice and shook it. Nothing happened, "You ate a ton and you digivolved fine yesterday!"  
"Why can't I digivolve? TELL ME WHYYYYYYYY!" Veemon shouted towards the sky. Puppymon rolled her eyes, "I'm done."  
"Maybe you're just tired," Bethany suggested, "Or maybe it's some kind of Digi-Jet-Lag?"  
"Is there any chance you ate some bad chocolate?" asked Nekomon.  
"Uh-uh." Veemon said, shaking his head, "Nope."  
"Maybe some chicken soup might help?" Ariamon asked.  
"His stomach is full; he had four TV dinners for lunch." Austin said.  
"Maybe he over ate." Kitty said, shrugging.  
"I've got it. Maybe they haven't fought in so long, they're rusty. They're all out of shape." Behind Austin and Bethany (who was listening intently to Austin), the rest of the group gathered and blinked at one another before conversing, "That's got to be it! I'm glad I thought of it. You two just need to relax, do something to take your mind off of it."  
At the same time he decided this, the group behind him nodded.  
"We decided you four need a break from all this hard work." Sam said, "So guess what? Most of us are going to stay here and TK, Kitty, Kari, and Ashley are going to work."  
"I didn't want to say anything, but I sure could use a nap." Jeanna said, settling down with Canimon in her lap.  
"We'll be right back." TK assured them, "We're going to go outside of town. We have something to check out."  
"We'll be back in about an hour." Kari added.  
"Hey, I've got a great idea, something really relaxing!" Megan said, grabbing Austin's shoulders.


	48. If I had a Tail Hammer Pt2

"Megan..." Austin whined as the taller girl threw her arms around him.  
"Now, now, you two, save it for your alone time," Tiffany chided, waving a finger at him.  
"That is NOT what I meant!" Megan said in a disgusted tone, taking a very large step away from Austin.  
"Eww!" Austin snapped, "Besides, I'm dating Bethany."  
"Well, you'll always have a back up when she dumps you." Jeanna snickered.

It was morning at Higurashi Boarding School for Girls. The halls were mostly empty as Mid-Terms had just finished and students were taking a well-deserved break. Most of the girls within its halls were sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the beautiful sunrise outside their windows.  
All except for one. A girl with golden blonde hair pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head and light blue eyes was sitting at her computer. She had already been up for awhile as she had lots of papers to finish and was already in her uniform. The uniform consisted of a long sleeved white shirt with a sailor cuff around the that was dark blue and had a golden tie. The cuffs around her arm were the same dark blue, as was her rather short skirt.  
"Gah! Why why why?" She yelled at her computer, "I have SO many papers due and TODAY you decide to quit on me?"  
"Courtney!" came a sharp whisper from the door. An older girl still in her pajamas was standing in the small crack between the door and the hall, glarying at the girl, "What are you doing?"  
"S-sorry, Senpai." Courtney said, looking worried, "I'll be quiet now."  
"See that you do." The older girl closed the door with a snap. Courtney sighed and turned back to her computer, which was still obstinently dead.  
"Oh, come on, you stupid heap of junk!" Courtney whispered angrily. She accompanied this by pounding the top of her computer. The computer whirred on and Courtney froze. After listen for a few split seconds, Courtney got up and clapped, "YAY!"  
But the normal loading screen didn't seem to be coming on. Instead, the screen had turned blue and there was an egg on it. The egg spun, round and round, showing off it's purple and light blue stripes. And then a word filled the screen.  
"Come."  
Courtney sat back down again and crossed her arms across her chest before muttering, "Some stupid person putting virises on my computer again."  
Just as she was about to turn off the computer, though, something shot out of the screen. Courtney yelped at caught. It was small. It was white. It had turquiose grips on the side.  
The computer flashed once more and Courtney screamed as she was sucked inside.  
That was last time Courtney was heard from at Higurashi Boarding School.

"No go for Gato." Gatomon sighed. She was with Patamon, Coronamon, Ariamon, and their respective partners in a forest clearing a bit outside Primary Village.  
"Okay, Patamon, why don't you give it a try?" TK asked.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go, Coronamon?" Patamon asked.  
"Nah, I managed it a couple days ago. You go ahead, Patamon." Coronamon said.  
"Okay, here, I go, TK."  
"Patamon digivolve to...Patamon." Patamon moaned, "I need a break."  
"You're not an amatuer like Veemon!" Gatomon snapped, "What's up?"  
"Is this not normal?" Ashley asked. Ariamon looked from Ashley to the other three and back again.  
"No, it's not." Kitty said, shaking her head, "Coronamon digivolved to Firamon when that Tortomon was coming for him...and Puppymon and Veemon digivolved just fine yesterday. I don't know what's up."  
"It's strange." Kari agreed.  
TK turned to go back to the village, but stopped. A little ways out from between the branches of the trees, a Control Spire could be seen stretching towards the sky, "I thought the Control Spires were out of commission."  
"I guess this means they're active again." Ashley said.  
"Chris..." Kitty muttered to herself, looking more like she was ready to beat someone up.  
"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Coronamon asked suddenly, looking up towards the sky.  
"Hear what?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah, I don't hear anything." Patamon said.  
"Me neither." Ariamon added.  
"What does it sound like?" Kitty inquired.  
"It sounds like screaming." Gatomon said, "I can hear it, too!"  
"Screaming?" The four kids chorused, looking at each other.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all looked up at the same time. There was a girl falling from the sky right at them.  
"AH!" They all screamed. Kari and Ashley took off in one direction and TK and Kitty in other to avoid getting hit by the girl. Too late-  
"Oof!" Kitty and TK said as they hit the ground beneath the girl. The girl didn't seem to realize she wasn't falling anymore though, and continued screaming.  
"Uh...hello?" Kari said, walking up to the screaming girl. Kitty and TK still seemed to stunned to move or say anything. The girl kept on screaming.  
"Hello?" Ashley shouted. When the girl continued shouting, a vein popped out of her head, "HELLLLLOOOOOOOO?"  
"Oh. Hi!" The girl said brightly, looking up at Ashley and Kari. Ashley anime fell.  
"Excuse me, but can you GET OFF OF US?" Kitty demanded from beneath the girl.  
"Oops! Sorry!" She stood up, allowing TK and Kitty to get up. Emi brushed the dirt off of her jacket, glaring at the gold-blonde girl.  
"Who are you?" TK asked, smiling. Kitty rolled her eyes. Sometimes TK's ability to instantly make friends with everyone and be nothing but rainbows and sparkles got really annoying.  
"I'm Courtney." The girl in the uniform said brightly, " Who are you guys?"  
"Well, I'm TK, and this is my sister Kitty." TK said, gesturing first to himself and then to Kitty.  
"And I'm Kari." Kari said, offering her hand to Courtney. Courtney smiled and shook it.  
"I'm Ashley." Ashley said, getting up.  
"Okay, well, I'm here." Courtney said, "Why'd you call me?" The four other teens caught each other's eyes and looked confused.  
"...We didn't call you." TK said uncertainly.  
"Yeah you did." Courtney said, "My computer said 'Come' and then this shot out of my screen and THEN I ended up here." She dug something out of her pocket and then showed them a turquoise digivice. TK, Kitty, Kari, and Ashley gasped.  
"Do you think she's a Digi-Destined?" Ashley asked.  
"I don't think she could have a digivice and be here if she wasn't." Kitty said.  
"I guess she's never been here before." Gatomon said, "She doesn't have a digimon."  
"Oh wow!" Courtney squealed, "A talking cat!"  
"Let's...go find her here's before she kills Gatomon." Patamon said.

Tiffany inhaled deeply before blowing all of her breath into the orange beach ball she held in her hands. A few more breaths, and the ball was full.  
"There." Tiffany said breathlessly, passing the ball to Davis. Veemon and Puppymon were the only rookie digimon there; Houndmon, Nekomon, Canimon Armadillomon, and Rikumon had armor digivolved.  
"Digmon and I are going to get back to work." Dakota announced.  
"Yeah, there are still some waterlines that need fixed." Mimi said. Kiswanimon and she walked off and Dakota and Digmon followed.  
"How is that we got stuck babysitting?" Austin grumbled.  
"Well, someone has to look after them," Megan said, "And, strange as it sounds, they actually seem to like you. Besides, Bethany loves this kind of thing. We figured you'd WANT to do it."  
Austin glared at Megan and Sam laughed.  
"See ya!" She called, boarding Gargoylemon and flying out of the village.  
"Have a good time!" Megan added, following Sam on Halsemon.  
"Bye!" Jeanna shouted, soaring off on Mechaneodracamon.  
"And don't let anything hurt Bethany or I'll kick your butt!" Tiffany sang, boarding Nigeriamon and racing off after her two friends.  
"Come on, Austin!" Bethany said, startling the red head, "Let's get to it!"

"Gah! This Digi-Egg is REALLY far away." Coronamon groaned. Twenty minutes later and they were still following the reading on Courtney's digivice. They had gone much deeper in the forest than they had meant to and it was nearly pitch black.  
"This is SO much fun!" Courtney laughed. Kitty and Ashley exchanged worried looks. This girl seriously needed medicated.  
"Hey, I see something up ahead!" Kari called from the lead.  
"So, if we find this, I'll have a digimon, just like you guys?" Courtney asked TK.  
"Well, you probably won't have one just like ours. It'll be different."  
"I'm so excited!" Courtney said, "You guys seem to be best friends with your digimon."  
"Yeah, it's a great bond to have." TK nodded.  
"Hey, I think this is it!" Kari called. The group stopped and gathered around. In the center of a deep nest of vines sat a Digi-Egg. It was a deep crimson in color with gold armor-like attachments near the edges. Engraved in the center in gold was a small flower encircled by three hearts.  
"That's it? That's my digimon?" Courtney asked, clearly disappointed.  
"No," Ashley said, forcing a patient tone, "You have to pick it up."  
"Oh! Okay!" Courtney practically sang. She leapt forward and plucked the egg from its spot. From the place it had been sitting erupted crimson light.  
"Hello! Is nap time over?" Came a voice. Stepping through the light was a large-ish red, bi-pedal dinosaur digimon. He was only a little bit smaller than Courtney and and yellow eyes, white claws, and black Digital Hazard signs on several parts of his body.  
"Wow." Courtney said, still clutching the egg in one of her hand.  
"Partner!" The digimon said as he caught sight of the egg. He rushed up and nuzzled Courtney.  
"Are we really?" Courtney asked.  
"Partners!" The digimon repeated, "My name is Guilmon. What's your's?"  
"I'm Courtney." Courtney said. She wrapped her arms aroudn Guilmon's neck.  
"...That thing is enormous!" Kitty said.

They decided to play soccor. Austin spent a few minutes showing Bethany, Puppymon, and the baby digimon how play and then turned to Veemon.  
"Ready Veemon? Here it comes!" Austin kicked the beach ball towards Veemon, who hit the ball lightly with his stomach.  
"Now let's play a game so you can try." Bethany said.  
"Yay!" The baby digimon squealed. Bethany and Puppymon laughed and raced with the stampeding digimon after Austin and Veemon.  
Soon, Austin and Bethany were directing the swarm of digimon in their game while Veemon and Puppymon shouted on the sidelines.  
Megan and Sam watched from a distance, back from whatever errand they had gone on. Just as they laughed, the other group showed up.  
"We're back, Megan." Kari announced unnecassarily.  
"So, give us the 4-1-1," Megan said, "Did you guys managed to digivolve?  
"No, but we found something: another member!" TK said, gesturing at Courtney, "This is Courtney."  
"Another one?" Sam repeated, "Wow. You were definetly right, then, TK. If there are still Digi-Destined coming, our job isn't finished."  
"Hi, Courtney, I'm Megan." Megan said. Ashley rolled her eyes. Megan certainly hadn't been that polite when SHE had joined the team.  
"Jeanna." Jeanna said, pointing to herself and then to her digimon, "Mechaneodracamon."  
"And I'm Sam." Sam added, "It's so great to have you with us."  
"And I'm Tiffany!" Tiffany said, pointing at herself, "And this is Nigeriamon."  
"Thanks!" Courtney said, "This place is SO great. I found my digimon."  
"That thing is your digimon?" Sam asked, mouth agape, "He's so huge."  
"Guilmon just ate his green vegetables." Guilmon said with a shrug.  
"So, it looks like Bethany and Austin are having fun." Kitty remarked.  
"Yeah, we thought leaving them to watch the baby digimon was a good idea." said Tiffany, "This way Austin has a chance to boss someone other than us around."  
"Hey, where are Dakota and Mimi?" Ashley asked.

Dakota and Mimi were standing in the midst of a lot of rock. Each child was sitting on top of their digimon.  
"Boy, the Emperor sure left a mess here." Digmon remarked, "Everything is buried."  
"Oh well." Kiswanimon asid, "We'd best get to work digging it up."  
"Right. Ready Dakota?" Digmon asked. Dakota didn't respond, "Dakota!"  
"Oh. Right. Sure."  
"Let's dig it!" Suddenly something came sailing out of nowhere and slashed Dakota and Mimi in the face. They winced and then looked to see a small round digimon with arms, legs, and a lightning bolt on its head glaring at them.  
"It's Thundermon!" Kiswanimon said, sounding taken aback. Thundermon turned back and went flying at the group below. Digmon and Kiswanimon dodged, barily managing to stay balanced.  
"I don't get it!" Mimi cried, "Why is he attacking us? He's not being controled by the Digimon Emperor!" Digmon crouched to attack, but suddenly electricity sparked off of his nose. The charge was so great that the earth above them exploded.

"Woah!" Austin cried. Looking towards where the shower of rocks and dirt had just leapt towards the sky, he and Bethany froze.  
"What was that?" Bethany asked. The rest of the group stopped what they were doing to look.

Dakota, Mimi, Armadillomon, and Rikumon fell towards the ground. Mimi yelped and covered her head to keep the shower of rocks from hitting her. Dakota growled. He had enough of Thundermon attacking them for no reason.  
"Hey!" He shouted, "We haven't done anything, so stop it!" Thundermon rushed at him again. Dakota winced. They were in trouble. A boulder suddenly collapsed and hit the ground on top of them.  
"Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon!"  
"Rikumon digivolve to...Raikodenmon!"  
Ankylmon was a large yellow digimon. He still looked vaguely like Armadillomon, but now resembled a dinosaur more. He had a spiked club at the end of his long tail and a row of grey spikes jutted off of his spike. The rest of his back and his ankles were covered in yellow spikes.  
Raikodenmon was large white wolf with pink wings and flame at the end of her long tail. Her eyes were blue and she had the familiar pink symbol over her eye.  
"That's enough!" Ankylomon shouted, catching Thundermon in his hand. The bomb digimon was incredibly small compared to Ankylmon. The large yellow digimon threw Thundermon towards the wall.  
"You...digivolved." Dakota gasped. Mimi's hazel eyes were wide with wonder.  
"Mimi, what happened?" Raikodenmon asked, "Why did I digivolve?"  
"I don't know!" Mimi said, "I don't get it! Veemon and Puppymon can't digivolve, but you guys can?"  
"Anyway, we better get above ground." Ankylomon said.  
The two large champion digimon stomped up and placed their partners on the ground behind some buildings.  
"You two better stay put." Ankylomon said.  
"Wait! Don't tell me you're going to fight!" Mimi cried.  
"Nah, we're just gonna drive him off." Raikodenmon said. The two digimon turned away and then heard screaming. When they turned back, Mimi and Dakota were floating towards the sky with a group of large rocks.  
"Oh no!" Raikodenmon gasped. Then two arms reached out and grabbed the two children and clasped them to a green chest. Mimi and Dakota looked up. A tall humanoid green fly-like digimon looked down at them. The mystery digimon looked up and saw Thundermon speeding towards him. He flew down and passed off Mimi and Dakota to their digimon with a quick:  
"Here!" and flew off with Thundermon in hot pursuit.  
"Who was that?" Dakota asked.  
"Never seen him before." Ankylomon answered.  
"Cody! Mimi!" The four of them looked down to see Austin and Veemon, TK and Patamon, Ashley and Ariamon, Bethany and Puppymon, Kari and Gatomon, Kitty and Coronamon, and a pair they didn't recognize, "Are you alright?"  
"Just who was that?" Kitty asked, staring after the digimon.  
"We're all fine!" Raikodenmon said.  
"But we don't know who that was." Mimi said, shaking her head.  
"It's good that you're okay." said Megan as and Halsemon, Sam and Gargoylemon, Jeanna and Mechaneodracemon, and Tiffany and Nigeriamon showed up.  
"Is that Digmon?" Halsemon asked.  
"And Kiswanimon?" Nigeriamon added.  
"Yeah." Dakota said, nodding, "It's Armadillomon and Rikumon at the champion level."  
"They digivolved?" Ashley asked.  
"Can Guilmon do that?" Courtney asked.  
"Guilmon doesn't know." said Guilmon, "Guilmon has never done it before."  
"He should be able to..." TK said, looking up at Ankylomon and Raikodenmon.  
"Who's that digimon up there?" Patamon asked from his position on top of TK's cap. The mystery digimon was buzzing very quickly in the air.  
"No body knows." Raikodenmon said.  
"But that green one helped us out." said Dakota.  
"Actually, he saved our lives!" Mimi said.  
Suddenly Kitty and Kari gasped. Everyone looked up. The fly digimon launched a sharp pink something out of his fist and then lunged forward. Even though it seemed to hit nothing, the air around the point started to ripple. Thundermon groaned and exploded.  
"What did he just do to Thundermon?" Austin asked as the mystery digimon came drifting towards the ground.  
"He just...totalled him!" Bethany gasped.  
"Big deal." Puppymon muttered, "I could do that."  
"He was...vamporized!" Sam gasped.  
"Look up there!" Jeanna cried suddenly, pointing towards a roof. Chris walked around a turret he had been behind and looked down at the group, "It's Chris!"  
"It just can't be!" Chris cried.  
"Um...Yeah!" Courtney shouted, although she hadn't the faintest idea what was going on. Courtney looked at her with one eye brow raised.  
"Totally!" Guilmon cried, following his partner's lead.  
"What's he doing here?" Tiffany demanded. As everyone stared, the mysterious digimon suddenly flew through them and to a place behind Chris. Then he was surrounded by golden light. Chris brought his arm and in the fly digimon's place, Wormmon sat.  
"Wormmon?" Austin asked.  
"Chris's back?" Sam asked.  
"I think we already confirmed this." Kitty sighed, rolling her eyes.  
"Wormmon can digivolve?" asked TK. Without a word the teens down below, Chris turned around a leapt off the tower.  
"So Wormmon saved Dakota?" Bethany asked.  
"I guess that's right." Megan said. Dakota scowled.

As the sun set, Bethany and Austin started another round of soccor with the globs. Kitty excitedly joined in while the others sat on various parts of the play ground and watched.  
"You're so popular, Austin!" TK called.  
"Jealous?" Austin teased.  
Courtney and Guilmon had been introduced to Mimi and Dakota and the pair were happily running about the day care together.  
"You won't believe this." Dakota said, walking up to the rest of the group.  
"What?" Asked Jeanna.  
"That Control Spire we saw ealier? It vanished."  
The group stood up to get a better view of the creast the Spire had been sitting on.  
"He's right! It's gone!" said Megan.  
"How? When?" TK asked.  
"Maybe that's why Armadillomon and Rikumon were able to digivolve." Mimi mused, picking her digimon up.

Chris was walking away, his body shillouted by the sun.  
"Are you okay, Wormmon?" he asked.  
"Well, I've been better. I let her get away."  
"Don't worry, my friend. We'll have another chance."  
"You're right. Next time, I won't miss."

The Digi-Destined popped back out into the real world and went their seperate ways. After explaining to Courtney that the round red digimon with two small batwings coming out of his head and a black tipped tail was Gigimon, another form of Guilmon, the twins headed home. Since Courtney didn't know how to get back to her boarding school, she went with them.  
"Mom, we're home!" TK called as they all walked in the door, Kitty and TK despositing their backpacks on the floor, "And we brought a friend."  
Their mom walked around the corner where she was making dinner and stopped in the hallway.  
"Oh?" she said, "Who is this?"  
"This Courtney. She got lost and needs a ride back to her boarding school." Ms. Takaishi's eyes widened and she took a step backward.  
"Did you say...Courtney?"  
"Um, yeah. I did. Why?"  
Ms. Takaishi smoothed her face over and forced a smile, "Kitty, TK, would you mind entertaining Courtney for awhile? I need to call your father."  
TK and Kitty exchanged confused looks and Courtney looked worried. Without another word, their mom walked into the kitchen. The three of them headed to TK's bedroom.

It was later that night. After about an hour of talking to Mr. Ishida on the phone, Ms. Takaishi had finished dinner and invited Courtney to eat with them. During the course of dinner, she had asked Courtney about her life at the boarding school and Courtney had admitted that she didn't like it because she didn't have any friends. Ms. Takaishi then said that she had called Courtney's boarding school and they had said that Courtney could stay with them.  
In essence, TK and Kitty now had an adopted sister. Ms. Takaishi had told Emi to lend Courtney some pajamas and then go to bed.  
Kitty sighed as she listened to her new sister's breathing in the bunk below. She didn't understand why her mom was acting so weird. Or how she had known the name of Courtney's boarding school without them telling her.  
All in all, it had been a very strange evening.


	49. Spirit Needle Pt 1

Courtney woke up bright and early and made sure Kitty did the same. Kitty was already unexcited about this new relationship. On the other hand, Courtney had adored the outfit Kitty's mom had insisted on buying her, only she'd never worn it. Kitty happily gave it to her and Courtney went to school wearing a new sleevless brown turtle neck and an ankle length skirt.  
After dropping Gigimon off with the rest of the digimon, Courtney signed in as a new student and started her new class with Megan and Ashley.

Austin, Jeanna, and Kari had kitchen duty that day. As the rest of the students milled about, they carried trays off food up to the lunch room. All of them were wearing white smocks and white hats on top of their normal outfits.  
"Lunch duty is yuck." Kari said as they walked up the stairs.  
"I know," Austin agreed, "These outfits are totally lame."  
"I dunno, Austin." Jeanna said lightly, "I think it might be an improvement for you."  
"Speak for yourself, Jeanna. We look like salt and pepper shakers."  
"Or mad scientists." Kari said.

As the three of them ladeled white rice and peas into the student's bowls, they talked.  
"I don't know, maybe Chris isn't such a bad guy." Austin said.  
"I'm not sure." Kari said.  
"Well I am." Jeanna said, handing someone their bowl back a little too forcefully, "A square is a square is a square. Poisonous toad stools don't change their spots."  
"He helped us last time." Austin pointed out.  
"I don't know." Kari said.  
"And I don't care." Jeanna added.

During break, Austin sat on the stairs with a soccor ball in his lap, watching Mimi and Dakota practice their kendo.  
"Technically, Chris is one the Digi-Destined," said Austin, "I was thinking about asking him to join us."  
"I think that's a gr-" Mimi began.  
Dakota growled and swung his stick with a scowl. Mimi ducked her head and fell silent.  
"I don't know, it was just an idea." Austin said, "I thought he could help." Austin got up and left, muttering, "I guess someone hasn't had his coffee this morning."

Austin decided to go talk to Bethany, Courtney, Megan, and Ashley. The three of them were watching their digimon eat their lunch. Poromon, Deviveemon, Oompamon, Rirmon, Puppymon, and Gigimon were all gathered around a tray, eating what food their partners had managed to snitch from the cafeteria.  
"I think Chris has changed." Austin said, "I don't think he's the Digimon Emperor anymore." Ashley shook her head.  
"The guy is going to have to pull off a miracle to make me believe him." She said, "He hurt way too many digimon to go back that quickly."  
"I agree." Bethany said, "Remember when he hurt Kitty and Agumon?"  
"What do you think, Courtney?" Austin asked. The girl shrugged.  
"I don't know enough about it. I wasn't around when he was evil."  
"I don't know..." Megan sighed.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Austin demanded.  
"I thought Chris was good, too, espically after Wormmon got hurt. It felt like he finally realized digimon were living creatures with feelings. But after that last battle in the Digital World, I'm not so sure. He looked more like the old Chris to me. The way he mercilessly ordered Wormmon to go in for the kill like that. That poor digimon! I'm sorry, Austin, but I don't think I can trust him after what he did."  
"I agree." Ashley said. Megan glared at her.  
"I didn't ask for your opinion." Ashley rolled her eyes. Austin frowned and ran out the door.  
"Hey, Austin, wait up!" Demiveemon called, racing out the door after him.  
"Hey, Austin, what's up?" TK called as he and Kitty walked by the room. Austin didn't answer, "What's up with him?"  
"I don't know. I think he's mad at me for disagreeing with him about Chris." Megan said. Ashley smiled at TK and TK smiled back.  
"Chris?" Kitty asked, "What about him?"  
"Guy has gone nuts." Ashley shrugged, "He wants Chris to be on our team."  
"Hey Austin!" Kitty shouted suddenly, "Wait up!" She ran after the spikey-haired boy. TK walked into the room.  
"I just don't think people change that easily." Bethany said as explination for her disagreeing with Davis.  
"But whatever," Yolei cut her off, "We have more important things to worry about than Chris. Like why the Control Spires starting working again."

"You're usually one of the first to turn in your test, Chris." The exam procter remarked.  
"I'm sorry," Chris said with a bow, "I'll try to be faster next time."  
Chris walked down the stairs and saw that a large crowd of students were already there waiting for their test results.  
"Look!" one exclaimed, "I beat Chris on the math test."  
"Everyone beat him." said a girl, "He's at the bottom."  
"He got the lower score!"  
"Yeah, what happened?"

Chris walked home in a daze. The students at his school were right- what had happened? He hadn't been able to focus in so long. His mood wasn't helped by the fact that Kitty had called him and left a voice message asking him how he had done on the test. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? He had so much on his mind and it seemed like no one understood.  
"Chris!"  
Chris stopped as he heard his name called behind him. Austin and Kitty were standing in front of him. It was starting to feel like Kitty was stalking him.  
"Hey!" Austin and Kitty chorused, waving.

Chris tossed a rock onto the lake and watched it skip a few paces before dunking under the water. He, Austin, and Kitty were undeneath an overpass, the later two sitting on the grass.  
"So what brings you all the way out here? Did you come to remind me I've been a bad boy?" Chris asked.  
"Come on, Chris," Austin said, "You've done some pretty rotten things, but you're not an evil person."  
"I'm not?"  
"No. The person who designed the school lunch menu? Now THAT'S an evil person." Austin laughed and Kitty smiled. Chris did nothing, "That was a joke, Chris."  
"Sorry, I haven't been in the laughing mood lately."  
"Did you fail your math test?" Kitty asked. Chris frowned, "What? You didn't answer my call back."  
"That's because you're annoying."  
"Wait- you CALLED him?" Austin asked. Kitty bit her lip.  
"Er...yeah."  
"How did you get his phone number?"  
"Um..."  
"Oh! I get it! That's what you've been doing- you've been hanging out with Chris!"  
"Finally!" Sunmon cried expaseratedly, "At least someone finally got it!"  
"Wait until Tiffany finds out! She's gonna plotz!"  
"No!" Kitty said, "You can't tell anyone! They'd kill me!"  
"You got that right!" Austin said with a grin, "There wouldn't be any of you left!"  
"Come on, Austin. Please?"  
"Okay, okay. Since you're helping me with this."  
"Helping her with what?" Chris asked.  
"Oh, yeah. I've got this great idea. Why don't you come with us? You can meet our friends and tell them that you're sorry."  
"Why? They hate me. You just said that if they knew Chris was talking to me, they'd probably be upset with her."  
"That's just because it's Kitty! They don't hate you, Chris, they just don't understand you."  
"Yeah," said Kitty, "We know you're sorry, but they don't. That's all."  
"What makes you two so special?" Chris muttered.  
"Hey, we never said we were special." said Austin, "We just think you're better than you're giving yourself credit for."  
"Right!" Kitty nodded.  
"Okay, it's weird that we're agreeing with each other." said Austin.  
"I agree." They looked at each other shuddered.  
"Look, Chris, the Digital World has been freaky lately," Austin continued, "We need your help."  
"Afterall, you're one the Digi-Destined." said Kitty. Chris looked at them.  
"Huh? Me? A Digi-Destined?"  
"That's right!" Austin laughed, "Just one big happy family!"  
"I don't know..." He turned back, "Thanks for being honset with me, but it just won't work. I can't join you. And you should just leave me alone, Kitty."  
"What? What do you mean?" Austin asked as Chris walked away.  
"I just can't. Sorry."  
"Chris! Where are you going?"  
"Come on Chris! We can be your friends!"  
"Please come back!"  
Chris disappeared. Demiveemon's head poked out of the top of Austin's soccor bag.  
"I really thought you were getting through to him," the blue digimon remarked, "Why do you think he doesn't want to join us?"  
"I think he just needs time." Austin said, still staring after Chris.  
"And that's not something we have a lot of." said Kitty.  
Above, TK and Courtney were watching them. Patamon was clinging to the railing next to Gigimon.  
"TK, do you think Kitty and Austin are right about Chris?" asked Patamon, "Do you think we should forgive him for what he's done?"  
"I think everyone deserves a second chance, Patamon, even Chris." TK said. Courtney stared thoughtfully down at the pair below. She didn't really know what was going on and felt that she shouldn't interefere, but still...  
"I think he's really sorry for what he's done." Courtney said, "I think we should forgive him and let bygones be bygones."  
TK nodded, "I agree one hundred percent. I hope Chris can forgive himself."

"I've thought a lot about what you said, but the answer is still no." Megan told Austin firmly over the telephone, "I'm sorry, Austin, but I don't think it's a good idea." She hung up the phone and sighed.  
"Hey, Megan, is something wrong?" Asked a girl with shoulder length brown hair and glasses similar to Megan's. She was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand.  
Megan walked over and sat on the floor next to the table. There was no room on the couch since her brother and another person with short dirty blonde hair were sitting on the couch as well.  
"Let me guess," continued the first speaker, "I bet it has something to do with a boy."  
"Well...kinda." Megan said.  
"Okay, let me guess. This boy has been a real jerk in the past and you're not sure if you should forgive him."  
"Yes, that's it exactly!"  
"Well I think you should give him another chance. Afterall, he is your boyfriend."  
"Hm?"  
"Oh Megan!" Megan's mother suddenly called from somewhere outside the living room, "According to the latest Girly-Girl magazine astrology chart, you're going to be lucky in love this month!"  
"Wait a second, you guys have it all wrong." Megan said, "I don't have a boyfriend. Got it?"  
"Yup, that's what they all say." Her brother sighed, "Ah, young love. Sweet!"  
The rest of the family went back to what they had been doing while Megan remained on the floor, hugging the pillow to her chest.  
"Now I'm even more confused."

"Hey, Onee-Chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bethany asked as she shuffled into the brightly lit kitchen. The pale-blonde girl was already in her pajamas; her sister was still in her school uniform, but with an pink apron over it (a birthday present from Matt the year before).  
Tiffany put down her large wooden spoon and turned around. She had been baking cookies for Tai and Kari since she knew how much they disliked their mother's food. She tried to keep a fully loaded seceret stash of normal food at all times.  
"Wait until after you're married!" Tiffany blurted the minute she saw Bethany's face, "Birth control pills can seriously mess with you!"  
Bethany gave her sister a confused look and then felt the blush spread across her face.  
"Austin and I are NOT having sex!" She cried, looking incredibly uncomfortable, "I wanted to ask you about something else!"  
"Oh." Tiffany said, allowing a look of relief to spread across her face, "Sure, what is it?"  
"Well, Austin thinks we should invite Chris to join the group. I don't really trust Chris, but...I don't want Austin to hate me because I don't agree with him."  
"Okay, for one thing, we are NOT letting that little scuzzball onto the team." Tiffany said, "And for the next, if Austin is giving you a hard time, I swear I'll-"  
"Austin isn't upset with me!" Bethany cut across the red-head, "Yet."  
"Oh. Well, if he isn't mad at you now and you're polite about it, you two will be fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Totally."

Later that night, Megan was laying on top of her bed, still wondering about what she should do.  
"I don't know, maybe Austin and Kitty are right about Chris." she told Poromon.  
"If it bothers you so much, why don't you talk to Chris yourself?" Poromon asked, "It might make you feel better."  
"I know that's the right thing to do, but I have this little voice in my head that keeps telling me Chris is still untrustworthy."  
"It's up to you, Megan, but hearing voices in your head sounds pretty weird to me."  
"Ugh!" Megan cried in frustration as she sat up. A few seconds later, she placed her head back on the pillow, "Rats. I don't know anymore. I just hope I can make the right descision, Poromon."

The large, green, scythe-weilding bug roared and brandished it's deadly claws.  
"Stingmon! Go get him!" Chris commanded.  
"Scythe Echo!" The enemy bug shouted, shouting a sharp pink light towards the quick dark green wasp. Stingmon easily dodged.  
"Maybe if you practiced more," He said dismissively, "Spinning Spiking Strike!" A flurry of kicks rained down upon the sharp-handed bug. Then it was gone, "He's gone to pieces."  
"You showed him, Stingmon." Chris said.  
"Can we not do that anymore today?" Stingmon asked. The sky above was turning a very dark shade of blue. If they didn't head home soon, Chris's parents were bound to notice.  
"Unfortunately, I don't think that's the last of the monsters we'll face. Look at all the Control Spires." A forest of them embedded in the mounds of rocks in front of them stretched as far as the eye could see, "I'm sorry I ever made them. Something is going on and it doesn't look good." Maybe he should join the Digi-Destined. He didn't think he could do it alone.

"I wanna a marshmallow, Momo!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"No, me first!"  
"Pleeease?"  
A group of small baby digimon (these appearing to be miniture polar bear heads) were gathered around the American Digi-Destined and a campfire, although the sun was still high in the sky.  
"Hold on, hold on. Palmon is going to find more marshmallows as we speak!" Momo said. Momo had managed to changed her style again. Her bushy orange hair was now a few inches below her shoulders and was stuffed underneath a large yellow cap.  
"These are delicious. Thank you!" One of the digimon said.  
"Next time we'll make s'mores. How about that? I wonder where Palmon went with those marshmallows. If she doesn't come back soon, we'll have to start roasting tree bark!"

Needless to say, Palmon had no marshmallows. She had entirely forgotten her mission in her excitement to find a few bundles of wild flowers on the forest floor. She knelt next to some and plucked a few.  
"How pretty. I bet Momo would love this flower. I should find more and make her a bouquet." The green plant digimon hummed as she walked down the steep hill, weaving in and out of the trees.  
Suddenly, something caught her eye. Palmon gave a little gasp and hid behind the tree closest to her.  
At the base of the hill a few yards away, a woman with a large red hat, long silver hair, and a pair of large sunglasses was standing near the bottom of a Control Spire.  
"I human?" Palmon asked herself, "What's she doing in the Digital World? Only children can come to the Digital World. She doesn't look like a child to me." The woman below slowly plucked a piece of her hair off of her long red dress, "And what is she doing with that Control Spire?"  
The woman smiled as the hair she had inbetween her fingers became perfectly straight. She smiled and then inserted it into the Control Spire.  
"Hair today, gone tomorrow." She chuckled. Red ripples began to fan out from the entry point, "Spirit Needle!"  
Palmon gasped as the Control Spire was emersed in light, "This doesn't look good!" Something growled.  
"Go!" the woman barked, "Flood the city. Leave it ruins. Do as I command!"  
"Oh no!" Palmon cried and took off toward Momo.

"Momo! Momo!"  
"Did you hear that?" Momo asked as she stood up and turned around with an impaled marshmallow on a stick still clutched in one hand.  
"Momo! Help! You have to make me digivolve! He's going to destroy the whole town!"  
"Palmon, what are you talking about?" said Momo, now standing on a thick tree branch above the path Palmon was running along, "Who is going to destroy the town?"  
Without warning, a large round shadow appeared around Palmon. Momo, Palmon, and the baby digimon all looked up to see a large rock digimon about to crash down on top of the plant digimon's head.  
Palmon gasped and shot out her vines. They wrapped around a tree and she pulled herself to safety- just in time. The rock digimon struck the ground with such force that large chunks of the rock bed flew into the air.  
"It's Golemon!" the little polar bear heads shrieked in unison.  
"That was too close." Palmon said as she released her roots and clung to the tree trunk. She had spoken too soon. A volley of the rocks Golemon's impact had sent flying soared toward her. The largest one struck Palmon's chest and she slid down the rest of the trunk with a groan.  
"Palmon!" Momo cried as she ran to her fallen comrade. She knelt besider Palmon and cupped her hands under her chin, "Are you alright?"  
"I'm alright." said Palmon in a tired voice, "I just need to rest. Go Momo. Golemon is going to destroy the dam!"  
Momo looked down at the path once again. Golemon had all but forgotten them and was making his way steadily toward the town.  
"Wait!" Momo shouted while her small friends screamed at him, "Don't do it! Don't go! The town is defenseless, you big bully!"  
"There's no time." said Palmon, "You've got to warn them. And I need to sleep." With that, Palmon titled her head to the side and closed her eyes.  
"Palmon! Hold on! I can't do this alone. I NEED HELP!"

A fairly amusing series of gasps went on as Momo's cry of, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" was sent through the computer speakers. One "Digi-Port Open" later, and the group was on their way.

They landed a bit of course (Tiffany had allowed Megan to callabrate the destination for once). After a few minutes of searching, they still hadn't found Momo. Tiffany checked her D-Terminal and found that they were no where near Momo.  
"Gah! And because of that Control Spire, we can't go champion!" Austin shouted.  
"Chill out, Austin." Sam sighed, ruffling the younger boy's hair since she knew it irritated him.  
"We can just Armor Digivolve anyway," said Jeanna with a shrug.  
"Armor...Digivolve?" Courtney asked. She looked at Guilmon (now rookie level and enormous again). He shook his head and looked just as confused as she did.  
"Yeah. Remember that egg you found in the same place we found Guilmon?" TK said. Courtney nodded.  
"But...I don't know where it is."  
"Don't worry." said Tiffany, "It's just in your D-Terminal. All you have to do is say 'Digi-Armor Energize'."  
"Come on, Courtney! Guilmon wants to do it!" Guilmon said, thrusting his large head under his partner's arm and sniffing happily at her face. Courtney grinned.  
"Sure thing. Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Guilmon Armor Digivolve to...Atomicgrowlmon, the Spirit of Caring!"  
Courtney's eyes widened as she saw the creature her Guilmon had turned into. He was now a rather humanoid silver and crimson knight. He had silver shoulder gaurds as well, each carved with the same symbol as the egg: a daisy surrounded by three hearts. Eight thin angel wings spread from slots in the back of his armor.  
"Well, neat. Board the Atomicgrowl express, because we need to book it!" Kitty called. The rest of them had already armor digivolved and were waiting to get a move on.  
"Be right there!" Courtney sang. She looked up at the towering knight in front of her.  
"My lady." Atomicgrowlmon said. Courtney smiled. This digimon was really quite different from her Guilmon. He had bent down to allow her to climb on his back. She did so, albeit a bit awkwardly.  
And away they went.

"Mimo! We're right here!" Sam shouted as they all ran and/or rode up. Momo turned around.  
"We came as fast as we could." said Tiffany, "What's going on?"  
"It's Golemon." Momo answered as she looked towards the dam. Even from that far away, she could see the figure climbing towards the top of it, "He's going to break the dam and flood the city."  
"Why would he do that?" asked Austin, "Did he just freak out or something?"  
"Oh? Who's this?" Momo asked, catching sight of Courtney. The blonde girl was no longer on Atomicgrowlmon's shoulders and was instead staring at the dam, eyes filled with concern.  
"This," Kitty said, poking her foster-sister in the ribs when Courtney didn't respond, "Is Courtney."  
"Oh." Courtney said, "Hi!"  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Momo." said Momo, "How long have you been a Digi-Destined now?"  
"A couple of days an-"  
"We're running out of time!" Snapped the baby digimon.  
"Where's the town?" asked Jeanna.  
"At the end of the ravine." one of the baby digimon answered, "and all the digimon there will be up to their ears in water!"  
"Hey, don't worry. We're all over it." said Ashley. Beside her, Metalcosmon nodded.  
"Let's go take care of that rock head!" Austin cried.  
All the digimon took off and went flying out over the cliffside.  
"First we need to get Goldemon away from the dam." Raidramon growled as they neared the dam.  
"Golden Noose!" Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and Leodramon created their usual golden rope and wrapped it around Golemon's neck. As they pulled backward, the other's prepared.  
"I've got it." said Atomicgrowlmon. He raised one hand and a crimson-and-silver lance appeared in it. He lifted it and pointed it at the stone digimon and shouted, "Atom Charger!" It shot off like a lasar gun.  
"Gold Rush!"  
"Double Star!"  
"Black Eclipse!"  
"Blue Ligtening!"  
"Harmony Lash!"  
"Mecha Cannon!"  
"Golden Thunder Slash!"  
"Galaxy Blast!"  
"Great shot, guys." said Goldenwolfmon. But when the smoke had cleared, Golemon didn't even have a scratch.  
"That didn't even phase him." Grunted Pegasusmon.  
"Thanks a lot guys." said Leodramon.  
"Well, sorrryy." Metalcosmon snapped, folding her silver arms to her chest.  
"Look for his dark ring and destroy it!" Nefertimon suggested as she and the other two struggled to keep Golemon in check.  
"I'm on it." said Shurimon.  
"I'll help." said Atomicgrowlmon. Shurimon literaly spran into action and Atomicgrowlmon used his wings to float upward.  
"I don't see a dark ring." said Shurimon. Atomicgrowlmon shook his head.  
"I don't either."  
"No dark ring?" Nigeriamon repeated, "That means he isn't being controlled."  
"Just like the Thundermon we fought last time." said Digmon.  
"Why are these digimon going rogue?" Kiswanimon wondered aloud.  
Suddenly, Golemon lurched his neck forward. The strength of the pull sent the three digimon connected to the noose crashing into the dam.  
"Pegasusmon!" TK gasped at the same time Kitty cried, "Leodramon!" The three digimon groaned as the slid down the dam. Golemon ignored them and reassumed his climbing up the wall.  
"That did it!" Raidramon cried. He ran forward. A split second later, Goldenwolfmon did the same and Atomicgrowlmon followed. They leapt into the air as they closed the gap.  
"Crimson Curse!" Goldemon said without even turning around. A thick red-purple cloud shot out of the craters on his backs, obscuring Raidramon and Goldenwolfmon from vision.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Bethany and Austin cried together. Goldenwolfmon, Atomicgrowlmon and Raidramon hit the ground. Courtney bit her lip. She'd never had to see her digimon fight and the site was making her very sad.  
"Our turn." said Nigeriamon. She, Shurimon, and Metalcosmon flew into the air. Once again, Golemon didn't even have to look before he smashed each with a large fist.  
"Shurimon!" Megan shouted. Ashley clapped a hand to her mouth and Tiffany winced.  
"Look!" cried Dakota, "He's going to do it!"  
"Do what?"  
"Break the dam!" Mimi shouted. Golemon lifted his fist again and plunged it into the cement wall.


	50. Spirit Needle Pt 2

The digimon looked on in horror and an enormous stream of water came pouring out of the hole in the dam.  
"There are millions of gallons coming out of that hole." said Digmon.  
"I'd go as far as to say more than that!" Nigeriamon said.  
"We have to stop it." Raidramon growled.  
"Great thinking!" Leodramon said sarcastically, "Got any ideas?"  
"Shut up a minute and maybe I'll think of one!"  
The Digi-Destined, meanwhile, gasped as the cliff below them became filled with water.  
"Oh no! Look out!" cried the baby digimon.  
"Hurry, you guys! Stop the water!" Momo shouted at the digimon.  
"You heard the lady." said Digmon, "Let's go!"  
They took off, but as they did so, Nefertimon got to her feet once more.  
"I've got this! Rosetta Stone!"  
"Wait! Won't that just make the hole bigger?" asked Kiswanimon, pausing to turn around. The large tablets clunked into place. The Golemon stared as the stones plugged up the hole and the water stopped flowing through it.  
"Take that, you big rock head!" Kari cheered.  
The digimon now faced another problem: how to get away without dieing. The flood of water chased them down the riverbed.  
"I've already had my bath today!" Goldenwolfmon growled.  
Shurimon turned around and shot his shuriken-hands at the trees lining the no longer dried out creek, "Double Star!"  
"Blue Lightening!"  
"Golden Thunder Slash!"  
"Fury Swipes!"  
"Atom Charger!"  
"Flare Breath!"  
Several of the rest of the digimon joined him. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Leodramon used their Golden Noose and Nigeriamon used her Harmony Lash to bind the trees together in mid air. The trees fell into place right behind where Digmon, Metalcosmon, and Mechaneodracamon stood.  
As the water sped towards them, each shot their attack toward the ground, causing a crack to appear. The flying digimon got them out of harm's way just as the water crashed against the tree barrier they had set up. After it had settled, the water drained through the crack, leaving behind nothing but damp earth.  
"Must be an easier way to water the plants." said Mechaneodracamon.  
"You're telling me." Raidramon agreed.  
"That was awesome!" cried Austin.  
"That's what I call team work!" Momo said.  
"Oh no! Golemon is at it again!" the little digimon squealed. All the humans looked towards the dam. Golemon was indeed continuing his climb of the dam.  
"Doesn't he know when to stop?" Sam demanded.  
"I guess not." said Megan.  
"Well, he does have a rock for a brain." Jeanna sighed, "We can't expect too much of him."  
"There's no way the digimon can take care of that much water." Courtney said, shaking her head. The digimon across the riverbed leapt into action once again.  
"Why is he so intent on flooding the town?" Dakota wondered.  
"Golemon doesn't seem to care that there are millions of digimon down there!" said TK.  
"That's why we've got to destroy it." said Tiffany.  
"Those poor digimon. How do we stop it?" asked Bethany.  
"We have no choice but to resort to extreme measures." said Austin. Ashley nodded.  
"And just what do you mean by that?" Megan demanded.  
"We have to destroy him."  
"Have you gone completely nuts? He's still a living creature Austin; we'll have to think of another plan."  
"If you've got a better plan, we'd love to hear it." said Kitty.  
"What if we just keep trying to protect the dam?"  
"Are you kidding? He can take our digimon down like flies." said Austin, "We have to take out Golemon to protect the dam!"  
"At least let's try my idea!"  
"Look, Megan, the longer we fight him, the better chance he has of destroying the dam. There are millions of lives at stake. We have no choice!"  
"There's got to be a better way!"  
"We have no choice, Megan, we have to act now!"  
"For the greater good." Mimi said.  
"You sound like a communist!" Megan snapped, turning on the younger good. Mimi flushed.  
"Not like that! We're protecting the lives of MORE INNOCENT digimon by destroying ONE CORRUPT ONE!" Mimi said.  
"I agree with Megan." said Dakota, jumping into the argument, "If we destroy Golemon, we'll just be sinking to Chris's level."  
"Right Cody." Megan said, grinning.  
"Wrong Dakota." said Austin, "We have to do the right thing!"  
"Sometimes, being a hero isn't pretty." Courtney said, surprising everyone by voicing her opinion. Kitty nodded.  
"Chris did what he had to do to save lives. Your's and Mimi's, if I remember correctly."  
"Ergh! This is such a stupid fight!" Jeanna snapped, "Back when we were first Digi-Destined, we wouldn't have thought twice about destroying a digimon that was going to hurt others."  
"Well, maybe that's why YOU ended up getting half of your life lost!" Megan shouted.  
"Shut up!" Jeanna yelled, "That has nothing to do with anything! THEY GET REBORN ANYWAY! We're sitting here and arguing while our digimon are in danger!"  
"Would you both stop fighting?" Tiffany demanded.  
"This may sound crazy, but I think we should ask Chris for his help." said Momo, acting as if the two girls were not about to strangle one another.  
"Huh?" The whole group asked, turning around.  
"Have you lost your mind, Momo?" Megan asked.  
"Give me your D3." Momo told Tiffany. Tiffany looked for a moment as if she was about to refuse, but then sighed and handed Momo her communicator.  
"You have got to be kidding me." Ashley said, facepalming.  
"No, I'm serious. We need all the help we can get."  
"As if the eleven of us aren't enough." Sam muttered, her eyes still following Gargoylemon as she flew around in tight circles in an attempt to make Golemon dizzy.  
"But he's dangerous!" Megan protested.  
"Don't argue with me!" Momo snapped, surprising the younger girl.  
"But how do we know we can trust him?" Megan asked. She bit her lip, wondering if she was right to be blocking Chris from joining up with them. If she was honest with herself, she wanted him to be part of the team. She just couldn't admit it.  
Megan's attention was drawn back to the battle raging below them. She let out a squeak as Golemon pounded her digimon into the ground. He did the same with Metalcosmon and Gargoylemon not long after. They trasformed back into their normal states.  
"Hawkmon! No!" Megan shouted.  
"Ariamon!" Ashley cried.  
"Gargoylemon!" Sam said.  
Seeing their fallen comrades, the rest of the digimon drew in closer. Golemon growled.  
"Crimson Blast!"  
The rest of the digimon choked and gagged as they were enveloped in the red gas. They, too, started to fall, transforming back into their normal levels and then hitting the ground.  
"Get out of the way, guys! He's gonna break the dam!" Austin cried desperately. Sure enough, Golemon had made his way to the top of the dam and lifted one large stone hand into the sky. He threw it with all his might towards the cement, but it stopped mere inches from hitting it.  
"Huh?" Golemon turned his head to see a ninja-wasp digimon holding his grip.  
"It's Stingmon!" Kitty cheered. Tiffany's eyes narrowed as Kitty's disposition brightened even further as Chris ran to the edge of the cliff on the other side.  
If Chris noticed the group on the other side, he made no sign of it. Instead, he focused on his digimon and shouted:  
"Stingmon! Give him your best shot!"  
"Okay!" Stingmon called. He launched a flurry of kicks into Golemon's face.  
"Way to go!" Austin and Kitty said together, Davis finishing with: "I knew he'd come!"  
"Me, too!" Momo agreed, "Now Golemon has his hands full."  
Jeanna put her mouth into a grim line, narrowing her green eyes. Ashley looked less suspicious, but Mimi looked almost happy to see him. Bethany merely looked worried.  
Golemon went skidding down the dam as Stingmon's attack finished. He managed to stop himself before falling off it and began to walk forward once again.  
Back with the Digi-Destined, Palmon's eyes moved underneath their lids and then opened.  
"Look everyone! Palmon is waking up."  
"Excellent!" Tiffany said. Sam smilled and knelt on the ground next to her cousin.  
"Golemon!" Palmon said, without registering any of the girls' greetings, "He's not what you think!"  
"You mean he's a good guy?" Jeanna asked, "He's on the irrigation committee for the town?"  
Back on the dam, Stingmon and Golemon clasped each other's hands and began to wrestle for control over the other.  
"No, he's not even a real digimon!"  
"Darn. That doesn't give me anything against Chris." Jeanna groaned.  
"I know I sound crazy, but you have to believe me on this!"  
"What are you talking about?" Momo asked.  
"I was walking through the woods and I heard something, so I went to check it out. That's when I saw this strange woman. She was casting a spell on a control spire." Palmon exlained, "There was all this bright light and I couldn't see and then the control spire became Golemon!"  
"Hey guys, I just thought of something," said TK, "Thundermon must have been one of those control spires, too!"  
"I bet Chris actually figured that out during the last battle." said Mimi.  
Golemon broke through and punched at Stingmon's chest. The fly digimon blocked it and just flew part way down the rest of the dam.  
"I bet that's why he wanted to destroy it! He knew it wasn't a real digimoN!" said Austin.  
Stingmon flew into the air. Golemon turned around and shot red gas out of the craters on his back.  
"That's why Golemon attacked the dam! Because he's a Control Spire under a spell." Dakota concluded.  
Stingmon was hit by the red cloud and flew backwards. From the other side of the river, Chris issued a warning to watch out.  
Ashley's expression softened. Courtney, meanwhile, was watching the boy intently. She couldn't find anythign wrong with him.  
"Chris...I'm sorry." Megan muttered, "I was wrong."  
"Same here." Ashley said. Megan didn't bother to snap at her for agreeing this time. Right as they said that, their digivices began glowing. Miliseconds later, Courtney's digivice did the same.  
"What?" All three girls asked together. Below, Guilmon, Hawkmon, and Ariamon got to their feet.  
"You guys alright?" Armadillomon asked.  
"I feel rather strange right now." said Hawkmon.  
"Guilmon doesn't recognize this feeling." Guilmon agreed. The three girls had taken their digivices into their hands were staring at the shining objects.  
"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquliamon!"  
"Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon!"  
"Ariamon digivolve to...Spiramon!"  
Hawkmon was now an enormous red-brown bird with white head and curling black horns. Spiramon looked more humanoid, a tall girl with brown bangs and blue-and white pig-tails. She was wearing a blue dress with a ribbon on the back and had a long wooden shaft ending in spear heads on both sides in her hands. Growlmon was an even larger and scarier red dinosaur with black markings and and a white mane.  
"Aquilamon!" Megan called, seeing the enormous bird. Both Spiramon and Growlmon's partners called out their name as well, "Golemon is really a Control Spire; he's not a living digimon!"  
"Geeze, he keeps getting bigger and bigger." Sam said as she caught sight of Growlmon.  
"What does that mean?" Growlmon asked.  
"That means give at all you got!" Spiramon said. The three girls looked over at Chris. He didn't smile, but nodded his agreement. Spiramon jumped onto Aquilamon's back and the paired soared over to where Stingmon and Golemon were still locked in battle. Growlmon made it there almost as quickly,, taking enormous stride to the dam and climbing up it.  
"Excuse us, but, BLAST RING!" Aquilamon shouted, sending a stream of large, bright pink circles at the enemy.  
"Cosmic Rift!" Spiramon shouted. She threw her spear into the cloud made by Aquilamon's attack. Although the rest of her attack was obscured, several bright specks of light shot out of the smoke and disappeared in the sunlight.  
"Wait for me." growled Growlmon, "Pyro Blaster!" The enormous fireball mingled with the previous two attacks.  
When the smoke had cleared, Golemon was still standing there, but most of the rock layer around him had been removed. Instead, his body seemed to be mostly comprised of shiney, black, featureless material.  
"Stingmon, attack!" Aquilamon shouted.  
"Spiking Strike!" The bright pink blade slid again from his knuckles and the ninja-fly thrust it with all his might into Golemon's chest. The rest of his shell crumbled, leaving nothing but the dark shape behind. That too, began to crack.  
"You three!" Stingmon said, turning to the other's, "He is weakened. Get him!"  
Aquilamon's horns glowed pink and he sped towards Golemon. Spiramon grabbed her spear and held it up.  
"Fang Horn!"  
"Spear Split!"  
The Golemon crumbled and blew away.  
"They did it!" Ashley and Megan cried, clutching each others arms and jumping up and down in a circle. Realizing what they were doing, the pair let go of each other and turned their backs to face the other's.  
"Just in time for lunch." Armadillo said happily.

Sunset. Time to go.  
"I won't make any excuses." Chris said, bowing his head, "And I'm sorry for what I've done."  
"Hm?" Austin said, looking pointedly at the group.  
"Hm?" Dakota said right back, in an entirely different tone.  
"Thanks for coming when we called you Chris." Palmon said, waving one of her thick hands in the air, "We were nearly goners!"  
"It was the least I could do after all the trouble I've caused." Chris said as he stood up, "I want you to know that I have nothing to do with that strange woman who turns Control Spires into digimon. Wormon and I discovered that she is able to revive the old Control Spires through dark magic."  
"Chris, if you knew about the Contorl Spires, why didn't you say something?" Momo asked.  
"Well, I..."  
"We made the mess, so we wanted to clean it up ourselves." Wormmon finished for him.  
"Guess you should have called a maid service, Wormmon." Austin said.  
"I wasn't sure if you would have believed me." Chris explained.  
"I would have," Kitty said, "And so would Austin. The rest of them...I'm not so sure."  
"Brutally honest, that's Kitty." Tiffany sighed.  
"We need to start over." said Austin, "Why don't you join us?"  
"I'm sorry," Chris said, bowing again, "But I can't." He turned around and walked away.  
"Chris, we can figure this out together! Please! At least think it over!"  
"Yeah, we really need your help!" Kitty added.  
Chris just kept walking, until, that is, his communicator started to beep. He took it out of his pocket and looked.  
"Huh, an e-mail?"

_Thanks for helping us today.  
I can't wait for the day you decide to join us, Chris.  
~Megan_

Chris read it and then continued walking.  
"Don't worry." Megan assured the group, "I'm sure he'll come around."  
"I don't blame him for being cautious." Ashley said.  
"We should have given him a second change from the beginning." Bethany sighed.  
"Besides," Megan finished, "We could always use another Digi-Destined."


End file.
